Naruto Truth or Dare, my way!
by Heza-chan X3
Summary: Enter a world of Naruto, laughter, and torture where nobody escapes the pain of truth or dare, pink bunny suits and flamethrowers are the norm, death is threatened regularly, and a teenage girl has a magic secret room and an evil laugh. Script NH NT ST SS
1. Welcome I'm Not Psychotic and the MSR

Welcome to Naruto Truth or dare!!!!! Here we will torture, I mean play truth or dare with the Naruto gang!! YAY!!!!!!! Everybody will be here and I don't feel like telling you everybody, and so we shall begin!! I'm going to use the name Mitsuki, yes it's still me, I just don't feel like going up and putting a slash every five seconds. My Hinata is a bit bolder than the other, and she doesn't stutter, I'm too lazy to make her.

Heza-chan does not own Naruto, yet, I'm asking for it for my birthday!

Everybody is chained up in a dark room.

Shika: What's going on?

Temari: Yeah!!

Hinata: Umm…

Tenten: Who's all here?

She hears a bunch of me's.

Tenten: Well now I definitely know who's here. (Sarcasm)

Neji: But seriously, what's going on?

They all hear laughter in the background.

Kiba: Who are you?

Voice: I am Mitsuki, and I am here to torture, I mean play a game with you.

Sasuke: Did she just say torture?

Sakura: I think…I'm not sure

Ino: I'm scared!! Sasuke hold me!! Tries to jump on Sasuke but is still tied up.

Mitsuki: I know I know, you don't want to play a game.

Kankarou: That's right!

Mitsuki: Well that's too bad, your playing!!

Naruto: So what game are we playing?

Mitsuki: Truth or Dare!!!!!!!!

Everybody: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: So your one of those psychotic people who make us do disgusting and disturbing things for no reason?

Mitsuki: Yep pretty much. Wait!! I'm not psychotic though!!

Gaara: Right…

Mitsuki: Ok Mr. Sarcasm you can go first!!

Gaara: Fine.

Mitsuki: OK Truth or dare?

Gaara: Dare.

Mitsuki: I dare you to…umm…attack Sasuke!!

Sasuke: WHAT?!!

Mitsuki: Nobody calls me psychotic and gets away with it!!

Gaara attacks Sasuke, and beats him to a pulp.

Sasuke: Oww…ok…Sakura…truth or

Mitsuki: Whoa there!! I'm the only one who can do that!!

Sakura: Why?

Mitsuki: Because you're in my world and I said so!!

Sakura: It's not like you can make him stop talking or something.

Mitsuki: You would think so wouldn't you? Snaps her fingers and looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke opens his mouth to tell her off and nothing comes out.

Ino: What did you do?!

Mitsuki: Duh, I used my awesome powers to stop him from talking!

Naruto: Duh Ino, even I understood that!! Oh wait that didn't come out right!

Kiba: Hah to late!

Ino & Sakura: Just fix him!!!!

Mitsuki: Fine, my gosh!!

She snaps her finger's and Sasuke can speak again.

Mitsuki: Ok back to the game!! Jiraiya truth or dare?

Jiraiya: Umm…truth.

Mitsuki: Do you tell women you're the writer of those perverted books or do you conveniently leave that part out?

Jiraiya: I tell them…

A large ice block falls on his head.

Mitsuki: HAH YOU'RE LYING!!!!

Jiraiya: Ok what was that?!

Mitsuki: Oh yeah, if you lie, bad things happen to you!

Temari: That's cruel!!

Mitsuki: I know!! Now Jiraiya answer the question!!

Jiraiya: Fine, sometimes I leave that part out…

Tenten: Hah I knew it…

Hinata and the other girls nod.

Mitsuki: Sakura truth or dare?

Sakura: Umm…

5 minutes later Sakura is still thinking.

Mitsuki: Ok that's it!! You have to do both!!!

Sakura: WHAT????!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Ok so have you ever wanted to change your hair color, and if so what color?

Sakura: Umm when I was four I wanted to dye my hair bright blue, but I changed my mind.

Mitsuki: Ok now come with me for your dare!!

Mitsuki drags Sakura into the bathroom.

Neji: I wonder what she's doing to her.

The gang hears screams coming from the bathroom.

Lee: She's hurting my beautiful Sakura!!

Neji: Hn. Whatever, somebody turn on the lights, it's getting hard to see.

Sasuke goes and turns on the lights.

Naruto: That's better!!

They hear another scream from the bathroom.

Hinata: Wow, I wonder what she's screaming about.

Mitsuki and Sakura come out of the bathroom, Sakura with her hair in a towel.

Hinata: What did she do to you?

Mitsuki: Towel off now!

Sakura: NEVER!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Foolish girl!! She snaps her fingers and Sakura's towel comes off, revealing bright blue hair!!

Everyone starts laughing their heads off, and Sakura turns bright pink.

Sakura: It wasn't my idea!!!

Kiba: Whatever!! You look better with pink hair Sakura!

Sakura: Shut up dog boy!! She hits Kiba over the head and he becomes unconscious.

Chouji: What the heck did you do that for?!

Sakura: He was making fun of me!!

Mitsuki: So!! It was his turn!! Great, now I have to use more of my power, oh well.

Kiba suddenly wakes up.

Mitsuki: So how are you feeling?

Kiba: I feel great!!

Mitsuki: It's your turn!!

Kiba: Never mind!!

Mitsuki: Truth or dare!?

Kiba: Truth, your dares scare me.

Mitsuki: They should. OK, would you rather kill Shino or kiss Akamaru?

Kiba & Shino: HUH!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: You heard me!

Kiba: Ummm….I guess I would rather kiss Akamaru…

Shino: You guess? Shouldn't that be automatic?!

Kiba: Dude, no offence to Akamaru, but do you wanna kiss a dog? Didn't think so.

Shino: …

Mitsuki: Ok this is a dare for the girls!!!

Tenten: We don't get a choice?

Mitsuki: You didn't have a choice from the start; you do what I want you to do.

Ino: But Gaara and Kiba both got a choice!

Mitsuki: That's because both their truth and dare were good and I didn't care what they picked! Now you guys have to sing Wannabe by the spice girls!!

Temari: HUH!!?!?!?!?

Hinata: That's actually not that bad of a song…

Mitsuki: Hinata's right, I could've picked something much worse. Now sing!!

Ino: NEVER!!!!!!

Mitsuki: You have no choice!! Music starts to play in the background, and the girls unwillingly start to sing!

Temari: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!

Hinata: So tell me what you want, what you really really want!!

Ino: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

Sakura: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

All: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,

Tenten: I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

Hinata: If you want my future forget my past,

Temari: If you wanna get with me better make it fast,

Ino: Now don't go wasting my precious time,

Tenten: Get your act together we could be just fine

Sakura: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

Neji: They're not that bad.

Naruto: Yeah Hinata's the best though!! GO HINATA!!!

Sasuke: Your right Neji, they aren't that bad.

Shikamaru: Yeah…but doing this is too troublesome.

Mitsuki: You wanna go home?

Shikamaru: Yeah.

Mitsuki: Well that's just too bad!!!

The girls finally stop singing, the boys give them a round of applause and they bow and sit down.

Mitsuki: OK!! Great job!! I have a dare for Naruto!!!

Naruto: I'll do your dare!! Believe it!!

Mitsuki: Ok you have to go into my magic secret room with Hinata!!

Before they can say anything Mitsuki opens the door and shoves them in.

Sasuke: Isn't that just your closet?

Mitsuki: Closet, magic secret room, it doesn't matter what you call it.

Kiba: It's a closet.

Mitsuki: It doesn't matter!!

Shino: He's right, it's just a closet.

Mitsuki: WHATEVER!!!

Sasuke: Aww did Mitsuki get mad?

Mitsuki: Awww don't make me hurt you chicken boy.

Sasuke: Chicken boy? Where'd that come from?

Mitsuki: Have you ever even looked at your hair?

Sasuke: Yes why?

Mitsuki slaps herself.

Sakura: Doesn't that hurt?

Mitsuki: Wanna find out?

Sakura slaps herself involuntarily.

Mitsuki: Answer your question?

Sakura: Yes…

Mitsuki: Good. So this one is for Tenten. Why are you in love with Neji?

Neji & Tenten: HUH!!

Mitsuki: Wow you guys are either really stupid or really hard of hearing. I said WHY ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH NEJI?!

Tenten: blushes. Who say's I'm in love with Neji?

Mitsuki: HEY!! No answering questions with questions!! But to answer your question, like just about everybody on the face of the planet and your face about 20 seconds ago.

Lee: Like how many people would that be?

Mitsuki: Billions. Lee do you think Neji and Tenten are in love?

Lee: Yes, of course!! The youthful power of love is radiating off their bodies!!

Everyone: sweatdrop

Mitsuki: Fine Tenten if you don't want to say your answer out loud come whisper it to me!!

Tenten whispers her answer in Mitsuki's ear.

Mitsuki: HAH I KNEW IT!!!!! TENTEN AND NEJI SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Tenten: -redder than a tomato- You just told everybody!!

Mitsuki: I never said I wouldn't!! Now you might as well tell him what you said, he already knows now.

Tenten: …Mitsuki I hate you…

Mitsuki: Oh shut up and tell him!!

Tenten: Fine…Neji I love you…blush

Neji: I love you too Tenten…he goes and sits next to her, and then kisses her.

Lee & Mitsuki: Finally!!!

Mitsuki: LEE OUR EVIL PLAN WORKED!!

Lee: Yes our youthful plan of evilness worked well!

Neji & Tenten: YOU GUYS PLANNED THIS!!

Neji: Mitsuki I understand, but Lee?

Lee: She promised she wouldn't make me do anything stupid for awhile.

Tenten: I see…it's worth it.

Ino: Yeah that is totally worth tricking your friends.

They hear a yell from inside the closet.

Neji: WHAT IS THAT BUFOON DOING TO MY COUSIN?!

Mitsuki walks over and throws open the door.

Hinata: Got any gum?

Naruto: Nope.

Hinata: Oh hey Mitsuki!! We were seeing what all we had in our jacket pockets, you know like on that show?

Naruto: Yeah, except on that show its purses!!

Sasuke: Dobe, you watch that?

Naruto: I was really bored the one day and the pervy sage was watching it.

Jiraiya pokes his head in the door.

Jiraiya: THAT WAS A SECRET NARUTO!! I WAS DOING RESEARCH!!

All the girls back away. Jiraiya leaves.

Temari: Awkward…

Hinata and Naruto come out from the closet.

Mitsuki: Ok well my evil cousin told me I had to do this or she would break my guitar…

Lee: You have a guitar?

Mitsuki: No I just said that for the heck of it!! Of course I do!! Ok the dare is that I have to be locked in the closet with Gaara. So my good buddies Tenten and Temari will be hosting for me!!

Temari & Tenten: Were your good buddies?

Mitsuki: Oh not me, my alter ego!!

Everyone: O.o

Mitsuki: What? Ok come on Gaara!!

Mitsuki pulls Gaara into the closet.

Tenten: Ok this dares for Shikamaru and Temari!!

Shikamaru: …zzz…

Temari smacks him over the head to wake him up.

Shikamaru: What…

Temari: We have a dare to do stupid!!

Tenten: Okay you guys have to kiss for 1 minute!! YAY!!

Temari: HUH!!! (Shika is too lazy to say anything, and I'm too lazy to write out his name.)

Naruto: Just do it, you know you want too. Wink wink.

Shika: Whatever. He pulls Temari close and kisses her.

3 minutes later they're still kissing.

Neji: Wow…

Tenten: Ok…

Hinata: So Naruto-kun, what are you doing later?

Naruto: Ehh nothing really. Hey Hinata!!

Hinata: Yes?

Naruto: Do you wanna go get some ramen with me?!

Hinata: Sure!!!

Naruto: Cool!!!

Temari and Shikamaru stop kissing.

Temari: Wow…

Shikamaru: smirks Hn.

They all hear things being thrown around in the closet.

Everyone: O.o I wonder what they're doing.

Neji: It sounds painful

Temari: Yeah really…

Kankarou: Poor Gaara…

Everyone jumps up and hides.

Tenten: Oh calm down its just Kankarou.

Shino: How long have you been here?

Kankarou: Awhile.

Kiba: I see…

They hear more crashes.

Everyone: Poor Gaara.

Hinata: You never know though, it could be poor Mitsuki

Sakura: Good point Hinata…

Ino: Well it doesn't matter who, but it's definitely a poor someone!!

Everyone nods in agreement.

Meanwhile in the closet…

Mitsuki: Hah I told you I'd find that button!!

Gaara: Yeah whatever.

Both sneeze.

Gaara: Bless you.

Mitsuki: Same. I think they're talking about us.

Gaara: Oh well, got any three's?

Mitsuki: Nope!! Go fish!!

Gaara: You're actually not that bad.

Mitsuki: Thanks!! You're not so bad yourself!

Hal: So you guys want pepperonis on this pizza right?

Mitsuki: Yep!! Thanks Hal!! Hah I told you guys this was a magic secret room!

Gaara: …

Mitsuki: I wonder what they think were doing in here…

Gaara: Who knows…

Back with the rest of the gang…

Neji: Its dinnertime.

Chouji: I'm so hungry I'm smelling pizza…

Ino: Wait, you smell it too?

Kiba: Hey I do too!!

All turn to look at the closet.

Everyone: Neeehhh

Tenten: So I'm bored.

Naruto: Let's leave while those two are locked in there!!

Lee: Yes, let us escape using the power of you…Neji whacks him.

Neji: Let's go!!

Everyone leaves, with Neji and Tenten dragging their unconscious teammate.

3 hours later.

Mitsuki: I wonder what they're doing out there…

Gaara: Who knows. I wonder when they're gonna let us out.

Mitsuki: I have no idea…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well that's the end of this chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Send me truths and dares, and I may make you guest hosts! Also, you must review if you want to see what happens to Mitsuki and Gaara, who are still locked in the closet!

Mitsuki: I'm sleepy…

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: Bye…

Meanwhile…

Hinata: Are you sure we shouldn't go let them out?

Naruto: They'll be just fine!! Bye everyone!!

Hinata: Goodbye!


	2. Threats, meet Flower, and hurting Sasuke

Welcome to Naruto Truth or Dare my way chapter 2!!! As I promised their will be more torture and more laughs!! Thanks everyone who reviewed or added fav!!

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Victims

Naruto, Hinata  
Sasuke, Sakura

Neji, Tenten

Lee, Ino

Shikamaru, Temari

Shino, Chouji

Gaara, Kankarou

Itachi, Kiba

The gang has just walked into the truth or dare room, except for Gaara Shino and Itachi!!

Sasuke: Why did we come back here again?

Neji: Mitsuki sent us all threatening emails.

Tenten: Yeah! She threatened to steal all my weapons!!

Naruto: She threatened to burn down Ichiraka!!

Sakura: She promised to turn my hair back to pink.

Ino: She was going to chop off my hair!!

Neji: She said she would tell the hokage that I wear pink bunny boxers.

Hinata: She threatened to kill Naruto.

Naruto: She did?! Well thanks for saving me Hinata!!

Sasuke: She threatened to burn down my house.

Lee: She threatened to paint my hair yellow and blue!!

Kiba: She threatened to feed Akamaru to Chouji!!

Chouji: She stole all my chips, and told me I had to come or else…

Mitsuki: Yeah…and I can't believe you guys can't protect your stuff…

Everyone screams and hides in stupid places.

Kankarou: When did you get here?!

Mitsuki: Umm I think we came in at burn down Ichiraka…yeah that's when we came!

Gaara: I thought we came in at you promising to turn Sakura's hair back.

Mitsuki: Eh maybe, who knows. Alright everyone sit down!!

Shikamaru: No way, I'm leaving, this is too troublesome.

Mitsuki: I SAID SIT!!!!!!!!! Her eyes start to glow purple.

Shikamaru and everyone else sit.

Sasuke: Why can't you just let us live in peace?

Mitsuki: Because that's no fun!! Now shut up!! Ok guys I would like to introduce to you my guest host for this chapter!! Everyone this is Flower!!

Flower walks in dragging Shino and Itachi. The boys both sit on the floor.

Sasuke: Itachi, I will kill you!!

Mitsuki: Oh no you won't!! Not in my room!!

Sasuke: Oh yeah? Just try and stop me!!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and Sasuke freezes.

Sakura: AHH FIX HIM!!!

Mitsuki: Fine, but Sasuke if I do, do you promise not to kill Itachi?

Sasuke: Whatever.

Mitsuki unfreezes Sasuke and he sits back down, glaring at Itachi.

Mitsuki: Ok, now Flower, would you like to read the first dare?

Flower: Sure!! Ok this one is for Shino!! You have to take off your sunglasses!!

Shino: Fine, but if I get injured because of it I'm going to sue you.

Mitsuki: Just do it!!

Shino takes off his sunglasses to reveal dark brown eyes.

Flower: YAY!!!!!!!!

Flower and the rest of the girls except Hinata start drooling over Shino, and Sakura and Ino cling to his arms. Flower goes over and pushes Ino off him and grabs him and clings to him.

Mitsuki: Flower, Sakura control yourselves!!

They gets off of him.

Flower & Sakura: Sorry…

Shino: Can I put them back on now?

Mitsuki: Hmm keeping them off wasn't part of the dare, and I'm sick of the girls drooling all over my nice clean floor so ok!!

Shino puts his glasses back on.

Temari: Hey where am I?

Tenten: What happened?

Mitsuki: You're in my room playing truth or dare!

Tenten & Temari: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Well you make a person feel loved.

Flower: And you were just drooling over Shino

Temari and Tenten look at Shino, then at Flower.

Tenten & Temari: Neeehhh

Flower: Do you have something against Shino? Flower's eyes glow an angry red, and she pulls out an ax.

Temari & Tenten: NO!!

Flower: That's what I thought.

Mitsuki: Flower calm.

Flower: Oh…sorry…

Mitsuki: Ok this is for Naruto!!

Naruto: I can do it! Believe it!!

Mitsuki: Ok then…Naruto do you really like Sakura?

Naruto: Umm not anymore, I've liked somebody else for a few days now.

Flower & Mitsuki: WHO!!??

Naruto: Umm…Hinata…

Hinata: YAY!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Mitsuki: So Hinata is that a yay the guy I like likes me yay, or a somebody likes me yay, or you just randomly felt like saying yay?

Hinata: The…first one…

Naruto: YAY!!!

Naruto goes and sits by Hinata and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Flower: Ok, on with the dares!!!

Mitsuki: This one is for Neji!!

Neji: Why me?!

Mitsuki: Because I said so!!

Flower: Ok, you have to go up to Jiraiya and tell him that you read one of his books, and you loved it!!

Neji: WHAT!?!?!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Mitsuki: Yes, yes we are! Now go!!

Neji leaves.

Mitsuki: Flower, follow him, oh and take this.

Mitsuki gives Flower a video camera and she leaves.

Mitsuki: Ok let's watch!!

Sakura: How?

Mitsuki: Well I have a big screen TV that is directly linked to like six cameras, so I can watch everyone make fools of themselves!!

Mitsuki turns on the TV and everyone watches as Neji goes up to Jiraiya.

Neji: Umm…I read your books and I really liked them!!

Jiraiya: YOU DID?!

Neji: Yes…

Everyone is laughing they're heads off.

Jiraiya: Then come with me, and I will show you where the ideas in the books come from!!

Neji: Where are you taking me?

Jiraiya: To the best place to do research!!

Mitsuki: Hey Naruto, where's he taking him?

Naruto: Probably the women's bath house.

Mitsuki: Ok that's not in the dare!!

Mitsuki gets on a small wrist watch walkie talkie.

Mitsuki: Flower! Get him outta there!!

Flower: Okay!!

They watch on the screen as Flower grabs Neji and they both disappear, leaving a very confused Jiraiya. The two of them suddenly appear in the room. Neji takes a seat and Flower goes and stands with Mitsuki.

Sasuke: How'd you do that?!

Gaara: Probably the same way Mitsuki made you shut up yesterday.

Mitsuki: Yep!! Host powers!!! Flower and Mitsuki high five.

Flower: OK!! This one is for Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Great…

Mitsuki: Yeah it is!!!

Sasuke: What do I have to do?

Flower: You have to get into this outfit and run around Konaha saying this!

Flower hands him a bag and a card.

Sasuke: No…way…there is no chance of me wearing this…

Mitsuki: Oh really? She snaps her fingers and Sasuke is in a pink fluffy bunny outfit.

Flower: Hah it's so cute!!

Sasuke: NO!! IT'S SO HUMILIATING!!

Itachi: Really I think it looks adorable on you Sasuke.

Flower: Hah see it's cute!!

Sasuke: Shut up…

Mitsuki: Ok Sasuke, go ahead!!

Sasuke leaves and Mitsuki sends Kiba to follow him with the camera.

Mitsuki: Let's watch, shall we?

Flower: We shall!

Sakura: So what does he have to do?

Mitsuki: giggles You'll see…

They watch as Sasuke starts hopping through Konaha.

Sasuke: Little bunny foofoo hopping through the forest, picking up the field mice and bopping them on the head!

Everyone starts rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off.

Hinata: Hey where'd Naruto go?

Mitsuki: Oh I sent him after Sasuke to get blackmail pictures!!

Hinata: Oh…

Flower: Ok let's continue!!

Mitsuki: Right!! We can always watch this later!! This one is for Ino!!

Ino: NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: YESSS!! You have to come with me for a minute. Flower continue while I'm gone!!

Mitsuki drags Ino into the bathroom.

Flower: OK this is for Lee!!

Lee: YES FINALLY!!!!!

Flower: Why do you dress just like Gai?

Lee: Because he is my hero!! And he is so great looking, who wouldn't want to dress like him?!

Neji: A sane person.

Lee: Neji are you doubting are sensei's greatness?!  
Neji: No, not his greatness, just the way he dresses.

Lee: Neji!! I'm telling Gai-sensei!!

Flower: NO YOUR NOT!!!

Lee: What was I just talking about?

Flower: You were getting ready to do a dare!!

Lee: Oh yes!! Let us go on with the youthful dare!!

Flower: Ok, you need to go to the bathroom and give this to Mitsuki.

Lee: Of course!!

Lee goes to the bathroom, and as he opens the door you can hear screams.

Sakura: Wonder what she's doing to the pig?

Chouji: Who knows.

Shikamaru: All I know is were never going to hear the end of it…joy…

Chouji: Great…

Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke come back into the room.

Kiba: Hah that was hilarious!!

Naruto: The funniest thing ever!!

Sasuke: You have two choices, either shut up now, or learn to sleep with one eye open!!

Flower: Ok now no threats Sasuke!! Oh here's a dare for you and Itachi!!

Itachi: Cool.

Flower: You and Itachi have to go into the magic secret room together!!

Sasuke: Fine, but he might not come back alive…

Flower: Geez…I guess that means I have to switch Itachi with someone else!! Umm…

Sakura: thoughts Pick me, pick me!!

Flower: Sakura!!

Sakura: YESS!!

Sasuke: NOOO!!!!!

Flower shoves them both in the secret room.

Kiba: You know, its just a closet.

Flower: The card say's magic secret room!

Itachi: It's just a closet though.

Flower: Whatever.

Shino: Stop ganging up on her, the card says magic secret room.

Flower: YAY SHINO AGREES WITH ME!!!!!!

Gaara: ...

Naruto: So Gaara what happened when you guys were in the closet huh? Wink wink

Gaara: Well we played cards, and then you buffoons locked us in there all night and she fell asleep on me!

Temari: Oh…so Gaara…what else happened?

Gaara: Nothing…

Kiba: Are you sure?!

Gaara: NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED!!!!

Hinata: How'd you get out?

Gaara: Mitsuki used her host powers when she woke up.

Neji: When was that?

Gaara: Umm about two hours before you guys showed up.

Tenten: So what did you do for those two hours?

Gaara: Well she changed clothes and got a shower, and then we went and got breakfast.

Kankarou: I see…so…

Gaara: What?

Itachi: You like her.

Flower: Hah I knew it!!!

Gaara: NO I DON'T!

Everyone: Sure…

Sasuke: How can you like someone so evil?

Gaara: She's not evil…ok so maybe she is but I don't like her!!

Temari: Right…

Flower: Oh yeah this is a dare from Mitsuki for Shikamaru and Temari!!

Temari: Joy...

Shikamaru: …

Flower: Shikamaru you have to use your shadow possession jutsu on Naruto and make him hurt Sasuke, and Temari you have to attack Sasuke and beat him over the head with your fan.

Shino: Umm Flower, he's still in the closet.

Flower: Oh yeah…Flower goes over and flings open the door, to find Sasuke on top of Sakura kissing her.

Everyone: O.O

Sasuke gets off of Sakura and leaves the secret room.

Sasuke: It's not what you think!!

Flower: Sure, then tell me what happened.

Sakura: thoughts Ha he finally kissed me, yay!!

Sasuke: I was trying to find a way out and I slipped, and fell on her.

Flower: Oh…

Mitsuki, Lee and Ino come out of the bathroom. Ino's hair is really short and it's purple, and Lee's eyebrows are actually decent looking.

Everyone starts laughing.

Ino: ITS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!

Lee: MY YOUTHFUL EYEBROW'S!!!

Flower: So what took you so long?

Mitsuki: Well, I was done with Lee, and finishing Ino, and then we were about to come out, but Ino tried to escape out of the little window in there. Then when I tried to pry her off, she wouldn't let go. She has a really good grip!

Flower: Why didn't you just use your host powers to make her let go?

Mitsuki: I have no idea…

Everyone: -.-'

Mitsuki: So where were we?

Flower: Oh yeah, were at your dare for Shikamaru and Temari!!

Mitsuki: YAY!!!!!!!

Temari takes out her fan, and Shikamaru possesses Naruto and they both start to beat up Sasuke.

Sasuke: Why…did…you tell…them…to do this?!  
Mitsuki: Remember yesterday when you called me psychotic?

Sasuke: Yeah…

Mitsuki: That's why!!

Flower: Well I guess were all out of time for now!

Mitsuki: So I will see you next time!! Bye!!!

Flower: BYE!!!

Mitsuki: Go Temari go!!! Bring the pain!!

Flower: Oh yeah, Mitsuki forgot to say, that if you want to be a guest host tell her when you review!! Also send in some truth's and dares, so we can keep going!!! BYE!!!!!


	3. Roxie, Kissing, and short people!

Welcome to Naruto Truth or Dare my way chapter 2!!! As I promised their will be more torture and more laughs!! Thanks everyone who reviewed or added fav!! I'm very greatful!! Really!!!

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Roxie (Roxie-san)

Victims

Naruto, Hinata  
Sasuke, Sakura

Neji, Tenten

Lee, Ino

Shikamaru, Temari

Shino, Chouji

Gaara, Itachi, Kiba

Everyone enters the truth or dare room, also known as my room!! Sasuke has a black eye!

Sasuke: She's not here yet.

Everyone: YES!!

Mitsuki & Flower: HI GUYS!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: NOOOOO!!!!!

Sasuke: Why is Flower here again?

Mitsuki: Because, she is now my permanent co-host!! YAY!!

Everyone: NOOOOO!!!!

Flower: Wow you guys are mean!!

Ino: So you're mean to us!!

Mitsuki: SO it's my room, my rules!! Oh yeah, I would like you guys to meet our guest host, Roxie!!!

Sakura: NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!

Roxie enters with Itachi and Kiba.

Roxie: I found these two hiding out back.

Mitsuki: Put them with the rest.

The boys sit down in the circle.

Roxie: SO…hi I'm Roxie and I will be helping to torture you today!!

Neji: Wow, she doesn't even fix it…were doomed…

Shino: …

Itachi: Whatever, can I leave now?

Mitsuki: Hmm that's a really dumb question, that many have asked, Flower would you tell him the answer?

Flower: Gladly! The answer is NO!!!!

Mitsuki: Thank you!! Roxie would you like to read the first dare?

Roxie: Of course!!! This is for Tenten!! You have been dared to give all your weapons to Flower and Mitsuki!!!!

Tenten: WHAT?!

Mitsuki: You heard her!! Give us your weapons!!

Tenten: Fine…gives Flower and Mitsuki all her weapons.

Flower: That's a good thing she gave us all her weapons, because she's gonna want to use them on us after this dare!!

Mitsuki: Yeah…Tenten we dare you to go make out with Neji!!!

Tenten & Neji: HUH?!!!!!!!???!!

Flower: You've each already told the other you're in love with them, but we have yet to see you guys kiss for more than 10 seconds!!

Lee: Speak for yourself!! They make out all the time at training!!

Mitsuki: Well now you're going to have to do it here instead of there!!

Roxie: No difference just pretend were not here!!

Flower: Yeah!!

Neji: Fine…

Neji pulls Tenten close to him and they start making out, while Mitsuki takes pictures.

Flower: Blackmail?

Mitsuki: Yep!!

Roxie: Should we continue while they're doing that?

Mitsuki: This one is from Roxie!!

Roxie: Oh yes!! Can I say it?!

Mitsuki: Sure!!

Roxie: Ok! Lee, you have to run around town dressed like a girl and run up to little kids and do this! She hands him a card.

Lee: OK I WILL COMPLETE THIS YOUTHFUL DARE!!

Roxie: Oh and just for kicks and because its starting to annoy me, you can't say youth for the rest of the day!!

Lee: But!!

Flower: NO BUTS!!

Mitsuki: Hey that's my line!

Flower: Oh sorry, go ahead.

Mitsuki: NO BUTS!!!!!

Lee: Fine…

Mitsuki: Since your being so cooperative I'll help you get into your costume!!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and Lee is in a little bow peep type outfit with a blonde wig.

Everyone busts out laughing.

Neji: Hahahahaha I can't wait to show people pictures of this!! He snaps like 10 pictures.

Lee: Ok I'm off to complete my dare!!

Mitsuki: Roxie, follow him.

Lee leaves with Roxie following close behind.

Flower: Shall we watch?

Everyone: We shall!!

Mitsuki turns on the TV.

Lee runs up to a little boy and hugs him from behind.

Lee: HI I LOVE YOU LITTLE BOY!!!

Short man: Hey!! Who are you calling a little boy?! So I'm a bit short, you, oh I'm gonna get you kid!!!!

Lee: Oh I'm sorry sir, my mistake…

The man starts to chase Lee around Konaha. Roxie turns the camera on herself.

Roxie: Mitsuki, Flower, I'm gonna turn the camera off, but I'm still gonna follow him 'k?

Lee: HELP ME!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!

Man: YOUR GONNA BE SORRY YOU MESSED WITH ME!!!

The screen goes blank.

Neji: That is even more hilarious then it was five minutes ago!!

Everyone nods.

Flower: Okay next one is for all the guys except Lee, Shino and Gaara!!

Neji: Why not Shino or Gaara?

Mitsuki: Because I decided Gaara didn't have to do it!

Flower: And I decided Shino didn't have to do it!!

Naruto: So what do we have to do?

Flower: Well you, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji have to dress up like the first five sailor scouts.

Mitsuki: And Kiba and Itachi have to dress up like Luna and Artemis!!

Kiba: Luna and Artemis?

Flower: They're the cats!!

Mitsuki: And it's for the rest of the day!!

Boys except Gaara and Shino: NOOOOOOO!!

Mitsuki and Flower snap they're fingers and the boys are in the sailor moon costumes.

Everyone starts laughing again.

Flower: Ok this is a dare for Gaara and Shino!!

Mitsuki: And I'm going to kill the person who submitted this!!

Flower: Shino you have to sit by me and Gaara you have to sit next to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki thought speaking to Flower: Leave out the rest!!

Flower: Umm…Sasuke grabs the card from Flower.

Sasuke: I'll read the rest! Ha you guys have to kiss them!! Haha!!

Mitsuki: I will kill you for this Sasuke Uchiha…

Temari: Do you not like Gaara or something?

Mitsuki: -blush- Ummm…

Tenten: Ha I would say that's the exact opposite of what she feels!!

Mitsuki: SHUT UP!!! Just get it over with!

The boys lean in and kiss the hosts.

Flower: Mitsuki? MITSUKI?! She waves her hand in front of Mitsuki's face, which is beet red, but Mitsuki doesn't move and looks like she just saw a man eat a car.

Mitsuki: …

Flower: Gaara what did you do?!

Gaara: …

Temari: You just kissed her right?!

Gaara: Duh…

Tenten: Are you sure?!

Roxie and Lee burst back into the room.

Lee: Ahh I'm so ashamed! I got beat by a small person!

Roxie: Oh stop whining! Hey what's wrong with Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: …

Roxie: O.o Seriously what'd you do to her?

Flower: Ask Gaara!! It was him!!

Roxie: Gaara what did you do to Mitsuki?!

Gaara: I kissed her.

Roxie: HUH?!

Gaara: It was a dare.

Roxie: You JUST kissed her right?!

Gaara: For the millionth time YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Then what happened to her?!!

Flower: Oh, I think I know!!

Neji: What!!

Flower: She lik…Mitsuki slaps her hand over Flower's mouth.

Mitsuki: …

Flower: Umm…never mind! On with the game!!

Roxie: Right!

Flower: This one is for Itachi!!

Roxie: Who do you like?!

Itachi: A person.

Flower: Give me a name!!!

Itachi: Fine they're name is A. Person.

Roxie: THAT'S CHEATING!!!!!!!

Itachi: Umm I gotta go! Itachi disappears.

Roxie: DARN IT!!!!!

Flower: Oh well we'll get it out of him tomorrow!!

Roxie: This is for Sakura! Have you ever liked someone besides Sasuke?

Sakura: Umm when I was 6 I liked this guy named Lynn…but he moved…

Ino: Hey I remember him!!

Somewhere else.

Lynn: I have this strange feeling that somewhere, there are two really boy crazy girls talking about me…

Back with the gang.

Flower is desperately trying to get Mitsuki to snap out of her trance.

Roxie: Gaara, for doing this to the girl you like…

Gaara: I DON'T LIKE HER!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.- Right…

Roxie: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you and Temari have to sing We Are Family by whoever wrote it!!

Gaara: No way…not on your life…

Temari: OH just do it Gaara! Maybe then Mitsuki will wake up from the trance you put her in!!!

Roxie: You have to sing it with him Temari.

Temari: WHAT!!!

Roxie: You have to sing it too!

Temari: So you're punishing me for what he did!?

Roxie: Yep pretty much!! You have no choice!! She snaps her fingers and music plays in the background.

Temari: Everyone can see we're together As we walk on by.

Gaara: And we fly just like birds of a feather ,I won't tell no lie

Both: All of the people around us they say

Can they be that close

Temari: Just let me state for the record

Gaara: We're giving love in a family dose

Temari: We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

Gaara: We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

Everyone starts laughing until they die! Just kidding!!

Mitsuki: Wow I can't believe they're doing that…

Flower and Roxie glomp her.

Flower & Roxie: YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Where did I go?! And can you please get off of me?!

Both girls get off of her.

Mitsuki: Thank you. Now once again, where'd I go?

Flower: Umm…you were sorta in a daze after Gaara kissed you…

Mitsuki: HE DID WHAT?!

Roxie: Yeah I wasn't here to see it either, and apparently your mind wasn't here…

Mitsuki: Apparently…Umm can we just all forget about that before I pass out…

Flower: Ummm….we can't forget, but please don't pass out!!

Mitsuki: I'll try…

Temari and Gaara stop singing.

Roxie: Gaara apologize to Mitsuki!

Gaara: What did I do?! IT WAS A DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Yeah it was.

Mitsuki: YOU!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: What?

Mitsuki: You read the rest of the dare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxie: He did?!

Flower: Oh, yeah he did!!

All three girls' eyes start to glow red, and they pull out an assortment of weapons.

Mitsuki: GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The girls chase Sasuke out of the room, and a card appears on Hinata's lap.

Hinata: Oh!!

Sakura: What is it?

Hinata: It's the closing statements or whatever!

Ino: Cool! Guess that means we can leave!!

Hinata: Yep! But I have to say this first! Everyone please submit your truths and dares, you can dare anybody, even the hosts, Mitsuki doesn't do incest or Yaoi. If you want to guest host, make sure to review and say so!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile

Mitsuki: SASUKE I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower & Roxie: GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Kimi, Kiri, and hurting Sasuke some more

Welcome to chapter 4!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was on vacation. I don't own Naruto, but I do own me so if you don't believe me, check, I have me copyrighted! Well on with the torture!!

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Kimi (RaccoonGirl22)

Victims

Naruto, Hinata  
Sasuke, Sakura

Neji, Tenten

Lee, Ino

Shikamaru, Temari

Shino, Chouji

Gaara, Itachi

Kankarou, Kiba

The Naruto crew has just entered to find Mitsuki and Flower throwing kunai at Sasuke, who is on a spinning wheel of doom.

Sakura: What are you doing to Sasuke?!

Mitsuki: Throwing pointy things at him, duh!

Sakura slaps herself on the forehead.

Mitsuki: Ok let's start!

Sasuke: So can I come down now?

Flower: No!!

Mitsuki: I would like to introduce our guest host for this chapter, Kimi!

Kimi walks in the door.

Kimi: Hi! As you know I'm Kimi, and I hate you all! Just kidding! I just hate Sasuke.

Sasuke: Why do you hate me?!

Mitsuki: You'll find out in the future. You see in the future…oh I don't think I can tell you…oh well. On with the torture!

Everyone gulps.

Sakura: thoughts. She must be in a really weird mood, she didn't correct herself!

Flower: It's because of what happened last time.

Sakura: Oh. Hey! Stop reading my mind!!

Flower: Eh, maybe someday. Kimi read the first dare!

Kimi: Ok this is for Lee! You have to shave your head!

Lee: WHAT?!

Mitsuki: Will you do it yourself, or would you rather have a professional do it?

Lee: A professional.

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and Kiri Koshiba from Beauty Pop appears.

Kiri: Hey where am I?

Mitsuki: In my room.

Kiri walks over to Mitsuki.

Kiri: Do I know you?

Mitsuki: It's me, Kiana! (Alter ego, another of my oc's, Kiri's sister.)

Kiri: Oh. You look different, though your eyes are still the same.

Mitsuki: Yeah, I don't ever change my eyes, I like them this color.

Flower: Ehem.

Mitsuki: Oh yeah. Kiri, I need you to shave this guys head!

Pulls Lee over. Kiri sighs.

Kiri: Why don't you do it, I mean, dad says you're almost as good as me, though you're a better singer, and shaving a head is rather easy.

Mitsuki: Ok stop revealing my secrets!

Kiri: Oops. Sorry.

Mitsuki: Also I don't really feel like accidentally cutting into his head.

Kiri: Ok. Let's get this over with.

Mitsuki hands her a razor, and Kiri shaves his head, as Lee starts to cry. Kiri finishes, and after Mitsuki promises to explain later, she sends her back to the Beauty Pop realm.

Back in the Beauty Pop realm.

Narumi: WHERE DID SHE GO!!!!!!!!

Ochiai: I don't know obviously Narumi.

Iori: One of my sweet honeys has left me!

Kei: Do you know where she went Kiana?

Kiana: I have a feeling she has been summoned to a different universe.

Kei: I see.

Narumi: WELL COULDN'T SHE HAVE WAITED TILL AFTER THE BATTLE?!

Kiri appears back in the room.

Kiri: Kiana, another you with black hair just summoned me.

Kiana: I knew it!

Kei: YAY!!!

Narumi: Would you just get over here!

Back in the Naruto world.

Everyone: O.o

Mitsuki: What?

Kimi: There are lots of you's that we don't know about, and their in shock.

Mitsuki & Flower: Oh…gosh you're smart.

Kimi: I know, it's a gift.

Mitsuki: Hey where'd Lee go?

Flower: He ran out five minutes ago crying.

Mitsuki: Cool! I made someone cry! That's something I wanted to accomplish before I die!

Everyone: Anime fall.

Mitsuki: What?

Kimi: That's just a little strange don't you think?

Mitsuki: Not really, I want revenge on all the people who made me cry so yeah.

Kimi: Oh. Ok then, next one is for Naruto!

Naruto: I'm ready! Believe it!

Flower: You have to come up with a new phrase.

Naruto: What?

Mitsuki: Oh I wanna pick it!

Naruto: -.-'

Mitsuki: What I do! Umm…I got it!

Flower & Kimi: What?!

Mitsuki: True dat!

Everyone anime falls again.

Mitsuki: You have to use it Naruto!

Naruto: Fine. True dat.

Everyone busts out laughing.

Naruto: I hate you. True dat.

Mitsuki: That is hilarious!!

Kimi: Totally. Should we continue?

Mitsuki: Yep!

Flower: The next one is for Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke!!

Kimi: Sakura you and Sasuke have to…

Kimi whispers to them what they have to do.

Flower: Ino, your part is rather easy, you have to watch!

Mitsuki whispers something to Tenten, who goes over and tapes Ino's eyes open.

Kimi: Begin.

Sakura and Sasuke start making out.

Ino: NOOOO!!!! Sasuke!

Mitsuki: That's funny.

Flower: Yep.

Naruto: True dat.

Kimi: Ok that's starting to get annoying already.

Naruto: True dat.

Mitsuki: Shove it Naruto!

Naruto: You're mean! True dat!

Flower: YAAA!!!!!!

Mitsuki holds Naruto's hands behind his back, and Flower tapes his mouth shut.

Kimi: That's better!

Flower: Umm…Mitsuki, I don't know if I should let Kimi read this next one.

Kimi didn't hear her, and picked up a card with a dare on it.

Kimi: Mitsuki, you have to sit on Gaara's lap!

Mitsuki: HUH?!?!?!?!?!

Gaara: Hn.

Kimi: Also Flower, you have a choice, you can either kiss Shino, or sit on his lap.

Shino: …

Flower: Umm…I don't know! Someone pick for me!

Mitsuki: Sit on his lap! That way I'm not the only one!

Flower: Okay!

Flower sits on Shino's lap, and Mitsuki hides behind the couch.

Kimi: Okay, Mitsuki…where'd she go?

Sasuke and Sakura stop making out.

Sasuke: She's behind the couch.

Ino: Finally!

Sasuke and Sakura start making out again.

Ino: NO!!!!!!!!!

Kimi sighed and snapped her fingers, and Mitsuki appeared, on Gaara's lap.

Mitsuki: Huh? Where am I?

Gaara: On my lap.

Mitsuki blushed, and fainted.

Neji: Thank you Gaara. You just got rid of one of our evil hosts.

Gaara: Hn. She's not evil.  
Naruto gang: Yes she is!

Kimi: Hey Flower, I've been thinking about a few things and I have a few questions.

Flower: Okay shoot.

Kimi: Why are we hosts? Were girls, shouldn't it be hostesses?

Flower: I have no idea.

Kimi: Ok and for my next question, Gaara, take yourself and Mitsuki to the magic secret room.

Ino: It's a closet. Sasuke no!!

Kimi: I really don't care what you call it, I'll call it what I want to.

Shikamaru: Troublesome, it's just a closet.

Temari: Shut up Shikamaru! It doesn't matter!

Flower: This is the third time we've had this argument.

Tenten: Yep.

Itachi: Actually it's the fourth, Flower wasn't here for the first one.

Everybody except Mitsuki, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino jump up and hide.

Naruto: Mmphsldsalplae?

Itachi: Huh?  
Kimi: He asked when you got here.

Itachi: Oh I've been here the whole time, watching you torture Sasuke.

Flower: Hey that reminds me, from last time. Itachi who do you like and I want a name.

Itachi: Fine. I like A. Name.

Itachi disappears in a puff of smoke.

Flower: Dang it he got me again!

Kimi: You know Sasuke, Sakura; you can stop making out now.

Ino: YES!!

Sasuke and Sakura ignore her, and continue to make out.

Kimi: Ok…well back to what I was saying, Gaara, pick Mitsuki up and take yourselves to the room!

Gaara picks Mitsuki up bridal style, and she unconsciously wraps her arms around his neck. Gaara carries her to the M.S.R. and closes the door.

Kimi: So do they like each other or is it just me?

Everyone: Duh.

Temari: I've never seen Gaara carry someone bridal style, or seen someone wrap their arms around him without dying ten seconds later.

Kankarou: Yeah.

Everyone nods.

Kankarou: Hey you guys didn't freak out and scream this time!

Hinata: Were used to you popping up out of nowhere now.

Kiba: Yeah.

Kimi: Ok, let's leave the lovebirds in the room, and move on to the next dare!

Flower: Right!

Kimi: This is for Naruto!

Naruto: Hmpahas!

Flower rips the tape off his mouth.

Flower: First, my dare for you is to stop saying true dat, it's annoying.

Naruto: Alright I will, believe it!

Flower: Well, I guess we'll all just have to deal with believe it.

Everyone nods.

Kimi: Ok back to my dare! Naruto, you have to take Hinata out for ramen!

Naruto: Okay!!

Naruto grabs Hinata and races out of the room.

Everyone: O.o

Neji: If he does anything to my cousin I will kill him.

Flower: Oh shut up Neji, or your next.

Tenten slaps her hand over Neji's mouth.

Tenten: Quiet!

Neji nods and Tenten takes her hand off his mouth.

Kimi: Okay Sakura, this is for you!

Flower pulls Sakura and Sasuke apart.

Kimi: Thank you. Now Sakura, you have to hit Sasuke as hard as you can!

Sasuke & Sakura: HUH?! Why?!

Kimi: Well this is from Mitsuki, and it's because you called her psychotic.

Sasuke: But that was days ago!

Kimi: Oh well!

Flower: Wait, this might wake Mitsuki up!

Kimi: Yeah! Hey Gaara!

Kimi goes over to the M.S.R. to see Gaara sitting on the ground, with Mitsuki still in his lap, her head on his shoulder. Kimi pulls a camera out of nowhere and snaps a picture.

Gaara: What was that for?! Also, what do you want?

Kimi: For memories. Oh and you need to bring Mitsuki out here for a second.

Gaara: Oh.

Gaara comes out and sits down, but doesn't take Mitsuki off his lap.

Flower: Now, Sakura, attack!!

Sakura sighs, and punches Sasuke as hard as she can, and he flies through the wall, and then the air, team rocket style!

Mitsuki: Haha. That's hilarious.

Flower: Yay! Mitsuki's back!

Mitsuki: Where'd I go this time?!

Kimi: You fainted again.

Mitsuki: Oh. Why?

Flower: Umm…

Mitsuki: Well?

Roxie bursts into the room.

Mitsuki: Oh hey Roxie!

Roxie: I thought I would return Sasuke; he just flew through my roof!

Flower: Oops…sorry…

Roxie: It's alright! So what's going on?

Kimi: Well were trying to get around telling Mitsuki that she was sitting on Gaara's lap and fainted.

Flower: Kimi!!

Kimi: Oops…

Mitsuki notices she's still on Gaara's lap and faints again.

Flower: Dang it Kimi! Why'd you say something?!

Kimi: I forgot she was awake!

Roxie: You know, just wondering, but how did you get her on his lap in the first place?

Kimi: Oh she was hiding behind the couch and we put her on his lap with our host powers!

Roxie: How'd you find her?

Flower: Umm…Sasuke told us.

Roxie, Flower, & Kimi: That means it's your fault that she fainted!

Roxie: Hmm…Flower, you already chased him blind with rage once, and I did too. But then I dragged him here with rage once, so I'll stay and host, and you and Kimi attack him!

Kimi: Ok!

Flower and Kimi's eyes glow red, and Flower pulls out a flamethrower.

Kimi: Cool! Do I have one of those?!

Flower hands her an extra flamethrower.

Flower: You do now!

Kimi & Flower: GET HIM!!!!!!!!

The girls chase him out of the room.

Roxie: Ok guys, I'll be hosting now!

Naruto gang: NOOOO!!!!!!

Roxie: Oh shut up, you know you love me! Anyways here's a dare for Akamaru!

Akamaru: Bark?

Roxie: I just got a new puppy, her name is Kari, and Akamaru has to play with her!

Kiba: Ok.

Kiba releases Akamaru, and Roxie lets Kari into the room, and Akamaru and Kari start to play tug of war.

Roxie: That is so kawaii!

Everyone nods, except Shikamaru, who is too lazy too, Mitsuki, who is still passed out on Gaara's lap, and Gaara, who doesn't feel like nodding.

Roxie: Okay! I'm going to go really fast now! Gaara you and Mitsuki have to be locked in the M.S.R.!

She pushes Gaara, who is holding Mitsuki bridal style again, into the room.

Roxie: Okay Lee, you have to stand still.

Lee: Alright!

Lee stops moving, and Roxie poofs in the short man, who starts to beat up Lee.

Lee: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxie: Neji, you have to stand on your head for fifteen minutes!

Neji goes over to a corner, and stands on his head.

Roxie: Tenten, you have to kiss Shikamaru!

Tenten & Temari: WHAT?!

Roxie: Just do it!

Tenten walks over and kisses Shikamaru on the cheek.

Shikamaru: …

Roxie: Hey!! That's cheating!

Tenten: You didn't specify where!

Roxie: Oh whatever! Kiba, you have to dye your hair blonde. Sakura, you can help him.

Sakura pulls Kiba into the bathroom.

Roxie: Ok moving on! This was actually for Naruto, but he's on a date, and I feel like causing Sasuke pain instead, so…

Roxie snaps her fingers.

Elsewhere.

Sasuke: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimi: You better run!!

Flower: You are going to die Uchiha!

Sasuke is suddenly in a pink frilly dress.

Flower: Ha that is so funny!

Kimi: Thanks Roxie!!

Flower: Now, back to what we were doing!

Kimi: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back in the truth or dare room.

Everyone is watching Sasuke on the big screen TV.

Roxie: That is hilarious. OK! Back to dares and truths!

Sakura and Kiba come out of the bathroom, Kiba's hair is blonde.

Roxie: Wow, Kiba, you look good as a blonde!

Kiba: Whatever.

Roxie: Oh crap, were out of time!

Everyone: YES!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxie: Oh well, I'll torture you later.

Everyone: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxie: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!

In the M.S.R.

Gaara: So Hal, I'll take mushrooms on that pizza, and a water.

Hal: No problem. What would you like for your girlfriend?

Gaara: She's not my girlfriend!

Hal: Right. Hey is that Mitsuki? Mitsuki's your girlfriend?!

Gaara: She's not! Oh whatever, just go make my pizza please.

Hal: Yeah Yeah.

Something falls on Gaara's head.

Gaara: Oww…

Gaara reads it.

Gaara: Please send in your truths and dares, it can be for anyone, even the hosts. Please send in more for the hosts instead of…

Mitsuki unconsciously wacks him on the head.

Gaara: Nevermind. Just do it. Also, if you want to be a guest host review and say so! This is from Roxie. Ps. Gaara, I've gone to help Flower and Kimi hurt Sasuke, and I think I forgot to unlock the M.S.R. Good luck!

Hal: Here's your pizza!

Gaara: Hn. Goodbye.


	5. To the Hospital!

Welcome to Naruto truth or dare my way chapter 5! YAY!!!!!!

I still don't own Naruto, but I do still own me! YAY! I own something!! Oh I don't own any songs used in this fanfic either! Darn.

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Saya (HELLSING616)

Special Guests

Kimi (RaccoonGirl22)

Victims

Naruto, Hinata  
Sasuke, Sakura

Neji, Tenten

Lee, Ino, Kabuto

Shikamaru, Temari

Shino, Gaara

Kankarou, Kiba

The gang is in the truth or dare room, Sasuke is tied to a fan, and yes the fan is on full speed.

Sasuke: Let me down!!!!!!!! I'm getting dizzy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura & Ino: Sasuke!!!!!!!

Flower: Ha, that's funny.

Tenten: Even though it is totally evil, I have to admit, it is pretty funny.

Temari: Yeah.

Someone knocks on the door and Saya comes in.

Saya: Hi!!

Flower: Oh hi Saya! Guys this is our guest host this time!!

Everyone: NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saya: Wow Flower, they're really jerkish.

Flower: You get used to it.

Saya: Hey, where's Mitsuki?

Flower: Yeah, where is Mitsuki? Hey guys have you seen Mitsuki?

Everyone: Nope.

Flower: That's weird; she's usually here by now.

Saya: Should we just start without her?

Flower: I guess so. This is weird.

Kiba: It is kinda empty here without her.

Everyone nods.

Flower: This first one is for…me?

Saya: Oh I'll read it!!! Takes card from Flower.

Flower: Hey!!

Saya: Wait, can we wait just a little bit before this, I don't want to be left alone so soon, with Mitsuki not being here and all.

Flower: Ok! Then I'll just go ahead and read the next one!

Saya: Alright!

Flower: This one is for Sasuke.

Sasuke: Well if you're going to give me a dare or truth, you're going to have to let me off this stupid fan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Oh, that is true, Saya, let the idiot down!

Saya: Ok! Snaps her fingers and Sasuke is on the floor.

Flower: Happy?  
Sasuke: Not really.

Saya: Oh well!

Flower: Anyways, Sasuke, you have to dress up in this. Snaps her fingers and Sasuke is in a giant chicken suit.

Saya: Ha, that's funny. Lights! The lights go out and a spotlight is on Sasuke.

Flower: Music! The chicken dance starts to play.

Saya: Dance chicken boy dance!

Sasuke involuntarily starts to dance.

Flower: This would make Mitsuki laugh…

Everyone: Yeah…

Tenten: She may be evil, but I actually miss her.

Neji: Yes.

Temari: The torture may be annoying, but she is sort of our friend.

Something falls on Flower's head.

Flower: OW!!!!! Hey what's this?

Saya: Let me see!

Flower & Saya: Oh no!!!

Everyone: What?!

Flower: It's Mitsuki!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Saya: She's in the hospital!

Everyone: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Flower: She's in the E.R.

Kabuto: What happened to her?!

Everyone screams and hides in unusual places.

Kabuto: What?! I'm worried!

Everyone sits back down.

Flower: That dork.

Everyone: What happened?!

Flower: She fell down the stairs.

Everyone anime falls.

Saya: Did she break anything?

Flower: They don't know. They don't think so, they brought her in just incase.

Temari: Who?

Flower: Gaara and Kimi.

Everyone: Figures.

Kankarou: Yep.

Flower: You know what?!

Saya: What?!

Flower: If Mitsuki can't come here, we'll go to Mitsuki!

Saya: YEAH!!!!!

Everyone: Eh, what the heck.

Everyone leaves and goes to the hospital.

At the hospital.

Kimi: Are you sure you're ok?

Mitsuki: I'm positive! It's not the first time I've fallen down the stairs.

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: Ok, let's go back!

Kimi: Okay!!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and they're back in the truth or dare room, the empty truth or dare room.

Mitsuki: Where is everyone?

Kimi: Who knows…?

Gaara: Hn. Go sit somewhere.

Mitsuki: Yeah, yeah, I know.

Back at the hospital.

Saya: Ok, we have arrived!!!

Flower: I know!

Saya: What?!

Flower: We'll use truth or dare to find her!

Saya: Great idea!

Flower: Ok, Neji and Lee, you're up first!

Neji: Hn.

Lee: I will complete this dare with…!

Saya: Yeah we know, you will complete this dare with the power of youth.

Lee: How'd you know what I was going to say?! Youthful Saya must be a youthful psychic!!

Saya: Youthful Saya is going to kick your youthful butt if you don't shut your face!

Lee: …

Flower: Saya, breathe.

Saya: Sorry.

Flower: Ok, you two have to run around the hospital screaming where's Mitsuki?!

Neji: What if someone sees us and reports us to Tsunade?!

Flower: Fine…Saya, would you like to do the honors?

Saya: But of course! Snaps her fingers, and Lee looks like Gai, and Neji looks like Kakashi.

Flower: Thanks!

Neji: Hn.

Lee: But if people see us like this, Kakashi and Gai-sensei might get angry!

Flower: Here, this masks your chakra. Gives the boys a drink.

Saya: Now go!!

Lee & Neji: Where's Mitsuki?! WHERE'S MITSUKI?!

Everyone falls on the floor laughing.

Meanwhile.

Kimi: I'm bored.

Mitsuki: Let's play Karaoke Revolution!!!

Gaara: Hn.

Kimi: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!

Back at the hospital.

Flower: I can't believe they threw them out.

Saya: Yeah.

Shikamaru: Of course they threw them out, this is a hospital!

Saya: Oh yeah it is, I forgot.

Everyone anime falls.

Saya: This is for Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: I hate you.

Saya: But you love Temari, we know.

Shikamaru & Temari: -blush-

Saya: You have to dress like a nurse and go to all the rooms, asking for pudding!

Shikamaru: Huh?

Flower: Just do it!

Shikamaru: Fine. Shikamaru dresses like a nurse and starts going to all the rooms.

Flower: That's funny.

Saya: Yep.

Flower: The next one is for Sasuke!

Sasuke: NOO!!!!!!!!

Saya: YES!!!!!

Flower: Let's do the one Mitsuki had thought of for him!

Saya: YEAH!

Flower: Sasuke you have to run around the hospital screaming this!

Saya: And if anybody asks you what your talking about you have to do this!

Sasuke takes the cards.

Sasuke: Why is she making me do this? Oh wait, let me guess, it's because I called her psychotic.

Flower: Yep! Now go!

Sasuke starts running through the halls.

Sasuke: I HAVE THE TOE!! I FOUND THE TOE!!!!

Nurse: Excuse me sir, what are you talking about?

Sasuke checks his pockets.

Sasuke: I HAD THE TOE!! I LOST THE TOE!! WHERE'D THE TOE GO?!

Everyone is rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. The nurse throws Sasuke out of the hospital. Sakura runs after him.

Nurse: AND TAKE YOUR STUPID PUDDING LOVING FRIEND WITH YOU!!

The nurse throws Shikamaru out.

Saya: Wow. Tenten and Temari, your turn!!

Tenten: Joy.

Temari: Well, this sucks.

Flower: It's about to suck even more!

Temari & Tenten: Crap.

Flower snaps her fingers, and the girls are in pink nurses outfits.

Saya: You have to go dance for all the old folks!!

Temari: You suck.

Tenten: You definitely suck.

Saya: It's a gift.

Flower: It's a very nice gift to, now get going!

Temari and Tenten leave, only to be thrown out by the same nurse who threw out the boys. Kankarou chases after his sister, screaming about her leaving him with insane people.

Saya: Naruto, Ino, Kiba, your turn!

Naruto: Dang it, I thought you forgot about me!

Saya: Never!

Flower: You two and Ino have to go to all the rooms arguing about which is the best flavor of ramen! Bye now!

Flower pushes them into a room. Ten minutes later the nurse comes by and tosses them out.

Flower: What do you think, should we go ask which room she's in now?

Hinata: Yep!

Saya: It's nice to have a third member in the trio!

Kabuto: Yep!

Hinata: I forgot to ask, why are you here, you traitor?

Kabuto: Well, I owe Mitsuki twenty bucks, and I figured I would heal her instead, to pay off my debt.

Saya: Why do you owe her money in the first place?

Kabuto: She lent me the cash for this really nice set of medical needles, and I haven't paid her back yet.

Everyone: -.-'

They all walk up to the desk.

Nurse: Oh not more of you.

Saya: What do you mean?

Nurse: They're have been multiple kids coming in here today causing trouble.

Flower: Oh. Well, were just here to check on a friend. Her name is Mitsuki, she fell down the stairs.

Nurse: Hmm, Mitsuki has been released.

Saya: Oh. Well thanks!!!

Flower: Bye!!

Back at the truth or dare room.

Mitsuki: In silent moments, imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near.

The silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories!

Kimi: That was awesome Mitsuki!

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: Thanks! Your turn Gaara!

Gaara: Hn. No.

Kimi: Fine, then I'll go next!!!!

Kimi selects her song.

Kimi: Our final conversation, it lies heavy on my mind.

And although we couldn't say it, I think we know we can't go back this time.

Though love and desperation is the writing on the wall?

And will all the lights stop flashing, or is this the final curtain call?

It's such a shame, it's such a shame.

Don't walk away, don't walk away.

All this time I thought I knew myself but once again I bury my head in shame.

Suddenly, Flower, Saya and the rest of the gang burst into the room.

Flower and Saya glomp Mitsuki

Flower: YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Of course I'm alive! Oh hi Saya!

Saya: Hi Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Can you guys get off of me now?

The girls get off of her, and she notices the Naruto gang.

Mitsuki: What happened to you?!

Everyone: NEVER GET SENT TO THE HOSPITAL AGAIN!!!!

Mitsuki: O.o Huh?

Hinata: I can explain. We would all much rather you be here, and not leave us alone with Flower and Saya in a hospital.

Mitsuki: What did you guys do?!

Saya: Oh don't worry, we taped it!

Mitsuki: Awesome! Well let's watch!

Everyone sits down.

Mitsuki: Everyone, send in your truths and dares, you can dare anyone, even the hosts! Please send in regular dares, but pick songs for people to sing, next time its karaoke!! R&R Please!!! Thanks!

Hinata: Who is she talking to?

Naruto: Nobody knows. Just go with it.

Mitsuki: Wave bye to the people!

Everyone: O.o

Saya: Just do it!

Everyone waves goodbye.

Flower, Saya, and Mitsuki: BYE!!!!!!!!


	6. Karaoke! YAY!

Welcome to truth or dare chapter six, karaoke night!! YAY! This time, the Naruto characters will be singing lots of songs for you! Goodie! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is a FANfic, you get the idea, and I also don't own any of the songs in this chapter, or any of the others for that matter. Or Pillsbury. Or element and skittles.

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Saya (HELLSING616)

Kimi (RaccoonGirl22)

Roxie (Roxie-san)

Victims

Naruto, Hinata  
Sasuke, Sakura

Neji, Tenten

Ino, Kiba

Shikamaru, Temari

Shino, Gaara

Pillsbury doughboy

The Naruto gang is in the truth or dare room, except this time, it has four TV's placed around the room.

Mitsuki: Hi guys!

Kiba: What's with the TV's?

Mitsuki: Well, today, we're going to be singing karaoke!

Everyone: Well, that's better than other things you could do to us.

Mitsuki: And this is to celebrate the fifth time we played truth or dare together!

Kiba: This is the sixth.

Mitsuki: No, last time I was in the hospital, remember?

Everyone: Shudders Yeah, we remember.

Mitsuki: And since this is a celebration, I invited all our previous guest hosts!

Flower, Roxie, Kimi, and Saya all come in with presents.

Hosts: Hi Everyone!

Naruto: YAY! You brought us presents!

Roxie: These aren't for you!

Naruto: They aren't'?

Saya: Nope!

Kimi: These are for Mitsuki, for letting us come and play truth or dare with you guys!

Mitsuki: COOL!

The girls hand Mitsuki her presents.

Mitsuki: Saya, I'll open your's first! Mitsuki opens it to find a new camera.

Saya: Hope you like it!

Mitsuki: Oh I do! I really needed a new one, Sasuke touched my favorite one when he was in a dress, and I don't want any germs from him.

Saya: Glad you like it!

Mitsuki: Yep! Mitsuki opens Kimi's gift. It's an ipod.

Kimi: So?

Mitsuki: Thanks!! I love it!

Kimi: Well, be careful with that one, its sort of on loan for today.

Mitsuki: Huh?  
Kimi: Well, I borrowed it from Element-girl5.

Mitsuki: You borrowed it?

Kimi: Yep!

Mitsuki: With or without her permission?

Kimi: Umm…with…Ok I stole it, but I'm taking it back later!

Mitsuki: What's so special about it? Wait a minute; is this the Ipod of Death?!

Kimi: Maybe…

Mitsuki: Kimi this is perfect for today!

Kimi: YAY!

Mitsuki continues to open presents, opening the one from Roxie next.

Mitsuki: Oh my gosh Roxie! It's a guitar! Thanks!

Roxie: No problem!

Flower: Okay, open mine!

Mitsuki opens it; it's a new flamethrower, and other things we use to hurt people!

Mitsuki: Thanks everyone!!! Okay, let's start!

Mitsuki goes over and hooks the Ipod of Death up to a machine that's attached to the TV. The machine has 6 microphones lying beside it.

Mitsuki: Now, up first, we have Hinata singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge! (sp?)

Flower pushes Hinata up to Saya, who shoves a microphone into her hands. Mitsuki goes over to the Ipod of Death and presses play.

Hinata: Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way think you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend!

Neji: I remember this…

Naruto gang: Yeah, me too.

Sakura: Hey, who'd you guys say you got this Ipod from?

Mitsuki: Her name is Element-girl5, though the Ipod is actually skittles.

Naruto gang: Element…element….ELEMENT!!!!! YOU STOLE THIS FROM ELEMENT?! YOU KNOW WHAT SHE MADE US DO?!

Mitsuki: Yep, I've read about it, and it's hilarious!

Naruto: I remember some of it, but not all of it…

Mitsuki: Well that's because, here, it's like it never really happened, that way, the truths and dares that you did there, won't affect the ones you do here.

Kimi: Yeah, how do you remember anyways?

Shikamaru: Well, it was probably in our subconscious mind or something.

Saya: Huh?

Mitsuki: The boggle department.

Saya: Oh.

Roxie: But how, you shouldn't remember at all.

Shikamaru: Mitsuki, you said you read about it, would you forget something like that?

Mitsuki: No, I wouldn't. Well, I can't have you remembering your dares and truths, so…

The hosts all snap their fingers.

Mitsuki: Element.

Kiba: Hey, I know her! She's in some guy named skittles harem!

In the dare or truth realm.

Element: I'm not in your harem!

Element whacks skittles over the head.

Skittles: Oww! I never said you were! At least not yet today!

Element: Well that's weird.

Skittles: Hey, have you seen my Ipod?

Back at the truth or dare room.

Hinata finished singing, and sat back down.

Kimi: So that's all you remember about element, right?

Naruto gang: Yep! That and that she's allergic to cats.

Saya: Okay! Next!

Roxie: Next we have…

Flower: Mitsuki, Sakura, Ino, and…me. Darn, I want to watch!

Mitsuki: What do we have to sing?

Roxie: You have to sing, Man, I feel like a woman by Shania Twain.

Saya: While wearing this! Saya holds out a really mini jeans skirt, and those short jacket things that you tie around halfway up your torso, and cowgirl hats.

Mitsuki & Flower: NO!!

Kimi: But, it's a dare, and you remember what the sign on your door says.

Roxie: We will take all dares unless it involves things that would be rated M. Also, we may take the dare and give it to someone else, if the hosts agree.

Mitsuki: Yeah, I know.

Flower: Well Mitsuki, I guess we have to.

The girls snap their fingers, and Ino, Sakura, Saya, Kimi, and Roxie are in the outfits.

Saya & Roxie: HEY! The dare was for you!

Kimi: You know, this is actually kind of cute.

Mitsuki: Yep, it looks great on you, now sing!

The girls are handed the microphones, and Flower hits play on the Ipod.

Saya: I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Sakura: Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

Ino: No inhibitions-make no conditions

Get a little outta line

Kimi & Roxie: I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time

All: The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Saya & Kimi: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Ino & Sakura: Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Roxie: Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

All: Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

Mitsuki: Their not that bad.

Flower: Yeah, their actually quite good.

Neji: This song is strange.

Naruto: Really strange.

Hinata: OH SHUT UP YOU TWO I'M TRYING TO LISTEN!!

Naruto gang: O.O

Temari: What the heck!

Mitsuki: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I tweaked it a bit. If you guys go up and sing, when you come sit back down, you'll be the opposite of your original personality!

Hinata: SO THAT EXPLAINS IT!!

Neji: But why is she yelling?!

Naruto: Because she's always so quiet, duh!

Neji: Why I oughta…

Flower: Neji, you can't attack him, or we'll make you go up next!

Neji: Hn. Fine.

The hosts, Ino, and Sakura finish singing and sit back down.

Ino: W…well…that was…okay I guess…

Sakura: ARE YOU KIDDING INO-PIG, WE ROCKED!!

Saya: This is interesting…now whose up?

Roxie: Umm…Gaara!

Gaara: Hn, I hate you.

Kimi: Don't worry, Sasuke will be singing with you!

Sasuke: What?! No way!

Kimi: You have no choice!

Sasuke: Why me?!

Mitsuki: You should know already.

Sasuke: It's because I called you psychotic isn't it.

Mitsuki: Yep!

Sasuke: I hate you.

Mitsuki: I know!

Gaara: So why me?!

Flower: Because I thought it would be funny. If you don't, I'll show Mitsuki that picture Kimi took the other day.

Gaara: Hn. What are we singing?

Flower: You'll see.

Gaara and Sasuke stand up, and take the mic's. Mitsuki presses play.

Sasuke: Aquarius!

There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus

Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day

Gaara: Pisces!

Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus

You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say

Sasuke: Aries!

The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon

Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep

Gaara: Taurus!

You will never find true happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it?

The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep

Both: That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)

That's your horoscope for today

That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)

That's your horoscope for today

Everyone is laughing their heads off.

Mitsuki: That's priceless!

Flower: We should make them sing it again!

Gaara and Sasuke stop singing.

Gaara: I LOVE EVERYONE!!!

Sasuke: ME TOO!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T HATE ANYONE!!!

Roxie: That's kinda disturbing…

Saya: Yep.

Kiba: Yes it is.

Kimi: Kiba's turn!!

Kiba: NO!!!

Mitsuki: Fine, Shikamaru and Temari, then Kiba!

Temari: NO!  
Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Temari: Let me rephrase that. NO WAY!

Mitsuki: Just do it, or I'll make you do something much worse!

Temari: Like what?!

Mitsuki: Well, let's just say you will face the unspeakable wrath of the hosts for the rest of your lives.

Temari: Umm…ok, what are we singing?

Mitsuki: I think I'll let Saya pick!

Saya: YAY!

Kimi: Hey, I wanna pick!

Roxie: ME TOO!

Flower: Don't worry, you'll get your chance!!

Mitsuki: Now, Temari and Shikamaru, sing!

The music starts playing, and they start.

Temari: He's my best friend, best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy

Hey, you should get a best friend too!

Shika: Hello, baby, can I see a smile

I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild

Can I come, I'm sitting alone

no Friends are never alone

Temari: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Both: Na na na na...

Temari: He's my best friend, best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy

Hey, you should get a best friend too!

Everyone: O.o'

Flower: Anyone know why skittles has this on his Ipod?

Mitsuki: Nope. He says his sister put them there. 'Yeah right.'

Kimi: Okay, next up is…the Pillsbury doughboy?

Roxie: What the heck?!

Mitsuki: Don't ask me! It was all Flower's idea!

Flower: No it wasn't! It was…bob's idea!

Saya: And who's bob?

Flower: Your imaginary friend.

Everyone: O.o

Mitsuki: Well, I guess we'll let him sing!

Flower: Okay then!

Saya: What's he singing?!

Mitsuki: Well he's singing…whispers to the hosts.

Hosts: Ha! That's hilarious!

Mitsuki: Yep! And he's singing it to Tsunade!

Tsunade appears in the room.

Tsunade: Well Mitsuki, this better be important.

Mitsuki: OH it is!!

Pillsbury doughboy appears, holding a microphone. Tsunade sits down on a couch, and music starts to play.

P.D.B.: You're way too beautiful girl

That's why it'll never work

You'll have me suicidal, suicidal

When you say it's over

Damn all these beautiful girls

They only wanna do you dirt

They'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When they say it's over

Tsunade faints.

Everyone: ROFLAO.

P.D.B.: See it started at the park

Used to chill after dark

Oh when you took my heart

That's when we fell apart

Cause we both thought

That love lasts forever (lasts forever)

They say we're too young

To get ourselves sprung

Oh we didn't care

We made it very clear

And they also said

That we couldn't last together (last together)

Everyone: Wow…

Shizune comes into the room, screaming about pie.

Everyone: O.o

Shizune: Pillsbury, Tsunade-sama, we have to get back to the jounin and higher truth or dare game!

Mitsuki: Ummm…

Shizune: I was dared to come find them, and scream about pie. It's so humiliating!

Shizune takes P.D.B. and Tsunade and leaves, and everyone busts out laughing.

Mitsuki: Okay, Naruto, your turn!

Flower: Then Shino!

Saya: Then Neji!

Roxie: Then Kiba!

Kimi: Then Tenten, and then Flower and Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: No!

Kimi: But you have a great voice, you sang for me and Gaara yesterday!

Gaara: YES SHE DID, IT WAS VERY YOUTHFUL!!!

Everyone jumps up and hides.

Mitsuki: What the heck!

Flower: His opposite personality is Lee!!

Saya: Okay Mitsuki make it stop!!

Kimi: Yeah!

Mitsuki: Fine. Snaps her fingers and everyone is normal…okay as normal as they were before.

Saya: Okay, now it's Naruto's turn!!

Naruto steps up, and starts.

Naruto: I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough

'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny

Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin

You say you wanna get in my Benz?

Well, use me, use me

'Cause you ain't that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'

The hell with romancin'

She's sweat, wet,

Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

I'm tired of magazines

Sayin' flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)

Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)

Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)

Shake that healthy butt!

Baby got back!

Naruto sits back down, and the girls all slap him.

Naruto: What?! It wasn't my choice!!!

Hinata: He's right…

Mitsuki: Oh whatever, now its Shino's turn!!

Shino stands and music starts to play.

Shino: I am really special cuz there's only one of me.

Look at my smile; I'm so dang happy, other people are jealous of me.

When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song.

It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long.

I'm so happy, I can barely breathe,

Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth,

Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore,

Happy as a coupon for a $20 wh---…

Everyone starts laughing their heads off again.

Shino finishes, and runs out the door.

Flower: Neji! Your turn!!

Neji: Hn. No way.

Kimi: Well, here, I'll be nice, and you can sing with Tenten!

Neji: Hn. Fine.

Tenten: Whatever, let's just get this over with.

The music starts to play and…skittles bursts into the room.

Skittles: HA! Theirs my Ipod!!

Everyone: KIMI DID IT!!

Kimi: Thanks for the support guys…

Mitsuki: Sorry skittles, we just took it for karaoke today!!

Skittles: Okay!! Well I'm gonna take it back now! HEY CHIBI-KO! I FOUND IT!!

Element comes in and hits him.

Element: That's great! Now stop calling me that around people!!

Skittles: Okay…

Mitsuki: Hi Element.

Element: Hey Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: Well, bye guys!!

Skittles & Element: BYE!!

They leave.

Kiba: Well that was interesting…

Everyone nods.

Mitsuki: Well, I'm now going to take my revenge on Flower for the other day.

Flower: Huh?! Oh…oh crap…

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and Shino is back in the room, and Mitsuki pushes him and Flower into the M.S.R. and locks the door.

Mitsuki: That'll teach her!!

Everyone leaves.

In the M.S.R.

Flower: Well, I'll take a hot fudge sundae.

Shino: I'll take a chocolate cone.

Flower: Thanks Hal!

Hal: No problem!!

Shino: I guess she was serious when she said magic secret room.

Flower: I told you! Anyways everyone, send in your truths and dares, you can dare anyone, even the hosts!

Shino: Please dare the hosts!!

Flower: Shino, quiet! Also, please send in truths and dares now instead of songs! Were running out, and we may have to stop! We don't care how stupid they are, but nothing that should be rated M! Thanks for reading!!

Shino: Who are you talking too?

Flower: Oh, the people.

Shino: …

Flower: BYE!!!!!!!!!


	7. Kawaii, Kakashi, and lots of truths!

Welcome to chapter 7!! For everyone who still wants to be a host, I'm working on it, I really am. Please be patient, everyone will be put in eventually.

Disclaimer: Wow it sucks to own like nothing. I only own me and the plot.

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Mz. D. (mz.demon-inuyasha)

Victims

Naruto, Hinata  
Sasuke, Sakura

Neji, Tenten

Ino, Kiba

Shikamaru, Temari

Shino, Gaara

Others I don't feel like putting.

The Naruto gang and Mitsuki enter the truth or dare room.

Mitsuki: Wonder how Flower's doing?

Everyone: Who knows?

Flower: Hi guys!

Everyone except Mitsuki, Gaara, and Shino jump up and hide.

Mitsuki: When'd you get out?! I thought I used my host powers to stop you from getting out?

Flower: Oh, you did. I called Saya and pleaded for her to help me out. With both of our host powers combined, we were able to get out! It was after like seven hours and a real nice nap though! Flower blushed.

Mitsuki: I see…hmmm. You guys know what, one of these days we need to have an in the magic secret room special.

Everyone: Huh?

Mitsuki: You know where we play truth or dare in the magic secret room instead of out here.

Flower: Oh.

Mitsuki: Well, we can decide when we're doing that later. For now, let me introduce our guest host, Mz. D!

Mz. D walks in the room.

Mz. D: Hi guys!! You know who I am, and I will be helping host today!

Naruto gang: Joy.

Mz. D's eyes glow red, and her nails turn into claws, basically what happens when Inuyasha goes full demon. And if you haven't seen Inuyasha you need to see a psychologist.

Mz. D: What?

Naruto gang: YAY! WELCOME MZ. D!!!!

Mz. D: That's better.

Flower: Mz. D. calm.

Mz. D: Sorry. Goes back to normal.

Mitsuki: Okay, let's start!!

Flower: RIGHT!!

Mz. D: The first one is for…Flower and Shino!

Flower: Let me guess. We have to go into the magic secret room?

Mitsuki: Yep!! -

Flower grabs Shino and drags him into the M.S.R.

Mitsuki: Kay, next one is for Shino…darn it we just had to put them in there first.

Mitsuki opens the door to the M.S.R.

Mitsuki: Hey Shino, do you take your sunglasses off when you're in the shower, or do you just leave them on?

Shino: …I take them off…

Mitsuki: Okay! Byes!!

Mitsuki shuts the door.

Mz. D: Next one is for Kakashi!

A cloud of smoke appears and when it clears you can see Kakashi reading his book.

Mz. D: You're late.

Kakashi: I had to help…Kurenai carry some groceries and then Asuma wanted to talk…

Mitsuki: Wow, that excuse is actually sorta believable. I'm scared.

Everyone nods.

Mitsuki: Anyways, Mz. D, what's the dare?

Mz. D: Kakashi you have been dared to take off your mask, and read us the first five pages of Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi: I'm not taking off my mask. I refuse.

Mitsuki: But!!

Kakashi: I may later, but not now.

Mz. D: Fine…start reading.

Ten minutes later…

Mitsuki: IT BURNS!!!

Mz. D: I'LL NEVER LOOK AT BOYS THE SAME WAY!!!

Naruto: MY EARS THEY BLEED!!!!!!

Kabuto: It wasn't that bad.

Sasuke: SENSEI REALLY IS A HUGE PERVERT!!!!!

Sakura: YA THINK?!

After another ten minutes of screaming bloody murder.

Kakashi: And Pinocchio turned to Gipetto and smiled. I love you dad! And they all lived happily ever after the end. You guys can wake up from your naps now.

Mitsuki: Oh yeah, were supposed to be playing truth or dare! Let's go people! Mz. D would you do the honors?

Mz. D: But of course!

Mz. D hits a gong and everyone jumps up.

Mitsuki: Thanks!

Mz. D: Yep!!!

Mitsuki: Next one is for…dun dun dun…Shino!! Wow, we have lots for Shino today! Mz. D, if you could get him please!

Mz. D goes and opens the doors to the M.S.R. and Shino and Flower come out.  
Flower: Thanks Hal!!

Naruto: Who's Hal?

Mitsuki: Nobody Naruto. Anyways, let's let Flower read this dare!!

Flower: YAY! Okay, Shino you have to wear a bumble bee outfit and run around Konoha making buzzing noises!!

The hosts snap their fingers and Shino is in the bee outfit.

Flower: Bye Shino!!

Shino runs out with Mz. D following with a camera.

Shino: Buzz! Buzz!! BUZZ!!! BUZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: HA!!!!!

Everyone is rolling on the floor laughing until they die. Just kidding, only Sakura dies. Joking!

Sakura: You are mean.  
Mitsuki: Get over it or you go next.

Sakura slaps her hands over her mouth.

Flower: Good girl!!

Mitsuki: Anyways, here's the next one, and it is for Naruto!!!!

Naruto: What is it?!

Mitsuki: You have to…

Mitsuki whispers to Naruto what he must do.

Flower: Tenten, restrain Neji.

Neji: O.o What is he going to do to Hinata?

Mitsuki: Who said it was going to be Hinata?  
Naruto: You did.

Flower: Why do you even bother, I know, I know.

Mitsuki: Thank you Flower. Now Naruto!

Naruto kisses Hinata, who faints. Neji instantly tries to get up and kill Naruto, but is being restrained by Tenten. Naruto smiles and pulls Hinata onto his lap.

Flower, Mz. D & Mitsuki: SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: You guys think so many things are kawaii, did you notice that?

Flower: Actually pig, I think that's the first time we yelled so kawaii here.

Mitsuki: Yeah it is.

Gaara: Hn.

Flower: Now Neji, do you really hate Hinata?

Neji: No. She's one of the few Hyuuga's from the main branch that I actually like.

Mitsuki: Cool.

Mz. D and Shino come back in the room.

Shino: Can I have my clothes back now?

Mitsuki: Sure!

Shino grabs his clothes from Flower and goes to the bathroom to change. He changes and comes back out.

Flower: Welcome back!!

Shino: …

Flower: Okay, this one is for…oh not again…

Mitsuki: What?

Flower: Well…

Mz. D: What is it?

Sasuke: I'll read it!!

Hosts: NO!!!

Sasuke: Mitsuki has to put her head in Gaara's lap and HA!!!!!! That's hilarious!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki turns bright red and faints.

Sasuke: Ha, revenge is awesome.

Mz. D: Well, since she can't really do anything about it…Gaara…we have to accept…she's gonna kill us…

Flower: Oh, and Sasuke, don't worry, we don't plan on chasing you with blind rage till later, but we will be chasing you! Oh and I got a new flamethrower too just for the occasion!

Sasuke: …I'm going to die…

Flower: Not yet.

Mz. D: Now Gaara…umm…you know.

Gaara puts Mitsuki's head on his lap. (And this is not anything perverted for all you freakin perv's out there.)

Flower: I'm gonna regret this…Gaara you have to stroke her hair…

Mz. D: Flower, Mitsuki's gonna kill us all for doing this.

Flower: But it was a dare! She has to!

Mz. D: I guess. Gaara…go ahead.

Gaara starts stroking Mitsuki's hair. A bit of red makes its way to his cheeks. But not a lot I mean, come on, he's Gaara. Gaara doesn't blush.

Sakura & Ino: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: And they said we had problems.

Mz. D: Really.

Flower: Next one is for Ino.

Ino: NOO!!!

Mz. D: Yes!

Flower: You aren't allowed to talk for the rest of the day.

Ino: BUT!

Mz. D: NO BUTS!!!!!!!

The two remaining hosts snap their fingers and Ino can't even open her mouth.

Flower: Ahh, much better!

Sasuke: I actually agree this time.

Sakura: Yeah. Someone must really like all of us except pig girl over there.

Ino walks over and grabs Sakura, and throws her out the window.

Mz. D: You do know this is the fourth floor right?

Ino nods.

Flower: I think we're starting to rub off on her. Cool.

Mz. D: Oh, here's one for Kiba!!

Kiba: NOOO!!! I THOUGHT FOR SURE IF I STAYED QUIET THIS TIME YOU GUYS WOULDN'T PICK ME!!!!!!

Flower: You're not that lucky. Anyways, you have to act like a dog for the rest of the day.

Kiba: Well that's stupid.

Mz. D: Sit Kiba!!

Kiba involuntarily sits.

Kiba: What the heck!!

Flower: I told you had too, I wasn't kidding.

Mz. D: Now, let's go on your walk Kiba-kins!

Mz. D drags Kiba out the door on a leash.

Flower: Well, I'm not good with being alone so…

Mitsuki wakes up and sits up.

Mitsuki: What happened?

Flower: Ummm….you fell asleep?

Mitsuki: Oh, okay!!

Flower: Yep…that's what happened. . 

Mitsuki: Something's telling me your lying, but oh well. If your lying I must not want to know! Who's next to be tortured?

Flower: Hinata!!!

Hinata: Hai?

Mitsuki: You have to go steal Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books!

Hinata: Umm…ok…

Hinata disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Flower: Now while she's gone, Naruto, do you plan on marrying Hinata?

Naruto & Neji: HUH?!?!?!?!?!

Mitsuki: You heard her!

Naruto: Ummm…someday maybe…I mean we both like each other a whole lot and…

Neji: He will not marry my cousin! I will not be related to him!!!

Naruto: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Don't you two start. Pulls out a flamethrower.

Neji: Never mind.

Flower: Good boy. Puts away flamethrower.

Hinata, Mz. D, and Kiba come back into the room. Hinata puts the books in a pile in the middle of the room.

Mitsuki: Sasuke, were going to be nice and let you burn the books.

The boys all start dancing around the books like Indians.

Sasuke: Gokakyu no jutsu!!

The books burn a bright orange, but then start to burn pink.

Mz. D: Anyone know why the flames are pink?

Everyone: Nope.

The fire dies down, and Hinata gets rid of the ashes. Kakashi runs into the room.

Kakashi: WHERE ARE THEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?!

Mitsuki: Well, Naruto's over there, Sasuke's over there, and Sakura fell out a window about twenty-five minutes ago.

Kakashi: That's not what I…she fell out a window?

Flower: Yep!

Kakashi: She fell?

Mz. D: Well, sorta, she had help.

Kakashi: What kinda help?

Mitsuki: Ino threw her out!

Kakashi: Oh. I see. Well, I forget why I came here so I'll leave now.

Mitsuki: Wait!!

Mz. D: We have a dare for you!!

Flower: You have to dye your hair purple!!

Mitsuki: Come with me!!

Mitsuki drags Kakashi into the bathroom.

Flower: I'm worried.

Naruto: Why?

Mz. D: Because Mitsuki's alone in the bathroom with a bottle of hair dye.

Everyone: Oh.

Suddenly all the boys' hair turns purple.

Boys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: This is the reason I was worried.

Mz. D: Yep.

Kakashi and Mitsuki come out of the bathroom, Kakashi's hair is purple.

Kakashi: Okay, my hair is purple, and so is everyone else's. Can you fix this now Mitsuki?

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and all the boys hair including Kakashi's is back to normal.

Kiba: How?! When you made me dye my hair blonde, I tried everything to get it out, and nothing worked!! It was like that for days!

Mitsuki: Well, I never dyed his hair. And I guess when I put the genjutsu on his hair, it affected all the boys. Sorry!

Neji: But why won't you torture Kakashi?

Mitsuki: I would never do something to publicly humiliate my favorite jounin!

Mitsuki glomps Kakashi.

Gaara: …Mitsuki…

Kakashi: Mitsuki, Gaara looks mad.

Mitsuki: Oh?

Everyone looks at Gaara, who is sending out a killer aura. Literally. Mitsuki let's go of Kakashi.

Flower: Gaara, please don't kill Kakashi in his sleep tonight.

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki goes and sits beside Gaara and hugs him.

Mitsuki: It's alright now, calm down!

Gaara's killer aura goes away, and Mitsuki goes and stands by Flower.

Kakashi: Okay, every time you and Gaara were near each other, you fainted. Why didn't you this time?

Mitsuki: I just think I'm getting used to it.

Everyone: Oh.  
Mitsuki smiles at Gaara who nods at her.

Kabuto: Back off sand boy.

Gaara: Shut up, traitor.

Gaara and Kabuto glare at each other and electricity passes between their foreheads.

Mz. D: Boys, we all know you guys all love us, but could you please not kill each other here?

The boys nod.

Flower: Thank you.

Mitsuki: Okay, we have more for Kashi-kun!!

Kakashi: Why are you calling me Kashi-kun?

Mitsuki: It was a dare. I had to call my favorite jounin by a nickname instead of their real name.

Kakashi: Oh.

Mitsuki: Anyways, Kashi-kun, here's a truth!  
Flower: Do you like your team?

Kakashi: Well, they get annoying sometimes, but otherwise yes.

Mz. D: Cool. Do you like Gai or is he just a pain in the tail?

Kakashi: Gai is a fellow jounin and respected.

Lee: I told you all!!

Mitsuki: I'm confused.

Kakashi: Just go with it.

Mitsuki: Okey dokey Kashi-kun!!!

Mz. D: This one is for Sakura!

Flower snaps her fingers and Sakura is back.

Flower: Sakura, are you insane or just hormonal?

Sakura: What kind of a question is that?!

Naruto: My vote goes to insane.

Mitsuki: Mine goes to both.

Shikamaru: Hormonal.

Sakura: Would you shut up!! I'm not insane or hormonal!

A block of ice and a gavel fall on her head.

Mitsuki: HA!!! You're lying!!

Sakura: Fine, I'm hormonal.

Flower: Hey Mitsuki, why did a gavel fall on her head?

Mz. D: Is their a court up there or something?

Mitsuki: No! That's just a souvenir from when I went to court

Sasuke: You went to court?

Kiba: Why'd you go to court?!

Mitsuki: It was a custody issue with my parents.

Everyone: Oh.

Mitsuki: But it was resolved because well, my parents were killed before their was a verdict.

Everyone: Oh.

Flower: It's alright Mitsuki!

Mz. D: Let's keep going!

Mitsuki: Right!

Mz. D: Okay, Kakashi, do you like Sakura?

Kakashi: Of course, she is my student.

Mitsuki: Good. Now, because I feel like annoying Sakura, it's your turn!!

Sakura: Darn it!!

Mitsuki: Who do you like better, Lee, or Naruto?

Sakura: Ummmmm…

Sakura runs over to the window and jumps out.

Flower: You know, you think she would remember that this is the fourth floor.

Mz. D: Yeah really. Okay moving on!!!

Mitsuki: Sasuke, you have to hug your brother and tell him you love him!!  
Sasuke: WHAT?! WHY?!?!?!?!

Mitsuki: You know, you think you would already know why.

Sasuke: Does this have to do with me calling you psychotic?

Mitsuki: Yep!! That's correct bird boy!!

Sasuke: Well, I refuse.

Flower: You know, when we chase you later, we could forget to let you live. Just saying.

Sasuke: I hate you!!

Itachi comes in and Sasuke hugs him.

Sasuke: Itachi…I love…the idea of you burning to death!!!

Everyone: O.o

Sasuke lets go of Itachi, who disappears.

Flower: Close enough.

Mz. D: Hey Naruto, if you were an animal, would you be a fox?

Naruto: YEP! That or a vulpes!

Mitsuki: YOU IDIOT THAT IS A FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: How do you know?

Mitsuki: I did a report on foxes for my English class.

Everyone: Ohh…

Kakashi: Now can I go?

Mitsuki: Sure Kashi-kun, I'll come with you!!

Kakashi: Alright then, let's go.

Mitsuki & Kakashi leave.

Gaara: Hn.

Temari: Gaara, you should just go follow them before something happens, like you killing all of us.

Gaara: Hn. Leaves to go follow Mitsuki.

Kankarou: Yet he says he doesn't like her.

Flower: Yeah really.

Mz. D: Hey, Temari, you and Shikamaru have to be locked in the magic secret room.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Temari: Whatever.

They both walk into the M.S.R.

Mz. D: Okay, well, now that Mitsuki's gone, I say we attack Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Can I have a head start.

Mz. D: You can have a three minute head start!

Sasuke: Really?!

Flower: Eh, three minutes, three seconds, who knows, I'm really bad at math.

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Flower & Mz. D: GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The girls pull out flame throwers and chase him. Everyone else leaves.

Meanwhile in the M.S.R.

Shikamaru: I'll take miso ramen please.

Temari: I'll take chicken ramen.

Hal: Alrighty then! Be right back!

Temari: Guess they really weren't kidding.

Shika: Troublesome.

A card falls on Shikamaru's head.

Shika: Troublesome. Please send in your truths and dares. It's your reviews that keep us going. You can dare anyone even the hosts. Please dare the hosts instead of…

Hal hits him over the head.

Hal: Sorry, Mitsuki told me to hit anyone who said that. Here's your ramen!!

Shika: As I was saying. You can dare anyone. Please use that privlige to its full potential. By the way we locked you guys in good luck.

Temari: Joy…

Shika: Goodbye.

Temari: Who are you saying goodbye to?  
Shika: I don't know, the card said to say goodbye.

Temari: Oh. Goodbye then.

Hal: Goodbye!!!


	8. Contracts, kissing crushes, and Cobra

Welcome to chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For everyone who still wants to be a host, I'm working on it, I really am. Please be patient, everyone will be put in eventually.

Disclaimer: I still only own me…wow…it still sucks…

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Cobra (zapper9)

Victims

Naruto, Hinata

Sasuke, Sakura

Tenten, Neji

Ino, Kankarou

Shika, Temari

Kiba, Shino

Gaara 3

Itachi

Some other people…

The Naruto gang has just walked into the truth or dare room. Flower, Mitsuki and a boy are sitting in the middle of the room playing cards.

Itachi: Ehem.

The three look up.

Mitsuki: Oh hey guys! Were just playing cards with the dare cards!

Naruto gang: Huh?

Flower: Well, it's kinda like go fish. If it was a dare for Sasuke, than you ask for a dare for Sasuke, if the person doesn't have a dare for Sasuke, you go fish!

Everyone: Oh… 'Weirdo's'

Mitsuki: Well, so are all of you.

Naruto: Don't read my mind!

Flower: Neh.

Mitsuki: Anyways, guys, this is Cobra, and he's gonna be helping to host today!

Cobra: HI! I'm here to torture you! Yes, I said torture!

Naruto gang: Dang it, why can't any of them be normal?

Mitsuki: Because that wouldn't be any fun! Anyways, we should probably get Temari and Shikamaru out of the magic secret room.

Everyone who hasn't been in: IT'S A CLOSET!!!!!!!

Flower: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

Cobra opens the door and Temari and Shikamaru walk out.

Mitsuki: So?

Temari: What?

Cobra: What happened?

Shikamaru: Troublesome. Nothing happened.

Everyone: Sure.

Temari: NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!!!!

Everyone: YES MA'AM!

Temari: That's better.

Cobra: Now, lets get on with the dares, shall we?

Mitsuki: Okay!

Cobra: Mitsuki, you have been dared to go through with every dare that you are given, and you can't give your dares to other people.

Mitsuki: Sure, whatever.

Cobra pulls out a pamphlet.

Cobra: Okay, then sign here. Initial here. Sign here. Not there you dork. And here. Initial here. Sign here. And were done!

Cobra gives contract to Flower who does some hand signs, and the contract disappears.

Flower: Okay, now, onto the next dare!!

Mitsuki: All the girls have to make out with your crushes!

Hinata moves over towards Naruto, Temari towards Shika, Tenten towards Neji, and Ino and Sakura towards Sasuke.

Sakura: He's mine!  
Ino: No he's not forehead! He's mine!!!!!

Flower: Now now, don't fight; you'll both have your turn.

Sasuke: You suck.

Flower: Yep.

Cobra: Hey guys, I think this dare is for you two to.

Mitsuki: No its not!

Cobra: Yeah it is. It says so!

Flower: Let me see that!

Flower reads it and nods her head.

Flower: It means us too.

Mitsuki: Flower, you should've lied!

Flower: Sorry.

Cobra: Mitsuki, you have to.

Mitsuki: I'm not telling you guys who I like!!

Everyone: 'As if we don't know…'

Cobra: Fine, I'll randomly pick someone. I pick…Gaara. Now go.

Mitsuki turns bright red, and moves towards Gaara, Flower moves towards Shino.

Cobra: Hurry up. 'Hmph, nobody loves me…'

Mitsuki snaps her fingers, and some random girl comes in the room, and kisses Cobra.

Mitsuki: Happy?  
Cobra: A little disturbed but yeah. Now go!

All the girls start making out with there crushes. After about two minutes, they stop, and Mitsuki is bright red, but doesn't faint.

Flower: Hey, she didn't faint!!!!

Mitsuki: Oh shut up…anyways, read the next one.

Flower: Yeah, yeah. Sasuke, you have to dress up like a monkey and run around Konoha saying this.

Sasuke: This is from Mitsuki for calling her psychotic isn't it?

Mitsuki: Nope! Now here ya go!

Mitsuki gives him a card, and snaps her fingers. Sasuke walks out the door dressed like a monkey. Shino follows with a video camera and a speaker.

Flower: What's up with the speaker?  
Mitsuki: You'll see!

Sasuke: I'm a gay emo! I'M A GAY EMO!!!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers, and a microphone is in her hand.

Mitsuki: HEY GIRLS! SASUKE IS DRESSED UP LIKE A CUTE MONKEY AND HE'S GIVING PEOPLE HUGS!!!!!!!! And yes Sasuke, this is for calling me psychotic!!

You can hear a rumbling and a ton of fangirls appear, chasing after Sasuke screaming I want a hug from the monkey.

About ten minutes later.

Flower: That is so funny.

Mitsuki: Yep! And yes Flower that is what the speaker was for.

Flower: Kay!!

Cobra: Next one is for…Sasuke…

Mitsuki: Well, guess we gotta end his pain some time.

Flower snaps her fingers and Sasuke is back in his normal clothes.

Sasuke: I hate you.

Mitsuki: I told you in the beginning, no one calls me psychotic and gets away with it.

Flower: Now, Sasuke…you have to sing…

Cobra: This love by Maroon 5!

Mitsuki: I love them!

Gaara: 'Must kill maroon 5'

Flower: Chill Gaara, it's a band, and she means she likes the music.

Gaara: Hn.

The music starts to play, and Flower hands Sasuke a microphone.

Sasuke: I was so high I did not recognize

The fire burning in her eyes

The chaos that controlled my mind

Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane

Never to return again

But always in my heart

This love has taken its toll on me

She said Goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite

Keep her coming every night

So hard to keep her satisfied

Kept playing love like it was just a game

Pretending to feel the same

Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken its toll on me

She said Goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

Sakura: He's so wonderful!

Mitsuki: But he keeps looking at me and you, its starting to get creepy.

Sasuke stops singing and sits down.

Mitsuki: You have a nice voice, bird boy.

Sasuke: Bird boy?

Flower: Don't even worry about it Sasuke. Next!! We have a special appearance from Haku!!!!!!!!!

Haku appears in the room.

Naruto gang: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!!!

Haku: Hic…I came back from the dead…hic…

Neji: Are you drunk?

Haku: Hic…

Kiba: Yep, he's drunk.

Kankarou: How'd that happen?

Haku: Hic…well…this nice white haired guy…hic…offered me a drink…hic…he said I was pretty…hic…then I came here…hic…

Naruto: White haired…The pervy sage!!!!

Haku: Hic…he…said I was pretty…hic…

Sakura: Well, I'm guessing he was drunk and thought you were a guy.

Haku: Hic…oh…hic…

Cobra: Okay, the hiccupping is annoying.

Cobra snaps his fingers, and Haku's not drunk, but his hair is now purple.

Haku: Wait, you mean he thought I was a girl?!?!?!

Flower & Mitsuki: Well duh.

Haku: What do you mean?  
Mitsuki: You are a girl.

Haku: No I'm not.

Flower & Mitsuki: Wait…YOU'RE A BOY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Haku: Yes!

Hostesses: Oh…

Ino: So he's a he?

Haku: Yes I'm a boy! How many people here thought I was a girl?!

Everyone except Shikamaru raise their hands.

Haku: Wow.

Cobra: Okay, now that we all know that you're a dude, let's have your dare!

Mitsuki: You have been dared to eat a mystery sandwich!

Flower and Mitsuki snap there fingers and run into the new kitchen, you can hear things being thrown around.

Haku: I'm nervous.

Everyone: You should be.

Cobra: So while we wait, how bout we play spin the bottle! 'With a twist'

Girls and Naruto: Okay!!!!!!!

Gaara & Shino: What's that Mitsuki/Flower? Okay, coming!!!!!!

Gaara and Shino run into the kitchen.

Sakura: I'll go first!

It landed on Sasuke.

Sakura leaned in to kiss him, only to be held back by Cobra.

Cobra: Ah, ah, ah! This is with a twist!

Everyone: 'Oh. Crap.'

Cobra: Yep! Instead of kissing them, you have to punch them! Now Sakura!  
Sakura was teary eyed, but she hit him anyways, making him slam into a wall.

(I'm too lazy to write out all of what happened so here's who punched who.)

Sakura punched Ino.

Ino punched Shikamaru.

Shikamaru punched Temari, who punched him back.

Cobra punched Sasuke.

Mitsuki and Flower came out of the kitchen for ten seconds and each punched Sasuke.

Sasuke punched Naruto.

Naruto punched Kiba.

Tenten took pictures.

Mitsuki and Flower come back out of the kitchen with the boys.

Mitsuki: Here's your sandwich!  
Haku takes the sandwich and eats it in three bites, like Shaggy and Scooby.

Haku: WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT SANDWICH?!

Mitsuki: A little bread, butter, salt, pepper, dill weed, some cat food, some hamanara hot sauce, some sushi, week old hamburger, would you like me to continue?

Haku: No. I'm sorry but I have to go throw up now.

Haku runs out of the room.

Cobra: Ha, that was hilarious.

Hostesses: Yep!

Mitsuki: Hinata, your turn!

Flower: You have to yell…

Cobra: That you love Naruto as loud as you can. Go!  
Hinata: I LOVE NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Wow…

Naruto pulls Hinata to him and they start making out.

Cobra: Okay, that was the next dare anyways, Tenten, make sure they keep doing that for the next twenty minutes.

Tenten: Okay.

Cobra: Next dare is for Mitsuki, Flower, Gaara, Sasuke, and me.

Mitsuki: What is it?

Cobra: Well… Whispers something to Temari, who ties Gaara to a chair.

Gaara: Why did you tie me to a chair?

Temari: It was a dare.

Gaara: Hn. Oh.

Flower gets out a video camera, and Cobra gets a digital one.

Cobra: Now Mitsuki, remember that contract you signed earlier?

Mitsuki: I don't like where this is headed.

Flower: Do you remember?  
Mitsuki: Yes.

Cobra: Okay, good. You and Sasuke have to kiss for two minutes.

Mitsuki: No!

Sasuke: Hn. Someone hates me. 'Better than kissing freaking fangirls.'

Flower: Yes it is. Now Mitsuki, you signed a contract. You can't do anything about it.

Mitsuki: I hate you guys so much with your ability to make me sign stupid contracts…

Cobra: Hurry up.

Sasuke pushes Mitsuki against a wall and starts kissing her.

Cobra: Thanks Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Flower is videotaping, and Cobra is taking lots of pictures. Gaara is flipping out.

Gaara: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!!! SHE HATES HIM!!!! TEMARI LET ME OFF THIS CHAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two minutes later Sasuke stops kissing Mitsuki.

Flower: So, was there a spark?

Mitsuki: Huh…time to go to sleep.

Mitsuki faints only to be caught by the now not tied to a chair Gaara.

Gaara: I will kill you for this Uchiha.

Naruto and Hinata stop making out.

Naruto: I can't believe she didn't realize that was why you made her sign the contract.

Cobra: Well, Mitsuki is Mitsuki.

Flower: In other words, she probably figured something like this would happen, but she probably thought it would be with Gaara.

Gaara: Hn.

Sakura: Sasuke, there wasn't a spark right?!

Sasuke: Umm…maybe…

Sakura and Ino both faint.

Sasuke: Ha. Now that's funny.

Cobra: Yep.

Flower: You guys have a strange sense of humor. Here's a dare for Itachi! No Sasuke, you can't kill him.

Sasuke pouts, and Itachi comes into the room.

Itachi: So little brother, was there a spark?

Shikamaru: You saw?

Itachi: Saw, heard, and what's more, I got pictures to sell on eBay.

Sasuke: I hate you.

Itachi: I know that foolish younger brother.

Flower: Okay…anyways…Itachi, you have been dared to…

Flower and Cobra snap there fingers, and Itachi is in a weasel suit.

Mitsuki: THAT IS FREAKIN HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: I know! Hey, you're awake!!!!

Mitsuki: Yep! And let's forget about the thing that just happened please…

Cobra: For now.

Mitsuki: What was that?

Cobra: Oh nothing.

Mitsuki: Alright then. Now here's one for Shika!

Shikamaru: Troublesome. What is it?  
Flower: You have to let your hair down!

Shikamaru: Troublesome. Fine.

Shikamaru let's down his hair, and all the girls squeal, Temari glomps him, and the rest of the girls just stare.

Naruto: Hinata!

Neji: Tenten!

Shino: Flower!

Gaara: Mitsuki!

Sasuke: Mitsuki!

Gaara: Back off!

Sasuke: Why don't you?!

Cobra: Umm…Shikamaru…put your hair back up please.

Shikamaru puts his hair back up, and all the girls stop staring, but Temari still has a hold on his arm.

Gaara: Shut up!

Sasuke: Why don't you?!

Mitsuki: You know what FLoewr?

Flower: What?

Mitsuki: It's time for the next dare, and I'm really glad!

Flower: Yep!  
The hostesses snap there fingers, and everyone turns into animals.

Kiba-dog

Ino-pig

Cobra-phoenix

Naruto-fox

Hinata-baby polar bear

Gaara-raccoon

Sasuke-duck (Ha, duck butt… )

Sakura-parrot

Neji-penguin

Lee-iguana

Tenten-panda

Temari-cheetah

Shikamaru-sloth

Kankarou-cat

Itachi-weasel in a weasel suit

Flower-black dragon

Mitsuki-white dragon

Mitsuki: Did you mean to turn us?

Flower: Nope.

Cobra: I didn't either.

Mitsuki: Weird.

Flower: Hey guys, none of us have hands, how are we going to change ourselves back?!

Mitsuki: Uh oh…

Cobra: Didn't think that the whole way through did ya?

Mitsuki: I didn't think we would be turned as well!

Flower: Oh well…we'll just have to wait till it wears off.

Mitsuki: Well…until next time! Please send in your truths and dares!!! You can dare anyone, even the hosts! We don't do yaoi, yuri, incest, or anything that should be rated R or M! Please review!!!!!

Hosts: Till then! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. WE ARE BACK BABY!

Hello Everyone!!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I was at moms, this chapter was started at dads, you get the point! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed in our time of need, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to everlastinflame3 who pmed me because he was worried that I had given up on this, and KayAGoldsiv87, who submitted a billion dares!! I love you guys!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except me and Hal.

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Cobra (zapper9)

Blood (gothicgurl)

Victims

Naruto, Hinata

Sasuke, Sakura

Tenten, Neji

Ino, Kankarou

Shika, Temari

Kiba, Shino

Gaara 3

Itachi, Chouji

Some other people…

In the truth or dare room.

POOF!

Mitsuki: Hey! Were all back to normal!

Cobra: Yep.

Flower: YAY!

Cobra: I can't believe it took two days for that to wear off.

Mitsuki: Yep. So, since we haven't played truth or dare in forever, let's start!!!

Hosts: Yeah!

Cobra: First one is for the girls, and that means Mitsuki and Flower too.

Flower & Mitsuki: Dang.

Ino: So what is it?  
Cobra: Well, you all have to wear bikinis for the rest of the day!

Flower: Eh, could be worse.

All the girls leave the room. Someone knocks on the door and enters the room.

Girl: Hi guys, I'm Blood and I'm here to torture you!

Cobra: Sweet. Well, you need to go change; all the girls have to wear bikinis all day.

Blood: 'kay.

Blood leaves the room.

Kiba: So…

Naruto: It's quiet…

Sasuke: Too quiet…

Chouji: Food…

All the guys look at Chouji.

Chouji: What?! I'm hungry!

Shikamaru: Troublesome, then go get food.

Chouji leaves.

Itachi: So, foolish little brother, how are you and Mitsuki getting along?

Sasuke & Gaara: Shut up.

Cobra: Hey Sasuke, I thought that you and Sakura had a thing, so do you like Mitsuki or Sakura?

Sasuke: Hn. Not answering.

Cobra: It's a truth, you have to.

Sasuke: Well, they're both good kissers, so I really don't care.

Ice block falls on Sasuke.

Cobra: Liar.

Sasuke: Fine! I don't know. Sakura chases me with her horde of evil fangirls, and Mitsuki chases me with her horde of evil hosts. Sakura's sorta sweet and pretty, and I guess that attracts me to her, and Mitsuki is hot and doesn't take nothing from no one, and that attracts me to her.

Gaara: Keep away from Mitsuki.

Kankarou: Aw! It sounds like Gaara's got himself a little crush on Mitsuki!

Gaara: Brother or not, say it again, and you will die a horrible death.

Kankarou: Whatever you say Gaara.

All the girls come back in bikinis. (Not describing them.) This caused all the boys to have a massive nosebleed and run to the bathroom to get tissues to stop the bleeding.

Mitsuki: I told you guys we looked hot!

Blood: Freakin right!

Sakura: Yep!!

Hinata: Hai!

Tenten: Still, the boys are going to be drooling the rest of the day. Joy.

Flower: Oh well!

Mitsuki: We put up with how hot they are, they can put up with how hot we are.

Ino: YEAH!!!!!

Temari: So, what now?

Mitsuki: Well, we have a dare for Ino and Kiba!!!

Flower drags Kiba out of the bathroom.

Temari: So how are they?  
Flower: Well, they all still have nosebleeds, Shino's had stopped, but for some reason when I went to get Kiba he got another one. Wonder why?

Everyone sweatdrops.

Kiba: What do you guys want with me anyways?  
Blood: OMG IT'S KIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Blood! Control your inner fangirl!

Blood: My bad.

Flower: Kiba, you have to make out with Ino!

Ino, Kiba & Blood: HUH?!?!?!?!?!

Mitsuki: Blood! What the heck, you're the one who requested this!

Blood: Oh yeah. Make it quick.

Blood hides her eyes, and Kiba and Ino start making out. The boys come out of the bathroom.

Neji: Tenten put some clothes on.

Tenten: Neji, I have to wear this all day.

Neji throws Tenten his jacket.

Neji: Well, at least put my jacket on.

Tenten puts on the jacket and Blood uncovers her eyes.

Blood: I smell pervert.

Mitsuki: What?  
Flower: Hey, I sense a pervert near too!

Mitsuki: I see. Temari, would you do the honors.

Temari walks over to the M.S.R. and pulls out Jiraiya. Mitsuki walks up to him, and drags him over to the window.

Mitsuki: You should never hide in a room with a bunch of dangerous kunoichi and shinobi, some of which are romantically connected, and violent hosts with flamethrowers. But I don't really feel like wasting my time on you, so this solution works too!

Mitsuki throws Jiraiya out the window. Mitsuki walks back to the group and hugs Gaara.

Mitsuki: You can breathe now.

Gaara: Hn.

Ino and Kiba stop making out. Blood grabs Ino and throws her out the window.

Blood: HE'S MINE!!!!!

Everyone: O.o

Blood: So anyways…

Blood glomps Kiba and refuses to let go.

Kiba: I like her! She's not one of Sasuke or Neji's fangirls!

Mitsuki: Yep!

Flower: Next dare!

Cobra: Hey guys, I gotta go home, my neighbors kids tried to cook and they burnt down the house, so they're gonna be staying with us. Which means I gotta go make room for another kid in my room. See ya!

Flower & Mitsuki: Good luck!

Both girls kiss him on his cheeks. Cobra leaves.

Gaara: What the heck was that?  
Shino: I'm going to kill him in his sleep.

Flower: Umm…it's not a big deal.

Mitsuki: It's just a harmless kiss on the cheek.

Flower: We could go kiss every guy in this room on the cheek and it would mean nothing.

Gaara: Hn.

Shino: 'He must die.'

Flower & Mitsuki: It doesn't mean anything!

Gaara & Shino: -.-

Flower and Mitsuki roll their eyes and walk around the room, kissing every guy on the cheek.

Flower: Told you it wouldn't mean anything!  
Mitsuki: Uh guys?

Gaara and Shino have a purple aura around them.

Blood: That's not the smartest thing you guys have ever done ya know.

Kiba: I think they know.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Flower: Um…next dare?

Mitsuki: Right! So Lee, why did you steal Gaara's eyebrows?

Lee & Gaara: Huh?

Blood: You heard her! Lee why did you take Gaara's eyebrows?!

Lee: I am sorry for stealing your youthful eyebrows! I shall return them!

Flower: Gaara attack!  
Gaara attacks Lee, who runs out of the room screaming that his youthfulness will save him.

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: Weird.

Blood: Kiba will you marry me?!

Kiba: Maybe, in a few years if we actually go on dates and we still like each other, sure.

Blood: YAY!

Blood glomps Kiba.

Mitsuki: This is for Sasuke!

Flower: You have to run around Konoha in a pink dress yelling I'm a pretty princess!

Sasuke: This is from Mitsuki isn't it? I thought after I kissed you you wouldn't hate me as much!

Mitsuki: Well, I don't hate you for starters, you annoy me. And this is from Blood! And never mention that kiss again or Gaara and I will kill you.

Sasuke: Hn.

Blood snaps her fingers and Sasuke is in the dress. He leaves with Flower following with a camera.

Sasuke: I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!! GAARA BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A FREAKIN PRETTY PRINCESS!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Umm…okay? That's odd.

Mitsuki: Gaara? What was he talking about?

Gaara: That he's a pretty princess.

Mitsuki: No the other thing, about you backing off?

Gaara: I don't know.

Mitsuki: Okay! This one is for Hinata!

Blood: You have to go to the hokage monument thinger and scream that you love Naruto!

Hinata: Alright.

Hinata goes to the hokage monument.

Hinata: I LOVE NARUTO! SO BACK OFF HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: She's finally speaking her mind!  
Neji: Though it was a bit strange.

Hinata: Neji, you're my cousin, and I love you, but shut up.

Neji: Hn.

Sasuke and Flower come back into the room.

Flower: That was priceless! Except the dress, that cost me five bucks.

Blood: Next dare is for Shino, Gaara, and Sasuke!

Gaara: Hn.

Sasuke: I hate you.  
Shino: 'Must kill Cobra.'

Flower: You guys have to sing I love you from Barney!

Victims: HUH?!

Blood: You heard us!

Mitsuki: Sorry Gaara and Shino!

Flower: Lights, camera, music!!

Victims: I love you! You love me!

Were a happy family!

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me to?

I love you!You love me!

We're best friends like friends should be!

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!

Won't you say you love me too?

The boys sit back down, as everyone tries to stop twitching.

Blood: Next one is for Naruto and Hinata. You guys have to make out for 20 minutes. Starting….now!

Naruto and Hinata start making out. Jiraiya comes into the room.

Jiraiya: Is Mitsuki gone yet?

Mitsuki: Nope! But Jiraiya, you're just in time for your dare!

Blood: You must not think of women for an hour!  
Flower: Starting now!  
Jiraiya crawls over to a corner and goes into the fetal position.

Flower: Oh Sasuke!

Sasuke: What?

Mitsuki: You must do the sexy jutsu and ask every guy in this room for a date! Except Jiraiya. He's busy.

Sasuke: Hn. If this ever leaves this room, I will kill you all.

Sasuke does the sexy jutsu and walks up to Naruto.

Sasuke: Would you like to go on a date sometime?  
Naruto: …no…

Sasuke: Gaara, would you like to go on a date?

Gaara: You're death will be painful.

Mitsuki: …

Sasuke continues going around the room, and eventually finishes.

Flower: Akamaru, you must bite Kiba!  
Akamaru: Bark!

Akamaru bites Kiba lightly.

Kiba: Ha! That didn't even hurt!

Mitsuki: Good for you.

Blood: Okay, next dare is for Sasuke and Shika!  
Mitsuki: Shika, you must attack Sasuke!

Shika: Troublesome.

Shikamaru attacks Sasuke and everyone points and laughs.

Mitsuki: This one is for Tsunade!  
Tsunade busts into the room.

Tsunade: You rang?  
Flower: No. That was Mitsuki's phone. I'll get it!  
Everyone sweatdrops.

Blood: Tsunade, are you married to Jiraiya?  
Tsunade: Sure, and Tenten's hair is orange with blue stripes.

Tenten: IT IS?!

Mitsuki: Sarcasm Tenten, sarcasm.

Tenten: Oh.

Blood: Shino, you must hit someone you don't like and kiss Flower!

Shino: …

Shino walks over to Jiraiya, hits him, and walks back to Flower and kisses her.

Flower: Wow.

Mitsuki: Flower, breathe, we don't need you fainting on us!

Blood: Yeah, Mitsuki, this next dare, you can't faint for.

Mitsuki: I can't control when I faint!

Flower: Well, apparently you can't faint. You have to sit on Gaara's lap.

Mitsuki blushes, but sits on Gaara's lap, without fainting.

Mitsuki: …

Blood: Well, we didn't say she couldn't go into a daze.

Flower: True.

Temari: Gaara, she's very easily embarrassed around you.

Gaara: Hn.

Blood: KIBA!!!!

Kiba: BLOOD!!!!!!

Blood glomps Kiba. Again.

Flower: Well Mitsuki, it looks like were gonna haveta sing.  
Mitsuki: Darn.

Blood: Oh yeah! All us girls have to sing Butterfly! Let's go!

Girls: Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

The girls stop singing and sit back down, the boys applauding them.

Mitsuki: Okay, I've gotta go, so were gonna end early this time!

Naruto gang: YES!  
Hosts: NO!

Mitsuki: Don't worry; you'll all see us again!

Blood: Till then…

Blood pushes Flower and Shino into the M.S.R.

Mitsuki: I'm so late! I've gotta go help Cobra!!!

Mitsuki runs out of the room, Gaara and Sasuke following. Everyone else leaves, Blood clinging to Kiba, yes again.

In the M.S.R.

Flower: Well Hal, I'm in the mood for chicken!

Shino: I'll have the same.

Hal: Alright! Be right back!

Flower: Anyways, until next time! Please send in your truths and dares!!! You can dare anyone, even the hosts! We don't do yaoi, yuri, incest, or anything that should be rated R or M! Please review!!!!!

Hal: Here's your chicken.

Flower: Bye everyone!  
Shino: …

Hal: Bye!

Flower: It's cold in here. I need a jacket.

Shino: …


	10. Anna, Therapy, and where's Naruto?

Hello everybody and welcome to the newest chapter of Konoha truth or dare!! I'd just like to make a note of it, but I won't be updating as often due to evil teachers who have decided that they're the only teacher giving us homework. Well, now that I've told you guys that, on with the show! Or chapter, whatever floats your boat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or tootsie pops, or the tootsie pop commercial, but I do own me and Hal!

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Anna (KayAGoldsiv87)

Victims

Sasuke, Sakura

Kiba, Shino

Temari, Shikamaru

Ino, Chouji

Tenten, Neji

Lee, Kankarou

Gaara 3

The gang has just entered the truth or dare room.

Mitsuki: Hi guys!!

Everyone: Sup?

Flower: Wow, you guys are all in an okay mood. I'm worried.

Mitsuki: Me too. Hey, have you guys ever thought about seeing a doctor or something about your mood swings?

Sakura: WE DON'T HAVE MOOD SWINGS!! Now, who wants cookies, their freshly baked!

Everyone takes a cookie.

Mitsuki: I'm now even more worried than I was five seconds ago.

Neji: Why?

Mitsuki: Because this cookie didn't kill me.

Chouji: These are really good!

Chouji takes the plate of cookies and disappears off to somewhere.

Flower: Okay. That was odd.

Shikamaru: Not really, Chouji would've taken any food and ran off with it. Now if it were Gaara, then you could be scared.

Mitsuki: True.

Sasuke grabs Mitsuki and Flower and shoves them into the M.S.R. and blows a kiss and shuts the door.

Everyone: Now why haven't we done that before?

Anna: Hey guys!!!

Sasuke: NO! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF ALL THE HOSTS!

Anna: What?! Hey, where's Mitsuki and Flower?

Everyone: Umm…

Anna: Well?

Kiba: Well…ya see…

Mitsuki: HI GUYS!

Everyone but Anna jumps up and hides in odd places.

Sasuke: HOW'D YOU GET OUT?!

Mitsuki: Well, Flower and I are just good like that. And there wasn't a sealing jutsu on the doors, so we basically just walked out.

Sakura: BUT HOW?! ALL THE OTHER TIMES WHEN YOU GUYS GOT PUT IN THERE YOU HAD TO STAY!!!!! I miss my old puppy…

Mitsuki: Well, those times it was a dare. And seriously Sakura, you might wanna check into getting some therapy.

Sakura: WHY?! I'm sad now…

Anna: What is up with her today?

Flower: She misses her puppy.

Ino: You guys do know that she's talking about her imaginary puppy Hitomi, right? He was her imaginary dog when she was six.

Everyone: O.o

Anna: Okay, my first dare is now that Sakura gets some therapy. In fact, I think you should all have some therapy.

Mitsuki: I know! I'll get my good friend Kimi to do it!

(A/N the reason I picked Kimi is because she was the first person I thought of, and because she's in my psychology story. Sorry to my other guest hosts who weren't picked.)

Mitsuki snaps her fingers, and a door to the office from Konoha's psychologist appears. Kimi comes out of the office.

Kimi: HI!! Okay Sakura, let's go figure out what the heck is wrong with you!

Kimi drags Sakura into the office and closes the door.

Neji: She's going to be giving us all a therapy session?

Flower: Yep!

Mitsuki: After all the trauma you go threw here, you guys need some therapy.

Temari: True.

Kankarou: Its still strange though.

Anna: KANKAROU!!!!!!!!!

Anna glomps Kankarou.

Kankarou: Umm…hi?

Anna: HI!!!!!!!!1

Kankarou: You know, I'm actually kinda enjoying this, I never get this much attention.

Gaara: Hn.

Anna: YAY!

Mitsuki: Hey Kankarou, you've been dared to get rid of the makeup.

Kankarou: IT'S KABUKI PAINT!!!!

Mitsuki: Sure it is.

Flower: We don't care whatcha call it, just get rid of it!

Kankarou: Fine.

Anna releases Kankarou who goes to the bathroom to either try and escape, or do as he's told. Kankarou comes back out, without his makeup on.

Anna: HOT!!!!!!

Anna glomps Kankarou, again.

Temari: So Flower, what happened in the closet the other day, eh?

Flower: Well, we sat there, it was cold Shino gave me his jacket, and then at about one in the morning Mitsuki finally remembered she locked us in there, and she came and let us out.

Shino: … 'Still must kill Cobra.'

Mitsuki: Shino, you've gotta let that go.

Gaara: Hn. Why? The girl he likes kissed someone else.

Shino: …

Mitsuki & Flower: IT WAS JUST ON THE CHEEK FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

Sasuke: Still.

Anna: Why are you being so defensive Sasuke, you like Sakura, so this shouldn't matter to you.

Mitsuki goes to check on Sakura.

Sasuke: Look, after kissing Mitsuki I'm not sure.

Flower: So now he's fighting Gaara for her honor or something.

Neji: Hey, that's what I was thinking.

Flower: I know, it was good, so I decided to steal it.

Neji: Alright then.

Mitsuki comes back out with Sakura, who looks as if she's been crying. Mitsuki pushes Sasuke into the office.

Kiba: What did they do to you?  
Sakura: Well, I talked about stuff that is confidential and that you don't need to know. And if you ask again I will be forced to hurt you.

Mitsuki's phone rings.

Mitsuki: Hello? Oh okay hang on. Sakura it's for you.

Mitsuki hands the phone to Sakura.

Sakura: Hello?

Blood: YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM AND I WILL MAKE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE A FREAKIN LIVING NIGHTMARE!

Sakura: Sir yes sir!

Blood: I'M A WOMAN!!!!!!!!

Sakura hands Mitsuki the phone, and faints.

Mitsuki: Hey Blood!

Blood: Hi again! So what happened to Sakura?

Mitsuki: Yeah, you may have just put her in a coma. Not sure.

Blood: COOL!!!!

Mitsuki: Well, could you come get her or something and take her to the hospital?

Lee: I WILL TRANSPORT THE YOUTHFUL SAKURA TO THE UNYOUTHFUL HOSPITAL OF DOOM!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Okay, nevermind, Lee's taking her.

Blood: Oh alright, well, torture them for me! Bye!!

Mitsuki: Everyone say bye to Blood!

Mitsuki puts the phone on speaker.

Everyone: …

Flower: Say bye to Blood or prepare to say goodbye to yours.

Everyone: BYE BLOOD!!!!!!!

Blood: Wow Flower, you should train them as a job or something! Well, talk to you guys later! Bye!

Mitsuki puts her phone back in her pocket and turns to Lee.

Mitsuki: Lee, get her out of here please.

Lee: YES UNYOUTHFUL YET YOUTHFUL MITSUKI!!!!!!

Lee leaves with Sakura on his back.

Tenten: How can you be unyouthful yet youthful at the same time?

Flower, Anna, & Mitsuki: The world may never know.

Everyone: What the heck?

Anna: What?

Neji: You all answered the same thing.

Flower: That just means we've all seen the tootsie pop commercial!

Naruto gang: The what?

Anna: You've never seen the tootsie pop commercial?!

Naruto gang: No.

Mitsuki: Well, I know how to fix this!

Mitsuki poofs in an owl with a graduation cap and glasses on. She pulls out a tootsie pop.

Mitsuki, Flower & Anna: Mr. Owl, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

Owl: Let's find out! 1, 2, 3, CRUNCH!

Mitsuki, Flower, & Anna: The world may never know.

Mitsuki snaps her fingers again, and the owl is gone, and the hostesses all have tootsie pops.

Flower: You have now seen the tootsie pop commercial!

Anna: Sort of anyways.

Everyone: …

Flower: Shino, your dare is, you have to take your jacket off, and leave it off for the rest of the day!

Shino: …Alright…

Shino takes off his jacket, and Flower clings to his arm.

Flower: SO HOTT!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Hey guys, where's Naruto and Hinata? They didn't come in today? I've told you guys you can only not come in if you're dying or I told you not to!

Everyone: …

Somewhere else with Hinata.  
Hinata: NARUTO?! WHERE ARE YOU WERE GONNA BE LATE!!!!

Somewhere else with Naruto.

Naruto: SOMEONE HELP ME!!! TENTEN I'M SORRY!! I'LL NEVER DOUBT YOU AGAIN! JUST PLEASE LET ME OFF THIS TREE!!!!!! HINATA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!

Back in the truth or dare room.

Tenten: I don't know where they are!

Anna: Oh well. Let's start with the dares!!!

Sasuke comes back out, and Neji goes into the office.

Flower: Sasuke, since Lee left, and we miss him, sort of, you have to dress like him!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and Sasuke is in a spandex suit. Sasuke and Mitsuki start to twitch, along with everyone else.

Flower: That's scary.

Everyone: Yep. twitch

Mitsuki snaps her fingers again, and Sasuke isn't in spandex.

Everyone: MUCH better.

Flower: Next one! Kankarou, you have to kiss Anna!

Kankarou: Alright!

Anna: YAY!

Kankarou kisses Anna. They both start blushing.

Mitsuki & Flower: SO KAWAII!!!

Anna: Heh…anyways, this next one is for Sasuke! You get to sing if I were gay by someone who probably doesn't have much of a social life, Steven Lynch!!

Sasuke: What. The. Heck. Is. Wrong. With. You. People.

Anna: Lots of things! NOW SING!

Sasuke: here we are dear old friend

lalala drunk again

Laughs have been had and tears have been shed

Maybe the whisky's gone to my head

But if I were gay I would give yew my heart

And if I were gay you'd be my work of art

And if I were gay we would swim in romance

But I'm not gay so get yer hands out of my pants

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

But if I were gay I were gay I would give you my love

And if I were gay I would give yew a hug

And if I were gay we would tear the walls

But I'm not gay so please stop cuppin' my b...hands!

Everyone: O.O

Mitsuki: Why don't we all just forget you did that…that's more disturbing than having you kiss me…

Sasuke: Hey, that wasn't a bad kiss.

Gaara: Hn. Shut up.

Mitsuki: Yes, please shut up Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn.

Neji comes out of the office, and Shikamaru goes in.

Neji: That was interesting.

Mitsuki: Probably was. I'm really starting to wonder what Naruto's doing. I don't know if I should punish him for being late or not. Hinata's probably just looking for him so I won't punish her.

Flower: Oops…

Mitsuki: Flower?

Anna: What do you mean, oops?

Flower: Well, I sent a message to Hinata that she has to force Naruto to sing far away by Nickelback to her before she brings him here. She hates forcing Naruto to do stuff he doesn't want to.

Mitsuki: This is why you consult with us first.

Flower: Sorry.

Anna: Oh well.

With Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto Uzumaki, sing far away right now, or I'm not going to let you off this tree!

Naruto: But Hinata!

Hinata: I could always turn you upside down and leave for a few hours.

Naruto: This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

One my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving

Hold on to me and

never let me go

keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

'Cause Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Hinata: Good boy! Nice voice!

Hinata let's Naruto off the tree.

Naruto: You know Hinata; we don't have to go back to Mitsuki, Flower, and the others.

Hinata: What?  
Naruto: Let's go get ramen!!!

Hinata: Alright!

(A/N I just listened to Far Away, and I just noticed, but it has the words believe it in it. How the heck did we manage that?)

Back at the truth or dare room.

Mitsuki: Something tells me that they're just gonna go get ramen when she finds him.

Anna: Yep, probably.

Shikamaru comes out of the office and Kankarou goes in.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Temari: What?

Shikamaru: Well, I didn't need therapy, so all we did was play shougi, and she beat me!!!

Naruto gang: HOW?!

Mitsuki: She cheated.

Shikamaru: Precisely. But she told me if I didn't admit defeat, she would make me run around the village screaming about how much I love Temari.

Temari: blush

Mitsuki: Well, get going!

Shikamaru: What?!  
Flower: Just because Kimi said she wouldn't doesn't mean that the rest of us won't!

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Anna: MOVE IT!!

Flower: Kiba…

Kiba: Yeah, yeah, I know, follow him.

Shikamaru and Kiba leave, and everyone turns to the TV.

Shikamaru: I LOVE TEMARI! I AM TOTALLY HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH TEMARI OF THE SAND VILLAGE, SO ALL YOU OTHER IDIOTS BETTER BACK OFF, OR YOU'LL WAKE UP WITH YOU HEAD ATTACHED TO YOUR FEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: Wow…

Tenten: Well, he's definitely in love with you Temari!

Mitsuki: You can say that again.

Tenten: Well, he's…

Flower: We didn't mean it literally.

Tenten: Oops.

Kankarou comes out of the office, gets glomped by Anna, yes again, and Temari goes into the office. Shikamaru and Kiba come back.

Kankarou: I saw your little performance, and you better be good to our sister, or you'll end up with your head attached to your feet.

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: That would be weird, you'd have to roll everywhere, cause like you'd be in a ball shape, so you would roll. You know.

Gaara: Hn. Mitsuki, we aren't really going to attach his head to his feet.

Mitsuki: Oh. I knew that. .

Kimi runs out of the office.

Kimi: EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER!!!!!!!!

Everyone ducks and covers their heads, just as the office exploded. Temari stormed out and left, Shikamaru following.

Kimi: We hit a touchy subject.

Ino: What was it?

Kimi: You.

Ino: Me?

Kimi: Yes, you, and your relationship with Shikamaru.

Ino: I have a relationship with Shikamaru?

Mitsuki: Hey Ino, come here, I want to show you something.

Ino walks over to the window, and Mitsuki pushes her out.

Mitsuki: BLOOD SAYS TO KEEP YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFF OF KIBA!!! AND TEMARI SAYS TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF SHIKAMARU OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE THE OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki walks back over and sits in between Gaara and Sasuke on the couch. She snaps her fingers and the room is fixed.

Kankarou: How'd you know Temari would've said that?

Mitsuki: Telepathy.

Everyone: O.o

Anna: Hey Flower, it's your turn!

Kimi whispers to Flower what she has to do.

Mitsuki: Sasuke, now stand against that wall, and don't move.

Sasuke: Hn. Only if I get a kiss from you.

Mitsuki: What the heck, your head is still messed up. Oh whatever, why not.

Gaara: WHAT?!

Mitsuki: It's not that big of a deal, just a quick peck.

Sasuke: Well, I'm waiting.

Anna: Against the wall lover boy, then you'll get your kiss.

Sasuke stands up against the wall, and Flower duct tapes his arms, legs, and across his stomach to the wall.

Sasuke: I want my kiss now.

Mitsuki: Fine, hold your horses.

Mitsuki walks over to Sasuke, and when her lips touched his, he managed to get his hands free and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, turned her around and pinned her to the wall, and wrapped his other arm around her so she couldn't move.

Everyone: O.O

Gaara: … 'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Flower: Wow that tape didn't last very long.

Tenten: Let me see it.

Flower gives Tenten the tape.

Tenten: Well, this tape isn't really duct tape, it just looks like duct tape.

Flower: Oh, no wonder it was so cheap. Oops.

Sasuke releases Mitsuki, who walks back and sits down. Gaara jumps up to attack Sasuke.

Mitsuki: NO GAA…you know what, go ahead.

Gaara: Hn. Gladly.

Sasuke: WHAT?! You didn't enjoy that?! You didn't feel the spark?!

Mitsuki: Huh? Sorry, I was sorta in a daze at that moment; I was plotting your demise.

Gaara's sand wraps around Sasuke, and throws him out the window.

Mitsuki: Well, at least you didn't kill him.

Gaara sits back down.

Anna & Kimi: Okay moving on! This one is for Gaara, Mitsuki, Flower, and Shino! Mitsuki, you have to give Gaara a kiss on the cheek, and Flower, you have to do the same but with Shino!

Flower & Mitsuki: Okay!

Flower and Mitsuki lean in to kiss the boys on the cheek, but the boys turn there heads at the last minute, and the girls kiss them on the lips. Both girls faint.

Anna: You see the things you guys do?!

Gaara & Shino: Yep.

Kimi: Well, you guys know the drill, off to the magic secret room with yourselves!

Anna: Have fun in the magic secret room! Don't do anything stupid!

The boys pick up the girls bridal style and carry them to the M.S.R. and close the door.

Neji: You know, it's just a closet.

Anna: Whatever, I'll call it what I want to.

Tenten: But its just a…

Anna: SHUT UP!

The like three or four remaining people leave.

In the M.S.R.

Shino: I'll take a cheeseburger.

Gaara: I'll take an order of fries. Oh, and we'll each take one of those tootsie pop things.

Hal: Coming right up boys! Oh yeah, Kimi and Anna told me to tell you two to say goodbye.

Gaara: Hn. Please send in your truths and dares.

Shino: You can dare anyone even the hosts.

Gaara & Shino: Please dare the hosts!

The girls both unconsciously whack them.

Gaara & Shino: Ow.

Gaara: We accept almost all dares, except those that should be rated R or M.

Shino: Also, Heza-chan doesn't write incest, yaoi, or yuri, sorry if you like that, she doesn't.

Gaara: Please take the time to review.

Shino: Thank you.

Shino & Gaara: Goodbye.


	11. Your joking right?

Hi guys!! Were back again with another chapter of Naruto truth or dare!!! (Insert happy people cheering) Thank you, thank you! I'd just like to mention again, I'm very sorry for the slow updates, I have lots of evil homework from teachers who think they're the only ones giving homework. Oh yeah I got a 20 outta 20 on my writing prompt, and I suck at those! YAY! Okay, I'll shut up and get on with the chapter now!

Disclaimer: I own me and Hal. Other than that I own nobody…

Everyone is in the truth or dare room. I mean EVERYONE. The Naruto gang, Mitsuki, Flower, Roxie, Kimi, Saya, Mz. D, Cobra, Blood, and Anna are all standing in the truth or dare room staring at eachother.

Neji: Hn. Why are they all here?

Roxie: Hn. Were here because we can be.

Neji: Are you mocking me?

Roxie: Maybe…

Neji: Why?

Roxie: Because I felt like it!

Mitsuki: Okay you two, before you attack, let's start!!!

Naruto gang: Awww! Do we have to?!

Flower: Hmm…let's see…the answer to that question is…

Kimi & Saya: YES!

Blood: Did you two have sugar today?

Kimi & Saya: Weeelllll…

Cobra: I took them to the candy palace earlier today because they wanted to go really badly.

Mitsuki: Well, they're gonna be hyper…

Mz. D: Oh boy…

Anna: So what's the first dare?

Flower: Well, we get a break from being hosts today!!!

Naruto gang: Huh?

Mz. D: You don't mean?

Mitsuki: Yes.

Naruto gang: What?!

Cobra: Someone submitted the dare of all evil?!  
Flower: Yes.

Anna: You mean…

Guest hosts: THEY'RE HOSTING INSTEAD OF US?!?!?!?!?!

Naruto gang: WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!

Mitsuki: No, we just said that for the fun of it!

Naruto gang except Naruto: Darn…

Naruto: That was sarcasm.

Mitsuki: No it…actually, yes it was…congrats Naruto, you figured something out.

Naruto: Thanks! Hey, wait a second! Are you trying to say I don't usually figure stuff out?

Mitsuki: Umm…Hey Naruto look, it's the legendary ramen bird!

Naruto: WHERE?!

Naruto runs to the window and tries to find the ramen bird.

Mitsuki: That's just too easy…

Hosts: Yep…

Sasuke: So, we get to dare you guys today?

Mz. D: Yep!

Kimi: You guys even have…

Mitsuki and Flower both put a hand over Kimi's mouth.

Mitsuki & Flower: SHUSH!

Kimi: Oh Nevermind!

Naruto gang: o.O

Sakura: Alrighty then, let's start!!!

Anna: Oh boy…

Kankarou: Anna is dared to kiss me!

Tenten: That's not one of the dares!

Kankarou: It is now!

Anna kisses Kankarou, then glomps him.

Neji: He loves the attention.

Ino: Flower, since your always saying how the closet is a magic room, you have to say that its not!  
Flower: But it is!!

Ino: SAY IT!

Flower: Fine…The magic secret room is a closet.

An ice block drops from the ceiling, but Flower dodges it.

Ino: Why did an ice block fall?

Flower: No reason, the penguins upstairs must be having a party.

Naruto gang except Shika: OH!

Hosts and Shika: 'I can't believe they believe that…'

Naruto: Hey Mitsuki, the ramen bird says not to yell when it's near again.

Everyone: O.O

Mitsuki: Okay then…

Temari: Next one is for Mitsuki and Flower!

Mitsuki & Flower: Uh oh.

Shikamaru: Troublesome. You two have to sing Chemicals React by Aly & A.J.

Mitsuki & Flower: Could be worse.

They pick up the microphones, and music starts to play.

Flower: you make me feel out of my element

like I'm walkin' on broken glass

like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion

and you're movin' too fast

Both: were you right, was i wrong

were you weak, was i strong, yeah

both of us broken

caught in the moment

we lived and we loved

and we hurt and we joked, yeah

but the planets all aligned

when you looked into my eyes

and just like that

the chemicals react

the chemicals react

Mitsuki: you make me feel out of my element

like i'm drifting out to the sea

like the tides pullin' me in deeper

makin' it harder to breathe

Both: we cannot deny, how we feel inside

we cannot deny

were you right, was I wrong

were you weak, was i strong, yeah

both of us broken

caught in the moment

we lived and we loved

and we hurt and we joked, yeah

but the planets all aligned

when you looked into my eyes

and just like that

the chemicals react

the chemicals react

Everyone: They're good. Really good…

Kimi: We told you!

Sasuke: Hn.

Neji: Hn.

Roxie & Mz. D: HN!

Sasuke & Neji: …

Lee: AH THE YOUTHFULNESS!

Hinata: Lee, you can't say youth for the rest of the day.

Lee: BUT HINATA-CHAN!

Hinata: NO BUTS!

Neji: What did you people do to her?

Anna: We helped her get over her shyness!

Naruto: Hinata-chan is very assertive!

Hinata: Yes I am!

Saya: We did well.

Hosts: Yep!

Cobra: So what's next?

Gaara & Shino: Mitsuki and Flower, why did you guys kiss Cobra?!  
Mitsuki & Flower: IT WAS JUST A KISS ON THE CHEEK!!!!!!

Gaara & Shino: …fine then…

Sasuke: Flower, you and Shino are going to have a pillow fight.

Flower & Shino: Alright then.

They start a pillow fight. Mitsuki goes over to the closet and drags Jiraiya to the window, and then throws him out.

Mitsuki: PERV!

Naruto: Neji you have to tell Hinata the truth that she's not a failure!  
Neji: Hinata you are not a failure.

Hinata: Arigatou Neji-nii-san.

Neji: Hn.

Sakura: Mz. D, you must throw Ino-pig out the window.

Mz. D throws Ino out the window.

Mz. D: Good riddance!

Everyone: Yep!

Neji: Anna are you really that in love with Kankarou?

Anna: YEP!!!

Anna hugs Kankarou who hugs her back grinning.

Tenten: Sorry Mitsuki, but were getting you guys back for all the crap you put us through so…

Mitsuki: 'Crap…this is gonna be a bad one…'

Temari & Tenten: You have to let Sasuke kiss you!!

Mitsuki: YOU GUYS FREAKIN SUCK!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: Why thank you!

Shika: Well?

Mitsuki closes her eyes to try and think of an escape, and Sasuke kisses her.

Mitsuki: WHAT THE BEEP?!?!?!?!

Everyone: Did she just say beep?

Cobra: I said I took her, Kimi, and Saya to the candy palace. The sugar may just now be kicking in.

Flower: Cobra…YOU GAVE HER SUGAR?!?!?!?!

Cobra: For the millionth time, yes!

Anna: …

Mz. D: …

Kimi: …  
Saya: …

Blood: …

Flower: O.O

Roxie: YOU BAKA! YOU KNOW THAT WHEN SHE HAS SUGAR SHE GOES NUTS!!!!!!!

Cobra: Whoops.

Mitsuki starts running around the room. Neji and Gaara step in front of her, blocking her path.

Mitsuki: O.O

Gaara: Hn. Mitsuki calm down.

Mitsuki: NEJI-JI-JI!!!!!!!!!!! PANDA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki glomps both boys.

Neji: What the heck?

Gaara: Panda-chan?

Chouji: Mitsuki, you are going to have to run off that extra energy. You and Kiba are dared to run around Konoha in cat suits singing this.

Hands both victims a card.

Kiba: ARE YOU NUTS?!

Chouji: …nuts…aw man I'm hungry again!

Chouji runs out the door, followed by Mitsuki and Kiba and Mz. D. Flower turns on the TV.

Kiba & Mitsuki: Cat, I'm a kitty cat! And I dance, dance, dance, and I dance, dance, dance!!!!!!

Mitsuki: EVERYBODY DO THE KITTY DANCE!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Wow…

Anna: Even her clones have a sugar high…

Sakura: Clone?

Shikamaru: Well of course it's a clone. Look behind you, you can pretty much see that she didn't leave the room.

Mitsuki is on one of the couches, clinging to Sasuke's left arm and Gaara's right.

Mitsuki: I am very lucky, cause everybody loves me!!!!!!!

Sasuke & Gaara: 'Yes we do.'

Everyone: O.o

Temari: That's a bit odd.

Everybody comes back in the room, including Ino.

Naruto: Ino, you have to kiss Kiba for three minutes and sit in his lap!!!!!!!!!

Ino: Eh, okay.

Blood: NO!!!!

Ino kisses Kiba, while Blood starts sharpening kunai. Ino stops kissing Kiba, but before she can sit in his lap, Blood pins her to a wall with her kunai. She then kisses Kiba.

Blood: BACK OFF BLONDIE!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: …help…me…

Kiba: Neh, I'm good.

Blood is now sitting in Kiba's lap.

Flower: So how's Mitsuki doing?

Mitsuki: I WANT A PONY!!!!!!! GAARA GET ME A PONY!

Gaara: And how do you expect me to do that?

Mitsuki: YOU HAVE HOST POWERS FOR TODAY! THINK ABOUT A PONY AND SNAP YOUR FINGERS!!!!!!!!

Hosts: MITSUKI NO!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara snaps his fingers and a pony appears.

Mitsuki: YAY!!!!!!!!! LET'S DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Numa Numa plays in the backround, and Mitsuki drags Sasuke and Gaara to the middle of the room and starts dancing.

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Itachi: I dare Flower to dance to Numa Numa too.

Flower shrugs and starts dancing.

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum

Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera

Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso,

Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa iay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

They stop dancing and Mitsuki sits back down on the couch, clinging to both boys arms again.

Neji: Hn. Mitsuki, you have to hit Gaara and then kiss him.

Mitsuki: OKAY!

Mitsuki hits Sasuke and turns around and kisses Gaara.

Mitsuki: YAY!

Sasuke: What the heck?! She was supposed to hit him!

Hosts: Oh well.

Kiba: This one is for Flower. You have to watch Monty Python episodes with Shino!

Flower and Shino go into another room with a large TV.

Mitsuki: I MISS FLOWER!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxie: …odd…

Lee: Ah the youthful Roxie! You must be chased around by your fan-boys in a bikini!!!

Girls: PERV!!!!!!!!!

Lee snaps his fingers and Roxie is in a green bikini and is in the middle of Konoha. Being chased by a million boys. (A/N Roxie, I would just like to say…RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Roxie: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mz. D: Ah poor Roxie, we knew her well.

Cobra: o.O

Hinata: Cobra-san, you get to kiss all the girls in the room!

Cobra: Whatever.

Cobra goes around the room and kisses all the girls.

Cobra: Happy?

Boys: 'Must…kill…'

Gaara: 'Must kill…again…'

Hinata: Cobra, you must now beat up Sasuke.

Sasuke: WHAT?!

Cobra: Cool!

Cobra attacks Sasuke.

Mitsuki: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cobra stops beating on Sasuke. Mitsuki walks up to him and gives him a kiss.

Mitsuki: KISS IT BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: I love when she has sugar highs!

Gaara: Grrrrr….

Hinata: Blood, you get to watch Mr. Rodgers!

Naruto drags Blood to another room, and ties her up in front of the TV. He turns on Mr. Rodgers and goes back to stand beside Hinata.

Blood: IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: Kimi, you have to run around screaming who you love!

Kimi: Okey dokey smokey bear!!!!!!!

Kimi runs to the middle of Konoha.

Kimi: I LOVE MY DOGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND MY MOMMY!!!! AND MY DADDY!!!!!!!!!!! AND PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Kiba: Guessing I wasn't specific enough.

Hosts: Ya think?

Kiba: Yep!

Temari: Mz. D, you have to wear this!

Temari snaps her fingers and Mz. D is in a sailor suit.

Mz. D: You guys have a weird sense of humor.

Kiba: Saya, you have to dye your hair pink and purple!

Saya: You suck!

Kiba: You know it!

Sakura snaps her fingers and Saya's hair is pink and purple.

Saya: OMG!!!!!

Mitsuki: PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: 'Mitsuki is weirdish when she's had too much sugar…'

Kiba goes into the room Blood's in and unties her. She clings to him as they walk back. Shino and Flower come back out.

Flower: That was awesome!

Shino: Mitsuki…you have to sing I'd Lie by Taylor Swift…Flower and Anna…sing backup…

Mitsuki: OKAY!!!!!!!!!!

The music starts to play as Mitsuki picks up a microphone.

Mitsuki: I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong

I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs

And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

He stands there then walks away

My god if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything

But my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful

So I put on my make up

And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I'd lie

Everyone: O.O

Mitsuki: Was it that bad panda-chan?

Everyone: THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: …hard to decide…you or Flower are better…can't decide…

Gaara: O.O

Tenten: Great job girls!

Mitsuki: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: So, who's next?

Temari: Anna!!! YOU GET TO WEAR A DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: Too late!!!!!!!!

Tenten and Temari snap their fingers and Anna is in a strapless purple dress.

Anna: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!! Except Kankarou.

Kankarou: Anna you look hott!

Anna: Really?

Kankarou: Definitely! Anyways, here's a dare for Cobra! You have to watch The Last Unicorn for the rest of the day!  
Cobra: And what if I finish?

Kankarou: Watch it again!

Cobra: Freak…

Kankarou & Anna: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Cobra: Nothing Anna! 'So scary…when angry…'

Anna: Straight up.

Cobra goes into the room Blood was just in mumbling about evil hosts who are supposed to be on his side.

Lee: YOUTHFUL SAYA, YOU GET TO BE A YOUTHFUL KITTY CAT!!

Lee snaps his fingers and Saya is a cat…a pink and purple cat…odd…

Temari: Well, here's the last one for now, cause I'm getting tired from laughing too freakin hard!

Neji: Hn. Flower, Mitsuki, Gaara, Shino.

Afore mentioned: Yeah? (Or in Mitsuki's sugar induced state: YEAH?!?!?!?!?!)

Tenten: You guys…

Temari: Get to…

Shika: Have…

Lee: A…

Flower: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!!!!!

Naruto: YOU GUYS GET TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: WHAT…

Flower: the…

Gaara: Heck…

Shino: …

Mitsuki: OKAY LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYBODY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki pushes everyone out the door. Except Sakura, who she pushes out the window…Bwahaha.

Mitsuki: I'LL GET THE PILLOWS! AND GAARA'LL MAKE THE POPCORN!!!!!!!

Flower: AND SHINO WILL SET UP THE TV!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Hn.

Shino: …

The boys go do what they've been told they're going to do. Mitsuki goes over to the magic secret room and snaps her fingers. Neji and Tenten appear inside.

Mitsuki: BWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji & Tenten: O.o

Mitsuki shuts the door and goes to get pillows.

Flower: Alright then…I'll go see if Cobra wants popcorn…

In the M.S.R.

Neji: How does she hide this?! Even with the byaukugan it looked like an ordinary closet!

Hal: Yeah, that's what Hinata said. Accept quieter.

Tenten: Okay, well I'll take a pork ramen. Neji?

Neji: How does it work?!

Tenten: He'll also take pork ramen.

Hal: Coming right up lil lady!

A tape recorder falls on Neji's head.

Neji: Hn.

Neji presses play.

Please send in your truths and dares. You can dare anyone even the hosts. Heza-chan will not do incest, yaoi, or yuri. Sorry for those who like that kinda stuff. We accept all dares, except anything that should be rated M or R. Or any of the afore mentioned relationships. Oh yeah Neji, shut up, we can hear you out here and we're trying to watch a movie. EEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! GAARA DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry…well, I'll tell you how it works later. See ya! Good luck! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hal: Well, it sounds like a horror movie. Or attack of the fluffy bunnies named Sasuke. Though that movie is probably horror too.

Neji: Hn.

Tenten: See ya! PEACE!


	12. The sleepover x3

Okay, I figured that those of you who are reading my story would like to know the whole story of what happened during the sleepover with Flower, Shino, Gaara, and Mitsuki, so I decided that instead of only giving a few minor details I would just put a chapter with the whole thing! So, here it is! Just a note also, I have school, so updates are slow, sorry!!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto, thus the disclaimer.

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3)  
Flower (Flowerpuff)

Victims

Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Shino, Flower, Gaara, and Mitsuki are sitting on the couch watching attack of the fluffy bunnies named Sasuke 2: Revenge of the bunny.

Mitsuki: OMGSH!!!!!!!! IT'S A NAVY BLUE BUNNY NAMED SASUKE!!!!! RUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara, Shino & Flower: o.O

Gaara: If Cobra 'must die' ever gives her sugar again, I will have to kill him.

Shino & Gaara: 'Which we're going to do anyways.'

Flower: IT WAS JUST A KISS ON THE CHEEK!!  
Mitsuki: NO! DON'T GO NEAR THE BUNNY! NO!!!!!!

Gaara, Shino & Flower: -.-'

In the M.S.R.

Neji: She really doesn't ever shut up.

Tenten: NO!!!!! DON'T GO NEAR THE BUNNY YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!!

Tenten and Neji are watching the movie too, on a TV in the M.S.R.

Neji: Tenten, calm down, it's just a movie.

Hal: STAY AWAY FROM THE BUNNY!!!!!!!!

Neji: Hal, did you give Tenten sugar? And have you had any sugar recently?

Hal & Tenten: WE HAD SKITTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: Oh. Crap. I'm gonna die.

An hour and a half later, the movie is over, and Neji is in the fetal position.

Neji: Girlfriend…to…hyper…so…scary…

Tenten: Well, time to go to sleep!  
Tenten falls asleep leaning on Neji. Screaming got the sugar out of her system.

With the victims and hosts.

Mitsuki: Okay, let's watch A Little Misunderstanding!!

Flower: YEAH!!!!!!!

Gaara: Whatever.

Shino: …

Halfway into the movie.

Billy: So mommy and daddy, we learned about incest today!  
Thomas: Well that's wonderful Billy!

Lianne: Yes Billy it is!  
Billy: So mommy and daddy, you guys are related right?  
Thomas: Yes we are Billy.

Lianne: In the way of…

Billy: INCEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INCEST!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH MY PARENTS ARE RELATED!!!!!!!! INCEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Flower: Ha, that's hilarious!

Gaara: Yes it is.

Shino: I agree.

Mitsuki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Okay, I'm ready for bed; we can finish the movie in the morning.

Mitsuki: I'M NOT TIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Hn. You two go to bed, I'll stay with her.

Flower: Alright, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

Mitsuki: CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Okay, stupider than usual.

Gaara: Hn. Whatever.

Shino and Flower leave, going into separate rooms, and shutting the door.

Mitsuki: Wow, I thought they would never leave!  
Gaara: Huh?

Mitsuki: Wow, I thought they would never leave!  
Gaara: Why are you repeating yourself?  
Mitsuki: I'm repeating myself?

Gaara: Okay, what's wrong with you?

Mitsuki: Lot's of things, which would you like to hear about?

Gaara: Okay, that's odd. Well at least your not yelling anymore.

Mitsuki: Grr. Your mean. Let's play a game!!!!!

Gaara: Your still hyper aren't you.

Mitsuki: Maybe…

Gaara: Alright then. What game?

Mitsuki: It's called help me reorganize the dares!

Gaara: Alright.

After an hour of sorting dares.

Mitsuki: Wow, that's a lot of torture .

Gaara: Hai. So, are you sleepy now?

Mitsuki: Nope!!!!

Gaara: So what do you want to do?

Mitsuki: Let's play Karaoke Revolution!!!!!!

Mitsuki hooks up afore mentioned game and selects her song.

Mitsuki: Fall back

Take a look at me

And you'll see I'm for real

I feel what only I can feel

And if that don't appeal to you

Let me know

And I'll go

'Cause I flow

Better when my colors show

And that's the way it has to be

Honestly

'Cause creativity could never bloom

In my room

I'd throw it all away before I lie

So don't call me with a compromise

Hang up the phone

I've got a backbone stronger than yours

La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la

If you're trying to turn me into someone else

Its easy to see I'm not down with that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you're trying to turn me into something else

I've seen enough and I'm over that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you wanna bring me down

Go ahead and try

Go ahead and try

Mitsuki finishes the song and shoves a microphone into Garra's hands.

Mitsuki: Sing!  
Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki selects a song for him.

Gaara: If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait...I already am

Saw your face in the crowd

I call out your name

You don't hear a sound

I keep tracing your steps

Each move that you make

Wish I could read what goes through your mind

Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I can just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait...I already am

I reach out

But you don't even see me

Even when I scream out

Baby, you don't hear me

I am nothing without you

Just a shadow passing through...

Mitsuki: YEAH! GO GAARA!!!!!

Gaara finishes and hands Mitsuki the microphone. She lays it on the ground and glomps Gaara.

Mitsuki: Great job!  
Mitsuki pecks him on the lips and smiles.

Gaara: **O**.**O**

Mitsuki: Hey Gaara…

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: I'm sleepy…

Mitsuki falls asleep in Garra's arms.

Gaara: Hn.

Gaara sits on the couch with Mitsuki still in his arms. A mysterious boy in green spandex is watching them from the window.

Boy: Ah, their springtime of youth is blossoming strongly.

With Flower.

Flower: 'Don't come near me you freakish bunny!' AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower bolts out of bed.

Flower: So…creepy…

Flower grabs her pillow and goes over to shino's room.

Flower: Shino?

Shino: Yes?

Floewr: Well, ya see…

Shino: You had a nightmare?

Flower: Umm…yeah. Can I sleep in here with you? (A/N NOT THAT WAY YOU PERV'S!!!!!!!!!)

Shino: …alright.

Flower: Thanks.

Flower jumps onto Shino's bed and climbs under the covers.

Flower: Night!  
Shino: Hai. You too.

They both fall asleep.

------------------------------------

Okay guys, I did this because I felt a need to update, and I figured I needed some cute moments and they usually don't happen when Mitsuki is hosting or on a sugar high. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this little sub chapter, I'll probably update either this Wednesday or next weekend. It depends. Well, till then, ja ne!


	13. Saun's here! Guys and directions

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, with school, homework, reports, projects, and everything else that basically comes with school I've been too busy to do anything! So here it is, the long awaited next chapter of Naruto Truth Or Dare!!!!!!!

Disclaim: What in the world makes you think that I somehow managed to get ownership of Naruto?! Are you all really that nuts?!

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Saun (randera)

Victims

Same people as usual

Everyone enters the truth or dare room.

Flower: HI GUYS!!!!!

Everyone: …

Shino pulls out an ax.

Shino: Say hello.

Everyone who wants to stay alive: HI FLOWER!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Down Shino!

Shino: …

Shino puts away the ax.

Flower: Thank you. Oh boy.

Tenten: What?

Flower: Umm…hey Temari, go get Cobra would ya?

Temari: Sure.

Temari brings Cobra out from the room he was in.

Cobra: O.O ….Evil….unicorns….

Flower: Eh…Cobra, why don't you head home for a bit?

Cobra: …evil….unicorns…so….girly…

Cobra leaves.

Flower: Anyways, let's get started!

Neji: Hn.

Flower: Hn.

Neji: Hn.

Flower: Hn.

Neji: Hn.

Flower: Hn.

Neji: What are you doing?  
Flower: HA I WIN!!!!!!

Neji: O.o

Flower: Anywho, onto the next dare! Chouji and Naruto!

Naruto and Chouji: What?  
Flower: You guys get to have a ramen eating contest!  
Naruto & Chouji: YEAH!!!!!!!!!

Flower poofs in a bunch of ramen.

Flower: Tenten, would you do the honors? Kiba, your counting for Naruto, Lee, for Chouji.

Tenten: On your mark, get set…GO!!!!!

The boys start eating ramen.

Shino: Hey Flower, where's Mitsuki?

Temari: Yeah! And Gaara!  
Sakura: And my Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!

Flower: Oh, they went to get our guest host Saun!

Sakura & Ino: Sasuke and Mitsuki went together?!?!?!

Flower: Well, Mitsuki was gonna go by herself, but then Sasuke offered to go with her, and she said okay. But, then Gaara said that he wasn't going to let Sasuke go with Mitsuki and that he was going too. So they all went!  
Temari: When did they leave?

Flower: About four hours ago.

Everyone: HUH?!?!?!?!?!

Ino: Hey, why didn't Gaara want Mitsuki to be alone with Sasuke?  
Flower: Heh…you see…umm…

Sakura: SPIT IT OUT!

Flower: Well, last night at the sleepover, Sasuke ended up coming over, to see if Mitsuki and Gaara were doing anything…umm…that a couple might do! Yeah! And Gaara saw him, but Mitsuki didn't, and Gaara thinks that Sasuke was going to do something to Mitsuki, so he's been watching Sasuke like a hawk ever since!

Shikamaru: That idiot actually did it?!

Naruto: Yeah! I can't believe it!

Everyone: O.O  
Naruto: What?

Flower: YOU CAN ALWAYS BELIEVE IT!!!!!

Temari: Yeah…creepy…anyways, who won?

Naruto: I did! Believe it!  
Ino: Really? Wow! I didn't think anyone could out eat Chouji!

Kiba: Actually Naruto won by default. There was a special at the barbeque place, and Chouji ran out the door in the middle of the contest.

Shikamaru: Only Chouji would leave a contest where you're supposed to eat to go eat.

There's a knock on the door and a girl comes in.

Flower: Saun! Where's Mitsuki, Gaara, and Sasuke?  
Saun: Well, Mitsuki never showed up, so I asked directions and came here myself!

Flower: Oh! I wonder what's taking them so long.

Elsewhere.

Mitsuki: Okay, we just passed a sign that says you have just entered the middle of nowhere. Will you please ask for directions Kakashi?!

Kakashi: I am a jounin! I don't need directions!

Mitsuki: What is it with guys and asking for directions?!

Gaara: We would be there by now if Kakashi hadn't thrown the map out the window.

Kakashi: I needed a place to put Icha Icha!

Sasuke: So you picked the place where the map was? Nice. Great decision.

Kakashi: We'll get there eventually!  
Sasuke: THAT'S IT I'M DRIVING!!!!!!

Back in the Truth or dare room.

Sakura: Who knows? I MISS MY SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!

Flower: SAKURA SHUT UP OR FALL OUT!

Sakura: HUH?!

Flower throws Sakura out the window.

Flower: I told her. She never listens.

Saun: Well, let's start!

Saun snaps her fingers and Itachi is in the room.

Saun: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saun glomps Itachi.

Itachi: …uh hi?

Saun: HI!!!

Itachi: Flower, who is this?

Flower: This is Saun!  
Saun: Itachi, you are dared to tell us who you like, now tell or else!

Itachi: Are you people gonna keep asking till I tell you?  
Everyone: Yep.

Itachi: Fine. I like…hey, what's your name?  
Saun: Saun.

Itachi: I like Saun. Happy?  
Saun: YYAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Well, our ears may not be, but she is.

Naruto gang: Who are you?

Inuyasha: I am Inuyasha! I came here following Naraku and met Flower, and she told me that if I came here today she would tell me where he is.

Flower: Yeah, well, I only wanted you to come here today so I could rub it in Mitsuki's face that I had met you, but she's not here, so…

Flower snaps a picture of herself and Inuyasha and poofs him off to wherever Naraku is.

Shino: Do you like him?  
Flower: No. Well, I love his ears, but I don't like him like that.

Shino: …

Saun: Hey Kiba!  
Kiba: What?  
Saun: You get to go on a date!

Kiba: Umm…I'm sorry, I kinda like someone at the moment and…

Blood: HI KIBA!

Kiba: Hey Blood!  
Blood: Hey, Saun told me that you and I are going on a date, let's go!

Blood drags Kiba out the door.

Flower: Shino, can you do me a favor?

Shino: What?

Flower: Can you stop trying to figure out ways to kill off guys you think I might like and go follow your teammate and his girlfriend?

Shino: Sure.

Flower kisses him on the cheek and he leaves.

Kankarou: Are we gonna watch?  
Saun: Eh, maybe later! Right now, we have other things to do!  
Itachi: Right. Now, can you please let go of my arm?  
Saun: But…I thought you liked me?

Saun stares at Itachi with puppy dog eyes.

Itachi: Fine. But switch arms or something.

Saun switches arms and kisses a now surprised Itachi on the cheek.

Saun: Hinata, can you come in here for a sec?!  
Hinata comes in from the kitchen carrying a plate of cookies.

Hinata: Yes?

Flower: Thanks Hinata! Hey, you're going to help us host today, cause Kakashi apparently go Mitsuki lost!  
Flower takes the plate of cookies from Hinata.

Hinata: Alright! Nii-san, you and Tenten must go eat a bunch of skittles!  
Neji: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! TENTEN ON SUGAR IS LIKE A DEATHWISH! TENTEN ON SKITTLES IS LIKE DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE AND BURYING YOURSELF ALIVE!!!!!!!

Hinata: Oh well! I know, you guys can go outside and run off the energy with Lee!  
Lee: YOSH A WONDERFUL IDEA YOUTHFUL HINATA!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: Lee, say youth again and you follow your youthful Sakura out the window.

Lee: O.O Y--yes…Hinata-chan…

Neji and Tenten eat a ton of skittles and run out the door with Lee.

Itachi: I wonder how my foolish little brother is fairing.

Elsewhere.

Mitsuki: WOULD YOU JUST ASK FOR DIRECTIONS ALREADY?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sasuke: I KNOW WHERE WERE GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T!!!!!!! WE'VE BEEN DRIVING FOR AT LEAST 45 MINUTES AND YOU KNOW WHERE THAT HAS GOT US? NOWHERE! IN FACT WE JUST PASSED A SIGN THAT SAYS TURN BACK NOW, OR YOU MAY NEVER RETURN!!!!!

Kakashi: Do you guys know that you sound like an old married couple?

Gaara: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Geez calm down Gaara. Hey, Mitsuki didn't say anything; does that mean you like the idea of being married to Sasuke Mitsuki?

Gaara: Hn. No she doesn't. She fainted.

Kakashi: Well, at least it will be more peaceful.

Gaara & Sasuke: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!

Back in the truth or dare room.

Saun: Who cares! I'm just worried about Mitsuki! She could be dead! Or dying! And Sasuke and Gaara could be taking advantage of her while Kakashi takes pictures!  
Everyone: O.O

Flower: Umm…Saun…Gaara wouldn't let anything happen to Mitsuki, and neither would Sasuke for that matter.

Temari: Yeah, so calm down!

Kankarou: YEAH!

Kankarou's phone rings.

Kankarou: Hello?

Anna: Hey Kankarou!  
Kankarou: Hey Anna!

Anna: So, what are you guys doing?

Kankarou: Well, we were discussing whether or not Sasuke and Gaara would take advantage of Mitsuki if she were dying.

Anna: SHE'S DYING?!??!  
Kankarou: NO! Breathe Anna, she's fine!

Anna: GOSH DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!

Kankarou: Anna! Breathe please! You're going to kill my ears!  
Anna: Oops…sorry…

Kankarou: It's alright. So, you wanna go get some ramen or something?  
Anna: Sure! See you soon!  
Kankarou: See ya!  
Kankarou hangs up.

Kankarou: Well guys, I got a date, see ya!!

Flower: See ya! Okay, next dare! Ino, go cut you your hair off and dye it blue green, or I'll destroy your makeup. All of it.

Ino: Be right back!!!!!!!

Ino leaves, and when she comes back her hair is really short and blue green.

Ino: I hate you!  
Flower: Aww, I love me too!

Ino: …freak…

Shino clone: What was that?!  
Ino: Nothing!  
Flower: Uh, Shino, why is there a clone of you still here?  
Shino: I had to watch you and make sure that dog guy didn't come back.

Flower: SHINO I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Saun: Well, since there having a lover's quarrel, Shikamaru, go make Temari a cake.

Flower: SAUN?!?! WTF?!

Shikamaru goes into the kitchen while Flower tries to figure out why she's talking in aim and texting talk.

Hinata: Hey Itachi, you have to kiss Saun!  
Itachi: Whatever.

Itachi kisses Saun who blushes insanely.

Hinata: Ino, you must tell Temari if she can have Shikamaru or not.

Ino: Whatever. Temari, Shikamaru is all yours, but Sasuke is mine!!

An ice block falls on Ino as she says that Sasuke is hers.

Ino: WTH?! WAITIAATT?! (What the heck?! Why am I talking in aim and text talk?!)

Flower: YMT! WTHIGO?! AIICA?! (Yeah me too! What the heck is going on?! And isn't it called abbreviations?)

Hinata: It's a dare. Mitsuki's cousin's idea. And some of Mitsuki's friends talk like that and they call it aim and text talk, so whatever.

Flower & Ino: O.

Flower: WDIS? (When does it stop?)

Ino: YR! (Yeah really!)

Hinata: I don't know…Mitsuki was supposed to stop it…good luck with that!

Flower: MISGKYC!!! (Mitsuki I'm so gonna kill your cousin!!!)

Hinata: Hey Saun, you and Itachi have to play the Sims2!!!

Saun: OKAY!

A computer appears and Saun clicks on the Sims2 icon.

Saun & computer: EA Games. Challenge everything.

Itachi: I take it you've played this before?

Ino & Flower: WH? TSR! (Who hasn't? The Sims rock!)

Hinata: Yeah, that is true. Though some people aren't into that and haven't played it before. Or their too busy.

Ino & Flower: WE. (Whatever.)

Flower: WHMSGAKAD? (Wonder how Mitsuki, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kakashi are doing?)  
Elsewhere.

Mitsuki: Thank you sir! See, now was that so hard?

Sasuke: Nope, not at all. Now you can put down the flamethrower.

Mitsuki puts down the flamethrower that she had in the trunk.

Mitsuki: Alright! Now drive!

Sasuke: Yeah yeah.

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki is in the back with Gaara and lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep.

Gaara: Ha. Told you she likes me better.

Sasuke: Shut up. I will win her over! She will be the one I restore my clan with!  
Gaara: **O**.**O** If you ever say that again I will kill you.

Kakashi: Way to think ahead Sasuke!

Back in the truth or dare room.

Flower: HSIHAQ. (Hey Saun, I have a question.)

Saun: Huh?

Saun continues to stare at the computer screen, watching her and Itachi's Sims put out a fire. Apparently Itachi can't cook.

Flower: IYADYTOHPWSW? (In your area do you think our host powers will still work?)

Saun: Yeah.

Flower: SWHWBBMATY? (So why haven't we brought back Mitsuki and them yet?)  
Hinata: I have no idea.

Saun: Hina, you do it. I'm busy.

Saun and Itachi's Sims are going on vacation.

Naruto: WAIT! Hinata-chan has host powers?!  
Hinata: Hai, Naruto-kun! Since I have been a host more than once, and since the girls have called me an accomplice, they have granted me host powers!

Everyone: Oh. (Or in Ino and Flowers case just an O.)

Hinata snaps her fingers and the foursome are back in the room.

Sasuke: She will like me!  
Gaara: NO SHE WON'T!!  
Sasuke: YES SHE WILL!!!!!!!

Flower: SUWY?!?!?! (Shut up would ya?!?!)

Gaara, Sasuke & Kakashi: O.o Uh what the heck?

Ino: BMC. IAHF. (Blame Mitsuki's cousin. It's all her fault.)

Gaara: Oh.

Sasuke: I think Ino's even more annoying this way.

Ino: SUS! IMLYBYCTTMLT! AWWYTAA? (Shut up Sasuke. I may love you but you can't talk to me like that. Anyways what were you two arguing about?)  
Gaara: Hn. We're arguing about Mitsuki. Sasuke says she will like him and I say she won't.

Sasuke: SHE WILL!  
Gaara: SHE WILL NOT!!!!!!

Flower: TI!! UYTCGAPYAGTBITMSR! (That's it!! Until you two can get along peacefully you are going to be in the magic secret room!)

Flower and Hinata shove the two bickering boys and Mitsuki into the M.S.R.

Flower: IGHASIICFSTGTTWO! CI? (I'm going home and seeing if I can find something to get this to wear off! Coming Ino?)  
Ino: YBIA! (You bet I am!)

Everyone but Saun and Itachi leave. They are too busy watching their Sims swim in the ocean and play boardwalk games.

In the M.S.R.

Hal: Welcome back Gaara. What'd you do to Mitsuki this time?  
Gaara: Hn. Nothing. So Hal, got anything to wake her up with?

Hal: Sure be right back. You might want to not kill that guy while your in here, Mitsuki will be furious.

Gaara: Hn.

Gaara's sand releases Sasuke.

Sasuke: Thank you. She awake yet?  
Hal comes back and sits a candle that smells like skittles near Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: SKITTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: Thank goodness you woke up.

Mitsuki: Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun, where are the skittles?

Mitsuki stared at both boys with puppy dog eyes.

Gaara & Sasuke: They're aren't any skittles Mitsuki, sorry.

Mitsuki: Oh well. Let's see. Please submit your truths or dares, or you can just say nice things! You can dare anyone even the hosts! We do all dares except things rated R or M and NOBODY CAN DIE. Thanks for coming, I hope you enjoyed! If you asked to be a host I'm working on it I really am, I just have a super long list, and school work, so updates are slow! I'm very sorry! Well, see you next time!!!!!!


	14. Shouting, Singing, and Sea Monsters

Ello governor/governess! Welcome to chapter…uh…14?! Wow were on 14 already?! Cool!!! Okay okay I got it, 'shut up Heza-chan and start the chapter!' here ya go then!

Disclaim: I own Naruto. Yep, seriously. And I own bob the builder, Dora the explorer, oh and I made up the rules for baseball when I was four.

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Hinata (Hinata)

Victims

Naruto

Sasuke, Sakura

Kiba, Shino

Temari, Shikamaru

Ino, Chouji

Tenten, Neji

Lee, Kankarou

Gaara

Everyone is in the truth or dare room. Sasuke is being strangled by Gaara. The girls except Mitsuki are getting massaged by the guys.

Flower: And why did we say it was alright for Sasuke to be strangled?

Mitsuki: It was a dare. And I quote "make Gaara strangle Sasuke cause Sasuke sucks!!! Gaara is the lord and master." End quote.

Everyone: O.o Odd…

Sakura: Hey, why do Ino and me have professionals and the rest of the girls are being massaged by well, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Shino?

Flower: Because we're special! Now be quiet, at least you get a massage okay, we could've just thrown you out the window again!  
Sakura clamped her mouth shut.

Flower: Good girl.

Mitsuki: Okay Gaara, you can stop now.

Gaara: But. Fine.

Gaara releases Sasuke.

Sasuke: You…gasp…guys…gasp…suck…gasp.

Mitsuki: We know. Hey Sasuke, you have to dress up like a maid.

Sasuke: …

Sasuke is suddenly in a French maid outfit and the gang all laugh. The guys stop giving the girls massages and go and sit on the couches.

Hinata: Flower, you have to kiss Shino!

Flower kisses Shino, and they both blush.

Girls: KAWAII!!!!!!!

Ino: Hey, why is Hinata giving dares?!  
Mitsuki: Well, you see, Hinata has been our accomplice so many times we have decided that she can be a host! She will still have dares, but most of the time she is able to give truths and dares!  
Hinata: Yeah! So Ino, I dare you to jump out that window! Better yet, I dare you to let Blood push you! (Hinata is so Ooc, but I'm loving it lol)

Blood appears and pushes Ino out of the window.

Blood: KIBA IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!  
Kiba: Yes I am.

Blood: And you better all believe it.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
Blood: Shut up Naruto.

Blood kisses Kiba and leaves to go torture innocent bystanders, just kidding she's going to meet up with Roxie, Saya, and Saun.

Kiba: Man she's hott.

Kankarou: But Anna's so much hotter.

Kiba: No shes not.

Kankarou: Yes she is, are you kidding? Anna is so much hotter than Blood! And her name is cuter!  
Kiba: But Blood is hott! Smokin hot man! So much hotter than Anna.  
Kankarou: NO SHE'S NOT!  
Kiba: YES SHE IS!!!!!!  
Kankarou: NO SHE'S NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: YES SHE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kankarou: NO SHE IS NOT AND SHE NEVER WILL BE AS HOTT AS ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!

Hinata: YEAH WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW HOTT ARE FRIENDS ARE!!!!

Naruto: Your hott Hinata.

Hinata: Thank you Naruto!  
Gaara: Hn.

Kankarou: Yeah what he said…uh grunted? Whatever.

Mitsuki smirks and walks up to Kankarou and Gaara.

Mitsuki: Hey guys come here.

The boys follow Mitsuki and she pushes them on a stage. Music starts to play and mics appear in the boys' hands.

Kankarou:

**When this began**

Gaara:

I had nothing to say

And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me

Kankarou:

**I was confused**

Gaara:

And I let it all out to find

That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

Kankarou:

**Inside of me**

Gaara:

But all the vacancy the words revealed

Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

Kankarou:

**Nothing to lose**

Gaara:

Just stuck/ hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long

Kankarou:

**Erase all the pain till it's gone**

Gaara:

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

Kankarou:

**I was confused **

Gaara:

Looking everywhere only to find

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

Kankarou:

**So what am I**

Gaara:

What do I have but negativity

'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me

Kankarou:

**Nothing to lose**

Gaara:

Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I will never know myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed

I will never be anything till I break away from me

I will break away, I'll find myself today

Both:

_I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

The boys finish singing and sit back down, Mitsuki glomping Gaara; Anna coming out of nowhere and glomping Kankarou.

Anna & Mitsuki: Great job guys!

Gaara & Kankarou: Thank you.

Anna takes Kankarou's hat thing and puts it on and runs out of the room, Kankarou following.

Flower: NEXT!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Girls, we all get to beat up Sakura!!!!!!!!

Girls: YAY!!!!!!  
Sakura tries to run but the girls attack her, beating her to a pulp.

Hinata: Next one is for Mitsuki and…  
Kimi suddenly appears in the room.

Kimi: Ready Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: -sigh- as I'll ever be.

Kimi snaps her fingers and she and Mitsuki are both in camo bikinis, Mitsuki's is purple, Kimi's is blue.

Kimi: Black haired girls first!

Mitsuki walks out the door, muttering something about evil dares of doom.

Kimi: Hey Gaara, I dare you, when Mitsuki comes back, you have to take off your shirt and leave it off for the rest of the day!

Gaara: Hn.

Kimi leaves and Flower turns on the tv. Kimi and Mitsuki are in the middle of Konoha each with a giant pool noodle. They walk up to a guy and hit him with the noodles.

Kimi: I'm a sea monster!  
Mitsuki: I'm a sea monster!  
Both: We're sea monsters!!!

The girls run around hitting people with the noodles and yelling that they are sea monsters.

Everyone: O.O

Everyone bursts out laughing except the guys who think they're too cool to burst out laughing.

Flower: Hey Neji, you have to dye your hair pink.

Neji: No.

Flower: It's either that, or we cut off your hair and sell Tenten to Miroku.

Miroku appears and stares at Tenten, smiling pervertedly.

Neji: I'll be right back.

Neji goes into the bathroom, dragging Tenten with him just incase Miroku got any ideas. Sango comes in and hits Miroku and drags him away.

Sango: No good perverted groping monk…

Everyone: O.o

Mitsuki and Kimi come back in with shorts and tube tops on. Kimi nods at Gaara who takes off his shirt, and Mitsuki almost faints, but Flower catches her.

Flower: Hey, stay awake missy; you have to hug Gaara for five minutes.

Mitsuki: Am I allowed to…

Flower: NO FAINTING!  
Mitsuki sighs and hugs Gaara really tight and blushes a billion shades of red, most known to mankind and several known to monkeys!

Kimi: Hey, I gotta go, I'm broke so I sold myself to Cobra.

Everyone: O.O

Kimi: NOT LIKE THAT!!!! I'M GOING TO CLEAN HIS HOUSE AND HIS GARAGE!!!!!!!!!! GETCHA MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone sweatdrops. Kakashi appears in the room, and Hinata snatches off his mask.

Kakashi: HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: YES?!  
Hinata passes off the mask to Kimi who runs out of the room with it.

Kakashi: . 

---ATTENTION--- This part involves a lot of swearing that I will not be typing. Kakashi has temporarily left the building for uh, safety reasons. Yeah that's it safety reasons!

Everyone: 'More like he was creeping everyone out when he had another mask under his mask.'

Flower: Hey Tenten, you've been dared to let your hair down!

Lee: YES!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!! (Lee runs over and pulls the ties out of her hair, which falls down to her middle back in waves.)  
Neji: O.O WOW!!!!!!!!! (A/N Neji has come back during Kakashi's rant)

Neji runs over to Tenten and kisses her.

They end up starting a make out session and a strange figure pushes them into the M.S.R.

Naruto gang: WHO ARE YOU?!  
Figure: Who am I? WHO AM I? Um…who am I?

Flower: Goodness…you're…

-----------------------------------------

Oh cliffhanger!!!!!!! That's only because I want to post this chapter and my sisters coming…sucks… well, I will not post the next chapter till I get at least…10 reviews. I know you can, so just press that little purple button!! I don't do incest yaoi or yuri and I will not do anything that should be rated R or M and nobody can die. I accept host requests, but I do apologize, 1 per customer and if you submit Oc's I will just randomly select 1. I'd just like to make a notice of this but I just checked and I'm running out of dares again! I accept ALL reviews, even anonymous, so please! Help me out!


	15. Well this is new!

WELCOME TO NARUTO TRUTH OR DARE MY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I am like seriously ticked with this one girl at my school so I'm taking my anger out by writing!!!!!! I know, good things come from anger sometimes!!!!! SO here you guys go!!!!! Njoy!!!!!!!!

Disclaim: You know it, do I have to write it?!

HOSTS!

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3 aka: Mua!)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Megan (winxgirl21)

Hinata

Victims

BWAHAHA WHOMEVER I SO CHOOSE!!!!!!!!!

LAST TIME:

Flower: Hey Tenten, you've been dared to let your hair down!

Lee: YES!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!! (Lee runs over and pulls the ties out of her hair, which falls down to her middle back in waves.)  
Neji: O.O WOW!!!!!!!!! (A/N Neji has come back during Kakashi's rant)

Neji runs over to Tenten and kisses her.

They end up starting a make out session and a strange figure pushes them into the M.S.R.

Naruto gang: WHO ARE YOU?!  
Figure: Who am I? WHO AM I? Um…who am I?

Flower: Goodness…you're…

BACK TO NOW:

Flower: Goodness…you're Megan! Remember your name Megan?

Megan: Yeah, I was just caught in the moment and forgot for a second there. Sorry.

Mitsuki: Its fine happens to us all!

Megan: Yeah guess so .

Mitsuki: Yep!!

Megan: Hey I have a great idea! Actually it's a dare but whatever.

Mitsuki Hinata and Flower huddle around Megan and she tells them the dare. All four girls burst out laughing and fall on the floor.

Hinata: Hey, we should wait till the end, cause if we do it now they won't be able to do any more dares!

Megan: Ah Hinata, correct as always.

Naruto gang: DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!!!!!! WE DON'T WANT ANYMORE DARES!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Ah but you see, we enjoy torturing you, and so we shall wait till the end.

Flower: Ah, why are we all saying ah?

Mitsuki: I don't know… '

Everyone else: "

Mitsuki: So anywho, here's the next one, and it is for...hey this is cool!!! Megan, Hina, Flower, check this out!!!

Aforementioned look at the card Mitsuki's holding.

Hosts: LET'S DO IT!!!!!!!!!

The hosts snap their fingers and a cloud of smoke covers the entire room. The room is now a TV studio, and everyone is being pulled away for makeup, clothing or whatever else the people think they need. Fifteen minutes later Mitsuki, Flower and Megan all walk out on stage. Mitsuki is in a sparkly purple camo top on and a dark purple mini skirt. Megan is in a pink camo top and a dark pink mini skirt. Flower is in an orange camo top and a dark orange mini skirt. All three girls have a microphone.

Mitsuki: Hi guys!!!!! I'm Mitsuki!!!!!!!!!

Flower: I'm Flower!!!!!!!!!  
Megan: And I'm the ever so wonderful Megan!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Okay, Megan, overdoing it a little don't ya think?

Megan: Nope!!

Flower & Mitsuki: '

Flower: Anyways Mitsuki, why don't you tell the people what were going to be doing today?!

Mitsuki: Righto Flowo!!!!! Today, we're going to be interviewing everyone! Well almost everyone!!!!!!! What we're going to be doing is giving them truths that YOU THE VIEWERS have sent in!!!!!!! We've also got a special request, which we're going to be doing right now, so you guys have time to send in your truths!!!!!!

Megan: Right!!!!!!!!!! So let's go on to…

Flower: KNOW!!!!!  
Megan: YOUR!!!!!!

Mitsuki: VICTIMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There is a loud applause and the lights fade out and brighten in another room with a chair in it. Kiba is sitting in the chair.

Mitsuki/_Flower_/**Megan**/All hosts present

Know your victims, know your victims, know your victims.

**Kiba Inuzuka. He likes to randomly attack Sand ninja. **

Kiba: What the heck?! NO I DON'T!!!!!!!

Yes you do, now shut up!!!!!

_Kiba Inuzuka. Has slept with a night light since he was born._

Kiba: I DO NOT!!!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Kiba Inuzuka. Has a huge crush on Blood.

Kiba: -//////-

SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: SHOVE IT!!!!!!!

Why don't you come make us?

**Yeah nightlight boy!**

Kiba: STOP MAKING UP LIES ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!

_What lies?_

Now you know Kiba Inuzuka. Also known as the nightlight boy with a huge crush on Blood who likes to randomly attack Sand ninja.

Kiba: THEY DON'T KNOW ME!!!!!!!! I WANT A LAWYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba is dragged off the stage by two girls in black and gray camo shirts and black skirts. (coughKimiandRoxiecough)

Kiba: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The lights fade out again and Shino is sitting in the chair.

Know your victims, know your victims, know your vic…

_SHINOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

' Why don't you just take care of this one, eh?

**' Yeah, I'm sorta thirsty…let's go get something to drink!**  
Yeah! Let's roll!!!!!!!!

_So anyways, Shino Aburame. He is totally jealous of Cobra and Inuyasha because he thinks Flower likes them…_

Shino: …I was not jealous…

_Shino Aburame. Yes you are._

Shino: …

_Shino Aburame. He is one of the greatest ninja ever!!!!!!!_

Shino: Thank you.

_Shino Aburame. Do you want to go get some ramen after this is over?_

Shino: …sure why not…but if you're a fangirl I'll kill you.

_Shino Aburame. Call me a fangirl again and our relationship is over._

Shino: …

_Now you know Shino Aburame. Pick me up at seven. _

Shino walks out of the room and Sasuke comes in.

**Hey, she said she'll be back in a minute; she needs to go kill someone. Fangirls I think she said are lining up outside the building.**

_Oh…okay then, shall we?_

Know your victims, know your victims, know your victims.

**Sasuke Uchiha. Likes Mitsuki even though he knows she doesn't like him like that.**

Sasuke: SHE WILL!!!!!!!! EVENTUALLY SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_No she won't you baka._

Sasuke: Freak…

_Wanna say that again? I've got security out here with tazors, if you'd like to tell them what you said._

Sasuke: Nothing.

_That's what I thought you said._

**Sasuke Uchiha. His hair looks like a chickens butt.**

Sasuke: WHAT THE HE# NO IT DOESN'T!!!!!!!!

_Sasuke Uchiha. Your right. It looks like duck butt._

Sasuke: I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke Uchiha. We already knew that.

_Sasuke Uchiha. Misses his brother terribly and doesn't want to kill him._

Sasuke: I HATE MY BROTHER AND I SHALL KILL HIM!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sasuke Uchiha. Is on drugs._

Sasuke: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sasuke Uchiha. Security please take him away now. **

Two new girls in red camo outfits come in and take Sasuke away. (coughSayaandMz.Dcough)

Now you know Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who likes Mitsuki and is on drugs and has duck butt hair and has also been taken away by security. Thank God.

Hey guys I'm back!!

Hinata walks in and sits on the chair.

Hey Hinata!!!!!!

Hinata: Umm…hello?

Sorry Hinata, but we've gotta do this.

Hinata: alright then?

Know your accomplices, know your accomplices, know your accomplices.

_Hinata Hyuuga. Makes the best cookies on the face of the planet._

Hinata: Thanks!

**Hinata Hyuuga. Is totally adorable.**

Hinata///// Thanks!

Hinata Hyuuga. She is not and will NEVER be dating Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata: Finally someone speaks the truth!!!

Now you know Hinata Hyuuga. The most adorable girl who makes the best cookies ever, who is not and will never I repeat NEVER be dating Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata smiles and walks off the stage. Naruto walks in and sits on the chair.

Know your victims, know your victims, know your victims.

**Naruto Uzumaki. He is totally in love with Hinata.**

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!

_Naruto Uzumaki. He has a strange ramen fetish._

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naruto Uzumaki. He thinks Haku is a girl.**

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Naruto Uzumaki. Is getting on my nerves._

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto Uzumaki. Is an idiot.

Naruto: BELIEV….What's an idiot?

A baka you baka.  
Naruto: Umm…okay.

You don't know what a baka is either do you Naruto?

Naruto: Not really.

Okay, someone find me a teacher!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto gets taken away by Tsunade who drags him towards the big yellow bus of doom!! Kakashi walks onstage and sits down.

Know your victims, know your victims, know your victims.

Kakashi Hatake. He is always late because he's reading porn.

Kakashi: Their romance novels!!!!

Right.

**Kakashi Hatake. He is dating Anko.**

Kakashi: Umm…no I'm not?

Kakashi Hatake. For the billionth time, everything we say is true, so yes you are!

Kakashi: …

_Kakashi Hatake. Wears a mask because he has a huge mole on his face._

Kakashi: NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!! I WEAR IT TO CONCEAL MY IDENTITY!!!!!

_Kakashi Hatake. Whatever._

Kakashi Hatake. You make us mad go away.

Kakashi: Fine then.

Kakashi Hatake. Before you go. We have your Icha Icha. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Kakashi: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi is pulled offstage by two security guards in white camo outfits one with pants though lol.(coughSaunandCobracough)

Hey where's Kankarou? Isn't he supposed to be next?

**He left. **

WHAT?!

_He's on a date with Anna! (1)_

Oh, then I guess I'll let it slide. This time. YOU HEAR ME KANKAROU?! ONLY THIS TIME!!!!!!!!

_Breathe; he's not here, no need to shout!!!!!_

Sorry.

**It's alright. So now who's up?**

It's…Temari!

Temari walks in and sits on the chair.

Shall we ladies?

We shall!

Know your victims, know your victims, know your victims.

_Temari of the sand. Plans on marrying Shikamaru._

Temari: Someday maybe.

_Temari of the sand. AWESOME!!!! Can I come?_  
Yeah me too!

**Me three!**

Temari: Uh, sure?

YAY!!!!

_Temari of the sand. Just said we could go to her wedding. _

Temari: Yes I did, now can we hurry up please?

Temari of the sand. You just screwed yourself over.

Temari: Huh?

Temari of the sand. Once made out with her brothers puppet.

Temari: SAY WHAT NOW?!?!

Temari of the sand. Don't make me repeat myself.

Temari: O.O You people got some issues…

Temari of the sand. You're just figuring this out?

Temari: …

**Temari of the sand. She has dreamed about Shikamaru every night since the first time she met him.**

Temari: Well not every night!!

Now you know Temari of the sand. She just invited us to her wedding, and once made out with her brothers puppet before going to bed to dream about Shikamaru. 

Temari: You guys are seriously messed up in the head.

Goodbye, Temari of the sand.

Temari walks out and Lee walks in.

Know your victims, know your victims, know your victims.

Rock Lee. His middle name is Mary Poppins.

Lee: Ah that is so very youthful! But it is very unyouthful to speak lies of people!  
_Rock Lee. He totally stole Gaara's eyebrows._

Lee: I have not stolen once in my life! Do not say such horrible things!

_Rock Lee. Stop lying._

Lee: I am not lying!!!!!

**Rock Lee. The police are here for you now.**

Lee: B-b-b-u-u-t…

Lee gets dragged out by the police. Who happen to look a lot like Blood and Saun. Shikamaru comes in and sits down.

Know your victims, know your victims, know your victims.

Shikamaru Nara. Temari just invited us to your wedding.

Shikamaru: Troublesome, I do not plan on getting married for at least another few years thank you. But if Temari said you could come, we'll mail you the invites whenever we get engaged.

_Shikamaru Nara. When are you getting engaged?_

Shikamaru: I don't know. Troublesome.

Shikamaru Nara. Once slept at Temari's house but got kicked out by Gaara. And don't say you didn't. I was there.

Shikamaru: Shut up, I don't want everyone to know about that!

Shikamaru Nara. Well fine then.

Shikamaru: …

**Shikamaru Nara. He wants a pet weasel named Itachi.**

Shikamaru: Where do you come up with this crap?  
The boggle department.

Shikamaru: …

Now you know Shikamaru Nara, whose wedding we will be attending, got kicked out of Temari's house by Gaara, and wants a pet weasel named Itachi.

Shikamaru: What a drag. I'm going to find Temari and we're leaving.

Shikamaru leaves to go find Temari and Itachi comes in.

WEASEL MAN!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: The heck?

Oops, gotta do this right. Ehem.

Know your victims, know your victims, know your victims.

_Itachi Uchiha. Had a party with the rest of the Akatsuki at Saun's house. _

Itachi: And so what if I did.

**Itachi Uchiha. Are you guys going out now?**

Itachi: Don't know, maybe. She's cute and funny, and killed Deidara which was fun to watch.

…okay then…

Itachi Uchiha. There's a phone call for you at the front desk. Please come soon. It's your girlfriend.

Itachi: …

**Itachi Uchiha. He has left the building to go make out with Saun.**

Neji walks in and sits down.

Know your victims, know your victims, know your victims.

_Neji Hyuuga. He likes to eat pie…out of the garbage can._

Neji: I do not! I don't even like pie!!!!!

Neji Hyuuga. What's wrong with you?! Who doesn't like pie?!

Neji: I don't.

Neji Hyuuga. Shut up.

Neji: …

**Neji Hyuuga. Plans on giving Tenten skittles for her birthday.**

Neji: No. And if anyone does I will kill you. And all of your evil little give-Tenten-skittles friends! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji Hyuuga. Has been hanging out with Sasuke too much.

Neji: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Neji Hyuuga. Please go get some more therapy. Kimi is waiting in the hall.

Neji leaves the room and Tenten enters.

Know your victims, know your victims, know your victims. 

**Tenten: Her last name is Tententententententen. **

Tenten: No, not really.

_Tenten: Her mother was obsessed with the number 10._

Tenten: Okay, maybe a little.

Tenten. Plans on leaving Neji at the alter.

Tenten: UH-UH!!!!!! I'M NOT EVEN GETTING MARRIED TO HIM YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten. Not YET being the key word.

Tenten storms out.

Now you know Tenten, whose last name is Tentententententen, whose mother is obsessed with the number 10, and who plans on leaving Neji at the alter.

Sakura comes in and sits down.

Oh this is too easy.

Know your idiots, know your idiots, know your idiots.

Sakura Haruno. Her forehead is large enough to catch a plane. While its in flight.

Sakura: NO ITS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT MAY BE KINDA BIG BUT IT'S NOT THAT BIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sakura Haruno. She has issues with her forehead._

Sakura: I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura Haruno. Sasuke does not like you anymore.**  
Sakura: HE DOES TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sakura Haruno. He does not he likes Mitsuki._

NO HE DOESN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: NO HE DOESN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura Haruno. You sure you're therapy session was long enough?  
**Sakura: IT WAS LONG ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura Haruno. I sentence you to anger management before you kill our stage. Anna is waiting outside.

Sakura is dragged out by the two security guards in red camo outfits. Gaara walks in.

GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: …

_Yeah, let's let her handle this one. Be back in a few!_

**Bye!**

So anywho. Gaara of the sand. He is scared of navy blue bunnies named Sasuke.

Gaara: Mitsuki. Stop talking about yourself.  
Aww! Gaara how'd you know it was me?

Gaara: Well, you're the only one besides Flower and Shino who know I watched that movie. Also, you're the only person who says anywho quite often. And I can tell by your voice.

Aww! Don't tell 'k Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Hn.

So, we should probably finish this up.

Gaara: Yes.

So everybody, please send in your truths and dares, truths specifically because I will be doing something special with them next time!! You can dare or truth anyone even the hosts and I do accept anonymous reviews!!!!! I don't do yaoi yuri, incest, or anything rated M or R before you ask people. This is rated T. Yes T. I think…I'll have to go check on that. I will not update until I get 8 reviews. And if more people don't review I'm going to have to stop this story. I just learned that only like 40 people have been reading my story! So if you don't want me to stop review! REVIEW!!!!!

Gaara: Hn. What she said.

Hey Gaara, let's go find Anna; I need to talk to her.

Gaara: Hn.

------------------------------------------

(1) Anna. This is your friend speaking. If you are not dead please email me because Flower and I both think you might be dead. So if you don't want us to both have heart attacks you better email me woman! Now!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ehem. Thank you all for reading this chapter. Goodnight all!!!!!!


	16. Behold Le Interviews!

Welcome to chapter 16!! Yep, you idgits finally hit 8 reviews! Lol joking, you only hit 7, which I'm a bit peeved at, but I'll get over it. So, since I'm here at my daddys and I felt like it, cause I love ya'll so much CHAPTER 16!!!!!!!

Disclaim: Man, if I keep dissing this claim its going to try and kill me.

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Meghan (winxgirl21)

Victims

You'll just have to wait and see

Mitsuki, Flower, and Meghan walk onto the stage in their previous outfits.

Mitsuki: Hello everybody!!!! We're going to move on to the interviews, but first, we're going to have me, Flower, and Meghan sing!!!

Flower & Meghan: WHY?!?!  
Mitsuki: Cause my sister paid me five bucks.

Flower: Oh.

Meghan: …

Mitsuki: So up first is……FLOWER!!!!!!!!

Flower: Fine, let's get this over with.

Mitsuki & Meghan: Yes mom.

Flower: What was that?  
Mitsuki & Meghan: NOTHING!!!!

Flower:

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

_  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

Mitsuki: WOO!!!!! GO FLOWER!!!!!!!!!  
Meghan: GO FLOWER!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Okay, now its……MEGHAN!!!!!!!  
Meghan: OKAY!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Let the singing commence!

Meghan:

_I could go back to every laugh,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore,_

_And I know all the steps up to your door,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore._

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,_

_Talk to the man with the reasons why,_

_And let me know what you find._

_I'll leave my window open,_

'_Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name._

_Just know I'm right here hopin',_

_That you'll come in with the rain._

_I could stand up and sing you a song,_

_But I don't wanna' have to go that far._

_And I, I've got you down,_

_I know you by heart,_

_And you don't even know where I start._

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,_

_Talk to the man who put you here,_

_And don't wait for the sky to clear._

_I'll leave my window open,_

'_Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name._

_Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',_

_That you'll come in with the rain._

_I've watched you so long,_

_Screamed your name,_

_I don't know what else I can say._

_But I'll leave my window open,_

'_Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games._

_Just know I'm right here hopin',_

_That you'll come in with the rain._

_I could go back to every laugh,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore…_

Meghan: Mitsuki's turn!!!  
Flower: GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki:

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise...It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true_

_Misguided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love._

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_

_Surprise...It's time (yeah)_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true_

_When Miss Independence walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally feel..._

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_

_To feel (to feel) what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you_

_When love, when love is true..._

Flower: Good job Mitsuki!

Meghan: I did good too!

Mitsuki: Yep! We all did good!!! LET'S HAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR US!!!!!!

The crowd claps like insane people…well; think if fangirls saw Sasuke and Neji without shirts on, in the middle of the street. Yep, that insane.

Mitsuki: Thank you!  
Flower: Thanks so much!!!!  
Meghan: THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!

The girls take a bow.

Mitsuki: So guys, guess what we just did?

Flower: We just went through the truths!  
Meghan: And we, Mitsuki, Flower, and me the ever so awesome Meghan, will be giving them to the Naruto gang!!!! EVERYBODY CLAP!!!!!!!!!!  
Nervous audience claps. Meghan smiles and bows.

Mitsuki: …

Flower: …

Meghan: What?

Mitsuki: Nothing, nothing at all Megs. So anywho, first up we have…EWW! I DON'T WANNA INTERVIEW HIM!!!!!

Flower & Meghan: WHO?!??!!?!

Mitsuki: OROCHIMARU!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru walks onto the stage.

Orochimaru: You called?

Mitsuki: Sadly…

Meghan: I'll interview him!

Flower & Mitsuki: Go right on ahead.

Meghan: So Orochimaru, are you really a guy? Or did you like, ya know, switch genders, or do you just look girly from an experiment gone wrong?!

Orochimaru: WHAT?!! I AM A MAN!!!!!! WHO WOULD SSSAY THAT I'M NOT?!??!! TELL ME WHO!!!!!!!!!!!

Meghan: No one said anything…it's just your imagination?

Orochimaru: Oh. Alright then.

Meghan: Now, I'm about to ask you the question the whole world is asking. Are you…a…pedophile?

Orochimaru: No. Why would you say that?

Meghan: You want Sasuke's body. You know, his BODY.

Orochimaru: O.O

Orochimaru used a jutsu and disappeared before he passed out from shock.

Mitsuki: I can't believe you asked him that…

Flower: O.O

Meghan: Eh, he can't hurt me, I know his one weakness!  
Mitsuki: WHAT IS IT?!

Meghan: He is deathly afraid of spiders.

Mitsuki & Flower: …

Audience: …

Everyone bursts out laughing.

Mitsuki: Ah, that's great. So anyways, next is…Sasuke!!!!!!  
Sasuke comes on stage.

Sasuke: Hn. What.

Kimi appears. Hey Sasuke, did you take pictures of Mitsuki when she wasn't looking and then photoshop them with pictures of you so it looks like you guys are kissing?!

Sasuke: Umm…

Mitsuki: O.O

Mitsuki faints.

Flower: How did we not see that coming?

Meghan: Who knows.

Kimi: HEY GAARA COME GETCHA GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!

Gaara comes on stage picks up Mitsuki, glares at Sasuke and walks off stage.

Kimi: Crap! I think Cobra knows I'm gone! I'm still cleaning his room! He is the most unneat person I've EVER MET!!!!!!!!

Cobra: KIMI ITS STILL DIRTY!!!!!!!!  
Kimi: COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimi disappears.

Flower & Meghan: …

Sasuke: Can I go now?

Meghan: Nope!! One more!!!  
Flower: When you were born did you're mother think you were gay?

Sasuke: HUH?!?!?!  
Flower: HEY! I wasn't finished! Ehem, and that's why she named you Sasu-gay?

Sasuke: No. You guys are messed up in the head.

Meghan: Yeah, we know.

Flower: Oh, hey Sasuke, the audience has requeseted this.

Meghan: Will you ever give up on Mitsuki and go back to Sakura?

Sasuke: If Mitsuki gets a boyfriend.

Meghan: But what about…

Sasuke: Gaara's not her boyfriend.

Flower: Not yet.

Sasuke: Not ever.

Meghan: Buttmunch. Okay, we're done with you, feel free to go contemplate suicide or whatever you do with your emo self in your spare time.

Sasuke: …okay then…

Flower: …okay then…

Sasuke leaves and Temari comes out.

Temari: Shikamaru told me to tell you we're leaving soon, we've got a date.

Meghan: Okay! We'll interview you now I guess!  
Flower: So, how long have you liked Shikamaru?

Temari: Since the chunnin exams.

Meghan: If he asked you to marry him right now what would you say?!  
Temari: Yes.

Flower & Meghan: YAY!!!!!!! WE'RE STILL COMING TO YOUR WEDDING BY THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: Crap I forgot. Oh well, whatever. Wait, when did I invite you?  
Flower: Umm…the other day, we had you on a truth serum, and we begged and you got annoyed and invited us?

Temari: Oh.

Meghan: Yep! Last one! Why. Do. You. Always. Wear. Your. Hair. Up.

Temari: Cause otherwise it'll get in the way.

Flower & Meghan: Oh!! Okay! You can go! Tell Shikamaru to get his lazy butt in here!  
Temari: Yep!  
Temari goes offstage and Shikamaru walks onstage. Insert fangirl squeals.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Flower: Shikamaru. We must know.

Meghan: What happened when you went to Temari's house?

Shikamaru: Troublesome. You mean about when I got kicked out?

Flower: Yep!

Shikamaru: Well, I went to her house, we were watching TV, and then Gaara came in and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me out. Mitsuki was behind him holding off Temari. Apparently she was having Temari help her study for English.

Meghan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: It's not that funny, it's embarrassing. -////-

Mitsuki: Actually, it was hilarious!!  
Flower & Meghan: YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: Of course I am you dorks! I only fainted!

Flower: Oh…

Meghan: Yeah…

Mitsuki: So Shika, how long have you liked Temari?

Shikamaru: I'm not sure, I believe I started liking her during the chunnin exams.

Mitsuki: He believes sistas, he believes.

Meghan and Flower nod and laugh. Shikamaru leaves.

Mitsuki: HEY! I WASN'T DONE WITH HIM!!!!!

Flower: Oh well, we have bigger fish to fry.

Meghan: We're frying fish?

Mitsuki: Kidding Meghan.

Meghan: Oh. -.-'

Flower: So who's next?

Mitsuki: Well, here's one for you!!

Flower: Lay it on me!  
Meghan: Do you like Shino? Like, you know, like like?  
Flower: I thought it was obvious…

Mitsuki: Well, that's one way to answer it!

Gaara walks onstage. Offstage girls squeal.

Mitsuki: Okay! That's it!!! BE RIGHT BACK!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki picks up a flamethrower and storms offstage.

Gaara: …

Flower: …

Audience: …

Meghan: CHEESE!!!!!!!

Flower: What the heck…

Meghan: I don't know, it was too quiet!

Flower: Okay then. So Gaara, do you have a deathly fear of raccoons?  
Gaara: No.

Meghan: OH MY GOD A RACCOON!!!!!!!

Gaara: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!  
Everyone starts laughing.

Meghan: There's not a raccoon Gaara, breathe.

Gaara: Hn.

Flower: So Gaara you like Mitsuki right?

Gaara: Gotta go.

Gaara uses a jutsu and disappears.

Meghan: CHEATER!!!!!!!!

Flower snaps her fingers and Tsunade is onstage.

Flwoer: Hey Tsunade, are you married to Jiraiya?

Tsunade: No, we've dated around, but I'm not married to him.

Flower: K, thanks!  
Tsunade leaves.

Flower: So who now…Kiba!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: WHAT?!

Flower: GETCHA BUTT ON THIS STAGE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!

Kiba: Yeah, yeah.

Kiba comes onstage.

Meghan: So Kiba, have you ever impersonated Akamaru?

Kiba: Once.

Flower: Why?

Kiba: BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT OKAY?!  
Meghan: Yeah, whatever nightlight boy.

Kiba: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Meghan: I said…cheese?

Kiba: Oh, okay then.

Meghan: BYE BYE!!!!!!!  
Kiba: Huh?  
Blood comes on and drags Kiba offstage.

Mitsuki: I'm back!!!!!!

Flower: Get rid of em?

Mitsuki: Yep!

Meghan: Cool!!!! So who's next Flower?  
Flower: Umm…

Mitsuki: ITACHI!!!!!!!!  
Itachi: What?

Mitsuki: EEP!!!!!!  
Itachi was standing behind the girls.

Mitsuki: DON'T DO THAT!!!!  
Itachi: Okay, I will.

Mitsuki: You suck.

Itachi: I know.

Meghan: Hey Itachi are you gay?

Itachi: Uh no. I'm contemplating dating Saun remember. Oh wait, I forgot, you're all blonde at heart, you probably forgot.

Hosts: SO WHAT IF WE DID?!?!

Itachi: I'll be going now.

Itachi goes offstage and Neji comes onstage.

Neji: Hn.

Flower: Hey Neji, why is there a big picture of Tenten above your bed?  
Neji: Because she's my girlfriend. Duh.

Hosts: Ooohh…now I get it…

Neji: -.-'

Neji leaves and Tenten appears.

Tenten: Hey guys!

Mitsuki: Hey Tenten! So, why do you plan on leaving Neji at the alter?

Tenten: I DON'T!!!!!!!!!

Meghan: That's not what we heard!

Tenten: I'M NOT LEAVING HIM AT THE ALTER!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT EVEN MARRYING HIM AS FAR AS I KNOW!!!!!!!

Flower: Geez, someone's cranky!!!!!!

Tenten: I'M NOT CRANKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Eeep! GAARA SAVE ME!!!!!!!

Gaara appears and Tenten runs off stage. Mitsuki smiles and hugs Gaara.   
Mitsuki: Thank you Gaara!!

Gaara nods and disappears, and Naruto and Hinata come onstage.

Flower: Hey guys!

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!!!!!! HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: Calm down Naruto.

Naruto: Yes Hina-chan.

Hinata: Thank you!  
Hinata kisses Naruto on the cheek.

Hosts: SO FREAKING KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower pulls out a cell phone and dials Anna's number.

Anna: Hello?

Flower: Hey Anna! We need to talk to Kankarou for a second.

Anna: 'K! Hang on!  
Kankarou: Hello?  
Flower: Hey Kankarou!! So is it true that you used Temari's make up when she wasn't looking?

Kankarou: Once when I was five.

Flower: Are you SURE?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Flower: THAT LOSER HUNG UP ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-' 'He's gonna die…'

Mitsuki: So, Hinata, ready for your questions?

Hinata: Yep!  
Meghan: So Hina, would you die for Naruto, to protect him?

Hinata: Yes.

Flower: Wow! No hesitation whatsoever!!!!

Naruto: sniff sniff

Hinata: What's wrong Naruto-kun?

Naruto: YOU'RE SO GOOD TO ME!!!!!!!

Naruto glomps Hinata who blushes.

Everyone who sees: SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Naruto, do you like baloney flavored ramen?

Naruto: What's baloney?

Hosts: Baka.

Naruto: What's a baka?

Hosts: Idiot.

Naruto: What's an idiot?

Hinata: I'll explain later Naruto-kun.

Flower: Hey Hinata, has Naruto ever gotten all pervy and touched your butt?

Hinata: Once, and he'll never do it again. RIGHT NARUTO?!

Naruto: RIGHT!!!!!!

Hinata: Good Naruto!

Mitsuki: Hinata, when did you fall for Naruto?

Hinata: Probably the first time I saw him, his determination, his smile, his eyes…

Hinata goes into la la land.

Meghan: So Naruto, do you want to marry Hinata?

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!!! EVENTUALLY!!!!!

Hinata hears him and faints.

Flower: WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!!!!!!!!  
Meghan: BUT BEFORE WE GO…

The hosts snap their fingers and everyone (Not including audience) Is four years old.

Naruto gang: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Fwower. I vont fink vis was a bery good idea.

Flower: Me evier Miski.

Meghan: BUTTERFLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hosts: WEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The hosts chase around the butterfly.

Somewhere else with Anna.

Anna: So you used her makeup?

Kankarou: IT WAS WHEN I WAS FIVE!!!!!!!

Anna: Whatever…

Kankarou: Hey, you're supposed to close or something.

Anna: How do you know that?  
Kankarou: A plane just spelled it in the air.

Anna: Oh. Why isn't Mitsuki or Flower saying it?

Kankarou: They've been turned into four year olds.

Anna: And you know this because?

Kankarou points to the sky where the plane just spelled it out.

Anna: Dang that guys good!!!!! Where was he when I was doing my exam the other day?!

Kankarou: Getting pizza.

Anna: …

Kankarou: Anna! Close!!

Anna: Please send in your truths and dares!!!! WE. ARE. DOWN. TO. 4. YES. FOUR. As in four left. So please review. I'm not updating until we have 10 because we need the ten reviews, we really do. And tell your friends to read and review! Or not…that'd be kinda weird…and not the good weird either. Heza-chan doesn't write yaoi yuri incest or anything that should be rated M or R. This thing is rated T people T, don't get carried away. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW TO SAVE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Taiya, Halloween, and CHEESE!

ELLO GUYS AND WELCOME TO THE WONDERFUL AS EVA CHAPTER 17!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIM: I don't own Naruto, yes I know you know, but apparently there's an idiot somewhere out there that thinks I do.

Hosts:

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Meghan (winxgirl21)

Taiya (inutaishos inlaw 2131)

Victims:

Naruto Hinata

Sasuke Sakura

Neji Tenten

Ino Chouji

Kankarou Gaara

INSIDE THE TRUTH OR DARE ROOM!

Everyone: WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: I wegwet tuwning evwyone into fouw yeaw owds.

Flower: Me too Miski.

Meghan: I want CHEESE!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taiya: MITSUKI WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!?!?!

Mitsuki: Taiya!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Hewp us Taiya!!!!!!!!! Pwease!!!!!!!!

Meghan: And bwing me some cheese!!!!!

Taiya: Alright! Hold on!!

Taiya snaps her fingers and she's a four year old.

Taiya: Oowps. My bwad.

Mitsuki: Were doomed!!!!! WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Miski cawm down.

Mitsuki: Gaawa-kun!!!!!!! I'm scawed!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki clings on to Gaara, sobbing.

Gaara: Why?

Mitsuki: Cause I von't know vhen vis is gonna wear off.

Gaara: Soon enough. You'll be fwine.

Taiya: Miski, Meghan still wants cheese.

Mitsuki: Uh…in da kitchen.

Taiya: Thwanks.

Taiya grabs Meghan's arm and drags her into the kitchen.

Meghan: CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Everyone hears a loud noise in the kitchen and Taiya and Meghan come back out their original ages.

Mitsuki: Wa? Wa did you do?!

Meghan and Taiya pull Flower and Mitsuki into the kitchen.

Taiya: Here eat this!

Taiya shoves a piece of cheese into the two four year old hosts mouths. The girls are suddenly back to their original ages.

Mitsuki: How?!

Meghan: I have no idea! But it's just another reason to love cheese.

Meghan popped another piece of cheese in her mouth.

Taiya: So, are we going to turn the others back?

Hosts: Hmm…neh!!

The girls go back into the room where the others are.

Sasuke: Hn. How did you turn back?!  
Mitsuki: Sasuke?! OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki hugs Sasuke, then lets him go and looks for Gaara. Flower is also looking for Shino.

Taiya: SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taiya grabs Sasuke and hugs him.

Sasuke: WHO ARE YOU YOU STRANGE FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taiya: Names Taiya! And don't insult me or my husband Inuyasha will come and kill you.

Sasuke: O.o

Taiya: Yeah, be afraid. Be very afraid.

Mitsuki and Flower come out of the kitchen with normal aged Gaara and Shino.

Naruto: HEY!!!! HOW DID GAARA AND SHINO BACK TO THEIR ORIGINAL AGES?!??!?!?!?!? DATTEBOYA!!!!!!

Hinata: Naruto-kun. Mitsuki and Flower changed them back somehow.

Naruto: HEY!!!!!!!!! Hinata-chan your normal aged too!!!!!!!!

Neji: Hn. And we're all aging rapidly. Notice we're not speaking like four year olds anymore.

Tenten: Neji-kun!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten glomps Neji.

Neji: Yes Tenten?  
Tenten: Well, Sakura and Ino told me you died…I was worried.

Mitsuki: Hey Meghan, is it illegal to push four year olds out a window?

Meghan: I think so.

Mitsuki: DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hmm…I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki snaps her fingers and a flying monkey appears.

Bajuu: Yes?

Mitsuki: Bajuu-san can you please take Sakura to the babysitters?

Sakura: WHY?!?!?!  
Flower: Because Mitsuki will get really annoyed with not being able to push you out a window, and so this way she won't have to think about it.

Sakura: Oh.

Bajuu picks up Sakura and flies out the window.

Mitsuki: Ah, much better.

Meghan: Hey, remember the request we got for us to do a Halloween themed day? Why don't we do that today?

Taiya: LET'S DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki & Flower: Alright, alright, no need to yell.

The hosts snap their fingers and the room is Halloween themed and everyone is in costume.

Mitsuki-Princess Sakura

Gaara-Shaoran

Flower-Tomoyo

Shino-Eriol

Taiya-Kagome

Meghan-Tenten

Hinata-Cardcaptor Sakura

Naruto-Shaoran

Neji-Ren

Tenten-Nana

Ino-Belly dancer

Chouji-Mad scientist

Itachi-weasel

Sasuke-Sasuke

Kakashi-Miroku

Lee-Captain Crunch

Kiba-Akamaru

Mitsuki: HEY SASUKE!!!!!!!!!! YOU CHEATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Hn. No I didn't. I cosplayed as myself.

Taiya: It's alright!!!!! He looks fine just the way he is!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Hey Mitsuki, what happened to you're no fangirl policy?

Mitsuki: It flew out the window after Sakura.

Lee: NO MY BEAUTIFUL SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!  
Meghan: Wow Lee, it took you that long to figure out she was gone?

Lee: MY FLOWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Naruto: HEY WE'RE NOT FOUR ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!! DATTEBOYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: Naruto, calm down please.

Naruto: DATTEBOYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Mitsuki: Okay, that's the second time we've all sweatdropped in the past two minutes.

Naruto: DATTEBOYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: -.-'

Mitsuki: So, let's get this show on the road!!!!!

Taiya: Meghan you've been dared to go help at the hospital for the next five hours.

Meghan: WHAT?!?! WHY?!  
Flower: Because we're torturing Sakura by sending her to a babysitter, and someone had to take her shift at the hospital and it was either me or you and I paid Mitsuki five bucks to pick you.

Meghan: BUT!!!!!

Mitsuki: Sorry Meghan! I'll send Flower next time!  
Meghan & Flower: BUT!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: NO BUTS!!!!!!!! GET MOVING WOMAN!!!!!!!!

Meghan walks out mumbling about revenge and evil five bucks and being broke.

Mitsuki: Hey Sasuke, you get to sing!!!!!  
Sasuke: Hn. NO.

Taiya: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: What she said! NOW.

Sasuke:

It's just like him

To wander off in the evergreen park

Slowly searching for any sign

Of the ones he used to love.

He says he's got nothing left to live for

And this time I think you'll know.

You're not alone

There is more to this, I know

You can make it out

You will live to tell

She's just like him

Spoiled rotten

Confused by the lies she's been fed

And she's searching for no one.

Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy

That she is here

And this time I think you'll know...

You're not alone

There is more to this, I know

You can make it out

You will live to tell

You're not alone

There is more to this, I know

You can make it out

We're not alone

There is more to this, I know

You can make it out

You will live to tell.

You're not alone

There is more to this, I know

You can make it out

You will live to tell

You're not alone

There is more to this, I know

You can make it out

You will live to tell.

You are not alone.

You're not, you're not alone.

Taiya: WOO!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOD JOB SASUKE!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! BUT NOT AS MUCH AS MY HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Twitch twitch.

Mitsuki: Good job Sasuke, you've got a nice voice.

Sasuke: Hn. Thank you. So do you still like Gaara?

Mitsuki: O.O

Flower: And she's gone!

Mitsuki faints into Flower and Taiya's waiting arms.

Taiya: See what you do Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Hn.

Gaara: She still doesn't like you Uchiha.

Sasuke: But she will.

Flower & Gaara: NO SHE WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Taiya & Sasuke: YES SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Taiya? Why are you on his side?  
Taiya: Because, Sasuke will win her heart! He's the best! He can do it!!!!

Sasuke: Hn. I like her more than I did five seconds ago.

Taiya: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Gaara: Hn. I'll be right back. I'm going to put her in her room.

Gaara leaves carrying Mitsuki bridal style. Sasuke follows.

Flower: Taiya. He's not going to end up with her.

Taiya: I know. I mean, it's obvious she's head over heels for Gaara.

Flower: Yeah.

Taiya: Though, until she realizes it herself, he still sort of has a chance! Yep! Sasuke-kun will win her heart! But then she'll realize she's in love with Gaara and dump him…hmm…

Flower: What?  
Taiya: I say we figure out a way to get her to realize she's in love with him! Before it's too late for her!

Flower: Right! But we can't right now because well, she's out cold.

Taiya: True. We'll formulate a plan later.

Flower: So anyways, who's first??

Taiya: YOU ARE!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Huh?

Taiya: GO MAKE SUGAR COOKIES!!!!!!!!! AND ONE REALLY BIG ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Alright! God stop yelling!  
Taiya: Sorry hyper, had frosted flakes for breakfast, most important meal of the day carry on.

Everyone: -.-'

Flower goes into the kitchen.

Taiya: So, Itachi!

Itachi: Hn. What? And why the heck am I a weasel?!  
Taiya: Cause its funny. And you have to make out with someone! Take your pick!  
Itachi: Where's Saun when I need her?

Saun: BOO!

Itachi: Hello Saun.  
Saun: Darn it that was supposed to scare you!  
Itachi: Saun. Nothing scares me.

Saun: Hey look! HAPPY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: AHH!!!!!!!!!

Saun: Breath Itachi, breath.

Itachi: Hmph.

Itachi kisses Saun and it turns into a make out session.

Taiya: Wow.

Everyone: Yeah.

Taiya: Hey Ino, do you like Chouji?

Ino: -////- Maybe.

Chouji: -/////-

Everyone: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: TO THE MAGIC SECRET ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino and Chouji are pushed into the M.S.R. by a cackling Flower, who is holding a plate of sugar cookies.

Taiya: FINALLY!!!!!!

Flower: Okay, so what do I do with these?

Taiya: You give them to Cobra! Who will give you the rest of you're instructions!!!!!!

Flower: Fine. Be right back.

Shino: … 'Cobra…must…die.'

Flower: Taiya, if Shino tries to leave, don't let him.

Taiya: Right!!!!

Flower leaves.Mitsuki, Gaara, and Sasuke come back out of her bedroom. NOTHING HAPPENED.

Taiya: HEY GUYS!!!!!!! Sasuke and Gaara, you guys have to spin on your heads!

Sasuke & Gaara: Hn.

The two boys spin on their heads in the middle of the floor.

Mitsuki: COOL!!!!!!!!  
Sasuke: I can go longer than you Gaara!  
Gaara: No chance Uchiha!

Mitsuki: If they die because of this, it's not my fault.

Taiya: Yeah, its Flower's!!  
Mitsuki: Why is it Flower's fault?  
Taiya: I don't know. Just because.

Mitsuki: Okay then.

Flower comes back in the room and gives Shino a giant sugar cookie and a kiss on the cheek.

Flower: I hath returned!!!!

Taiya: Yes you have!! HI!  
Flower: O.o Hi?

Taiya: HI!

Mitsuki: Taiya. Who. Gave. You. Sugar?

Taiya: Umm…I might have taken one of Flower's cookies…or twelve.

Flower: NO WONDER THEIR WERE TWELVE MISSING!!!!!!!!

Flower starts chasing Taiya around the room.

Flower: COOKIE THIEF!!!!!!!!!!

Taiya: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taiya: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Taiya runs out the door, Flower following.

Mitsuki: Oh crap. Tsunade is going to kill me if anyone sees them. EVERYONE FOLLOW THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone rushes out the door, Mitsuki and Hinata in the lead with flamethrowers, just incase.

IN THE M.S.R.

Ino: I'll take a bowl of low fat ramen.

Chouji: I'll take twenty bowls of pork ramen!!!  
Hal: Be right back.

Ino: Chouji, would it kill you to hold back a little?

Chouji: Yes.

Ino: -.-'

Chouji: Please send in you're truths and dares! You can truth or dare anyone, even the hosts! All reviews are appreciated, except flames, they make us sad! If you don't like it don't read it!!! Heza-chan doesn't do yaoi yuri or incest, or anything rated R or M. NO ONE WILL DIE. EVER. Unless they are brought back to life. Anonymous reviews accepted!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10 for next chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
Hal: Here's your ramen!  
Chouji: FOOD!!!!!!!!


	18. LET THE TRIAL FOR TRUTH BEGIN!

Here's chapter 18 ya'll!!!!!!!!!! Njoy!!!!

Disclaim: Behold, once again, the dissing of the claim.

Hosts

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Wolf (Wolf Jinchuuriki12)

Victims

Too lazy to write down all their names

IN THE TRUTH OR DARE ROOM!!!!!!!!!

Flower: No good dirty rotten cookie stealing guest host…

Everyone: -.-'

Mitsuki: Flower, get over it. It was just a cookie.

Flower: IT WAS 12 COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: Flower. Breathe.

Flower: Alright, I'm fine now. I wonder where Taiya went anyways.

Somewhere else.

Inuyasha: So she tried to attack you with a flamethrower for stealing cookies?

Taiya: Yep! Thank God for the well or I would be stuck in that world. I WOULD BE TOAST!!!!  
Inuyasha: Breathe, Flower can't hurt you here. I don't think so anyways.

Taiya: I know! Hey! Let's watch truth or dare from here! Mitsuki gave me a TV for my birthday!

Inuyasha: Alright! Then we go to kill Naraku!!  
Back in the T.O.D room.

Mitsuki: No clue. Hey Hinata!  
Hinata: Yeah?  
Flower: You have been dared to dye you're hair bubble gum pink along with Tenten!  
Tenten: NO!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: WHAT'S WRONG WITH PINK?!?!?!

Tenten is dragged to the bathroom by Hinata. You can hear the screams of annoyance from Tenten.

Wolf: Well that was interesting.

Flower & Mitsuki: WOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolf: Yes?

Flower pulls out a flamethrower.

Flower: Okay, gotta follow procedure.

Wolf & Mitsuki: There's a procedure?

Flower: Wolf. Have you ever stolen sugar cookies from innocent hosts?

Wolf: No.

Mitsuki: Flower! I thought you said you were alright!

Flower: I am. I just had to make sure.

Flower puts away the flamethrower.

Wolf: Do I wanna know?

Mitsuki: Not sure. I'll tell you later.

Wolf: Okay.

Tenten and Hinata come back out of the bathroom, both of them have bubble gum pink hair. Tenten is near tears.

Tenten: I said anything but pink…

Sakura: AND ONCE AGAIN I ASK YOU IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH PINK?!?!?!?!

Flower & Mitsuki: AND ONCE AGAIN WE ASK YOU WAS YOU'RE THERAPY SESSION LONG ENOUGH?!!?!?!?

Sakura: YES IT WAS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Alright then, my God you didn't have to yell. Weirdo.

Sakura: No good stupid lousy freakish Gaara loving Sasuke stealing host…and Flower.

Mitsuki: O.O

Mitsuki goes into a strange daze.

Wolf: Mitsuki?

Hinata: Mitsuki?  
Flower: Ehem. Mitsuki, Gaara's making out with Lee and they're planning on eloping together.

Mitsuki: SAY WHAT NOW!?!?!?!

Wolf: Hey it worked!!!!

Mitsuki: Yeah, but it won't work again.

Flower: Eh, as long as it worked now. HEY KIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: What??

Flower: You must fight with Bob the builder for Blood's love!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: Umm…alright then.

Bob the builder appears and gets into a fighting stance. Kiba and Akamaru attack him.

Kiba: STAY AWAY FROM BLOOD SHE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bob: WHO'S BLOOD?!?! YOU WANT TO TAKE WENDY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: Wait a second.

Kiba stops chasing Bob around the room.

Bob: You think I want to take your girlfriend and Flower told me you liked Wendy.  
Kiba: I do believe we've been set up.

Bob: Yep.  
Kiba: Shall we?  
Bob: We shall.

Bob and Kiba chase a screaming Flower around the room.

Flower: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bob & Kiba: GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolf: So Mitsuki, I heard you like Gaara?

Kiba and Bob stop chasing Flower.

Mitsuki: O.O

Everyone: She's gone.

Mitsuki faints.  
Wolf: Wow! How'd you all know she was going to faint?

Flower: Because if you mention Gaara, and Mitsuki, and like in the same sentence she always faints.

Wolf: Oh.

Shikamaru: Troublesome, she doesn't like him, she loves him.

Wolf: And have they admitted it to each other yet?

Sakura: Nope!

Wolf: Why?

Shino: She's too dense and doesn't realize her own feelings yet.

Flower: Just like a certain blonde haired ninja I know!  
Naruto: Who Temari?!

Temari: NO YOU IDIOT YOU!!!!!!!

Naruto: What's an idiot?

Everyone: -.-'

Flower: Hey where are Gaara and Sasuke? I have a dare for Sasuke, and he needs to do it now!  
Somewhere else.

Gaara: SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: WELL SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: SHE LIKES ME MORE THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: SHE DOES NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: SHE WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: AND I SUPPOSE YOU THINK SHE WILL LIKE YOU?!

Gaara: …

Sasuke: Yeah, that's what I thought. Now where are we?

Gaara: I have no clue.

Sasuke: Great, just what I always wanted, to die in the middle of nowhere from starvation with my rival for my soon to be girlfriends affections.

Gaara: SHE'S NEVER GOING TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!

Back in the T.O.D. room.

The hosts snap their fingers and the two bickering boys appear.

Sasuke: SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: SHE WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Hey guys…

Sasuke: SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: SHE WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Hey guys!

Sasuke: SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: SHE WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Stress veins appear on Flower's head.

Flower: GAARA AND SASUKE!!

Sasuke: SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: SHE WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: SHUT THE HECK UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I GET MZ.D ON YOUR BUTTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara & Sasuke: -.-'

Flower: Ehem. Thank you.

Wolf: Okay, now that the screaming is over…

Flower: Sasuke! You have been dared to swim in a pool full of chocolate pudding!!!!!  
Sasuke: What. The. Heck. Is. Wrong. With. You.

Hosts: Lots of stuff!

Wolf snaps her fingers and a pool filled with chocolate pudding appears. Flower pushes Sasuke into it, laughing maniacally. Wolf is taping it.

Flower: What are you doing?

Wolf: Videotaping for Mitsuki for when she wakes up.

Everyone: Oh.

Flower: Hey, someone go let Ino and Chouji out of the magic secret room.

Neji goes over and opens the door to see Ino and Chouji making out.

Neji: MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!!!!

Neji shuts the door.

Flower: …

Wolf: …

Mitsuki: Nevermind still unconscious

Everyone: …

Tenten: Neji, I think you need to take a nap or something.

Neji: Hn.

Neji goes back to the spare bedroom.

Flower: HEY NARUTO!!!!!!  
Naruto: What?!  
Wolf: You get to take Hinata on a shopping spree!!!!!!!  
Naruto: DATTEBOYA!!!!!!! BE BACK LATER!!!!!!!!!!  
Naruto drags Hinata out of the room.

Sasuke: Did you ever think that he's going to take it as ramen shopping?

Everyone: -.-'

Flower: Shoulda been a bit more specific huh?

Wolf: Probably. SO Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: What?

Wolf: Do you know the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias?

Shikamaru: Yes.

Flower: YOU GET TO SING IT TO TEMARI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shikamaru: What a drag.

Wolf: Do it or else.

Shikamaru:

Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

Temari kisses Shikamaru who blushes.

Mitsuki: He's got a nice voice.

Flower: Yep! Totally!  
Three…

Two…

One…

Flower & Wolf: HEY YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: I was never dead!!

Flower: Oh…

Wolf: Yeah…

Mitsuki: -.-'

Taiya appears and Flower pulls out a flamethrower. She chases her into the kitchen.

Taiya: AHHH!!!!!

Flower: COOKIE STEALER!!!!!!!!!  
Taiya: WAIT FLOWER!!!!!!! IT'S TIME TO PUT PLAN M.M.R.S.I.L.W.G.B.W.A.D. INTO ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Oh. Alright. I'll kick you're cookie stealing butt later then. Shall we?

Taiya: We shall!

Flower: OH MY FREAKING GOSH!!!!! TAIYA!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT MITSUKI'S GONNA BE REALLY MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: What'd ya'll do to my kitchen.

Wolf: Hey Mitsuki look here!

Mitsuki looks at Wolf who throws a powdery substance in her face, no its not flour.

Mitsuki: The heck…

The hosts excluding Mitsuki snap their fingers and the room is soundproof and sealed off.

Mitsuki: Uh guys? What'd you do that for?

Flower: Mitsuki, Mitsuki, Mitsuki.

Wolf: It's about time you realize the truth.

Taiya: And we're here to help you sort out you're problems!

All previous hosts: YEAH!

Mitsuki: Uh…what's everyone doing here?

Flower snaps her fingers and the room is like a courtroom. Mitsuki is sitting at the witness booth thinger, and Hinata is the judge.

Hinata: ORDER! ORDER IN MY COURT!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Hinata: Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that. So anyways, prosecution!

Flower stands and walks towards the booth. All hosts are in cute suits.

Flower: Mitsuki -BEEP- you have been brought here today to discuss you're problem.

Mitsuki: Which one?

Flower: You're Sasuke and Gaara problem.

Mitsuki: I see. So why does they're constant random bickering concern me? I mean, I know they argue a lot but its like over Sakura or something. Stupid fangirl.

Flower: See Mitsuki! You're jealous!  
Mitsuki: Huh?! No I'm not!!!

Flower: Admit Mitsuki. You are in love with Gaara no Sabaku. And you've also softened up quite a bit on Sasuke, so some of us, who will remain anonymous, have decided to hold this trialish thing to make you see that you do in fact love one or both of them.

Mitsuki: I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THEM!!!!!!

Everyone: YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Well geez…holy…

Hinata: Okay people! We're going to do this right!  
Flower: Oh alright. Mitsuki -BEEP- you have been accused of the act of loving either one or both Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Sabaku. How do you plead?

Mitsuki: This is so stupid.

Hinata: ANSWER THE FRICKIN QUESTION!!!!

Mitsuki: ALRIGHT, GOD!!! Not guilty.

Flower: Okay, please take a seat over there; I would like to call the first witness to the stand.

Mitsuki goes and sits at the defense table. Flower snaps her fingers and a clone of herself is being the prosecution, and she is in the witness stand.

Anna: Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?

Flower: I do.

Anna: You may now kiss the bride. I MEAN YOU MAY BE SEATED!!!!

Flower C: So Flower, is it true that you have known Mitsuki throughout the whole time she has been hosting truth or dare?  
Flower: Yes, except for the first one, I didn't know her then.

Flower C: I see. Is it true that the defense has had very readable feelings towards Mr. Sabaku?

Flower: Yes.

Flower C: Do you think Miss Mitsuki is in fact in love with Gaara? And not Sasuke?  
Flower: Yes on both accounts.

Mitsuki: OBJECTION! NO OPINIONS!  
Hinata: MY COURTROOM AND I SAY OPINIONS ARE ALLOWED!!!!

Mitsuki: Cheater…

Hinata: What was that?!  
Mitsuki: CHEESE!

Hinata: Yeah that's what I thought.

Flower C: So Flower, you have seen Mitsuki expressing feelings towards Mr. Sabaku?

Flower: Yep!

Flower C: How so?

Flower: I have seen her kiss him, and glomp him multiple times, I have seen her faint every fricking time someone mentions her liking him, and I have seen her blush like an insane person when he sees her making more of a fool of herself than usual.

Flower: I see. Alright.

BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: And that's a lunch break peeps! We'll do this again after a quick bite! BRING IN THE DANCIN LOBSTERS!!!!!!!  
A bunch of dancing lobsters come into the courtroom with sushi and a bunch a other food.

Flower: OKAY PEOPLE!!!!!! Send in you're truths and dares! You can dare anyone even the hosts! If you asked to be a host we are working on it, but with school and everything its hard to get these out quick enough! Heza-chan doesn't do yaoi yuri incest or anything rated M or R!

OKAY GUYS VOTING TIME!!!!!

So I've gotten multiple dares stating the following or related to the following quite often recently:

Make Mitsuki admit she likes Gaara!  
Get Gaara and Mitsuki together!  
Gaara and Mitsuki should start dating!  
Make Mitsuki and Gaara admit their feelings!!!

So I have decided that I will humor you and I will do one of the following with the trial you must vote if you want one of the following to happen:

1 The trial is a success and Mitsuki admits to herself that she does like Gaara/Sasuke

2 The trail fails and Mitsuki stays as oblivious and dense as she always has been

3 A giant meteor comes crashing down and they never finish the trial

OKAY 2ND VOTE!!!!!!  
Who do you want Mitsuki with? I planned on this being a SasuSaku but it kinda turned away from that…whoops…SO VOTE!!!!!!

1 Gaara

2 Sasuke

3 She stays single and comes and hunts you down because she actually liked one of the above

REVIEW! VOTE!!!! I WANT 10 FOR THE NEXT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. THE TRIAL CONTINUES!

Here's 19 guys!! You shall find out the result of you're votes (and my pmed votes) later in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaim: DISSING OF THE CLAIM!!!!!

Hosts:

Mitsuki

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Well, a lot of em this time

Victims:

Mitsuki

Everyone else

The dancing lobsters leave and everyone sits back down.

Flower C: So Flower, as you said before you do think she loves Gaara?

Flower: Yes duh.

Flower C: Thank you that is all for now.

Flower snaps her fingers and her clone disappears.

Hinata: NEXT WITNESS!!!!!!  
Flower: I call ROXIE to the stand!  
Roxie comes up to the booth.

Anna: Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?

Roxie: I do.

Anna: Park it.

Flower: So Roxanne.

Roxie: I've known you since the third round of truth or dare Flower. It's Roxie.

Flower: Shut up Roxie I'm trying to sound dignified!  
Roxie: Whatever.

Flower: So anyways, Roxie, would you like to tell us of you're experience and who you think she loves?  
Roxie: Of course! There is no doubt in my mind that Mitsuki is in love with Gaara.

Flower: No duh, I mean why do you think this??

Roxie: Well, the first time I came in for truth or dare…

_Flower: Shino you have to sit by me and Gaara you have to sit next to Mitsuki._

_Mitsuki thought speaking to Flower: Leave out the rest!!_

_Flower: Umm…Sasuke grabs the card from Flower._

_Sasuke: I'll read the rest! Ha you guys have to kiss them!! Haha!!_

_Mitsuki: I will kill you for this Sasuke Uchiha…_

_Temari: Do you not like Gaara or something?_

_Mitsuki: -blush- Ummm…_

_Tenten: Ha I would say that's the exact opposite of what she feels!!_

_Mitsuki: SHUT UP!!! Just get it over with!_

_The boys lean in and kiss the hosts._

_Flower: Mitsuki? MITSUKI?!_

_Flower waves her hand in front of Mitsuki's face, which is beet red, but Mitsuki doesn't move and looks like she just saw a man eat a car._

_Mitsuki: …_

_Flower: Gaara what did you do?!_

_Gaara: …_

_Temari: You just kissed her right?!_

_Gaara: Duh…_

_Tenten: Are you sure?!_

_Roxie and Lee burst back into the room._

_Lee: Ahh I'm so ashamed! I got beat by a small person!_

_Roxie: Oh stop whining! Hey what's wrong with Mitsuki?_

_Mitsuki: …_

_Roxie: O.o Seriously what'd you do to her?_

_Flower: Ask Gaara!! It was him!!_

_Roxie: Gaara what did you do to Mitsuki?!_

_Gaara: I kissed her._

_Roxie: HUH?!_

_Gaara: It was a dare._

_Roxie: You JUST kissed her right?!_

_Gaara: For the millionth time YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Everyone: Then what happened to her?!!_

_Flower: Oh, I think I know!!_

_Neji: What!!_

_Flower: She lik…Mitsuki slaps her hand over Flower's mouth._

_Mitsuki: …_

Flower: Hey I remember that!  
Mitsuki: OBJECTION NO FLASHBACKS!!!!  
Hinata: OVERRULED!!!!

Mitsuki: You. People. Suck.

Everyone: We know.

Flower: Thank you Roxie, next witness! I call Kimi to the stand!!!  
Kimi walks up to the stand.

Anna: Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?

Kimi: I do.  
Anna: You may be seated.

Flower: So Kimi, whom do you think Mitsuki's in love with?

Kimi: Gaara.

Flower: I see, please explain.

Kimi: Well ya see…

_Kimi: Mitsuki, you have to sit on Gaara's lap!_

_Mitsuki: HUH?!?!?!?!?!_

_Gaara: Hn._

_Kimi: Also Flower, you have a choice, you can either kiss Shino, or sit on his lap._

_Shino: …_

_Flower: Umm…I don't know! Someone pick for me!_

_Mitsuki: Sit on his lap! That way I'm not the only one!_

_Flower: Okay!_

_Flower sits on Shino's lap, and Mitsuki hides behind the couch._

_Kimi: Okay, Mitsuki…where'd she go?_

_Sasuke and Sakura stop making out._

_Sasuke: She's behind the couch._

_Ino: Finally!_

_Sasuke and Sakura start making out again._

_Ino: NO!!!!!!!!!_

_Kimi sighed and snapped her fingers, and Mitsuki appeared, on Gaara's lap._

_Mitsuki: Huh? Where am I?_

_Gaara: On my lap._

_Mitsuki blushed, and fainted._

Flower: Oh yeah! I remember that too! I got to sit on Shino-kun's lap!  
Kimi: Yep! Oh and then there was the time…

_Kimi: Ok…well back to what I was saying, Gaara, pick Mitsuki up and take yourselves to the room!_

_Gaara picks Mitsuki up bridal style and she unconsciously wraps her arms around his neck. Gaara carries her to the M.S.R. and closes the door._

_Kimi: So do they like each other or is it just me?_

_Everyone: Duh._

_Temari: I've never seen Gaara carry someone bridal style, or seen someone wrap their arms around him without dying ten seconds later._

Flower: Yeah, all this is very convincing!! Now, next witness!  
Mitsuki: HEY WHEN DO I GET TO DEFEND MYSELF!?  
Everyone: YOU DON'T!!!!!!

Flower: I call Saya to the stand!!!!!  
Saya comes up and is sworn in.

Flower: So, tell us who you think she likes and why Saya!  
Saya: Well, I really don't know. Mitsuki didn't really have any special moments with anyone when I was there, cause the first time she went to the hospital, and then the second time we played Karaoke revolution with the evil ipod, so yeah. Though Kimi told me that she and Gaara were with Mitsuki and Gaara was worried and the two of them had a moment on the way to the hospital.

Flower: REALLY?!  
Kimi: YEAH!!!!  
Flower: FLASHBACK PLEASE!!!!!!

_Mitsuki: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mitsuki falls down the stairs, falling over…air._

_Kimi: Mitsuki!_

_Gaara: Hn. Mitsuki are you alright?_

_Mitsuki tried to pick herself up off the ground but couldn't._

_Mitsuki: OWWW!!!!!!!!! MY ANKLE HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: Hn. Here._

_Gaara puts her on his back and carries her to the hospital; Kimi following and taking pictures to sell on NinBay._

Everyone: AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Thank you Saya, and now I call Mz. D to the stand!!!!!  
Mz. D is sworn in and sits down.

Mz. D: Before you ask she likes Gaara and I know this because…

_Sasuke: Mitsuki has to put her head in Gaara's lap and HA!!!!!! That's hilarious!!!!!!!!!_

_Mitsuki turns bright red and faints._

_Sasuke: Ha, revenge is awesome._

_Mz. D: Well, since she can't really do anything about it…Gaara…we have to accept…she's gonna kill us…_

_Flower: Oh, and Sasuke, don't worry, we don't plan on chasing you with blind rage till later, but we will be chasing you! Oh and I got a new flamethrower too just for the occasion!_

_Sasuke: …I'm going to die…_

_Flower: Not yet._

_Mz. D: Now Gaara…umm…you know._

_Gaara puts Mitsuki's head on his lap. (And this is not anything perverted for all you freakin perv's out there.)_

_Flower: I'm gonna regret this…Gaara you have to stroke her hair…_

_Mz. D: Flower, Mitsuki's gonna kill us all for doing this._

_Flower: But it was a dare! She has to!_

_Mz. D: I guess. Gaara…go ahead._

_Gaara starts stroking Mitsuki's hair. A bit of red makes its way to his cheeks. But not a lot I mean, come on, he's Gaara. Gaara doesn't blush._

Mz. D: And all of us hosts know only a guy she really likes…

Mitsuki: Cough or extreme embarrassment cough

Mz. D: Shut up Mitsuki, can make her blush and or faint.

Flower: True!!!! So next witness is…Cobra!

Anna: Do you swear to tell the…oh who are we kidding its Cobra he couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it.

Cobra: HEY! And I do swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so there!  
Everyone: Whatever…

Cobra: I hate you all.

Flower: So Cobra, she likes who?

Cobra: Gaara.

Flower: Ah, I see, and you know this because??

Cobra: Well, there was that one time when I was helping host…

_Cobra: Mitsuki, you have been dared to go through with every dare that you are given, and you can't give your dares to other people._

_Mitsuki: Sure, whatever._

_Cobra pulls out a pamphlet._

_Cobra: Okay, then sign here. Initial here. Sign here. Not there you dork. And here. Initial here. Sign here. And were done!_

_Cobra gives contract to Flower who does some hand signs, and the contract disappears._

_Flower: Okay, now, onto the next dare!!_

_Mitsuki: All the girls have to make out with your crushes!_

_Hinata moves over towards Naruto, Temari towards Shika, Tenten towards Neji, and Ino and Sakura towards Sasuke._

_Sakura: He's mine!  
Ino: No he's not forehead! He's mine!!!!!_

_Flower: Now now, don't fight; you'll both have your turn._

_Sasuke: You suck._

_Flower: Yep._

_Cobra: Hey guys, I think this dare is for you two to._

_Mitsuki: No its not!_

_Cobra: Yeah it is. It says so!_

_Flower: Let me see that!_

_Flower reads it and nods her head._

_Flower: It means us too._

_Mitsuki: Flower, you should've lied!_

_Flower: Sorry._

_Cobra: Mitsuki, you have to._

_Mitsuki: I'm not telling you guys who I like!!_

_Everyone: 'As if we don't know…'_

_Cobra: Fine, I'll randomly pick someone. I pick…Gaara. Now go._

_Mitsuki turns bright red, and moves towards Gaara, Flower moves towards Shino._

Mitsuki: HEY THAT DOESN'T COUNT THAT WAS A RANDOM SELECTION!  
Cobra: Not exactly. I picked Gaara because it was obvious from all that Flower told me that you liked and still do like him. Correction, you liked him then, now you're in love with him.

Flower: Alright! Let's give it up for our only male host! He's not as dumb as he seems!!  
Everyone but Mitsuki claps. Mitsuki crosses her arms and death glares around the room.

Flower: Okay! NOW I CALL BLOOD TO THE STAND!!!!!  
Blood comes up to the stand and is sworn in.

Mitsuki: This is so stupid! He's just my friend and besides, he doesn't like me!  
Blood: I beg to differ!

_Itachi: So, foolish little brother, how are you and Mitsuki getting along?_

_Sasuke & Gaara: Shut up._

_Cobra: Hey Sasuke, I thought that you and Sakura had a thing, so do you like Mitsuki or Sakura?_

_Sasuke: Hn. Not answering._

_Cobra: It's a truth, you have to._

_Sasuke: Well, they're both good kissers, so I really don't care._

_Ice block falls on Sasuke._

_Cobra: Liar._

_Sasuke: Fine! I don't know. Sakura chases me with her horde of evil fangirls and Mitsuki chases me with her horde of evil hosts. Sakura's sorta sweet and pretty, and I guess that attracts me to her, and Mitsuki is hot and doesn't take nothing from no one, and that attracts me to her._

_Gaara: Keep away from Mitsuki._

_Kankarou: Aw! It sounds like Gaara's got himself a little crush on Mitsuki!_

Mitsuki: WAIT A SECOND SASUKE THINKS HE LIKES ME?!?!

Everyone: Duh.

Mitsuki: HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!

Anna: Cough cause it was obvious cough

Mitsuki: Shut up you…

Flower: EHEM! Blood continue please!

Blood: And then this happened later that same day…

_Blood: Yeah, Mitsuki, this next dare, you can't faint for._

_Mitsuki: I can't control when I faint!_

_Flower: Well, apparently you can't faint. You have to sit on Gaara's lap._

_Mitsuki blushes, but sits on Gaara's lap, without fainting._

_Mitsuki: …_

_Blood: Well, we didn't say she couldn't go into a daze._

_Flower: True._

_Temari: Gaara, she's very easily embarrassed around you._

Mitsuki: THAT PROVES NOTHING!!!!!!  
Hinata: Mitsuki if you keep yelling I'm going to make you kiss Sasuke.

Mitsuki: …jerk…

Hinata: What was that?  
Mitsuki: I was talking to my imaginary friend bob the cheese pie.

Everyone: -.-'

Flower: AND NOW I CALL ANNA TO THE STAND!!

Anna makes a clone of herself who swears her in.

Flower: So Anna, you know Mitsuki pretty well right?  
Anna: Sorta.  
Flower: So who do you think she likes?  
Anna: It isn't obvious?

Flower: Just say Gaara's name already.

Mitsuki: And how do you know it's gonna be Gaara?  
Flower: Cause I'm not a dense idgit like you.

Mitsuki: GRR!

Anna: ANYWAYS! She likes Gaara.

Flower: Now, regail us with tales of the MitsuGaaness!!

Mitsuki: O.o

Everyone: …

Flower: EHEM!  
Anna: Well, their aren't any really specific things, but you can just feel it when you're around the two of them!! Oh wait! There was that time when we were the victims…

_They stop dancing and Mitsuki sits back down on the couch, clinging to both boys arms again._

_Neji: Hn. Mitsuki, you have to hit Gaara and then kiss him._

_Mitsuki: OKAY!_

_Mitsuki hits Sasuke and turns around and kisses Gaara._

_Mitsuki: YAY!_

Flower: Man she's nuts when she has sugar…

Hosts: Yep.

Mitsuki: Yep…

Flower: So anyways I call LEE to the stand!  
Hosts: HUH?!

Mitsuki: CHEATER!!!!!!!!!!

Lee appears and he's on the stand, anna swears him in.

Flower: So Lee, if I'm correct, and I know I am, you were spying on Mitsuki and Gaara the night of the sleepover?

Lee: Correct!  
Mitsuki: YOU DID WHAT!!??!!

Lee: Youthful Flower paid me youthful yet unyouthful Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: -twitch- Flower…

Flower: SO LEE! Tell us what you saw before I die please!!  
Lee: But of course!!!!!

_Mitsuki: I'M NOT TIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Gaara: Hn. You two go to bed, I'll stay with her._

_Flower: Alright, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid._

_Mitsuki: CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Okay, stupider than usual._

_Gaara: Hn. Whatever._

_Shino and Flower leave, going into separate rooms, and shutting the door._

_Mitsuki: Wow, I thought they would never leave!  
Gaara: Huh?_

_Mitsuki: Wow, I thought they would never leave!  
Gaara: Why are you repeating yourself?  
Mitsuki: I'm repeating myself?_

_Gaara: Okay, what's wrong with you?_

_Mitsuki: Lot's of things, which would you like to hear about?_

_Gaara: Okay, that's odd. Well at least your not yelling anymore._

_Mitsuki: Grr. Your mean. Let's play a game!!!!!_

_Gaara: Your still hyper aren't you._

_Mitsuki: Maybe…_

_Gaara: Alright then. What game?_

_Mitsuki: It's called help me reorganize the dares!_

_Gaara: Alright._

_After an hour of sorting dares._

_Mitsuki: Wow, that's a lot of torture ._

_Gaara: Hai. So, are you sleepy now?_

_Mitsuki: Nope!!!!_

_Gaara: So what do you want to do?_

_Mitsuki: Let's play Karaoke Revolution!!!!!!_

_Mitsuki hooks up afore mentioned game and selects her song._

_Mitsuki: Fall back_

_Take a look at me_

_And you'll see I'm for real_

_I feel what only I can feel_

_And if that don't appeal to you_

_Let me know_

_And I'll go_

_'Cause I flow_

_Better when my colors show_

_And that's the way it has to be_

_Honestly_

_'Cause creativity could never bloom_

_In my room_

_I'd throw it all away before I lie_

_So don't call me with a compromise_

_Hang up the phone_

_I've got a backbone stronger than yours_

_Mitsuki finishes the song and shoves a microphone into Garra's hands._

_Mitsuki: Sing!  
Gaara: Hn._

_Mitsuki selects a song for him._

_Gaara: If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_Wait...I already am_

_Mitsuki: YEAH! GO GAARA!!!!!_

_Gaara finishes and hands Mitsuki the microphone. She lays it on the ground and glomps Gaara._

_Mitsuki: Great job!_

_  
Mitsuki pecks him on the lips and smiles._

_Gaara: __**O**__**O**_

_Mitsuki: Hey Gaara…_

_Gaara: Hn._

_Mitsuki: I'm sleepy…_

_Mitsuki falls asleep in Gaara's arms._

_Gaara: Hn._

_Gaara sits on the couch with Mitsuki still in his arms. A mysterious boy in green spandex is watching them from the window._

_Boy: Ah, their springtime of youth is blossoming strongly._

Everyone: SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: LEE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!! FLOWER I WOULD BUT YOU"RE MY GOOD FRIEND SO I CAN'T KILL YOU!!!!!!

Flower: Cha! Lucky me!! Bye Lee!  
Lee disappears to a secret location that only Flower knows so Mitsuki forgets to kill him.

Flower: Next up is…dun dun dun…SAUN!!!!!!  
Saun: Yeah?  
Flower: Come up here you dork!  
Saun: RIGHT!  
Saun goes up to the stand.

Anna: Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?  
Saun: Sure.

Anna: Say I do.

Saun: I DON'T WANNA MARRY YOU!  
Anna hits her with a book and Saun faints.

Anna: Oops…my bad.

Flower: Oh well, she already told me that Mitsuki likes Gaara, because Kakashi told me and her what happened while they were in the car. I will now tell you.

_Mitsuki: WOULD YOU JUST ASK FOR DIRECTIONS ALREADY?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Sasuke: I KNOW WHERE WERE GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mitsuki: OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T!!!!!!! WE'VE BEEN DRIVING FOR AT LEAST 45 MINUTES AND YOU KNOW WHERE THAT HAS GOT US? NOWHERE! IN FACT WE JUST PASSED A SIGN THAT SAYS TURN BACK NOW, OR YOU MAY NEVER RETURN!!!!!_

_Kakashi: Do you guys know that you sound like an old married couple?_

_Gaara: SHUT UP!!!!!!!_

_Kakashi: Geez calm down Gaara. Hey, Mitsuki didn't say anything; does that mean you like the idea of being married to Sasuke Mitsuki?_

_Gaara: Hn. No she doesn't. She fainted._

_Kakashi: Well, at least it will be more peaceful._

_Gaara & Sasuke: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!_

Flower: That actually just sorta adds to the Gaara likes Mitsuki affect…here's more

_Mitsuki: Thank you sir! See, now was that so hard?_

_Sasuke: Nope, not at all. Now you can put down the flamethrower._

_Mitsuki puts down the flamethrower that she had in the trunk._

_Mitsuki: Alright! Now drive!_

_Sasuke: Yeah yeah._

_Gaara: Hn._

_Mitsuki is in the back with Gaara and lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep._

_Gaara: Ha. Told you she likes me better._

_Sasuke: Shut up. I will win her over! She will be the one I restore my clan with!  
Gaara: __**O**__**O**__ If you ever say that again I will kill you._

_Kakashi: Way to think ahead Sasuke!_

Mitsuki faints. Flower throws a bucket of ice water on her and she sits up.

Mitsuki: Grr…friend or not, you're almost on my "To be Annihilated" list.

Flower: Heh heh, oh calm down, you'll get over it. Now, I call Meghan to the stand!!  
Meghan comes up and is sworn in.

Meghan: Okay, in order. She likes Gaara and here's why.

We email back and forth and she told me he was adorable

She has as of a week ago threatened all the girls who gave him a passing glance

And 3…well this is actually just something Gaara did that makes me think he likes her…

_Meghan: There's not a raccoon Gaara, breathe._

_Gaara: Hn._

_Flower: So Gaara you like Mitsuki right?_

_Gaara: Gotta go._

_Gaara uses a jutsu and disappears._

_Meghan: CHEATER!!!!!!!!_

Mitsuki: And this proves it because?  
Meghan: He would have just said no if he didn't!  
Mitsuki: …

Taiya: OKAY THAT'S IT MY TURN!!!!!!  
Taiya comes up and pulls Meghan off the stand and sits down. Anna swears her in and Meghan glares at her.

Flower: SO?  
Taiya: She likes Gaara!! At least she better, cause I've got my heart set on attending their wedding and taking pics to sell on NinBay.

Everyone: …

Mitsuki: … O.o

_Taiya snaps her fingers and she's a four year old._

_Taiya: Oowps. My bwad._

_Mitsuki: Were doomed!!!!! WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Gaara: Miski cawm down._

_Mitsuki: Gaawa-kun!!!!!!! I'm scawed!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mitsuki clings on to Gaara, sobbing._

_Gaara: Why?_

_Mitsuki: Cause I von't know vhen vis is gonna wear off._

_Gaara: Soon enough. You'll be fwine._

Taiya: Oh yeah, and remember Mitsuki was princess Sakura and Gaara was Shaoran for Halloween! Those two are in l.u.v. LUV!!!!

_Mitsuki: Good job Sasuke, you've got a nice voice._

_Sasuke: Hn. Thank you. So do you still like Gaara?_

_Mitsuki: O.O_

_Flower: And she's gone!_

_Mitsuki faints into Flower and Taiya's waiting arms._

_Taiya: See what you do Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Hn._

_Gaara: She still doesn't like you Uchiha._

_Sasuke: But she will._

_Flower & Gaara: NO SHE WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_  
Taiya & Sasuke: YES SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_  
Flower: Taiya? Why are you on his side?_

_  
Taiya: Because, Sasuke will win her heart! He's the best! He can do it!!!!_

_Sasuke: Hn. I like her more than I did five seconds ago._

_Taiya: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Everyone: -.-'_

_Gaara: Hn. I'll be right back. I'm going to put her in her room._

_Gaara leaves carrying Mitsuki bridal style. Sasuke follows._

_Flower: Taiya. He's not going to end up with her._

_Taiya: I know. I mean, it's obvious she's head over heels for Gaara._

_Flower: Yeah._

_Taiya: Though, until she realizes it herself, he still sort of has a chance! Yep! Sasuke-kun will win her heart! But then she'll realize she's in love with Gaara and dump him…hmm…_

_Flower: What?  
Taiya: I say we figure out a way to get her to realize she's in love with him! Before it's too late for her!_

_Flower: Right! But we can't right now because well, she's out cold._

Mitsuki: IT WAS YOU!!!!!

Flower: Yes it was me and Taiya who planned this, but wait to chase us with flamethrowers till after Wolf makes her statement okay?  
Mitsuki: Alright, hurry up.

Flower: I CALL WOLF TO THE STAND!!!  
Wolf comes up and is sworn in at a lightning speed.

Wolf: She likes Gaara here's why!

_Mitsuki: Alright then, my God you didn't have to yell. Weirdo._

_Sakura: No good stupid lousy freakish Gaara loving Sasuke stealing host…and Flower._

_Mitsuki: O.O_

_Mitsuki goes into a strange daze._

_Wolf: Mitsuki?_

_Hinata: Mitsuki?  
Flower: Ehem. Mitsuki, Gaara's making out with Lee and they're planning on eloping together._

_Mitsuki: SAY WHAT NOW!?!?!?!_

Mitsuki: THAT WOULD'VE FREAKED ANYONE OUT! OBJECTION!

Hinata: OVERRULED!!!!!!!!

Wolf: AND THEN!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: …_Wolf: So Mitsuki, I heard you like Gaara?_

_Kiba and Bob stop chasing Flower._

_Mitsuki: O.O_

_Everyone: She's gone._

_Mitsuki faints.  
Wolf: Wow! How'd you all know she was going to faint?_

_Flower: Because if you mention Gaara, and Mitsuki, and like in the same sentence she always faints._

_Wolf: Oh._

_Shikamaru: Troublesome, she doesn't like him, she loves him._

_Wolf: And have they admitted it to each other yet?_

_Sakura: Nope!_

_Wolf: Why?_

_Shino: She's too dense and doesn't realize her own feelings yet._

Wolf: And here's proof for the nonbeliever that Gaara likes her! And so does chicken butthead for that matter…

_Flower: Hey where are Gaara and Sasuke? I have a dare for Sasuke, and he needs to do it now!_

_  
Somewhere else._

_Gaara: SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sasuke: WELL SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!_

_Gaara: SHE LIKES ME MORE THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sasuke: SHE DOES NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Gaara: SHE WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sasuke: AND I SUPPOSE YOU THINK SHE WILL LIKE YOU?!_

_Gaara: …_

_Sasuke: Yeah, that's what I thought. Now where are we?_

_Gaara: I have no clue._

_Sasuke: Great, just what I always wanted, to die in the middle of nowhere from starvation with my rival for my soon to be girlfriends affections._

_Gaara: SHE'S NEVER GOING TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Back in the T.O.D. room._

_The hosts snap their fingers and the two bickering boys appear._

_Sasuke: SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!_

_  
Gaara: SHE WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Flower: Hey guys…_

_Sasuke: SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_  
Gaara: SHE WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_  
Flower: Hey guys!_

_Sasuke: SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_  
Gaara: SHE WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_  
Stress veins appear on Flower's head._

_Flower: GAARA AND SASUKE!!_

_Sasuke: SHE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_  
Gaara: SHE WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Flower: SHUT THE HECK UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I GET MZ.D ON YOUR BUTTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Gaara & Sasuke: -.-'_

Flower: Thank you! Anyways I call Mitsuki to the stand!!!!  
Mitsuki is sworn in and sits down.

Flower: Mitsuki, out of all this overwhelming evidence, how can you still say that you aren't in love with him? All of you're friends think you are, all of you're vicims think you are! How can you not!  
Mitsuki: …I…can't…

Everyone: HUH?!  
Mitsuki: I can't say that I'm not in love with him. Thinking back on it I think I've always liked him, and it just kinda blossomed into love. Great just freaking great…

Flower: So are you gonna tell him?!  
Mitsuki: Nope!

Everyone: HUUUUHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!

Mitsuki: Well, I like him a lot, but I know he doesn't feel that way about me, and half those flashbacks were probably fake. So I'm not going to tell him because I don't wanna crush our friendship.

Flower: ….

Everyone: …

Mitsuki: …

Flower: O.o

Mitsuki: What I felt left out!! So anywho!!!! OKAY PEOPLE!!!!!! Send in you're truths and dares! You can dare anyone even the hosts! If you asked to be a host we are working on it, but with school and everything it's hard to get these out quick enough! Heza-chan doesn't do yaoi yuri incest or anything rated M or R! nobody can die!!!!!! I WANT 10 FOR THE NEXT ONE!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Uh guys…

Everyone: I'm so happy that…

Mitsuki: Hey guys!!

Everyone: Yeah I am too! Now we just have to…

Mitsuki: HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Mitsuki: METEOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. METEOR!

HHEELLLLOOOOOO EVERYBODY!!!!!!! AND WELCOME TO NARUTO TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER 20!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaim: EVERYBODY DANCE THE DISCLAIMER DANCE!!!!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!! WOP WOP!!!!! OH NO I DON'T!!!!!! WOP WOP!!!!!!!! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME TONIGHT!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!! Jazz hands everyone!!!

Shikamaru: That was one heck of a disclaimer…  
Temari: Yep.

Hosts:

Mitsuki (mua!)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Lily (Lily552)

Victims:

Well, you'll just have to wait and see **MWAHAHA**!!!!

Everybody is sitting around in a circle waiting for the Mitsuki, Flower, and Wolf to come out of the kitchen.

Naruto: Hey guys…

Sasuke: What dobe?  
Naruto: Why haven't we just got up and left yet?  
Neji: Hn. Baka, because the last time we did that, well, tried to do that, that girl shot at us.

Naruto: Oh yeah.

Girl: Yep!

All of a sudden the hosts come running out of the kitchen screaming.

Gaara & Shino: WHAT'S WRONG?!

Mitsuki & Flower: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: Troublesome. Gaara, Shino, shut them up please. I'm trying to sleep.

Gaara & Shino: …

Gaara and Shino walk up to the freaking out hosts and kiss them. The girls stop screaming.

Sasuke: Hn. Now tell us what's going on.

Flower: Me…me…me….me…me…

Everyone: O.o

Ino: Hey Mitsuki! Tell us what's going on!!!!!  
Mitsuki: Me…me…me…METEOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki pointed up at the sky, and you can see the meteor from the new sun roof. Everyone's eyes widen and then they start screaming. Flower and Mitsuki look at each other and nod.

Mitsuki: HOLD ON EVERYONE!  
Mitsuki and Flower snap their fingers and the room is techno space geek heaven. Its like a military base, but cooler, yeah, it's got a hot tub. And cheese. Mitsuki, Flower, and the girl sit down.

Girl: Targeting system on.

Flower: Aiming…

Mitsuki: AND FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The girls simultaneously hit the big red button in front of them and three missiles launch up into the sky.

Mitsuki: Come on…

Girl: Come on…

Flower: Come on…

The missiles hit the meteor straight on and it explodes.

Hosts: YES!!!!!!!  
Everyone jumps up and does the we-just-saved-our-butts-from-a-meteor dance. After everyone stops Mitsuki, Flower, and the girl snapped their fingers and they were all in the truth or dare room…but in a dollhouse!!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Calm down calm down!!!!!  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone sits down and shuts up.

Mitsuki: Thank you. Now, we can get out of this, we just need to combine our host powers!  
Flower: Right!  
Girl! Let's do this thing!  
Mitsuki: Oh! Hi Lily! When did you get here?

Lily: OH, about half way through that trial thinger you guys were doing.

Flower: Oh. Wait. How'd you know about the trail?  
Lily: Well, Lee appeared before us and told us.

Mitsuki: …HE…DID…WHAT?!

Lily: Yeah, he told us all about you're love life problems!  
Mitsuki: And did the people we were focusing on hear about this?  
Lily: No, they were getting me cookies!!  
Mitsuki: Well thank God!

Flower: Yeah really.

The three hosts snap their fingers and…everyone's hair is purple.

Mitsuki: Oopsies!

Sasuke: What do you mean oopsies?

Mitsuki: Okay one…never say that again, it was weird.

Sasuke: Hn. Fair enough.

Mitsuki: And two, we don't have enough power to make everyone big again at the moment!

Everyone: twitch twitch

Mitsuki: So until the time when we do, let's play truth or dare!! Mini style!

Flower: So first up is…oh wait we've already done that.

Lily: What was it?  
Flower: To turn everyone's hair purple.

Mitsuki: Okay, then, TO THE NEXT ONE!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Gaara!  
Mitsuki blushes and sits down on the couch.

Lily: YOU GET TO SING THE CUPPYCAKE SONG!!!!!!!

Girls: KAWAII!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: Hn.

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my Sweetie Pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear_

Gaara glanced at Mitsuki every five seconds unknown to the still extremely dense Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: AWW KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara sits down next to Mitsuki, who blushes.

Gaara: O.o

Mitsuki: Hi there…

Gaara: Hn. Hi.

Mitsuki: Flower…I am so going to kill you for this…

Flower: What did I do?!  
Mitsuki: Ignorance is bliss…and now…well…

Flower: OH!!!!!  
Lily: I GOT IT!!

Mitsuki: SO the next ones for…me?

Flower: Coolio! Whadda ya gotta do?!

Mitsuki: I have to sing…Broken? OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!

Mitsuki jumps up and picks up a microphone along with Gaara.

**Gaara**/_Mitsuki_/Both

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Mitsuki and Gaara sit down after a round of applause.

Lily: NEXT!!

Flower: Next ones for Sakura and Ino!  
Ino and Sakura jump up, thinking they get to sing, but are eaten by a giant squid that randomly appears.

Everyone: O.O

Mitsuki: Ah, there is a God and he does not like those two.

Flower & Lily: True, so true.

Mitsuki: Anywho, the next ones for Hinata! You have to sing Let Me Be With You to Naruto!!!!  
Hinata: HAI!_  
Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete_

_Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara_

_Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite_

_Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Dakishimetaino_

_Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano_

_Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite_

_Machiawasemade atogofun mattete_

_Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Nakitakunaruno_

_Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki_

_Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Dakishimetainoni_

_Dakishimetainoni_

Mitsuki: WOOO GO HINATA!!!!!!!!

Flower: Go Hinata, go Hinata, its truth or dares 20th birthday, yeah our birthday!

Lily: …

Mitsuki: …

Victims: …

Flower: …

Mitsuki: Let me guess, you felt left out?  
Flower: Yeah!  
Mitsuki: Now you know how I always feel!  
Flower: -.-' Okay, Hinata, you have to let Naruto hug you for the rest of the day!  
Hinata: Okay!  
Naruto hugs Hinata and doesn't let go.

Mitsuki: Okay, next ones for Tema-chan!

Temari: I take it you mean me?

Mitsuki: Yeppers!  
Sasuke: Who gave her sugar?  
Flower: Well, we were scared when the meteor was coming and one of her two dying requests were to be allowed to eat sugar, which she did and to…well, I'm not allowed to tell that one!

Mitsuki: GOOD FLOWER! HERE'S A TREAT!  
Mitsuki pushes Shino onto Flower and he kisses her.

Mitsuki: TEEHEE!!!!!!

Everyone sweatdrops.  
Mitsuki: TEMA-CHAN! YOU GET TO SING YOU SAY IT BEST!!!!!! YIPPEEEE!!!!!!!!

Temari:

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mister Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all_

Shikamaru kisses Temari and they both fall asleep on the couch together.

Mitsuki: CHEEEEESSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-"

Flower: So the next ones for Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Hn. What?

Lily: Well, its for you to go on a date with Sakura, but seeing as she got eated by a giant squid…

The hosts that aren't freakishly hyper snap their fingers and the squid eats Sasuke too.

Mitsuki: BABYE!!!!!

Mitsuki wave's goodbye as the squid disappears.

Flower: So Mitsuki how's life?

Mitsuki: SUGARY!  
Lily: Okay, well, its time for you to go nighnigh.

Lily pulls out a large needle and starts chasing Mitsuki around the room.

Mitsuki: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO NIGHNIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO NIGHNIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki grabs Gaara and drags him around the room with her.

Mitsuki: GAARA SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: …

All of a sudden Kisame appears and glomps Flower. Shino glares at him as Flower twitches.

Flower: Nothing in the world anyone could say would ever make this moment okay…

Shino uses his anger induced strength to throw Kisame out the window.

Shino: BACK OFF BUDDY!

Kisame: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Kiba jumps up and starts dancing to Numa Numa along with Akamaru, Ino, Shino, a Mitsuki, a Mitsuki clone, ten other Mitsuki clones, Gaara, Flower, and well, everybody else!

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,_

_Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea._

_Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,_

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_

_Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic. _

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,_

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,_

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

Kankarou and Mitsuki clone number 1345 start doing the dose doe. Flower and Shino join in. Lily is still running around the room trying to find the real Mitsuki and make her go nighnigh. Mitsuki drags Gaara into the M.S.R. and locks the door.

_Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,_

_Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea._

_Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,_

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_

_Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic._

Everyone stops dancing and Lily runs around the room chasing another Mitsuki clone.

Mitsuki clone 23: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lily catches up to her, but the clone disappears. Lily spots another Mitsuki clone and chases after it.

Lily: MITSUKI!!!!!!!! IT IS TIME TO GO NIGHNIGH RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki clone: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHEESE WILL PROTECT ME!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki clone 328 snaps her fingers and Cheese from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends (Which I don't own) appears.

Cheese: I like cereal.  
Mitsuki clone: I LIKE SKITTLES!  
Cheese: I like chocolate milk.

Mitsuki clone: I LIKE PIE!!!

Cheese: Chocolate milk.

Mitsuki clone: PIE!  
Cheese and one of the Mitsuki clones start a pie and chocolate milk war. Like a food fight, but with just pie and chocolate milk.

Flower: Anyone know how he's throwing balls of chocolate milk?  
Flower gets hit in the face with one.

Flower: Oww…their…frozen…

Shino's bugs fly at Cheese who is running around the room screaming. The Mitsuki clone starts chasing him, still throwing pies.

Meanwhile in the M.S.R.

Mitsuki: WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: Hn. Mitsuki calm down. I won't let her kill you.

Mitsuki: Sniff- you would do that for -sniff- me?

Gaara: Hn. Yes.  
Mitsuki: THANK YOU PANDA-CHAN!!!!!!! AND NEJI-JI-JI!!!!!!!!

Neji: Hn.

Tenten: I'm scared…

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and Tenten and Neji are outside the M.S.R.

Neji and Tenten look around the room.

Mitsuki clone: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lily: I SAID IT'S TIME TO GO NIGHNIGH!

Mitsuki clone: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba & Flower: Swing your partner round and round!

Shino: KIBA BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!  
Kiba: AHHHHHHH SHINO'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kiba & Mitsuki c: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten and Neji turn around and pound on the door.

Tenten & Neji: LET US BACK IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly time freezes.

Mitsuki, Gaara, Shino, Flower, Saun, and Lily go to the center of the room.

Flower: Wow, its getting a little hectic in here.

Lily: Mitsuki its time to go NIGHNIGH!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lily starts chasing Mitsuki around the room.

Saun: Wow, I feel like I missed something.

Flower: Hey! When did you get here?!  
Saun: Well, remember at the trail when I fainted?

Flower: Yep…that was weird.

Saun: Yes, yes it was. Well, I never woke up, so here I am! I never left!!

Flower: Saun, if you haven't figured it out yet, we're all stuck in a doll house.

Saun: …  
Saun looks out the window and sees a giant Cobra and some random fan person playing dance dance revolution.

Saun: I see.

The room starts shaking and the roof pops off! A giant Roxie and Kimi are above the truth or dare room.

Kimi: OH LOOK!!!!  
Roxie: It's a truth or dare doll house! Let's play until Mitsuki and Flower come back!

Kimi: Yeah! I wonder where that asteroid went.

Cobra: It was a meteor. Asteroids are bigger…or maybe it's the other way around.

Roxie: Eh who cares. Let's play!  
Saun: NO! ROXIE!  
Roxie: HEY COOL THEY TALK!!!!!!!  
Kimi: LET ME SEE!!!!!!!!!

Kimi picks up Mitsuki and Roxie picks up Flower.

Both: Their so lifelike!!

Mitsuki: THAT'S BECAUSE WE ARE REAL YOU IDGITS!

Flower: YEAH!!!!!!  
Kimi: Wow they really are lifelike!

Cobra: You dorks, let me see them.

Cobra takes Mitsuki and Flower from Kimi and Roxie. Mitsuki and Flower puppy dog pout.

Small hosts: It's really us Cobra! Please help us!  
Cobra: Alright, if its really you, then let's quiz them.

Cobra picks up Lily, who is chasing another Mitsuki clone, and sits her, Mitsuki and Flower down on the stage. Cobra Kimi and Roxie take out notebooks and sit down on the floor so they can see the girls.

Cobra: First one is for Mitsuki.

Roxie: What is you're favorite color?

Mitsuki: Purple.

Kimi: Correct!  
Cobra: Flower.

Roxie: Who do you like?  
Flower: Shino, duh.

Kimi: Well duh to you too!

Cobra: Umm…Lily.

Roxie: What did you do to make the victims stay in the truth or dare room during the trial?

Lily: I threatened to shoot them.

Mitsuki: Really? Good job!

Lily: Thanks!  
Kimi: Ehem! That was correct by the way.

Roxie: And now Mitsuki, this question will prove if you're lying.

Cobra: Who…

Roxie: Do you…

Kimi: Like?

Mitsuki: I like Gaara. We've already covered that, get with the picture you three.

Cobra: Yep that's them.

Cobra, Roxie, Kimi, and the small hosts all snap their fingers and the victims and hosts are all normal sized again.

Mitsuki: Thank God!  
Flwoer: It's about time!  
Lily: Oh Mitsuki!

Lily pulls out the needle and chases Mitsuki around the room.  
Mitsuki: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lily: IT IS TIME TO GO NIGHNIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Meanwhile in the giant squid.

Sakura: Sasuke, if we never get out of this, I want you to know that I still love you!  
Sasuke: Hn. I know.

Sakura hugs Sasuke who is annoyed but hugs her back.

Ino: Well, since I don't give a crap about either of you right now, I guess I'll close! Ehem. Please send in you're truths and dares! You can dare anyone, even the hosts! Heza-chan x3 doesn't write yaoi, yuri, or incest, that's just how she rolls. No dares can be M or R rated, and sorry folks, but no one can die. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go scream for help and run around in circles.

Sasuke & Sakura: …

Ino: AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. WOOT WOOT! KARAOKE!

Ello everyone!!!! Its mwa here with the latest and long awaited next chapter of Naruto truth or dare my way CHAPTER 21!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaim: Man, this gets old after 21 chapters man…seriously. I don't own Naruto.

HOSTS! (OF DOOM!)

Mitsuki! (Heza-chan x3)

Flower! (Flowerpuff)

Athena! (Lover of Animes)

VICTIMS! (OF DEATH!)

EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!

In the T.O.D. room!

Mitsuki: I don't care if I want to kill them half the…okay most of the time! We have to go save them!  
Flower: Why?!

Mitsuki: I've already decided that I'm not going to kill anyone!!!

Flower: Well, we already sent Lily out to find the stupid squid! They'll be fine!!!!

Mitsuki: Yeah well…

Girl: Hey guys!!!!

Mitsuki and Flower turn to the small girl with black hair, cheery hazel eyes, and an I Like Pie t-shirt on.  
Mitsuki & Flower: ATHENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Athena: WHERE'S CHOUJI?!

Chouji: Huh? Who's this?  
Athena: CHOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Athena glomps Chouji who blushes.

Chouji: Umm…hi? I'm sorry but I'm kinda sorta in a relationship with Ino right now…

Mitsuki: Did you guys ever say that you were going out?

Chouji: Well not exactly…

Mitsuki: Then you aren't!!!!!!  
Chouji: BUT!!  
Mitsuki: Fine fine, let's go find her and ask her…I'll summon the giant squid…

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and everything goes dark.

Mitsuki: Yeah ummm…where am I?

Sasuke: Sitting on top of me.

Mitsuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki jumps up off of Sasuke and snaps her fingers again and where they are is lit up.

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE IN THE FREAKIN SQUID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower & Athena: MITSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Uh oops?

Flower: Yeah, that would be an extreme oops there girl!!!!!

Mitsuki: Okay. Uh extreme oops?  
Flower & Athena: -.-'

Mitsuki: What?  
Flower & Athena: -.-"

Mitsuki: Well fine then…I won't save us from the squid!!!!!

Flower & Athena: Mitsuki…

Mitsuki: Fine! GEEZ!!!!!!  
Mitsuki snaps her fingers and everyone is back in the truth or dare room…except for Athena, Chouji, and Ino.

Flower: Mitsuki where's Athena?  
Shikamaru: And Chouji? Troublesome.

Sakura: And Ino?!

Mitsuki: They have some issues they need to work out.

INSIDE THE SQUID! ICKY!  
Ino: NO HE LIKES ME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Athena: NUH UH! HE LIKES ME MORE STUPID HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STUPID IDIOT?!!!!!!!!!!!  
Athena: NOTHING YOU STUPID BLONDE BIMBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ino: WHAT WAS THAT YOU LOSER?!?!?!?!?!  
Athena: NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STUPID PEROHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ino: Pero….head?

Athena: Well, it's a joke between Mitsuki and her friend Alexis!!

Ino: And it means?

Athena: Well, pero in Spanish means but. So put that together with head and you get?

Ino: Butthead!!

Athena: GOOD WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: You know, your not that bad!

Athena: You either!

Ino: Let's be friends!  
Athena: TOTALLY!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino and Athena hug and sit down talking about random stupid things.

Chouji: Uh girls? What about me?

BACK IN THE T.O.D. ROOM!!!!!!!

Temari: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower & Lily: IT'S TIME TO GO NIGHNIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: MITSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU INVOLVE ME IN YOUR STUPID PRANK?!!?!??!!?!?!?!  
Mitsuki: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS EITHER YOU OR YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HE'S TOO SMART TO JUST RUN LIKE HE'S GUILTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: I SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Athena, Ino and Chouji appear in the room.  
Mitsuki & Temari: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Athena: What happened?!

Tenten: Well, Lily came back and Mitsuki had more sugar so she dumped water on both of them and then blamed Temari. So Lily and Flower are now chasing them around with needles trying to make them go nighnigh.

Athena: I see. Interasante.

Shika: Why are you speaking Spanish?

Athena: Because I can. Idiota molesto.

Everyone: O.O

Shika: What?  
Ino: Did she just call you an idiot molester?  
Athena: NO! I called him a troublesome idiot! Duh!

Mitsuki: ALGUIEN ME AHORRA PARA EL MOTIVO DE DIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: What did she say?  
Athena: Umm…using my skill in the language of Spanish, I'd say it was something like…somebody save me for God's sake!

Mitsuki: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Athena: HA! Ten points!!!!!!! Impresionante!!

Shikamaru: Awesome. That's what she said.

Everyone: Oh.

Flower: MITSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HORA DE IR NOCHE DE LA NOCHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Okay someone explain why their speaking in Spanish.

Gaara: They all had sugar.

Shino: No, just Mitsuki. Flower just felt left out again right?  
Flower: SI!

Mitsuki Temari and Flower stop running, Lily chasing a Mitsuki clone out the door.

Above three: Phew…now it really is time to go nighnigh.

Mitsuki Temari and Flower pass out. Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru carry them to spare bedrooms.

Athena: Okay! Time for a candy eating contest!!!!!! YOSH!!!!!!!!!

Athena snaps her fingers and a large table with taffy is in front of her and Chouji.

Kiba: ON YOUR MARKS!  
Neji: Get ready.

Tenten: GET SET!  
Lee: YOSHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Athena and Chouji start eating. After ten minutes straight they stop, and crown Athena as the victor.

Athena: CHA! Nobody can beat me when it comes to eating taffy!!!!!!!

The three that fainted and the ones they love come back.

Mitsuki: TIME FOR SONGFEST!!!!!!!!!! ITS KARAOKE NIGHT PART DOS!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Since I was a dork and wouldn't go last time, Flower can go first!  
Flower: WHAT?!  
Mitsuki: LET THE MUSIC PLAY!!!!!!!!  
Flower:

_I'm standing on a bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now _

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place _

_I'm searching for a face _

_Is anybody here I know _

_'Cause nothing's going right _

_And everything's a mess _

_And no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing _

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind _

_Yea yea yea _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

Mitsuki: WOOT! GOOD JOB FLOWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Thank you, thank you!

Mitsuki: Next up we have Gaara!  
Gaara: No.

Mitsuki: Pwetty pwease?  
Gaara: Hn fine.

Mitsuki: YES! ROLL MUSIC!  
Gaara:

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But its feeling just like every other morning before,_

_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that_

_And I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye_

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

_Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

_Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

_I started running but there's no where to run to_

_I sat down on the street, took a look at myself_

_Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Its gone gone baby it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_Well, it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_Well its gone gone baby its all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_Well, it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

Mitsuki: GOOD JOB GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW IT'S SHINOS TURN!!!!!!!!

Shino: …

Flower: YAY!!!!!!!  
Shino: …

Flower: AYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino:

_All day staring at the ceiling_

_Making friends with shadows on my wall_

_All night hearing voices telling me_

_That I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something_

_Hold on_

_Feeling like I'm heading for a breakdown_

_And I don't know why_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be...me_

_I'm talking to myself in public_

_Dodging glances on the train_

_And I know, I know they've all been talking bout me_

_I can hear them whisper_

_And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me_

_Out of all the hours thinking_

_Somehow I've lost my mind_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be_

_I've been talking in my sleep_

_Pretty soon they'll come to get me_

_Yeah, they're taking me away_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be_

_Yeah, how I used to be_

_How I used to be_

_Well, I'm just a little unwell_

_How I used to be_

_How I used to be_

Mitsuki: Good job! Kankarou! Your turn!

Kankarou: But…!

Mitsuki & Flower: NOW OR ELSE!

Kankarou:

_Lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

_Have bought me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead_

_Singing_

_Come out of things unsaid_

_Shoot an apple off my head_

_And a trouble that cant be named_

_A tigers waiting to be tamed_

_Singing_

_You are_

_You are_

_Confusion that never stops_

_The closing walls and the ticking clocks_

_Gonna come back and take you home_

_I could not stop, that you now know_

_Singing come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities_

_Am I part of the cure_

_Or am I part of the disease_

_Singing_

_You are,you are_

_You are,you are_

_You are,you are_

_You are,you are_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_You are,you are_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go(you are)_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go(you are)_

Flower: GREAT JOB SHINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower pecks Shino on the cheek. Everyone aw's and claps.

Mitsuki: YAY!!!!!!!!! Sasuke your turn!

Sasuke: Whatever.

Mitsuki: No, Shadow of the Day silly!

Sasuke: …

Mitsuki: …

Sasuke: …

Sakura: WOO GO SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sasuke: …

Mitsuki: …

Everyone: JUST SING ALREADY!  
Mitsuki: RIGHT! AND ACTION!  
Sasuke:

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

Sakura claps insanely and hugs Sasuke…who doesn't push her away?

Mitsuki: O.O

Flower: O.O

Athena: O.O

Everyone who gives a crap: O.O

Athena: ME PICK ME MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Okay. Athena's turn!  
Athena:

_Some day my prince will come,  
Some day I'll find my love_

some day some day  
I say some day my prince will come  
Some day some day

Some day my prince will come,  
Some day I'll find my love,  
and how thrilling that moment will be,  
When the prince of my dreams comes to me.

He'll whisper "I love you"  
And steal a kiss or two  
Though he's far away  
I'll find my love some day  
Some day when my dreams come true, come true.

Some day I'll find my love,  
Someone to call my own,  
and I'll know him the moment we meet,  
For my heart will be skipping a beat.

Some day we'll say and do  
All the things we've been longing to  
Though he's far away  
I'll find my love some day  
Some day when my dreams come true.

He's somewhere waiting for me  
There is someone I'm longing to see  
Someone I simply can't help but adore  
Someone who thrills me forever more

Some day some day  
I said I'm gonna find my love some day  
Some day some day  
I said I'm gonna find my love my love some day  
Some day some day  
I said some day I'm gonna find my love  
Some day some day  
I said he's out there waiting for me  
Some day some day  
I said some day  
Some day some day  
Oh no no no no no no..  
Some day some day  
I said some day my prince is  
Some day some day  
He'll whisper "I love you"  
Some day some day  
I said he's somewhere waiting for me  
Some day some day  
I said he's gonna come baby to me  
Some day some day ...

Everyone: Good job!!!

Mitsuki & Flower: Your so kawaii!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki and Flower glomp Athena.

Everyone: MITSUKI IT'S YOUR TURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: NO!

Everyone: NNOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: Fine then. My God.

Flower: Good girl! AND WE'RE ROLLING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki:

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting_

_'Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hopin' my dreams_

_Bring you close to me_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me_

_I'm cryin' out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own_

_No one to talk to_

_And no one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me_

_I'm cryin' out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall, but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm lost in my thoughts_

_And baby I've fought_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_I'm cryin' out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh..._

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

Everyone: O.O

Mitsuki: Uh hello?  
Flower: I TOLD YOU YOU COULD SING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: Uh, no you didn't.

Flower: Yes I did!!!!!  
Mitsuki: NO you didn't.

Gaara: Yes she did. And you really can sing.

Gaara kissed Mitsuki on the cheek and she instantly blushed and fainted.

Flower & Athena: …

Shino: …

Everyone else: …

Flower: Well you know the drill!  
Athena: Off to the magic secret room with you!

Gaara picked Mitsuki up bridal style and carried her to the M.S.R.

Flower: Well I vote we all go out for pizza!!!!!  
Everyone: YEAH!!!!!!

Everyone leaves to go get pizza!

In the M.S.R.

Gaara is sitting there staring at Mitsuki, who is asleep sitting in his lap.

Hal: Well since he seems to be busy with his girlfriend…I mean Mitsuki…who is his girlfriend, I'll close for today! Sorry it took so long to update, school is evil and you probably all agree! Heza-chan does not DOES NOT write yaoi yuri or incest, or anything rated M or R. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12 to continue!!!!!!!! Yes 12, your making up for the like 6 last time! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	22. OH CHRISTMAS TREE! OH CHRISTMAS TREE!

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto Truth or Dare My Way! Chapter 22!!!!

Disclaim: Darn, my check bounced so I still don't own Naruto. Dang.

Hosts:

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Shinruto (Naruto-fox-boy)

Victims:

Naruto Gang as usual.

Everyone is in the truth or dare room.

Mitsuki: HELLO!!!!!!!!!  
Naruto gang: …hi…?

Flower: Guess what guys!!

Naruto gang: What?

Mitsuki: IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!

Flower: SO WE'RE GONNA HAVE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto gang: Yay?

Mitsuki & Flower: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Hey Mitsuki, how'd you get out of the Magicy room?

Flower: It's a magic secret room Naruto. Say it right.

Naruto: Whatever! How?!

Mitsuki: I woke up and pushed on the door a little. You bozos forgot to lock it.

Everyone: Oh. Oops.

Flower: Anyways, since we're doing a Christmas special, and Mitsuki and I haven't had time to set up, we'd like to introduce you to our slaves, I mean, strong men who are helping us, Cobra and Shinruto!!

Cobra and another boy, apparently Shinruto walk in the door.

Cobra: I heard that Flower.

Flower: Oopsies?

Cobra: Whatever.

Shinruto: Hi everyone!!!!!!

Naruto gang: O.o

Chouji: S-scary…

Hosts: -.-'

Naruto Gang: -.-'

Shinruto: Well geez…you guys are jerks.

Mitsuki: Get over it; they'll be like this for the rest of the time they know you.

Shinruto: Joy.

Cobra: So, now that he's over their attitudes, where do we set all this stuff up at??

Cobra points to several giant boxes.

Mitsuki: Oh, the family rooms over there.

Mitsuki and Flower point to the family room and Cobra and Shinruto go to set up.

Mitsuki: So, since we're making them set up, why don't we pass the time with a little truth or dare?!  
Naruto gang: NO!!!!!!!  
Hosts: YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: First dare! Naruto!  
Naruto: WHAT?!

Mitsuki: YOU HAVE TO RUN AROUND KONOHA YELLING I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!!!!!!!  
Naruto: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto runs out the door, followed by Kiba who has a video camera.

Mitsuki & Flower: TO THE TV!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone turns to the TV where Naruto is shown.

Naruto: WELL HERE GOES!!!!!!!!!!  
Kiba: This'll be good.

Naruto: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!!!!!!!!!!! Hey what's a goober?  
Kiba: I dunno…

Naruto: HEY IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GO GET RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iruka: Alright Naruto. Let's go!

Naruto: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: Hey I'm coming too!!!!!!!!!!!  
The screen goes dark. Mitsuki and Flower pull out flamethrowers.

Mitsuki & Flower: CHEATERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki and Flower run out the door after the two cheaters who leave T.O.D. early to go get ramen.

Everyone: O.o

Gaara: Hn. That was weird.

Sasuke: Hn. Yes it was.

Sakura glomps Sasuke.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun that was creepy!  
Sasuke: Hn.

Everyone: O.O

Sasuke & Sakura: What?  
Neji: Sasuke didn't push you off and call you annoying.

Sasuke: No duh.

Shikamaru: You two are back together?

Sakura: Yep!  
Everyone: HOW?!  
Sasuke: Hn. Well being trapped inside a giant squid about to die makes you realize some things.

Ino: Like what?!

Sasuke: That Mitsuki likes someone else and Sakura is in love with me.

Everyone: Oh.

Sakura: Yep! I don't get half of it either, but that's what he told me!! And I'm fine with that!!  
Sakura kisses Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura smiles and sits on his lap. Naruto and Kiba come back in followed by Mitsuki and Flower, who are still shooting at them with flamethrowers.

Naruto: HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto runs and hides behind Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Mitsuki: Okay, well, I feel better now!

Flower: Me too!

Mitsuki: So shall we continue?  
Flower: We shall!!!

Mitsuki: Sasuke, you have been dared to punch Ino out the window!  
Sakura & Mitsuki: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: NOW!  
Sasuke sighs and punches Ino out the window. Chouji jumps out the window after her.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chouji: SORRY INO!!!!!!!!!!  
Ino: CHOUJI GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: …HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Phew…that's hilarious…can't breathe…laughing too hard…HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Flower: …what…she….said…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: Since their going to die of laughing, Sasuke, do you love Sakura or Mitsuki-chan?

Sasuke: Sakura obviously, since she's my girlfriend.

Mitsuki & Flower: O.O

Sasuke & Sakura: …

Mitsuki & Flower: SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!?!?1?!

Sasuke: Well, I realized Mitsuki is in love with someone else and that Sakura loves me and that I actually love her.

Mitsuki: I SAID WHEN NOT HOW BIRD BRAIN!  
Sasuke: Hn. When we thought we were going to be digested by a giant squid. Ring any bells?  
Mitsuki: A few.

Flower: O.o Okay then.

Mitsuki: Hey Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, not Lee, and Kiba!

Aforementioned: What?

Mitsuki: You guys have to streak around Konoha!!!!!!

Guys: O.O NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki & Flower: YES!!!!!!!!!!!  
Girls: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Guys: Fine.

Shino: I'm not doing this.

Gaara: Hn. Me either.

Mitsuki & Flower: Pwease?

Gaara & Shino: Alright…

Hosts: YAY!!!!!!!!!

The guys leave, followed by Lee who is videotaping.

Mitsuki: Ladies, shall we?  
Girls: Yep!!

Mitsuki turns on the TV to reveal the Naruto guys…half naked and being chased around by a billion girls.

Mitsuki: HEY! THEY CHEATED!!!!!!!!  
Flower: Naruto and Kiba's ways are rubbing off on them!!!!!

Cobra: Actually, they were caught by a bunch of their fangirls and didn't have a chance to finish…uh…changing.

Mitsuki & Flower: Oh.

Flower: How'd that happen?  
Cobra: Well….

_Shinruto: Hey Cobra, what do I do with this?_

_Shinruto holds up a giant fruitcake. _

_Cobra: Oh, that's nasty. Throw it out a window or something!_

_Shinruto: Okay!  
Shinruto throws the nasty looking fruitcake out a window._

_Naruto: OWWWW!!!!!!!!! HEY ME AND Sasuke-TEME AND EVERYONE HAVE TO STREAK!!!!!!!! COULD YOU NOT DROP DISGUSTING LOOKING CAKES ON MY HEAD?!?!_

_Shinruto: SORRY!!!!!_

_Sasuke: NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Fangirls/guys: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_The Naruto boys get chased around by all their fanpeople._

Mitsuki & Flower: Oh.

Cobra: Yep.

Shinruto: COBRA'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cobra: YOU COULD'VE JUST IGNORED ME LIKE THE GIRLS DO!!!!!!!!! BUT NO! FOR ONCE SOMEONE LISTENED TO ME AND SOMETHING BAD JUST HAD TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!  
Cobra stalks off to the family room, Shinruto following.

Flower: Hey Mitsuki, you've been truthed, is that a word?

Mitsuki: Doubt it was, but it is now!  
Flower: Right! So anyways, you've been truthed! Did your name come from the show Kappa Mikey?

Mitsuki: What's Kappa Mikey?

Everyone: -.-'

Flower: Well that answers that question!  
Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji burst into the room. All four are half naked.

Mitsuki: O.O

Flower: O.O

Temari: O.O

Tenten: O.O

All four girls faint.

Shikamaru: Nice.

Neji: Hn.

Gaara: Hn.

Shino: …

Hinata: Hey Gaara, do you like Mitsuki? It is a truth, you must answer.

Gaara: Hn. –mumbles-

Everyone: What was that?  
Gaara: -whispers-

Everyone: WHAT?!  
Gaara: I think I might.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Gaara: YES!!!!! ALRIGHT YEAH I DO!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara picks Mitsuki up and takes her back to her bedroom, Shino following suite with Flower, and the other two boys following with their girlfriends. Cobra and Shinruto walk into the room.

Cobra: The extremely annoying task you have required of us has been completed.

Shinruto: Mitsuki? Flower? CHEESE?!

Hinata: Just missed them. They passed out when Neji Gaara Shikamaru and Shino all walked in half naked.

Shinruto & Cobra: …

Everyone walks into the now decorated family room. They all look under the Christmas tree to see…

Everyone: PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The four who fainted and their boy friends, or crushes in Mitsuki and Flower's case, return.

Mitsuki: Okay! LET'S OPEN PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!

Everyone who had been gone rushes in the door.

Boys: PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: -.-'

Flower: Little late but whatever!

Mitsuki: Okay! Neji first!!!!!

Neji rips open the paper and opens the box to find…

Neji: Sunglasses?

Mitsuki: Okay then…weird.

Flower: Ya don't say.

Mitsuki: Cobra's turn! Then Shinruto!!  
Naruto: They get something?

Flower: Of course baka! They set everything up! Santa felt bad for them!

Cobra: Whatever.

Cobra throws the tissue paper aside and pulls out of the bag…

Everyone: Tanning lotion?

Cobra: The heck?  
Mitsuki: Who knows.

Shinruto: MY TURN!!  
Shinruto opens the bag, throwing the tissue paper at Cobra to find…

Shinruto: I got boxers?

Sasuke: Hn. No you baka, their swim trunks.

Shinruto: Oh.

Everyone: Oh.

Flower: Shino's turn!!

Shino opens a box to find…

Shino: …

Flower: He got a beach umbrella?

Mitsuki: Okay, I'm confused.

Shikamaru: By what?

Mitsuki: How come it's called a beach umbrella? Couldn't you just call it a big umbrella? Or an umbrella?

Shikamaru: Yes, troublesome, beach umbrella is just being specific. It doesn't really matter all that much.

Mitsuki & Flower: Oh! Okay then!

Tenten: Whose turn?  
Mitsuki: Tema-chan's!!

Temari: Would you stop calling me that?!  
Mitsuki: NEVER!!!!!!!

Temari sighs and rips paper off a box, which she opens to find a…

Temari: I got a boogey board? Okay. Weird.

Mitsuki & Flower: Yep.

Flower: Hey Temari, while we're talking to you, you have been dared to let your hair down!

Temari: NO!

Tenten comes up behind her and pulls her hair out.

Temari: Tenten!!!!!!!

Tenten: Sorry! They told me if I did then I could open my present next!!!

Shikamaru: Troublesome, Temari stop worrying about your hair you look fine.

Temari: -blush-

Shikamaru: Troublesome…

Tenten: MY TURN! NOW!

Mitsuki: Right!  
Tenten grabs a box with her name on it and rips off the paper, tears off the top of the box to reveal…

Tenten: I got a beach towel with weapons on it! NEAT!

Mitsuki: That's so cute!!!

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: It is!  
Sasuke: Hn. Yes it is. But it's pointless. There are no beaches around Konoha.

Sakura: Oh yeah. Oh well my turn!!

Sakura rips open a bag and pulls out…

Sakura: I got a sun hat! Cute!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Okay! NOW EVERYONE OPEN THEIRS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: Oh! I got a cute swimsuit!

Shikamaru: Troublesome. I got a beach towel. With a deer on it.

Gaara: I got a surf board?  
Sasuke: Black swim trunks with the Uchiha emblem. This is so annoying and pointless.

Naruto: Cool! I got a rubber duck floaty thingy!!!

Everyone: …

Mitsuki: Okay moving on!  
Lee: I got a beach ball of youth!!!!

Kiba: I got a pair of trunks!

Flower: I got a bikini! It's greeniful!

Mitsuki: I got a bikini too! It's purple camoflauge!!! Oh there's something else in here…hold on…OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: What is it…OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: What is it?!

Mitsuki: IT'S LIKE A BUNCHA TICKETS FOR A FREE CRUISE!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Huh?

Flower: WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP TO ARUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: OKAY EVERYONE LET'S GO PACK AND THEN WE'RE OFF TO THE CRUISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone except Mitsuki Flower Shino and Gaara leave the room to pack. Mitsuki and Flower pack and their luggage and Shino and Gaara's luggage is in the room.

Mitsuki: Mwahaha! Now we get all the Christmas cookies!

Flower: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: Hn. Give me a cookie.

Shino: …me too…

Mitsuki Flower Shino and Gaara all devour the Christmas cookies.

Mitsuki: Hello everyone Mitsuki here! I'd just like to say thank you to all of my readers that have supported me so far! I luv you all! To those of you who want to be hosts, I'm getting to it, but you see I have over 150 reviews, that means theres a lot of you guys who want to be in my story. Not that I'm complaining!! So just give me some time! Please send in truths and dares! I don't do yaoi yuri or incest, and nobody can die! I'd like 10 reviews at least for the next chapter! Chapters are going to be out slower cause of school and the fact that I do have a life! So please bear with me till the school year is done!

Shino: …who is she talking to again?

Flower: Herself…she does that a lot. Just say goodbye.

Shino: …goodbye…

Gaara: Hn. Goodbye.

Flower: BYE!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: Well, till next time, ja ne!


	23. OFF TO ARUBA!

WOOHOO WE'RE OFF TO ARUBA!!!!!!!!!!! EXCITED?! WELL I AM SO LET'S START!!!!! NARUTO TRUTH OR DARE MY WAY CHAPTER 23: OFF TO ARUBA!

Disclaim: I'm dissing the claim! Now hurry up and ignore it so you can read the chapter!

And before we get started:

Mitsuki: Ehem. FLOWER WHERE'D YOU GO?!?!?!?! I'M DYING WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!! YEARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hosts:

Mitsuki (Heza-chan)

Flower (Flowerpuff!)

Shinruto (Uh…crap let me go check…oh yeah Naruto-fox-boy!)

Cobra (zapper99) (I think that's right. If its not feel free to correct me.) (TEEHEE!) (This is fun!) (-gets whacked over the head with a fish for being an idiot-)

Victims:

Read the chapter and you'll find out! MWAHAHA!!!!

Oh yeah suggestion time: Go on youtube or something to listen to the songs! It helps! (TEEHEE!) (-Get's whacked with a fish again-) (DUDE WHAT'S WITH THE FISH?!)

On the boat! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Flower: Well someone's had a bit too much sugar!

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto gang: A bit?

Cobra: Yeah seriously, it's almost as bad as the time I took her to candy palace.

Shinruto: CANDY PALACE?! Why didn't you take me?! …What is she your girlfriend…?

Gaara Flower Cobra Naruto and Sasuke punch Shinruto in the head.

Shinruto: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Okay, I get me Gaara and Cobra punching him, but what's up with you two Naruto and Sasuke?

Sasuke: Well, I punched him because I can only just stand losing to Gaara. And I dislike anyone insinuating that I have also lost to some strange guy that Mitsuki makes set up her Christmas decorations.

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Flower: And Naruto?  
Naruto: Well, Sakura-chan is always punching me in the back of the head; I just kinda wondered why she found it so much fun.

Everyone: -.-'

Sakura: It is kinda fun.

Flower: Yeah it is.

Everyone: -.-"

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Okay, seriously Cobra. Did. You. Take. Her. Back. To. Candy. Palace.

Cobra: Nope!

Naruto gang turns to Flower with a dark aura surrounding them. You can just see the lightning flash.

Naruto gang: Flower…

Flower backs away, the Naruto gang following, glaring at her.

Naruto Gang: What. Did. You. Do.

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-"

Cobra: Flower now just tell us what you did!

Flower: Uh….

Naruto gang glares at Flower and she goes closer and closer to falling overboard.

Flower: ALRIGHT I CONFESS!!!!!!!!!! Me Gaara Shino and Mitsuki stayed behind after you all left to eat Christmas cookies! Please don't kill me!

Shino comes over and drags Flower behind the still laughing manically Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone backs away.

Shino: Behold the ultimate defense.

Gaara: Hn.

Flower: That's my girl! Yeah! Way to laugh manically and scare everyone!!

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinruto: She's starting to scare me…

A voice comes on over the speakers on the boat.

**Captains assistant: HOWDY YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE CAPTAINS ASSISTANT HERE TELLING YOU THAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU'RE GOING TO GET THROWN OVERBOARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ALSO THIS THING IS LIKE SO TOTALLY AWE-**

The speakers crackled out and you could hear a loud crash coming from the room where the captain was, and then a real loud OW!

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHA-

Flower: Mitsuki shut up before you get us all thrown overboard!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: -mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Flower: Better!

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Flower: Mitsuki bring it down!

Mitsuki: Hohohohohoho

Flower: Girl now you sound like Santa Claus.

Naruto: Hey you got that off of some TV show that I can't remember the name of!!

Flower: Yeah…Mitsuki does things like that when she's eaten too many sugary foods, and I just kinda go with it.

Naruto gang: Oh. Okay whatever.

Mitsuki: TEEHEE! Kiba!

Kiba: Uh, yeah?

Mitsuki: You have to do a buncha backflips!!!!!!!! Cobra you too!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba shrugs and does like twenty backflips and almost falls into the pool on deck. Cobra does forty-three and falls overboard.

Mitsuki: TEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinruto: You planned that didn't you?

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinruto: Hey Mitsuki you have to kiss Sasuke for five minutes straight!!  
Mitsuki Sakura Sasuke & Gaara: WHAT?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!

**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU PEOPLE TO SHUT UP?! YOU'RE GOING TO DISTURB THE CAPTAIN!!!!!!!! SHE'S TAKING A NAP!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura & Sasuke: Oops.

Mitsuki: OOPSIES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: Hn. Mitsuki is not kissing Sasuke.

Mitsuki: BUT I GOTSTA!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki kisses Sasuke on the lips.

Everyone: O.O

Sakura: HEY SHE'S KISSING MY MAN!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: HE'S GONNA FALL BACK IN LOVE WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Nevermind…still in liplock.

Flower: Not my fault if he does!!!!!!!!!!! Hey it adds to the drama, and drama is usually interesting so yeah!! GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Oh yeah speaking of drama, Shino and I are dating now!

Everyone: O.O

Shino: …well that was the perfect time to blurt it out…nice…

Flower: Hey it was either me or Mitsuki.

Shino: Touché.

Everyone: YOUR DATING?!?!?!?!

**I SAID SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Flower: Oops.

Mitsuki and Sasuke pull away from each other and Mitsuki pulls out a microphone from nowhere.

Everyone: O.o

Mitsuki:

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love

He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him...

I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My God, he's beautiful

So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Oh, and it kills me

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him...

If you ask me if I love him...

I'd lie

Sasuke: Well that's sweet. But wait, I don't have a sister!!!!!!

Sakura: No. But you do have a girlfriend.

Sakura chases Sasuke around trying to punch him, Sasuke screaming like a little girl.

Flower: Yeah, but if she wasn't talking about Sasuke who was she talking about? Hm I wonder… (Ah sarcasm…anger with a smile!)

Gaara: Green…green…

Shikamaru: Hey has anyone seen Temari?

Gaara: NARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara chasing Shikamaru around trying to crush him with sand.

Shikamaru: GAARA!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK?!  
Gaara: YOU STOLE MITSUKI FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shikamaru: I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!! AND UH….I DON'T HAVE A SISTER SO IT CAN'T BE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara stops chasing Shikamaru. Everyone is staring at Shikamaru.

Everyone: O.O

Shikamaru: What?

Flower: You…

Temari: Ran…

Shikamaru: Troublesome…of course I did…I would've died otherwise…

Gaara: Hm…if it's not Nara…green…green…

Lee: YOSH!!!!!!!! HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: LEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara starts chasing Lee around the deck.

Lee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUTH HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Does he seriously think Mitsuki would fall for Lee?

Shikamaru: He's in a jealous rage. Just let him go.

Flower: But…we might get thrown off the ship.

Temari: GAARA STOP HARRASSING THE CREEPY SPANDEX KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: DIE LEE!!!!!!!!!!! FOR YOU HAVE DISRUPTED MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT IN FIGURING OUT WHO MITSUKI LIKES WHOSE FAVORITE COLOR IS GREEN!!!!!!!

Flower: So that explains it.

Lee: SHIKAMARU'S FAVORITE COLOR IS GREEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara stops chasing Lee and starts chasing Shikamaru again.

Shikamaru: WE ALREADY WENT OVER THIS!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara starts chasing Shinruto.

Shinruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK GAARA I JUST MET HER LIKE AWHILE AGO SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara stops chasing Shinruto and starts thinking about who else it could be.

Lee: YOUTH HAS SAVED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara starts chasing Lee again, trying to crush him…again.

Lee: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: YOU HAVE DISRUPTED MY THOUGHTS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lee jumps overboard. Gaara walks back to stand with the group.

Flower: Why did you chase Lee overboard?

Gaara: I was venting.

Everyone: Oh.

Flower: Do you need to vent some more?

Gaara: Sure why not.

Flower snaps her fingers and Gai appears. Gaara attacks him and he jumps off the boat screaming like a little girl. Gaara comes back, smirking happily.

Tenten: He looks like someone just gave him a box of chocolate chip cookies.

Flower: No. If that happened he would be dancing in a bear suit.

Everyone: O.o

Neji: And you know this bit of information because?

Flower: Because Mitsuki and I got bored last Friday night.

Mitsuki & Hinata: WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki and Hinata run around the ship pretending to fly.

Everyone: O.o

Flower smacks herself on the forehead.

Flower: WHO GAVE HINATA SUGAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki and Hinata pull out microphones…again…

Mitsuki:

Mucho gusto, hay que fabulosa, rrrrr, hay hay hay, arrriba, quieres bailar

Hinata:

Mirame

Mitsuki:

I believe in dreamin'

Shootin' for the stars

Hinata:

Baby to be number one

You've got to raise the bar

Mitsuki:

Kickin' and a scratchin'

Grindin' out my best

Hinata:

Anything it takes

To climb the ladder of success

Both:

Work our tails off every day

Gotta bump the competition

Blow them all away

Mitsuki:

Yeah we're gonna

Both:

Bop, bop, bop

Bop to the top

Hinata:

Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

Both:

Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

Mitsuki:

And start again

Zip zap zop

Pop like a mop

Hinata:

Scoot around the corner

Both:

Move it to the groove

'Til the music stops

Do the bop bop, bop to the top

Don't ever stop

Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie

Shimmy shimmy

Shake some booty and turn around

Flash a smile in their direction

Mitsuki:

Show some muscle

Hinata:

Do the hustle

Both:

Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop

Bop to the top

Hinata:

Wipe away your inhibitions

Both:

Stump, stump, stump do the rump

Mitsuki:

And strut your stuff

Both:

Bop, bop, bop

Straight to the top

Going for the glory

We'll keep stepping up

And we just won't stop

'Til we reach the top

Bop to the top

Mitsuki and Hinata start doing the cancan, both in the official dress thingys somehow.

Everyone: O.o

Flower: What is up with the random singing?

Mitsuki & Hinata: Luca racha luca racha blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Flower: Well if you can't beat em join em!!!!!

Shino: NOT YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower ignores Shino and everyone else's protests and pulls out a 7 liter bottle of soda and drinks the whole thing in 12.6231247 seconds.

Flower: …

Shino: …Flower…?  
Flower: JINGLE BELLS KIBA SMELLS!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: HEY!

Shino: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: SASUKE LAID AN EGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: WHAT THE HECK?!  
Hinata: THE KAKASHI MOBILE LOST A WHEEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: …okay…?

Mitsuki Flower & Hinata: AND NEJI DID BALLET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: O.O What…the…heck…?

Mitsuki: ITS TRUE WE HAVE PICTURES!!!!!!!!!  
Hinata: TEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: I do believe we've lost the sane one to the dark side ladies and gentlemen.

Hinata & Mitsuki: COME TO THE DARK SIDE WE HAVE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: AND MILK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: Yep I do believe we've lost the sane one…crap…

Neji: Hey, where'd Shinruto and Naruto go?

Temari: They said something about an all you can eat buffet…I think that's where Chouji went and they followed him. Apparently it has ramen and barbeque.

Everyone: Oh.

Sakura & Shikamaru: Figures.

Flower: CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hinata: PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: CHEESE PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki Hinata and Flower all snap their fingers and their all in their new swimsuits.

Hosts: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The three crazy sugar high hosts/sometimes victim jump into the pool.

Tenten & Temari: Well like Flower said if you can't beat em join em!

Neji & Shikamaru: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten and Temari drink a ton of randomly appearing soda. Mitsuki Flower and Hinata snap their fingers and both girls are in their swimsuits and jump into the pool.

Shikamaru & Neji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The boat suddenly takes a sharp turn to the right making everyone fly to…well, the right -.-'

Sakura: What the heck?!

Shikamaru: I think we should go check on the captain…

A familiar girl wearing a captain's outfit stalks toward the Naruto gang.

Mz. D: I THOUGHT I TOLD SAYA TO SHUT YOU GUYS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: MZ. D?!?!??!?!?!

Mz. D: Oh hey it's you guys!!!!!!!!!!! No wonder you're so loud!!!!!!!!!! Where's Mitsuki and Flower?!?!

Sasuke: Pool.

Mz. D: Oh. PARTAY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mz. D snaps her fingers and she's in a swimsuit and she jumps into the pool.

**Ehem. Captain D, please come back to the steering place, I have no idea whatsoever how to navigate a ship…and I see sharp rocks…and AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

The boat starts jerking back and forth and then theirs a crash and the boat slams into something making everyone fall on their butts and half the water fly out of the pool.

**Uh…captain…I think we might have a problem…**

Mz. D: OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mz. D runs back to where Saya is.

**Oh freaking crap…uh ladies and gentl…oh who am I kidding. Hey ya'll this is Mz. D. We've run into a small problem…actually it's a bit of a big problem. We crashed onto a deserted island because someone, not saying who, SAYA, can't drive! Our radio is busted and we have no cell phone service. But the good news is I just saved a ton of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico! Umm…we're working on a solution to our problem but in the meantime I think we should all just get some rest so Mitsuki Hinata and Flower don't destroy us all with their hyperness. That is all. Man this thing is fun!**

Shino: …

Gaara: Hn. This is bad.

Sasuke: Yep.

Sakura: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: NOT YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari & Tenten: YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten and Temari jump off the diving board into the pool.

Mitsuki: TEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FLOWER AND SHINO SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Mitsuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino and Flower chase Mitsuki around the deck of the ship.

Shikamaru: Troublesome, I found the room arrangements guys, I think it would be in our best interest to go to bed.

Sasuke: Hn.

Kankarou: Yeah sure whatever.

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kankarou: What?  
Shikamaru: You haven't said anyting the whole time we've been here.

Kankarou: I was at the buffet. Sue me.

Temari: FINE I GUESS I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: Troublesome woman.

Temari: WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shikamaru: CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Shikamaru: This is such a drag. What?

Everyone: You…yelled…

Shikamaru: No really?

Neji: Hn. This is stupid. What are the room arrangements?

Shikamaru: Here.

Shikamaru/Temari

Neji/Tenten

Naruto/Hinata

Sasuke/Sakura

Chouji/That big ham he found downstairs

Shinruto/Kiba

Flower/Shino

Mitsuki/Gaara

Mz. D/Saya

Kankarou/Uhh…he talks in his sleep so nobody

Gaara: Hn. There are separate beds correct?

Kankarou: Why do you care? You don't sleep.

Gaara: Hn. True.

Sasuke: Hn.

Shikamaru: So gentlemen, shall we go collect our separate sugar high girlfriends?

Gaara: Ehem.

Neji: And girls we wish we were dating.

Shikamaru: Right.

Kiba: Hey! Are you suggesting that Shinruto is a girl?!

Shinruto: No! There suggesting that you're a girl!

Kiba and Shinruto start a glaring contest as they go back to the room they are being forced to share. Chouji and Kankarou head back to their rooms too.

Mitsuki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: Well this will be fun.

Naruto: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boys: BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---

Later that night! Beds are separate people. Everyone is asleep!!

Mz. D: AND THEY STILL WON'T SHUT UP!!!

In Chouji's and the ham's room!

Chouji: Ah…I love you so much…ham…

Ham: …

Chouji: I'm hungry…

---

In Shikamaru and Temari's room.

Temari: Stupid…sugar…high…

Shikamaru: Stupid…soda…making me run…after my…girlfriend…

Temari: …Shut…up…

Shikamaru: …not…talking…

Temari: …

---

In Naruto and Hinata's room!

Hinata: I…love you…Naruto-kun…

Naruto: I…love you too…ramen…

Hinata: …Someone…give…me…a…cookie…  
Naruto: …ramen ramen ramen…ramen ramen ramen ramen…Hinata feeding me ramen ramen ramen…

(Geez he even thinks about ramen in his sleep…weird…)

---

Neji and Tenten's room!!!

Neji: Must…defeat…main…branch…burn them! BURN THEM ALL!!!!!

Neji wakes up to see Tenten looking at him like he was a fool shouting that he wanted to burn everyone in the Hyuuga clan main branch…oh wait he did. Okay carry on!

Tenten: Neji…did you forget to take some kind of medication that I should know about?

Neji: Hn. No. Go back to sleep.

Tenten: I would, but I'm worried that you'll start screaming about burning the main branch again.

Neji: Hn. I'm fine.

Tenten got out of her bed and jumped onto Neji's.

Neji: Tenten what are you doing?  
Tenten: I'm going to sleep beside you! That way if you have another freaky nightmare I'll be here to protect you!

Neji: Why?  
Tenten: I dunno! That's what my mom used to do!  
Neji: I see. Very well then.

Tenten climbed into bed beside Neji and they both fell asleep. INSTANTLY.

---

Shinruto and Kiba's room!

Shinruto: Kiba's…a…girl…in…disguise…

Kiba: Shinruto's…a…girl…in…disguise…

Akamaru: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!  
Kiba and Shinruto both woke up screaming.

Kiba: Did you have a dream where we accused each other of being girls?

Shinruto: Yeah! And that wasn't even the worst part! Akamaru yelled at us both to shut up! AND I COULD UNDERSTAND HIM!

Kiba: Oh. Well I don't find that that bad. He yells at me all the time. You get used to it.

Shinruto: Oh.

Kiba: Okay, I'm going back to sleep.

Shinruto: Yeah I am too…by the way…tomorrow, don't touch the big shrimp.

Kiba: Why?  
Shinruto: IT'S THE SHRIMP OF ALL EVIL! IT GIVES YOU NIGHTMARES!!!

Mz. D slams open the door and she and Saya glare at the two knuckleheads.

Mz. D: Shut up…

Saya: Before we kill you both…

Both: We're trying to dream up some kind of solution…

Kiba & Shinruto: o.O

Saya and Mz. D leave, quietly slamming the door behind them.

Shinruto: Weirdest. Day. Ever.

Kiba: Yep. G'night.

Shinruto: Night.

Both boys go back to sleep, Kiba sleeping peacefully while Shinruto dreamt of evil big shrimp. (WALK AWAY FROM THE BIG SHRIMP PEOPLE. WALK. AWAY.)

---

Sasuke and Sakura's room!

Sasuke: Hn…must…kill…Itachi…

Sakura: …must…make…forehead…shrink…

Sasuke: …

Sakura: …

---

Mz. D and Saya's room!

Mz. D: …Must…kill…Shinruto…and…Kiba…

Saya: Can't…kill…Kiba…

Mz. D: I…thought…you liked…wait…who…do…you…like…?

Saya: …can't remember….but can't…kill…Kiba…

Mz. D: Why…

Saya: …Blood…will…make you…have…extreme…bloodshed…

Mz. D: …

Saya: …

Mz. D: …Crap…

---

Flower and Shino's room!

Flower: …Shino…

Shino: …

Flower: …Shino…

Shino: …

Flower: Shino...!

Shino: …

Flower: …SHIno…

Shino: …

Flower: SHIno…

Shino: … -sleep twitch-

Flower: ShiNO…

Shino: …

Flower: SHINO…!

Shino: …WHAT…?!

Flower: …hi…teehee…

Shino: …

Flower: …

---

Gaara and Mitsuki's room!

Mitsuki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Hn. Mitsuki. Calm down.

Mitsuki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: Hn. Good thing for soundproofing jutsus.

Mitsuki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: HIS SISTER'S BEAUTIFUL! HE HAS HIS FATHER'S EYES! AND IF YOU ASKED ME IF I LOVE HIM I'D LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Hn. '_this is the perfect opportunity to figure out who she likes! MWAHAHAHA'_

Mitsuki: TEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Mitsuki who do you like?  
Mitsuki: Who do you think silly billy?

Mitsuki jumped down from her bed and kissed Gaara on the lips.

Gaara: **O**.**O**

Mitsuki: …still in liplock…

Gaara: **O**.**O**

Mitsuki pulls away from Gaara and sits on his lap.

Mitsuki: Figure it out yet?

Gaara: Hn. I think so…

Mitsuki: -YAWN- I'll give you a hint…his favorite colors not green… -YAWN-

Mitsuki falls asleep on Gaara's lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

(Okay so I lied. Everyone's not asleep! But like Flower said, drama makes things interesting, and hello drama! Here she comes rearing her ugly head!) (Drama: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!) (Mz. D: IS IT NOT POSSIBLE FOR YOU PEOPLE TO SHUT UP!?!?!?!) (Me: Uh…drama is a thing? Or is it an idea. No no, it's a thing.) (Mz. D: … Fine. You win this round. But I WILL RETURN!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!)

Gaara: Okay. Creepy. Anywho. Oh great she's rubbing off on me. AnyWAYS, please send in your truths and dares, we don't care who they're for, just don't make them for the ham. Seriously. Cause that would be weird. NO yaoi yuri or incest, and we want probably more than ten for the next one cause this was a really long one. Tune in next time to see what happens and whether or not I actually figured out who Mitsuki likes!

Mitsuki: Gaara…

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: …shut up…

Gaara: Hn. Ok…not green…UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: …dating…Sakura…

Gaara: Hn. NARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: …dating…your…sister…

Gaara: …INUZUKA!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: …yeah…that's a better guess…but…no…

Gaara: Hn. I think I know.

Mitsuki: …bout…time…


	24. WAIT I DID WHAT! FISH FIGHT!

Well hi there! Its chapter 24 and joy we're stuck on a deserted island. Crap.

Disclaim: DISCLAIM!!!!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS IDIOTS WHO THINK I DO!!

Hosts:

Mitsuki (Heza-chan)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Shinruto (Naruto-fox-boy) (Ha I remembered this time!)

Mz. D (mzdemoninuyasha) (If names are wrong I'm real sorry, I can't member all of em!)

Saya (uh…Saya…I can't member…my bad…feel free to yell at me…) (-hides in corner from fear of Saya's wrath-)

Takura (Kawa no Namida)

On the boat! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mitsuki: So how'd everyone sleep?!

Shikamaru: Fine.

Temari: I slept fine!

Mz. D: You guys all talk in your sleep.

Saya: Shinruto and Kiba didn't shut up and Shinruto kept screaming about evil shrimp.

Shinruto: EVIL BIG SHRIMP!

Mz. D & Saya: Whatever.

Shinruto: Stupid girls…

Mz. D: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Saya: YOU SEXIST PIG!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: That's it! I've had enough of this crap! Shinruto! I'm sending you out to find help!

Shinruto: WHAT?!

Mitsuki: You are going to go out on a small life raft to try and find a boat to come save us!

Flower: So bye bye!

Flower and Mitsuki threw Shinruto into a life raft and throw an oar on his head. Shinruto goes out to sea, the sea is amazingly calm and he doesn't cra-

Shinruto: AH!!!!!!!!

Never mind. Shinruto gets back in the boat and soon disappears from sight. Well they can still see him but they ignore him.

Mitsuki: So Gaara, how'd you not sleep last night?  
Gaara: Hn. Fine.

Mitsuki: Cool!!! Hey…uh…okay, I'm just gonna ask you this straight.

Gaara: Hn. Yes?

Mitsuki: -////- Um, did I say or do anything yesterday in my sugar induced state? You know something I would regret?

Gaara: Hn. You told me that you liked someone whose favorite color wasn't really green.

Mitsuki: O-oh. D-did I s-say anything e-else?

Gaara: You kissed me.

Mitsuki: O.O

Flower: So did you figure out who it is?!

Gaara: I think…

Mitsuki faints.

Everyone: WHO?!  
Gaara: Kankarou. He's the only one with a sister. Him or Hyuuga.

Everyone slaps themselves on the foreheads.

Neji: Hn. I have a girlfriend. It's not me.

Kankarou: I wouldn't do that to you Gaara.

Gaara: Then it must be…

Everyone leans in close to hear what he has to say.

Gaara: INUZUKA!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara starts chasing Kiba around trying to kill him and everyone slaps themselves on the forehead again.

Kiba: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kiba: IT'S NOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: YOU SHALL DIE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kiba: IT'S NOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kiba: SHES IN LOVE WITH **YOU**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara stops chasing Kiba.

Everyone: O.O

Gaara: **O**.**O**

Kiba: What? Was I not supposed to tell him?

Flower: NO YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: She's…in love…with…me?

Flower: Well, since dog breath over there let the cat out of the bag…yes Gaara, she does.

Gaara: Why didn't anyone tell me?

Temari: Well, she apparently thought it would wreck your friendship cause she thinks you don't like her!

Gaara: Hn. Why?  
Shikamaru: Because, troublesome, you never told her that you love her.

Gaara: I never said I love her…

Everyone: BUT YOU DO!

Gaara: Hn.

Chouji: That's his way of saying yeah!

A large weird looking animal runs towards everyone.

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody runs into the jungle behind them. They stop at a seemingly deserted part of the forest with a large tree house.

Flower: Well, here's a good place to hang!

Everyone climbs into the tree house, Gaara carrying a still unconscious Mitsuki.

Mz. D: I'm bored.

Saya: LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto Gang: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hosts: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saya: Naruto, if you could be an animal, what would you be?  
Naruto: A FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mz. D: Gaara same question!

Gaara: A human.

Saya & Flower: THAT'S CHEATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shikamaru: No, technically humans are animals. But its too troublesome to get into so whatever.

Temari: Lazy.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Temari and Shikamaru start making out on the floor.

Everyone: Weird…

Flower: Yeah, that was odd! Next question! Gaara, do you love Mitsuki? Just to clarify.

Gaara: Hn. Hai.

Girls: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Huh…what'd I miss?

Flower: A lot.

Kiba: You know when Gaara said he thought he knew who you lik-

Mitsuki: O.O

Mitsuki remembers and faints.

Kiba: -ed, well he thought you liked me! And then I accidentally told him that you liked him! Funny story huh? Mitsuki? Mitsuki?

Flower: Too late, she's out like a light.

Kiba: Darn. Whose gonna tell her?  
Flower: Nobody's gonna tell her, Gaara's gonna tell her he loves her first, right Gaara?  
Gaara: Hn. Hai.

Mz. D & Saya: Hey guys, we're gonna try something, be right back!!!!!

Mz. D and Saya snap their fingers and their back in the truth or dare room. A strange figure climbs into the tree house.

In the T.O.D. room.

Mz. D: Okay! It works! Now we can go back and get them!!!!!!

Saya: Uh…D, it was an uncharted island in the middle of like the atlantic or something.

Mz. D: SO?  
Saya: We don't know where they are…

Mz. D: Oh crud…

Back on the uncharted island.

Takura: Okay, so ya'll crashed your boat? On MY island?!

Everyone: Well…

Takura: Well?

Flower: We weren't driving! It was Saya and Mz. D!

Takura: And where are they?

Flower: They uh…used their host powers to go back home?

Takura: Oh. COOL!!!!!! So what are you guys doing?

Neji: Being tortured…

Takura: REALLY?! COOL! I WANNA HELP!!!!!!!  
Naruto gang: WHAT?!

Flower: Awesome!!! But first why don't we see if we can get back home!

Flower wakes up Mitsuki and all three hosts snap their fingers and they're back in the T.O.D. room.

Gaara: Hn. I'm going to take her back to her room.

Gaara walked back to Mitsuki's room, with Mitsuki, and returned to the T.O.D. room, sitting on the couch.

Takura: So what do we do first?!

Flower: Uh…I HAVE A DARE FOR SHINO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shino: …yes…?

Flower: You have to go spin around in circles till Mitsuki wakes up!!!!!!!

Shino: …  
Shino starts spinning around in circles. Naruto joins in cause it looks fun.

Takura: Is he always that weird??

Itachi: Yes.

Takura: ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: Takura.

Takura glomps Itachi.

Flower: Uh Takura, how do you know him?

Takura: Well, I used to not live on the island, and I knew him from somewhere I can't member!

Everyone: -.-'

Takura: So this is a dare for Neji!

Neji: Hn.

Takura: YOU HAVE TO KISS TENTEN! WHOEVER THAT IS!!!!!!!  
Neji rolls his eyes and kisses Tenten who blushes.

Flower: Okay, now I want everyone to say cheese!

Everyone: …

Flower: OR ELSE!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: CHEESE!

Takura: Gonna tell me why you had everyone say cheese?  
Flower: Nope!

Takura: Hey I nominate Itachi to have to kiss me!!!!

Flower: okay…Itachi you heard the woman.

Itachi kisses Takura who squeals.

Saun: ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takura: Huh?  
Itachi: Saun…

Takura: Huh?!

Saun: HOW COULD YOU YOU BACKSTABBING JERK!!!!! I LOVED YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Takura: HUH?!?!

Itachi: Namida, meet Saun…my sort of girlfriend…

Takura: HUH?!?!?!?!?! BUT!  
Saun: YOU HEARD HIM SISTER!!!!!!!!!! BACK OFF OF MY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Namida and Saun start a cat fight. Mitsuki comes back out from her bedroom. Shino and Naruto stop spinning.

Naruto: Dizzy…

Mitsuki: …

Flower: Hey Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: Uh, what'd I miss?

Flower: Oh, nothing really.

Naruto: Oi! Mitsuki! SO YOU REALLY LIKE GAARA?! HUH HUH DO YA?!?!

Mitsuki: NARU NO BAKA SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: So…do you?

Mitsuki: Heh, hi Gaara! I GOTTA GO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki tries to run away but runs into the M.S.R. instead.

Everyone: …

Flower: -.-' Gaara. You need to fix this mess. Go after her before I kill everyone out of annoyance.

Gaara is pushed into the M.S.R. by the Naruto gang.

Flower: Well while we wait for them to figure things out, back to the truth or dare!!

Takura: YEAH!!!!!!!!  
Hinata: Uh, Takura-san, where's Saun and Itachi?

Takura: I don't know! That jerk took my man and disappeared off to somewhere! SHE CHEATS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: JUST LIKE THE STUPID MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: MITSUKI GET BACK INTO THE MAGIC SECRET ROOM RIGHT NOW WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: I AM IN HERE! I'M JUST **REALLY** LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Flower: Hey guess what!  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
Takura: YOU HAVE TO SING BOB THE BUILDER THEME SONG!!!!!!!!  
Naruto gang: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Takura & Flower: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Girls: BOB THE BUILDER! CAN WE FIX IT?!

Boys: BOB THE BUILDER! YES WE CAN!!!!!

Girls: SCOOP BUCK AND DIZZY AND SOMEONE ELSE TOO!!!!!!!!!

Boys: BLAH BLAH AND BLAHBLAH JOIN THE CREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Girls: BOB THE BUILDER CAN WE FIX IT?!  
Boys: BOB THE BUILDER YES WE CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower and Namida roll around on the floor laughing hysterically.

Flower: That's rich!!!  
Takura: AND I PUT IT ON YOUTUBE!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto gang: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Takura: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: JERK!!!!!!!  
Takura: FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Takura chases Sakura and Ino around with a fitchfork.

Takura: KILL THE BEASTS!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura: WE'RE NOT BEASTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ino: WELL I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: PIG!!!!  
Ino: FOREHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Takura: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ino & Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino and Sakura run and accidentally fall through a randomly placed black hole.

Neji: Yeah…randomly placed?  
Kiba: Randomly placed my butt.

Lee: WHAT WAS THAT KIBA?! IT ISN'T YOUTHFUL TO SPEAK OF YOUR BUTTOX SO FREELY!!!!!

Kiba: LEE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone starts chasing Lee with pitch forks and spears. Flower and Takura both have flamethrowers.

Takura: THIS IS FUN!!!  
Flower: I KNOW!!!!!!!!!! DIE LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hosts: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lee: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto gang: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile in the M.S.R.

Hal: I'll be right back you two, I need to go get more noodles, that Chouji kid wiped me out!

Hal leaves.

Mitsuki: I think now would be a good time for me to pull a Houdini…be back later!

Gaara grabs Mitsuki's arm before she disappears.

Mitsuki: -/////-

Gaara: Mitsuki. Do you like me or not.

Mitsuki: O//////O

Gaara: Well?

Mitsuki: W-well…

Gaara: Hn. The night that the boat got stranded and you guys were all too hyper to think of a solution…

Mitsuki: Heh, oopsies?

Gaara: …you kissed me.

Mitsuki: I DID WHAT?!

Gaara: Hn. Not so loud please. You kissed me.

Mitsuki: …

Gaara: Now answer me. Do you love me, or not.

Mitsuki: I THOUGHT YOU SAID LIKE NOW ITS LOVE?! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Because frankly, its been made very obvious to me that I'm in love with you.

Mitsuki: O///////O

Gaara: Hn. Now, do you love me, or not?

Mitsuki: You really love me?

Gaara: Hn. Hai.

Mitsuki: Flower, if this is some kind of trick I'm going to have to eliminate you, its not gonna matter that your like my bestest buddy.

Gaara: Hn. Mitsuki it is not a trick. I'm not Flower. I am Gaara. The guy who is in love with you.

Mitsuki: Oh…

Gaara: Mitsuki. Do you love me or not? I know how it feels to love someone outside my family and in more than a friendly way now. Do you?

Mitsuki: H-hai…

Gaara: Good. Who do you love?

Mitsuki: W-well…his…favorite color…isn't green…

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: H-his sister…she really is beautiful…

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: I haven't figured out if he can play a guitar yet…

Gaara: Hn.

Mitsuki: And h-he does like to argue sometimes…

Gaara: Mitsuki, just tell me.

Mitsuki: Y-yes. …I'm in love with you…

Gaara: Thank God.

Mitsuki: Hu-

Mitsuki is interrupted by Gaara pulling her into a kiss.

Mitsuki: O////////O

Gaara: …

Gaara and Mitsuki break apart for air and they both walk out of the M.S.R. holding hands.

Everyone: WELL?!  
Mitsuki: …now that boy can kiss…

Flower: DID YOU GUYS FIGURE OUT HOW EACH OTHER FEELS YET?!

Mitsuki & Gaara: Hai.

Everyone: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Congrats you two! HEY GUYS!!!!!!! ITS TWELVE SECONDS TO MIDNIGHT!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S COUNT IT DOWN!!!!!!!

Flower Mitsuki & Takura snap their fingers and their at the ball drop.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The ball drops and everyone cheers. The Naruto guys kiss their girlfriends.

Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The hosts snap their fingers and they're back in the T.O.D. room.

Mitsuki: So everyone, what were your new years resolutions?  
Sasuke: Hn. To kill Itachi and restore my clan.

Everyone: -.-'

Naruto: I WANT TO BE HOKAGE RAMEN KING OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-"

Flower: Well, I want to find a new house (coughWITHSHINOcough) cause someone, not saying who, MITSUKI, burnt it down trying to bake cookies!

Mitsuki: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! Anyways, Gaara-kun, what was yours?  
Gaara: Hn. Mine was already fulfilled.

Mitsuki: Really? What was it?  
Gaara: Hn. I got to kiss you at midnight.

Mitsuki: -/////- So sweet Gaara-kun…

Shino: Mine is to become bug master of the world!

Everyone: O.o

Shino: And to find a nice house. (coughWITHFLOWERcough)

Shikamaru: Mine is to not make a new years resolution because its too much of a drag.

Everyone: -.-"

Hinata: Mine is to become a better cook!

Flower: BUT YOU'RE THE BEST COOK IN THE FREAKING WORLD!!!!!!!

Hinata: Thanks! I guess I'll be the best in the universe then!  
Takura: PICK ME!!!!! PICK ME!!!!!

Mitsuki & Flower: -.-' Takura?  
Takura: Mine is to find Saun and Itachi and give them a piece of my mind!  
Ino: Do you have some to spare?

Takura: YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takura starts chasing Ino and Sakura around the room with another pitchfork.

Sakura: WHAT DID I DO?!  
Takura: FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: -.-'

Ino: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Takura: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Ne, Mitsuki, what was yours?

Mitsuki: Oh, mine was going to be to tell Gaara-kun that I love him, but I already did, so mine is to have enough speed to get away from all of Gaara-kun's fangirls who are going to want to kill me.

Everyone: -.-'

Gaara: Hn. They won't be able to hurt you because if they try I will kill them.

Neji: Hn. Mine is to defeat the main branch!!!!! BURN THEM ALL!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: And you people told me I needed to go nighnigh…

Neji is taken to the psychiatric ward by Kimi.

Tenten: Mine is to be the best weapons fighter ever!

Temari: You already are you dork. Mine is to defeat Shika-kun in battle when he's actually trying!

Flower: Yeah that is not gonna happen. Like he's gonna try.

Temari: I know, so I changed it to I want to figure out who the heck keeps calling me and telling me that they're invited to my wedding!

Mitsuki and Flower start whistling inconspicuously. Somewhere else Meghan is doing the same thing.

Takura: HEY GUYS! HERES A DARE WE MISSED!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: WHAT IS IT?!  
Flower: WE GET TO LISTEN TO THAT RECORDING OF KANKAROU TALKING IN HIS SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: Oh this'll be interesting…

Mitsuki: Gaara-kun is it gonna be bad?  
Gaara: Who knows…

_Psst…this is Flower here hiding outside Kankarou's room with a tape recorder! We're gonna listen to what he says in his sleep!!! Here we go!!_

_Kankarou: …I…want…a…kitten!_

_Well that was odd…let's see what else he says!_

_Kankarou: I don't dance…I say you can…high school musical…swinging on the dance floor…I don't dance…!_

_Oh I love that movie! Oh crap, must be quiet…Shino will wake up…I'm supposed to be asleep…oh well! _

_Kankarou: Temari…stop…don't…hurt…the…kittens!_

_He scares me…_

_Shino: Flower. You're supposed to be in…are you recording yourself singing your own spy music and running down the halls again?_

_Uh…not tonight… I don't do that I mean!_

_Shino: Right…let's go…_

_Fine. This is Flower, being dragged back to her bedroom by her boyfriend…_

_Shino: Flower._

_Fine fine, Flower out!_

Mitsuki: Flower…I don't even want to know…

Flower: Yeah, I didn't figure you did.

Mitsuki: You'll tell me the rest later right?  
Flower: Yep!

Mitsuki: OH! Guys, we need to sing happy birthday for one of my buddys who helps with your torture!  
Naruto gang: NO!  
Mitsuki & Flower: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Takura: And here we go!  
Everyone: HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUSAKU4EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone applauds.

Flower: You will receive your present in the mail!

Mitsuki: Yeah! When you get the ticking box you know its from us!

Takura & Flower: BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower and Takura hit Mitsuki over the head with a fish.

Mitsuki: Where'd you get the fish?

Flower: I don't know!

Mitsuki: Okay then!

Mitsuki pulls out a fish.

Mitsuki: FISH FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone starts throwing fish at each other!

Takura: So anyways, Takura here, closing for the…night? Yeah night! Please send in your truths and dares! Mitsuki doesn't write yaoi yuri or incest, and no death or things rated R or M. We have to ask that you stop with the host requests until further notice, we have like two billion and we aren't planning on doing this two billion times. We appreciate your being here, but we need time to finish with the requests we've got! We are STILL expecting reviews, so we better still get em! 10 as usual for da next one! Takura out!

Mitsuki: BYE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: CHOW!!!!!!!!!!

Takura: PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: CHEESE PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takura & Flower: BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. DUCK DUCK PARTY!

Ladies and Gentlemen, freaks and geeks of all ages!! My name is Bob, and I will be your host today! Okay, I'm joking, it's me, Mitsuki/Heza!!!!!! Sorry its taken longish to update, I was on an A-rank mission to the land of the fairys and cookies!!! Lets get chapter 25 of Naruto truth or dare my way started, shall we?!

Disclaim: I OWN BOB THE CHEESE PIE AND BOBETTE THE PIE CHEESE BUT THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!

HOSTS!!!!!!!

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3)

Flower (Flowerpuff!)

Bob (The builder!) (No people, not really.)

Tasha (Inu-Yasharockerchicks)

Victims!!

Naruto, Hinata-chan

Neji, Tenten-chan

Bob, no not really

Shikamaru, Temari-chan

Chouji, Ino-fangirl

Sasuke-baka, Sakura

GAARA-KUN!!!!!

Shino, Kankarou

…anybody else I missed…

Everyone is in the truth or dare room.

Takura: So, how's life everyone??

Naruto: Bad.

Takura: Why?!  
Sasuke: We're here.

Flower: Oh get over it.

Sakura: Hey guys, where's Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: Right here!!!!

Naruto gang: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: YES!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcoughHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Everyone: O.o

(I'd like to thank Kawa no Namida for this part!!!! I calls it, battle of the fangirls!)

Mitsuki: SO, anywho, Sasuke, member that time you kissed Naruto??

Sasuke: -shudders- don't remind me.

Mitsuki: Did you enjoy it?

Sasuke: Heck no!

Sakura: Sasuke isn't gay!

Flower: Oh yes he is!

Sakura: No!

FredFredBurger: Yes!

Mitsuki: SHUT UP!

An earthquake rumbled but stopped after Mitsuki calmed down. Everyone huddles together in fear of Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: Now I decide whether Sasuke is gay or not and he isn't.

Ino & Sakura: Yay!

Yaoi fangirls: That's stupid. Sasuke and Naruto belong together! -Starts to boycott and hold Sasuke and Naruto signs-

SasuSaku fans: No! SasuSaku! -Starts a cat fight-

SasuIno: The (insert name of burning place of death where I live sometimes)! No, SasuIno shall rule!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: Have they been hanging around Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: MWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! HA I WIN!!!!!!!!

The SasuIno fangirls ignore her and join the fight, making Mitsuki grow stress veins.

Everyone: -.-'

Flower: Settle down everyone.

No one listens and Mitsuki doesn't respond to the fight so Flower is calming down situation. The fangirls are still fighting with weapons

Takura: Hey! This is a random question. Mitsuki doesn't care about whether Sasuke is gay or not! If she says he isn't, than cha! She said so.

The fangirls stop yelling and screaming and trying to kill each other.

Takura: Thank you.

Takura smiles a very creepy smile and everyone shudders. Mitsuki thanks Takara and starts to tortur- I mean have fun with thee Naruto gang.

Mitsuki: MWAHAHA YES NEJI, SWIM IN THE PUDDING POOL OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Uh Takura, can you do us all a favor and get rid of all these fans…please?!

Takura picks up a ceiling fan that's lying on the floor.

Flower: NOT THAT ONE!!!!!!!!! THE FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takura: Oh!

Takura drops the ceiling fan and herds the fanpeople out of the room.

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tasha: Did she eat some bad cheese or something??

Mitsuki & Flower: TASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki and Flower glomp Tasha.

Flower: And there is no such thing as bad cheese. Cause the spoiled or whatever goes into something else!!!!!!!  
Everyone: Okay, eww!!!!

Mitsuki: That's what I said, but then I tasted it and it wasn't half bad!!!!!!

Everyone: …

A giant disco ball comes down from the ceiling and the Naruto gang starts dancing involuntarily.

Temari: THE HECK?!  
Mitsuki: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Ah, nothing better than some good quality making fun of people for dancing badly!

Tasha: Yep! Shall We?  
Hosts: LETS!  
Tasha: KIBA YOU DANCE LIKE YOU HAVE FLEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto gang: Eww…

Flower: INO YOU DANCE LIKE A FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ino: YEARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: SASUKE DANCES LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: MWAHAHA YES YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sasuke is suddenly transformed into a girl. Everyone stops dancing.

Tasha: We all have to attack Sasuke! Well, the girls do!  
Mitsuki: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the girls attack Sasuke, who screams and runs around in circles.

Everyone: o.O

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tasha: Uh…okay then…

Mitsuki: CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: …

Gaara: …

Mitsuki: Ino gets to sing Ugly Girl!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: NO!!!!!!!!  
Flower pulls out a flamethrower.

Flower: NOW!!!!!

_Ino_/**Kiba**

**Wanna go for a ride?**

_Sure, Ken!_

**Well, forget it!**

_I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl_

_Sad I have it, I should bag it_

_Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair_

_I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation_

**You're so ugly**

**You disgust me**

_I'm a bland homely girl_

_All alone in the world_

_I'm as flat as a board_

_Thin and leggy,_

**You're a dog, and a troll**

**Were you hit by a train?**

**Don't go near you**

**'Cause your breath is skanky **

_Don't get touched_

_I'm afraid_

_'Cause guys say_

_I'm an eyesore_

_Boo hoo!_

_I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl_

_Sad I have it, I should bag it_

_Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair_

_I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation_

[Ken

**You're so ugly**

**You disgust me**

_Boo hoo, hoo, yeah_

**You're so ugly**

**You disgust me**

_Boo hoo! Boo hoo!_

_Oh, let's go out and have some fun!_

**I'm sorry, but you're too damn ugly! **

_Oh screw you Ken!_

Everyone: …

Lee: NOBODY KNOWS I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Lee: …My youthful friends…I did not mean to…

Everyone: EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tasha: Hey, I forgot to say, after the party, these couples have to go on dates!!

Mitsuki/Gaara

Sasuke/Sakura

Flower/Shino

Ino/Chouji

Shikamaru/Tamari

Naruto/Hinata

Blood/Kiba

Itachi/Saun

Naruto gang: WHAT PARTY!?!?!?!

Mitsuki: TASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tasha: Was I not supposed to tell?  
Flower: Eh, I don't care.

Mitsuki: I guess its not a big deal.

Naruto: WHAT PARTY!?!?

Ino: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Temari: The party for the 25th time we played truth or dare together, duh!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: O.o How'd you know that?

Tenten: Cause its obvious, Mitsuki and Flower enjoy parties, so why wouldn't they have a party??

Everyone: Oh.

Mitsuki: CORRECT TENTEN AND TEMA-CHAN

Temari: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
Mitsuki: WE WILL BE HAVING A PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino and Gaara go into the kitchen and come back out with four trays of snacks. A bunch of Shino's bugs are carrying the rest. Tasha runs in and gets the punch.

Mitsuki: NOW LETS DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tasha: EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: YIPPEEKYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The disco ball starts moving round, and the lights go off, strobe lights go on and the floor becomes a lit up dance floor.

Mitsuki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1 of 35343 clones: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: MITSUKI NO CLONING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki C. 5332: TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW!!!!!!!!!! FAR FAR AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Okay…

Shino: Flower, if you become hyper, I will be forced to-Flower?

Flower: WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: TASTE MY SKITTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: FLOWER NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU AND I! I'LL BE 87 YOU'LL BE 89 I'LL STILL LOOK AT YOU LIKE THE STARS THAT SHINE OH MY MY MY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: MITSUKI CALM!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: LET'S DANCE GAARA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki grabs Gaara and starts dancing with him, Flower grabbing Shino and following suite. Soon all the couples are dancing, though some involuntarily.

Mitsuki: WEASEL MAN IN A WEASEL SUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: Huh?!  
Mitsuki: TEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki snaps her fingers and Itachi is…dundundun…a weasel in a weasel suit!

Mitsuki: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tasha: Okay…WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki starts running around the room, and everyone else magically calms down and sits down in a circle.

Sakura: Duck.

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: Duck.

Hinata: Sakura?  
Sakura: Duck.

Lee: My lovely Sakura-chan?  
Sasuke: Back up off my girl!

Sakura: GOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura smacks Temari on the head and she chases her around the circle, but she beats her to her old spot and sits down.

Temari: AW NO FAIR! MY TURN!  
Everyone: O.o

Temari: Creepy.

Itachi: …

Temari: Panda.

Tenten: It's sorta true.

Temari: Lazy.

Shikamaru: Love you too. Troublesome.

Temari: GOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto chases Temari around the circle but she sits down before he can catch her.

Naruto: Fine! I'll go!

Mitsuki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: MITSUKI GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
All Mitsuki clones: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: IT'S A STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: MITSUKI CALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tasha: WHY ARE WE RUNNING IN CIRCLES?!  
Mitsuki: CAUSE ITS FUN!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.o

Naruto: Anyways…DUCK!!!!!!!  
Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: The adorable Hina-chan!

Hinata: Naruto-kun. -////-

Naruto: Bushy brows.

Lee: YOSH!!!!!!!!  
Naruto: Girlie man…

Neji: BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji gets up and starts chasing Naruto around the room, eventually chasing him out of the room and around Konoha.

Mitsuki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and everyone is three feet tall.

Everyone: MITSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: OOPS MY BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki snaps her fingers and everyone is three feet tall…with sombreros…

Everyone: -.-'

Mitsuki: TASTE MY SKITTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-"

Flower: MITSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: FLOWER-KINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: …

Gaara: …

Chouji: So when can we eat the goose and the duck, I'm hungry now that all the snacks are gone.

Everyone: THEY'RE GONE?!?!

Tasha: CHEESE AND CWACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tasha starts discoing and everyone starts clapping.

Tasha: Thankies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: NO!!!!!!!!!  
Gai-sensei appears in a cloud of smoke.

Gai: Yes?

Tasha: You get to dance…

Flower: In a…

Mitsuki: PURPLE BARNEY THE DINOSAUR COSTUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gai: I SHALL DO IT IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!!!!!!!

The hosts snap their fingers and Gai is in a Barney the dinosaur costume, and Lee is in a Baby-Bop costume. They both start dancing.

Mitsuki: HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: HAHAHAHA!!!!

Gai: IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!  
Gai: LEE!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: LEE!!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!!!

Gai: LET US GO DANCE FOR THE PEOPLE OF KONOHA IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!!!!!!!!

Lee: YOSH!!!!!!

Lee and Gai run out the door, still in the Barney and Baby-Bop costumes.

Mitsuki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki runs out the door to go terrorize random citizens.

Tasha: OH CRUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: TASHA, CLOSE!!!!!!!!!!! WE MUST CATCH HER!!!!!!!! AND THE GIRLIE MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tasha: RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower and the rest of the crew run out the door.

Tasha: Well I'm sorry it was so short, running out of time!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for being here for todays random episode of Naruto: Truth or Dare, My Way! Please review!!!!!!!! Thankies!!!!!!!!! Next time will be longer! Still want 10 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE BYE!!!!!!!!

Tasha runs out the door with a flamethrower to go stop Mitsuki. And to remind her that she had a date, along with all the other people.


	26. Ladies and Gentlemen, Sasuke and Kiba

WELCOME TO NARUTO TRUTH OR DARE MY WAY CHAPTER 26!!! Sorry for the late update, school, and writing other stories has kept me busy, please don't kill me!!

Disclaim: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! Or Ultra Maniac!!!

HOSTS!!

Mitsuki (Heza-chan x3)

Flower (Flowerypuff!!!!)

Sam (ShikallllTema)

Victims!!

Naruto, Hinata

Shika, Temari

Sasuke, Sakura

Ino, Chouji

Neji, Tenten

Kankarou, Gaara

Everyone is in a dark cave. Mitsuki Sasuke and Gaara are chained together over a vat of oil.

Orochimaru: MWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Uh, how did we get here again??

Sasuke: Hn.

Gaara: You asked Orochimaru if he was gay and had a crush on Sasuke.

Sasuke: And he denied it, and then you used your host powers to poof up a bunch of pictures of me from his room.

Gaara: And then he got mad.

Mitsuki: Yeah yeah, I got that, but why are you two here too?

Sasuke: I'm here because he thinks killing me will prove that he's not in love with me.

Mitsuki: Okay. Gaara-kun why are you here?

Gaara: Flower said that he liked quiet guys so if he didn't like Uchiha he must like…me.

Mitsuki: THAT'S right! And then we both said he probably liked Neji too!!

Neji: CAN I COME OUT OF THIS CAGE YET?!?!?!

Orochimaru: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: YEAH!!! I don't like being stuck in a cage hovering over a pool full of electric eels and crocodiles!!!

Orochimaru: They're alligators.

Flower: WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: Why am I in here?

Flower: Because Naruto blabbed out that you were quiet too and that Orochimaru must have a thing for you too!!!

Tenten: SO WHY ARE WE STUCK HOVERING OVER A PIRANA FILLED MINI LAKE?!?! IN A CAGE?!?!

Orochimaru: MWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Okay, I think we've had enough fun with Oro-crazy.

Hinata & Flower: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!  
Hinata Flower and Mitsuki snap their fingers and……nothing happens!  
Orochimaru: MWAHAHA!!!!!! Your puny host powers do not work in cages!!!!!

Sam: THEN IT'S A GOOD THING I'M NOT IN A CAGE!!!!!!!!!!

Trapped Hosts: SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam: Yep!

Orochimaru: YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam and Orochimaru have a long fight involving flying cheese, electrocution, lots of cats, and many jokes about Orochimaru's mother.

Orochimaru: You…win…

Sam: HA! VICTORY IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam snaps her fingers and everyone is out of the cages. The hosts all snap their fingers and everyone is back in the truth or dare room.

Sam: Phew, finally we're back from Oro-teme's crazy emo farm!!

Mitsuki: YEP!!!  
Flower: So…

Sam: Let's play…

Hinata: TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Okay!! Here's a long complicated question!!

Flower: Joy!!!  
Mitsuki: If you were trapped on a desert island, and only had 1 thing, what would it be, and why? Also nothing that would help your immediate escape from the island, and no food, or water, or electronics.

Flower: I'd take Shino!!

Shino: …

Mitsuki: I'd take Gaara-kun!!!! And if I couldn't take him I would take an infinite supply of drawing and writing things, you know, notebooks, pencils, sketchbooks, the works!

Gaara: I'd bring Mitsuki…

Mitsuki: YAY!!!!!!

Mitsuki glomps Gaara.

Flower: You remind me of Nina…

Mitsuki: Well then, I guess you remind me of Ayu!!!!

Flower: I actually admitted to Shino that I like him. You took forever. Maybe you are more like Ayu.

Mitsuki: HUH UH!!!!

Sakura: Nina? Ayu?

Mitsuki: It's an Ultra Maniac thing.

Ino: And Ultra Maniac is??

Sam: We'll tell you when you're older.

Ino?

Chouji: I'm hungry…

Everyone: O.o

Chouji: Well I am!!!  
Sam poofs in an all you can eat buffet.

Sam: Happy?

Chouji: Yep!!!

Mitsuki: Back to the big question! Sasuke???

Sasuke: I'd take things to train with.

Lee: I WOULD BRING THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!!!

Everyone: …

Hinata: He freaks me out…

Mitsuki: But his fighting style kicks butt!!!

Tenten: O.O

Neji: O.O

Mitsuki: What??

Tenten: You're a fan of his?!

Mitsuki: Yep!

Gaara: But you like me better, right?

Mitsuki: But of course!!

Mitsuki kissed Gaara on the lips and sits on his lap. Gaara wraps his arms around her.

Flower: So kawaii!!!!

Flower glomps Shino.

Naruto: CAN YOU FEEL IT?! CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE?!?!?!?! NOTHING FEELS BETTER THAN FEELING THE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both: NOTHING FEELS BETTER THAN FEELING THE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Okay then.

Flower: They really do freak me out sometimes.

Sam: Just a bit.

Sam jumps up and smacks Sasuke over the head with a pillow.

Sasuke: What the heck?!

Sam: YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Sam pushes Shikamaru and Temari together and they kiss. Behold le makeout session.

Everyone: O.o

Gaara: She kind of scares me.

Mitsuki: Just a lil.

Kabuto: BUT YOU'RE PSYCHO KILLERS! AND SHE SCARES YOU?!?!

Gaara: I'm not a psycho killer.

Mitsuki: And I'm not a killer.

Itachi appears followed by Takura and Saun, who are chasing him.

Itachi: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto: WHATS UP WITH ALL THE PSYCHO KILLERS TODAY?! YOUR SO WIMPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki Gaara & Itachi: -.-'

Kabuto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki Gaara and Itachi chase Kabuto around the room, hitting him with water balloons.

Sam: Well, since Mitsuki is otherwise disposed, I vote we……turn Sasuke into a cat!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Wha-?!?!?!?!?!  
Sasuke is turned into a cat before he can even complete his sentence.

Sasuke: Meow hiss meow. (Translation: I hate you all.)

Flower: Oh, we know you love us!!

Sasuke: Hiss hiss!!!!!!!!! Bark!!!! (Translation: YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!)

Sam & Flower: …

Mitsuki: Did he just bark??

Sam & Flower: Yep.

Mitsuki: Cats don't bark.

Sam & Flower: Yep.

Mitsuki: Well someone screwed up.

Sam & Flower: Yep.

Mitsuki: Yep.

Naruto gang: Yep.

Mitsuki: I hate life.

Everyone: WHAT?!  
Mitsuki: The game. Life! I always lose!!!! Flower always beats me…and then I played with Sam, Flower, and Cobra, and I lost to both Sam and Flower!  
Gaara: Hn. But you beat Cobra.

Mitsuki: A sock puppet could beat Cobra.

Flower: Yeah. He was looking at the swimsuit edition of sports illustrated. Perv.

Sam: Yeah!!! And he kept asking me how hott I thought the girls were!!! It was creepy!!!

Sakura: So what did you do with him??

Hosts: Well…

A screen comes down from the ceiling and it shows Cobra hanging upside down being attacked by navy blue bunnies named Sasuke.

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Sam: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Flower: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hosts: BWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: They freak me out when they're evil.

Lee: Yes!! LET US RUN OUT THE DOOR LIKE SCREAMING FOOLS!!!!!!! OF YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: LET'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Naruto and Lee run out the door screaming like…more like idiots than fools…oh well!

Mitsuki: Temari and Shikamaru must act out a part of Romeo and Juliet!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sam: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –pulls out camera-

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Temari: Romeo oh Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?!  
Shikamaru: Uh…I don't remember the rest…something about Juliet being the sun…or something…

Temari: Eh works for me!!!!

Sam: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam takes a billion pictures as she slams the couple's heads together. Again.

Sam: YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE INO-PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam snaps her fingers and Ino is falling off a cliff in the middle of nowhere.

Mitsuki: …

Flower: …

Chouji: YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam: Oops??

Mitsuki: Oh well!

Flower: She'll be fine!

Mitsuki & Flower: Eventually!

Sam: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mitsuki: Hey guys, anyone else wanna make a snowman?

Gaara: What's a snowman?

Hosts: O.O

Gaara: …

Hosts: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SNOWMAN IS?!?!?!?!  
Gaara: Hn. No. Thus the question, what's a snowman?

Mitsuki: Well gals, whadda ya say. Shall we show Gaara-kins how to build a snowman?

Gaara: Gaara-kins?

Mitsuki: I'm testing it, I can't decide between Gaara-kins and Panda-chan!!

Sam: Mitsuki! Flirt later snap now!

Mitsuki: Fine!! Jeez!!

The three hosts snap there fingers and the room is covered in snow, and everyone is in swimwear.

Everyone: COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: OOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: CRUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sam: IT'S COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIKA!!!!!!!!!! Temari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLD EACHOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shika: …

Temari: …

Sam: DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru and Temari hug, and the hosts snap pictures before they snap there fingers, and everyone is in winter clothes.

Everyone: Ah…much better!!!

Everyone proceeds to make snowmen, Mitsuki showing Gaara how, and all the couples (Sam with Shikamaru and Temari forcing them to hug every two minutes) together, making snow people!

SOMEWHERE ELSE.

Ino: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: HELP ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: I WILL PROVE MY NOTGAYNESS BY PROVING MY LOVE TO YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ino: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Karin: AND SASUKE SHALL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino & Oro: …yeah…right…whatever you say…

Karin: I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: AND I HATE YOUR GUTS TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: OH YEAH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ino: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Karin: -sniff- well that's not very nice…

Ino: O.o

Orochimaru: o.O

Karin: …what?

Orochimaru: You are a very strange female…

Ino: Just her or all girls?  
Orochimaru: All girls anymore.

Karin: MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU LIKE BOYS INSTEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: THAT'S IT SHE'S GOING IN THE CAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Karin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Oro & Ino: -.-'

Karin: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Oro & Ino: -.-"

Karin: OOOOOOOOO-stops to take a breath-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: …

Ino: …

Karin: -pant-

Ino: Can I throw her in the cage please?

Orochimaru: Go for it.

Ino: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino throws Karin in a cage filled with mice and other things that Karin is scared of laughing maniacally.

Karin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Orochimaru hits a button and loud music starts to play.

_At first I was afraid I was petrified_

_Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side;_

_But then I spent so many nights_

_Thinkin' how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

Karin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oro & Ino: NO ITS NOT LOUD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru turns up the volume.

_And so you're back from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I'd've known for just one second you'd back to bother me_

Karin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: STILL NOT LOUD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino cranks up the volume some more.

_Go on now, go walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_Did I crumble_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not I. I will survive_

_Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;_

_I've got all my life to live,_

_I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,_

_I will survive. Hey hey._

Karin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: MUST DROWN OUT BRATTISH FEMALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Orochimaru cranks up the volume to the last level. Ungodly high.

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_

_Kept trying' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,_

_And I spent oh so many nights_

_Just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

_And you see me somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,_

_And so you feel like droppin' in_

_And just expect me to be free,_

_Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me_

Ino & Oro: …

Karin: -drowned out by music- -still screaming-

Ino & Oro: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: …

Orochimaru: …

Both: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

_Go on now, go walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_Did I crumble_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not I. I. I will survive!_

Back in T.O.D. room

Gaara: That was fun.

Mitsuki: You bet your grama's britches that was fun!!!

Everyone: O.o

Mitsuki: DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOVE SOMEONE WHO'S IN A RUSH TO THROW YOU AWAY?!?!?!?!?!

Everyone: -.-'

Shino: They're hyper again.

Flower: ALRIGHT EVERYBODY NOW HERE WE GO IT'S THE BRAND NEW VERSION OF THE DOSEY DOE!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST STOMP YOUR FEET AND CLAP YOUR HANDS COME ON EVERYONE IT'S THE HAMSTER DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOUNCE IN TIME TO THE BEAT! HEY YOU DON'T EVEN HAFTA MOVE YOUR FEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST SHAKE YOUR THANG LET ME SEE YOU MOVE NOW SPIN AROUND AND FEEL THE GROVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: LET'S TRY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone starts doing the hamster dance. Mitsuki and Flower dosey doe, while Sam forces Temari and Shikamaru to do the same. While taking pictures.

Sam: I can multitask!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: SWING UR PARTNER ROUND AND ROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: NOW SPIN AROUND AND FALL TO THE GROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone collapses from exhaustion.

Sam: Teehee!!

Flower: Hey Mitsuki. We're supposed to dye Sasuke's hair orange.

Mitsuki: COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki Flower and Sam snap their fingers and Sasuke has orange hair.

Mitsuki: OOOOOHHH I HAVE AN IDEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and Sasuke is turned into a duck, and Kiba is turned into a…cat?

Kiba: Meow hiss MEOW!?!?!?!?!?! (WHY AM I A CAT?!?!?!?!?!)

Sasuke: Quack QUACK QUACK!?!?!?!?!?!?! (AND WHY AM I A DUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!)

Mitsuki: Kiba is a kitty cause kitties are pretty and Sasuke…have you ever even looked in a mirror?

Sasuke: Quack? (Yeah and?

Sam: Uh…

Flower: How do we put this?  
Mitsuki: Your hair looks like a ducks behind.

Sasuke: QUACK?!?!?!?!?! QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (WHAT?!?!?!?! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Sam: Easy. Our evilness tells us to and we listen to it.

Sasuke?

Mitsuki: YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.o

Flower: Sorry bout that, she was dared to scream YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ehem, at a random time. I was just dared to scream yosh.

Sam: YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam & Flower: 'Mitsuki your cousin has a weird since of humor…'

Mitsuki: You know it! And now, we, the hosts, have been dared to go on dates with our boyfriends!!!!!!!!! Or in Sam's case, she is to go and watch Shikamaru and Temari on a date. So ladies, gentlemen and Sasuke and Kiba, let us say goodbye!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kiba: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (FIX ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Sasuke: QUACKITY QUACK QUACK QUACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I AM A MAN YOU IMBISILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Mitsuki: SHUSH!!!!!!!!!! Anyways! Thank you for being here today, I've missed you all, but the past month has been hectic, with schoolwork, being sick, I had pneumonia, and just a buncha other crud. Please review, they keep me going and inspire me!!!! I'd like ten for the next chapter, pwease?! Please read our newest story Feathers and Blades, its actually by both Flowerpuff and me!!

Sam: Well Temari, Shikamaru, LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru and Temari are dragged out of the room by Sam. Gaara and Mitsuki exit with Shino and Flower. The Naruto gang goes off to eat somewhere, and Chouji goes off in search of Ino.

Orochimaru's secret hiding place.

Karin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: WE'VE RUN OUT OF SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oro Karin & Ino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. YAY FOR FOOD, PRESENTS, AND PROPOSALS!

HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND WELCOME TO NARUTO TRUTH OR DARE MY WAY CHAPTER 27!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long, I just got over pneumonia and now I've got the flu!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE SICKNESS!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or FredFredBurger. Jeez, make a girl cry why don't you.

Hosts:

Mitsuki (MEEEEE!!!!!!!!)

Flower (Flowerpuff!!!!)

Saku (sasusaku4ever!!)

Victims:

You know em, you love em, THE NARUTO GANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not listing them.

Everybody cept for Ino are in the T.O.D. room, Mitsuki Flower and a girl are playing some Sonic game for the PS2.

Mitsuki: Okay, we should probably stop playing this and get on with truth or dare!!!

Flower: Just cause your losing.

Mitsuki: SHUSH!!!!!!!

Naruto gang is staring at the girl who is jumping up and down for some reason.

Girl: Oh yeah, I forgot, hi guys, my name's Saku! Well, it's actually Sakura but ya'll are gonna call me Saku so it's less confusling!!!

Naruto Gang: -nodding obediently-

Mitsuki: Okay, Sasuke and Naruto, you two must kiss all the hosts except for me and propose to the one you like the most!!!!!!

Flower: Mitsuki, you are a host.

Saku: Therefore you are involved in this dare!!!!

Mitsuki: NO I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!! I REFUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: So do I but I'm gonna do it!!!!!!!

Saku: And I don't really give a crap so I'm gonna do it too!!!!

Mitsuki: But…

Flower & Saku: BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Hn.

Everyone: O.o

Naruto: What?

Everyone: Did you just 'Hn'?

Naruto: Maybe.

Sasuke and Naruto kiss the three goddesses…I mean hosts, and Sasuke gets down on one knee in front of Mitsuki, and Naruto bends down on one knee in front of Flower.

Saku: I feel so left out…oh well! START PROPOSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto appears and does a jutsu, and Mitsuki and Flower glow bright yellow. Then he disappears. The yellow aura does too.

Mitsuki: …

Flower: …

Saku: PROPOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Hn. Mitsuki. I've known you for a while now, and I've had a crush on you since you were forced to kiss me because of a contract. I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever met, and your eyes intoxicate me and make me want to kiss you.

Mitsuki: -twitch-

Sasuke: And anymore, the more I think about it, the more I realize I'm ready to do this. Mitsuki, will you marry me?

Saku: MITSUKI DON'T ANSWER TILL NARUTO PROPOSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: FLOWER I THINK YOUR PRETTY!! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Mitsuki: …

Flower: …

Both: YES!

Both girls slap their hands over their mouths.

Everyone: O.O

Gaara: O.O

Shino: O.O

Mitsuki: O.O

Flower: O.O

Saku: WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?!?!

Sakura: B-but Sasuke-kun…what about us?

Hinata: HEY THAT'S MY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK OFF SISTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: WHY DID I SAY YES?!?!?!?!

Flower: YEAH!!!!!!!!!

Shino & Gaara: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE CAST A JUTSU ON YOU THAT MAKES YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THE NEXT PERSON YOU SEE!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CANNOT CONTROL YOUR FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku: …

Mitsuki: O.o

Flower: o.O

Saku: He gets weirder by the day.

Kabuto: JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku and Kabuto pull out swords and attack each other

Saku: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto: YOU SHALL PERISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: So I'm getting married to Mitsuki? Cool.

Sakura: BUT WHAT ABOUT US?!?!?!?!?!

Sasuke: Hn. I don't know, but right now I must restore my clan, and my clans law states that you must be married before you…uh…have children.

Mitsuki: LET'S GO THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Saku: HA I HAVE BEATEN YOU KABUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Kabuto: I…hate…you…!

Saku: Don't care, reverse jutsu now!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto: Fine…

Kabuto does some hand signs and Mitsuki and Flower glow yellow again, before running over and kissing their boyfriends.

Sasuke: MITSUKI?!

Mitsuki: Uh Sasuke, I hate to break this to you, but I don't like you.

Flower: And Naruto already hid himself in the magic secret room hiding from Hinata-chans wrath.

Shino: And if you marry anyone at this point in time it would be me. Right?

Flower: Der da der!

Gaara: And if Mitsuki marries Uchiha I will be forced to kill him.

Saku: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE MUST LIVE TO MARRY SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Works for me!!!

Sasuke: Hn. Sorry Sakura. I got caught up in the moment.

Sakura: You are forgiven.

Sasuke: Hn. Really?

Everyone: Yeah, really?

Sakura: No.

Sasuke: Oh crap.

Sasuke is chased around the room by Sakura who is throwing pointy weapons at him, along with Tenten.

Sakura: Tenten, why are you trying to hurt Sasuke?

Tenten: I'm bored.

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: THAT'S RIGHT SASUKE, SCREAM, SREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku: HEY GUYS I JUST REMEMBERED, WHERE'S MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT?!?!?!?!

Flower: OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NARUTO HAS TO BE OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata goes over to the magic secret room and pulls out Naruto.

Mitsuki: Okay proceed!

Saku takes a medium sized box from Mitsuki and tears off the wrapping paper, opening the box to reveal…a flamethrower!!!!!

Mitsuki & Flower: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku: MY VERY FIRST FLAMETHROWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: YEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S TEST IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku starts shooting Kabuto with the flamethrower.

Saku: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku chases Kabuto around the room, and catches up with Sasuke, who she trips, making him fall and Sakura fall on top of him. ACCIDENTAL LIPLOCK!!!!

Saku: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Hey Mitsuki, you've been dared to read a KabuOroSasu lemon story.

Mitsuki: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku: Eh, just do it, what could it hurt?

Mitsuki: Fine…

Five minutes later.

Mitsuki: MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower & Saku: Oh come on, it can't have been that bad!

Flower and Saku read the lemon. Five minutes later…

Flower & Saku: MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: NOTHING COULD EVER MAKE THAT OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hosts: IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto Gang: O.o

Naruto: What's with them?

Sasuke: -reads part of story- O.O OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone reads part of the story and have a major twitch fest. Except Kabuto who has mysteriously disappeared before Saku kills him.

Sasuke: I WANT NOW MORE THAN EVER TO KILL OROCHIMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: SASUKE'S GAY?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!

Sasuke: BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke chases Naruto around with chidori, Naruto screaming like a little girl. Observe.

Naruto: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Naruto: MOMMY, IF YOU'RE AN ANGEL COME DOWN HERE AND **SAVE ME**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: AND IF SHE'S NOT AN ANGEL?????????????  
Naruto: …

Sasuke: -still chasing Naruto-

Naruto: MOMMY GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AND SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Inner Hinata: BACK UP OFF MY MAN BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Did you really have to let inner Hina-chan out?

Mitsuki: Yep!

Inner Hinata: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hinata starts to chase Sasuke around, closing off his chakra points.

Sasuke: SAKURA SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Saku & Sakura: I'M COMING SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku: …

Sakura: …

Saku: Here, I'll let you go.

Sakura: Why thank you!  
Sakura grabs Sasuke-baka and drags him into the M.S.R. before Hina-chan kills him.

Mitsuki: Ah, the entertainment! It's better than cable!!!

Saku: FredFredBurger FredFredBurger FredFredBurger FredFredBurger!!!! Yes!

Mitsuki & Flower: YES!  
Naruto Gang: O.o

Mitsuki: NACHOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku: I WANT A HAMMER THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN DO WE GET HAMMER THINGYS?!?!?!

Flower: IT'S ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!! I FOUND THE NACHOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto Gang: Oh. Crap. They. Had. Sugar!

Hosts: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto Gang: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: JUDGE!!!!!!!!!!! JUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN DO WE GET HAMMER THINGYS?!?!?!?!?!?!

Inner Hinata: ITS CALLED A GAVEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NO YOU DON'T GET ONE!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: I WANT A HAMMER THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inner Hinata: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: ITS OKAY I'LL JUST BORROW YOUR HAMMER THINGY!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki grabs a random gavel and starts pounding the wall.

Hosts: FREDFREDBURGER FREDFREDBURGER FREDFREDBURGER FREDFREDBURGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku: HOW ABOUT HOTDOGS ARE THERE ANY HOTDOGS?!?!?!?!?!  
Gaara: What are they talking about?

Naruto: I don't know.

Neji: It's probably something off of a ridiculous kid's show that they watch when there's nothing else on.

Saku: O.O

Flower: O.O

Mitsuki: O.O

Neji: What?  
Hosts: STALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The hosts scream and run out the door. Hinata freaks out and follows them, screaming. Sasuke and Sakura come out of the M.S.R. to see what's going on.

Neji: …

Tenten: …

Temari: …

Shikamaru: …

Naruto: Cool does this mean we get the day off?!

Shino hits Naruto in the back of the head.

Shino: Baka.

Naruto: Itai…Shino that hurt!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Baka.

A loud rumbling is heard and Tsunade appears in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade: WHERE IS THE BOY CALLED COBRA?!?!?!?!?!?!

Neji: Tsunade-sama, Cobra isn't here.

Naruto: Yeah Tsunade-baa-sama! What's Cobra gotta do with whatever's going on anyways?!?!  
Tsunade: HE GAVE MITSUKI SUGAR!!!!!! HE TOOK HER TO THE CANDY PALACE AND SHE HAD SOME CANDY LEFT OVER AND SHE AND HER HORDE OF CRAZY FRIENDS ARE DESTROYING THE MALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF THE PEOPLE HAVE LEFT BECAUSE THE GIRLS ARE SO DANG CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO DRINK ANY SAKE ALL DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto Gang: This explains so much…

Tsunade: YEAH! SO I'M ASSIGNING YOU ALL A MISSION!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO GO STOP THOSE FOUR FROM DESTROYING THE MALL ONE OF OUR GREAT SOURCES OF INCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Yeah yeah…

Tsunade: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Naruto gang runs off to the mall to find their deranged hostesses who are high off sugar!!

MEANWHILE IN THE MALL!!!!

Mitsuki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Saku: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: MANWICH MANWICH WE ADORE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Saku: LET'S GO FIND FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hosts: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The four insane hosts get off the carousel and run to the food department. The others are just arriving at the mall.

Sasuke: This is stupid.

Shino: We don't have a choice, it's a mission.

Neji: Hn.

Gaara: And some of us have to find our girlfriends.

Naruto Girls: YIPPEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The girls run off to shop and just do whatever in the mall.

Gaara: Hn. Correction. All of us need to go find our girlfriends.

Chouji: EXCEPT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chouji starts crying and runs off to the food department.

Everyone: …

Kiba: Why is he crying?  
Shikamaru: He can't find Ino.

Everyone: Oh.

Sasuke: I'm going to find my girlfriend.

Neji: Same here.

Gaara: Hn.

Naruto: MMMAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino & Sasuke: BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WITH THE HOSTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: YAY FOR CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: YAY FOR CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: YAY FOR PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku: YAY FOR LOWFAT PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hosts: O.o

Saku: KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hosts: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The girls hear someone coming and split up, Flower and Mitsuki going one way, Saku and Hinata another.

Chouji: …coulda sworn I heard girls…INO I MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**With Sakura.**

Sakura: FELIZ NAVIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FELIZ NAVIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FELIZ NAVIDA OSPRERO ANYO OSO ECIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sp?)!

Sakura jumps down off of the giant nutcrackers head and picks up another licorice stick.

Sakura: YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura starts dancing to Soldier Boy, doing the actual dance.

Sasuke: Sakura what are you doing?  
Sakura: DANCE WITH ME SASUKE!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WITH TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
Tenten: DIE YOU SON OF A BISGUIT EATING BULLDOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N My friend actually says this lol)

Tenten eats another ghost on pac man.

Tenten: HA NO GHOST CAN DEFEAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE INFAMOUS HYUUGA TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: Hyuuga Tenten?

Tenten: -/////- um…hi Neji!!

Neji: Well, Miss Hyuuga, I think it's about time we went to find your insane friends.

Tenten: Of course, Mr. Hyuuga!

**WITH TEMARI!!!!!!!!!!**

Temari: NO!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!! DON'T GO INTO THE DARK ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari es watching some stupid horror movie.

Shikamaru: Temari why are you watching stupid horror movies???

Temari: EEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Temari jumps onto Shikamaru from her position on the couch.

Temari: SAAAAAAVVVEEEEEE MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Outside the mall.

Orochimaru: Are you ready my friend?

Ino: Yep!!! Let's lock em up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Orochimaru and Ino make a bunch of weird hand seals.

Oro & Ino: LOCKUP NO JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The mall is suddenly surrounded by bricks, and just before it is closed completely Ino and Orochimaru go inside and hide.

BOOM!

Everyone goes to the front of the mall.

Mitsuki: Hey guys!  
Gaara: She's finally off her sugar high.

Mitsuki: Yeppers!!!!  
Mitsuki kisses Gaara and starts singing 'Singing in the rain'.

Gaara: Hn. **-**/////**-**

Saku: Okay everyone! Please send in your truths and dares!!! You can dare anyone even the hosts!!!!! You know the drill, no yaoi yuri or incest, and nothing M or R!!!!!! This is rated T people, T! We would like 500000 for the next chapter! Just messing with your heads, we're hoping for at least 10 to 15!!! That'll make us happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please send in your truths and dares!!!!!!!!

Flower: Uh hey guys!

Everyone: Yeah??

Shino tries the rest of the doors.

Flower: I think we're locked in…


	28. LOCKED IN THE MALL! FIRE IN THE HOLE!

WELCOME TO THE (very) LONG AWAITED CHAPTER OF NARUTO TRUTH OR DARE: MY WAY! I'm very sorry for the delay, I've been like really really busy, and I was working on my other stories, I Was Just Joking, a NejiTen SasuSaku story, and Feathers and Blades, a story featuring me and our very own Flowerpuff!!!! So now that I've advertised lets get on with the show!!!!

Disclaim: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!! KISIMOTO-SAMA DOES!!!!!!!!!!!

Hosts:

Mitsuki (Heza-chan X3)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Saku (sasusaku4ever)

Victims:

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, etc.

LAST TIME!!!!!

_Flower: Uh hey guys!_

_Everyone: Yeah??_

_Shino tries the rest of the doors._

_Flower: I think we're locked in…_

Mitsuki: SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!

Flower: I THINK WE'RE LOCKED IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Saku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inner Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The hosts run around the mall, trying all of the doors. They all meet back up near the main doors.

Mitsuki: They're all locked…all of them…

Flower: We're trapped…

Saku: We're all going to die…

Inner Hinata: Die…alone…in…an…evil mall…

Mitsuki: Uh Hinata darling, we're not really all that alone…

Itachi: Hn…this is so stupid…

Everyone: EEEEEPPPPP!

The girls all jump onto their boyfriends.

Mitsuki: Itachi when did you get here?!

Itachi: I've been here. I was here before you and your lunatic friends got here.

Mitsuki: Oh.

Flower: I see.

Saku: CHEETOS!!!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Mitsuki: Okay, Chouji, you keep hitting the door till it opens, and well…Flower any suggestions?

Flower: Yep! I have one! NOBODY PANIC!!!!!  
Saku: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Flower: I SAID NOBODY PANIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: …

Mitsuki: Well these times call for songs!!!!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and Itachi is holding a mic.  
Saku: SING!

Itachi: Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

There's a land that I heard of

Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream

Really do come true

Some day I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemondrops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow

Why then, oh why can't I?

Some day I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemondrops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow

Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why can't I?

Mitsuki: …

Saku: …

Flower: …

Sasuke: I'm ashamed to be related to him…

Sakura: We'll kick him out of the family, right Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Yep.

Mitsuki: That was really creepy!

Flower: Hey Sasuke, Hinata, though this pains all of us, you guys have to make out!!

Sakura Sasuke Hinata Saku & Naruto: HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Mitsuki: Hey! Not our choice! Blame Ren!!!! It was his idea!!!!!!!

Naruto Gang: Ren?

Mitsuki: Uh…he's a future host. You'll be scared of him soon enough!!

Naruto Gang: …

Mitsuki: So anyways, let the makeout begin!!!!!!!!!  
Sasuke and Hinata start making out, and Naruto attacks Sasuke, throwing him across the mall.

Naruto: IN THE WORDS OF MY GIRL, BACK UP OFFA MY GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto and Sasuke fight, and Sasuke runs off into the mall. Sakura and Hinata follow their boyfriends.

Mitsuki: Oh this is going to lead to nothing but trouble. But before we all run off to do crap, TENTEN, (Tenten stops trying to sneak off) I have a question for Kankarou!!

Kankarou: Yeah?

Mitsuki: Ehem. WHAT IS WITH THE CAT HAT?!?!?!

Kankarou: I don't know…ITS NOT A CAT HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS JUST A HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kankarou goes to brood in Sasuke's emo corner.

Flower: Hey! Kankarou, you have to help Chouji! Stop crying and go!!  
Kankarou goes to help Chouji.  
Saku: Hey Mitsuki! Here's a question for us!  
Mitsuki: Okay! Hit me!

Flower smacks Mitsuki in the back of the head.

Mitsuki: Itai…I wasn't serious Flower…jerk…

Flower: Shall I hit you again??

Mitsuki: …no…

Saku: ANYWAYS! Mitsuki, what is a pairing you hate? Pick someone with Naruto!

Mitsuki: I hate SasuNaru. (A/N No offence to yaoi fans but I don't like gay couples that much, like unless it says specifically that they're gay.)

Flower: ME TOO!

Saku: Okay! Flower pick someone you hate with Neji!!!

Flower: Sakura. Definitely.

Neji: -twitch- People pair me with Sakura? Uchiha's girl?

Mitsuki: ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: THEY PAIR ME WITH YOU!?!?!?!

Mitsuki: …No…I meant I don't like when people pair you with umm…Uchiha's girl… either!

Flower: Hey Tenten! You have been dared to go throw sharp shiny objects at something for the next ten minutes, so I pick the door! GO!  
Tenten goes to try and get the door open.

**This is Orochimaru.**

Mitsuki: Okay…

**I have locked you in the Konoha mall.**

Flower: And…

**And, Miss Flower, you will not get out of here ever!!!!!!**

Saku: Eh, we'll figure out a way somehow…someone with give us a dare that gives us enough power to get out!

**Never!!!!**

_This is Ino! Karin must die!_

Chouji: IIIIINNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! I MIISSS YOOUU!!!!!!!!!!!

_I miss you too Chouji-kun, but right now I'm hanging with my friend! I'll come talk to you later! _

Mitsuki: Well until that time comes, everyone break-dance!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone starts dancing.

SOMEWHERE ELSE WITH SASU-CHAN!!!

Sasuke: WHY AM I BEING FORCE-FED 5 POUNDS OF CHEESE?!?!?!

Sakura: I don't rightfully know Sasuke-kun…all I know is Mitsuki told me I could raid the shoe department if I did this. So EAT!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura pulls out a mystical, magical CHEESE PIE!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: EAT THIS TOO!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura shoves the whole pie in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke: MPHAMGHMPH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: What?

Sasuke: -swallows- I said, I don't even like cheese that much!!!!

Sakura: Oh! Oh well! TO THE SHOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura jumps up and drags Sasuke-duck-head to the shoes!!!!!!

WITH NARU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: Naruto-kun!!!! Be careful!!!

Naruto: I'LL BE FINE HINATA-CHAN!!!!!! DATTEBOYA!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto is walking on top of a tank of…otters?

Hinata: Why otters?

…I don't rightfully know…

Naruto: HEY HINA-CHAN!!!!!! LOOK AT THE CUTE OTT- OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BITING ME HINA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! OUCHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: -playing the banjo-

Mitsuki: -covering her ears- MITSUKI NO LIKEY BANJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: HUH?! WHAT'D YOU SAY???

Everyone but Mitsuki has earplugs in, or like banjo music.

Mitsuki: MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: -isn't playing the banjo anymore-

Mitsuki: MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: …

Mitsuki: ME NO LIKE BANJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki starts running around in a circle screaming about the evils of the banjo.

Itachi: …she does realize I stopped playing, correct?

Mitsuki: NO MORE BANJOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP THE BANJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: I doubt it.

Mitsuki: NO MORE BANJOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: BUT BANJOS ARE YOUTHFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki: …

Lee: …youth?

Mitsuki: DIE BANJO LOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki starts chasing Lee around with a flamethrower, while Lee sings…before he cheats by Carrie Underwood? Okay then…

Flower: OH MY GOD!!!!!! I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki stops chasing Lee, who doesn't notice and runs into a wall.

Mitsuki: Yes?

Saku: YEAH! TELL US!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: Oro-teme and Ino-baka are in here right?

_**Yes.**_

Flower: Thank you!

_**No problem.**_

Flower: So I suggest…-she whispers her plan to Mitsuki and Saku-

Mitsuki & Saku: XD That's great!!!

Mitsuki Saku and Flower snap their fingers and three figures in a cage appear in a cloud of smoke.

Karin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oro & Ino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki Flower & Saku: YESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! UNDO THE JUTSU NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Karin Oro & Ino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: …

Flower: …

Saku: …how about now?

Ino & Oro: FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Karin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino and Orochimaru make some hand seals and the doors open. Mitsuki Saku and Flower snap their fingers and the cage disappears, with Orochimaru and Karin still in it.

Mitsuki: Ino.

Ino: Uh…oopsies?

Flower: Yeah. Oopsies.

Saku: You just crossed three very crazy hosts and a kitten. You're in for a rough time.

Everyone: And a kitten?

Saku: Yep!

Saku holds up Kiba, who is a kitten again.

Mitsuki: This explains why he hasn't talked…

Chouji: IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chouji and Ino hug, and everyone goes AAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: So now that we're all happy again, let's go home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mitsuki Saku and Flower snap their fingers and everyone is teleported home, no matter where they were in the mall.

Mitsuki: Hey Saku! You have been dared (by yourself?) to dye your hair purple with blue and pink highlights!!!!!!  
Saku: AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: -snaps fingers- neato!!

Saku: I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Naruto: HEY!!!!!!! THE OTTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE THEM STOP!!!!!!!!!!  
Otters are still attacking Naruto.

Hosts: AWW!!! Fluffy!!!!!

Mitsuki: Ino.

Ino: Hai, Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: TO OUR VERSION OF THE SKY HIGH DETENTION ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino and everyone else follow Mitsuki Saku and Flower into the detention center.

Mitsuki: In here all jutsus are neutralized. But host powers still work! Now for a present for you Saku, I present Koga and Inuyasha fighting to the death!!!!!!!!  
Inuyasha and Koga appear and fight.

Saku: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LIFE IS NOW COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: Well that's good!!!

Kimi: HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: KIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kimi: MITSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: FLOWER!!!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Kimi: Well I figured you guys missed me so I decided to make a special appearance!!

Saku: Hi there I'm Saku and I've taken your place in their hearts!  
Everyone: O.o

Kimi: -sniff- You did?

Mitsuki: NO!  
Saku: No! I was just joking!! (A/N It feels weird to type that here since it's the name of my new story…coughREADITcough)

Kimi: Oh… HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: So Kimi, you ready? I can't believe we're about to do this…again…

Kimi: LET'S DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki and Kimi snap their fingers and they're each on an opposite end of the detention center…in floating submarines.

Ino & Sakura: What are you doing? This is so stupid! There's no reason for this! Blah blah blah blah-

Mitsuki: NAGGING!!! FIRE IN ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flower: FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A torpedo shoots out, followed by a cannonball…made of meowing dog toys. (What, you thought It'd be normal? And you call yourselves fans of this story…is it ever normal?)

Ino & Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK! YOU HAVE HORRIBLE AIM! YOU SHOULD LIKE GET TARGET PRACTICE OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!

Kimi: STILL EVIL NAGGING!!!!!!! FIRE TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimi and Mitsuki continue shooting at the two girls with torpedoes and weird cannonballs as everyone runs around and screams.

Flower: WHEN THE HECK DID THEY DO THIS?!?!?!  
Gaara: Well, they came to my house and shot at Lee and Gai.

Saku: That's great…

Flower: Did they have sugar that day?

Temari: Yes.

Saku: Hey Shino, you've been awfully quiet today…

Shino: Mitsuki got angry and told me to shut up or she'd rip my lips off…

Mitsuki: TALKING!!!!!!!!!! FIRE THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shino: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku: This is another time that calls for a song!! Hit it Lee!!!!!!

Lee: _Oh-ho-ho-ho_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho _

_Oh-ho-ho-ho_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho_

Flower: SING IT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Everybody went kung fu fighting_

_Those kicks were fast as lighting_

_In fact it was a little bit frightning_

_But they fought with expert timing_

Tenten: I WANNA SING TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee & Tenten:

_There were funky china men_

_From funky china town_

_They were chopping them up_

_They were chopping them down_

_It's an ancient Chinese art_

_And everybody knew their part_

_From a fainting to a snip_

_And a kick in from the hip_

_Everybody was kung fu fighting_

_Those kicks were fast as lighting_

_In fact it was a little bit frightening_

_But they fought with expert timing_

_There was funky Billy Chin And little Sammy Chong_

_He said: Here comes the big boss-where? where?_

Mitsuki & Kimi: DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRE FOUR!!!!!!!

_Let's get it on_

_He took a vow and made a stand_

_Started swaying with the hand_

_Sudden motion made me skip_

_Now we're into a brand new trip_

_Everybody was kung fu fighting-huuh!_

_Thosekicks were fast as lighting-ha!_

_In fact it was a little bit frightening-huuh!_

_But they did it with expert timing-ha!_

_How? yeah!_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho-huuh!_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho-_

_Keep on - Keep on-ha!_

_Sure now_

Saku: Well everyone, you know the drill, please send in your truths and dares! You can dare anyone, even the hosts! No yaoi yuri or incest related dares or truths please (Unless its asking Orochimaru if he's gay. We accept that) Now Mitsuki knows she's going to regret this, but you are now allowed once again to submit requests to be a host! But please, if you have already submitted one, please don't submit another, chances are we just haven't got to you yet!! So please review! We're expecting a lot of em, so don't disappoint!!!!

Lee:_ Everybody was kung fu fighting-huuh!_

_Those kids were fast as lighting-ha!_

_In fact it was a little bit frightening-huuh!_

_Make sure you have expert timing-ha!_

_Oh--ho-ho-ho Kung Fu Fighting_

_Hands and feet as fast as lighting_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho-huuh!_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha_

_Keep on-Keep on-Keep on_

_Oh-ho-ho-ho_

_Yeah-Yeah_

Ino: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kimi & Mitsuki: FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	29. YOU WANT TRUTH OR DARE! WELL HERE!

Hey ya'll! I've been instructed to do less random and more truth or dare, so here you go!! This is dedicated to my latest reviewer who is anonymous, and does not like the amount of randomness in my story!!

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto. Apparently I'm too crazy…oh well…when I take over the world it will be one of my demands!!

Hosts:

Mitsuki (Heza-chan X3)

Flower (Ma dear Flowerpuff)

Keeli (Keeli Karue)

Victims:

Naruto gang!! 

Mitsuki: When will she get here?!

Flower: Like I know!  
Mitsuki Flower and the Naruto gang are hanging out in the truth or dare room, waiting for the guest host to arrive.

Keeli: HEY GUYS!! 

Flower & Mitsuki: KEELI!! YOU'RE LATE!!

Keeli: SORRY!! I HAD TO HELP MY MOM UH…WASH MY ROOM AND PAINT THE CAT!!

Mitsuki: …

Flower: …

Keeli: Oops…got that backwards…

Flower: …

Mitsuki: …

Naruto: YOU PAINT YOUR CAT?!

Sasuke: DOBE!

Sasuke smacked Naruto on the back of the head and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. 

Naruto: OW!!  
Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Mitsuki: KEELI IS A LIAR!!

Keeli: NO I'M NOT!!  
Sakura: SHE'S LIKE ANOTHER KAKASHI-SENSEI!!  
Flower: SHE'S A WITCH!! BURN HER BURN HER!!

Everyone: O.o

Keeli: -cowering in fear in some random corner-

Mitsuki: …Flower. I told you that you weren't allowed in my stash of pixie stix!! But you got into it anyways didn't you!?

Flower: Maybe…NO! WHY DO YOU ASK?!  
Keeli: -stops cowering in fear as Kiba comes into the room- KIBA!!

Kiba: Uh hi?

Keeli glomps Kiba, and Akamaru pops out of Kiba's hood and licks her cheek.

Keeli: YAY!!  
Kiba: Oh boy…

Mitsuki: Something tells me that a certain girls Kiba's with another girl senses are tingling…

Somewhere else!!

Blood: WHERE'S MY MONEY BOY?!

Boy: I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR MONEY IS!!

Blood: I KNOW YOU KNOW!! WHERE'S MY MONEY?!

Boy: I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU YOUTHFULLY FORCEFUL GIRL!!

Blood: …Lee…you're such an idiot. 

Lee: …meanie…

Blood pulls off her Kakashi style mask and glares.

Lee: BLOOD-SAN!!  
Blood: No duh! Now, back to the problem. WHERE THE HECKS MY MONEY?!

Lee: RIGHT HERE BLOOD-SAN!!  
Blood: AND ITS BLOOD-SAMA TO YOU!! 

Lee hands Blood the money and runs off. Blood laughs a sugar induced laugh.

Blood: -twitch- My Blood senses…are tingling…KIBA'S WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!!

Blood stalks off to plan the unknown girls' death.  
Back in the truth or dare room!!

Flower: KEELI OFF THE BOY NOW!!  
Keeli: Huh?

Mitsuki: IT'S FOR YOUR OWN PROTECTION!!  
Keeli let's go of Kiba reluctantly.

Mitsuki: OK!! 

Flower: Guys, today we shall be doing truth or dare all day! No funny stuff, just truth or dare!! It hath been requested, by uh…

Keeli: Some random dude. 

Mitsuki: Exactly!! So let's gooooooooooooooooooo!!

The three hosts and Hinata snap their fingers and everyone is in the tv studio. There's a bright neon sign with the words **TRUTH OR DARE** _**or die**_ written on it. Mitsuki Keeli and Flower are sitting in chairs behind a long table. The gang are sitting in a bleacher type row of chairs on the left of the stage.

Flower: Mitsuki…  
Mitsuki: Yes?

Keeli: Why does the sign say or die on it?

Mitsuki: Uhhhhhhhhh……I WAS ALONE WHEN I MADE THE SIGN OKAY!! I GOT DISTRACTED AND SCREWED UP!!

Flower: LIAR!! 

Keeli: YOU JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY!!  
Mitsuki: OKAY OKAY I'M GUILTY I'M GUILTY!!

Flower: Well we'll let it go for now, since it is kinda funny…and true…so let's just start!

Mitsuki & Keeli: RIGHT!  
Flower: Oh, hey guys! I'm bored, so I'm changing my identity!!  
Mitsuki & Keeli: O.o Okay?

Flower: I am now PEDRO!!

Mitsuki: …

Keeli: …

Pedro: …What?

Mitsuki: Pedro is a guys name.

Pedro: Oh. Right. THEN I AM NOW PEDRA!!

Mitsuki: Eh, it'll work.

Keeli: Anyways, bring on the next truth or dare!!

Mitsuki picks up a card and reads the name of the person doing the truth or dare.

Mitsuki: SHINO!!

Keeli: COME ON DDDDDDOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNN!!  
Shino walks out on stage, quietly. He stares at his strange girlfriend…well…the girl wearing a nametag that says Pedra that looks exactly like his girlfriend.

Shino: …Flower?

Pedra: Nobody here by that name!!  
Mitsuki: Just go with it Shino, can't really hurt anything.

Keeli: Except his dignity. I mean her names Pedra. What the heck?

Pedra: MEANIE!!  
Pedra hits Keeli in the arm.

Keeli: OW! I WAS **JOKING**!!

Pedra: Oh. Than I take back that hit!!  
Mitsuki: …

Shino: …

Keeli: You can't take back a-oh whatever.

Mitsuki: ANYWAYS!! HERE'S A DARE FOR SHINO!! And I doth quote "Shino must sing 'Follow Me Home' By Nickelback to any girl of his choosing. Except Flower. I love messing with things" end quote.

Pedra: PICK ME PICK ME!!  
Mitsuki & Keeli: YOU!!  
Pedra: Scuse me?

Mitsuki: You read the dare before truth or dare started so you changed your name to Pedra so he could still sing to you!!  
Keeli: In other words YOU CHEATED!!

Pedra: This "cheated" is an ugly word. I like to think of it as creative ways of making my boyfriend sing to me!

Mitsuki: -.-'

Keeli: -.-'

Shino: …

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!! LET HIM SING TO THAT PEDRA GIRL!! SHE LOOKS A LOT LIKE FLOWER!!  
Sasuke & Sakura: BAKA!!

Naruto: OWIE!!  
Hinata: NARUTO-KUN!!

Mitsuki: Alrighty then! Shino! Start asingin!!

Pedra sits on a stool and Shino picks up a random mic. He turns to Pedra and starts singing.

Shino: Well you can dig me up a grave

And try and stick me in the ground

Well you can tie me to the bed

And try and beat me half to death

But you can never keep me down

Well you can stick me in a hole

And you can pray all day for rain

You can shoot me in the leg

Just to try to make me beg

And you can leave me there for days

And I'll stay alive

Just to follow you home

And I will survive

'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess

You're my California Queen

Like the Duchess of Detroit

And every city in between

You can slap me in the face

You can scream profanity

Leave me here to die alone but

I'll still follow you home

I'll still follow you home

You can make a couple calls

And tell your brothers I'm in town

Put a bounty on my head

And tell my parents that I'm dead

And hope to hell I'm never found

You can steal me the keys

To your daddy's Cadillac

Well you can tamper with the brakes

Call it a mistake

And pray I'm never coming back

And I'll stay alive

Just to follow you home

And I will survive

'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess

You're my California Queen

Like the Duchess of Detroit

And every city in between

You can slap me in the face

You can scream profanity

Leave me here to die alone but

I'll still follow you home

I'll still follow you home

You can dig me up a grave

And try and stick me in the ground

You can tie me to the bed

And try and beat me half to death

But you can never keep me down

And I will survive

'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess

You're my California Queen

Like the Duchess of Detroit

And every city in between

You can slap me in the face

You can scream profanity

Leave me here to die alone but

I'll still follow you home

I'll still follow you home

I'll still follow you home

I'll still follow you home

I'll still follow you home

Pedra: That's so sweet!! -starts bawling- 

Mitsuki: There there uh, Pedra?

Pedra: Huh? Oh no, I'm Flower again!

Mitsuki: Well thank goodness my best friends back to normal!!

Flower: XP

Keeli: Nice…

Shino: …Can I go sit down now?

Mitsuki: Uh hold on…I have to read something!!

Mitsuki reads the rest of the truth or dare sheet and looks up. 

Mitsuki: Nope!! Flower! Read this!  
Flower: YAY! -takes the paper- Shino-kun, this is a truth! Do you, Shino Aburame, ever make your bugs feed you? Oh I can answer this one!!  
Shino: …I did once…I was injured and couldn't move my arms. Flower came to my house when I was eating, and saw and yelled at me, and proceeded to feed me herself.

Flower: -/- It was just…well…I JUST DID IT FOR THE HECK OF IT OKAY?! STOP PRESSURING ME!!  
Mitsuki: …nobodys pressuring you Flower…

Keeli: Just your overactive imagination!  
Flower: Oh! Okay then! Well see you later Shino-kun!!  
Shino walks offstage, and Flower looks to the dare or truth cards for the next victim(s).

Flower: MITSUKI!! GETCHA BOYFRIEND PLEASE!!  
Mitsuki: Hai hai…hold on! 

Mitsuki finishes shooting some fangirls with a flamethrower and turns to the gang.

Mitsuki: Uh…he's not there?

Keeli: Oh, I've got it. SASUKE STOP KISSING MITSUKI IN PUBLIC!!

Gaara: WHERE IS HE?!

Mitsuki: …

Flower: Wow. That was fast.

Keeli: I'm a genius. What can I say? 

Gaara: Mitsuki? Was Uchiha kissing you?

Mitsuki: NO!

Sasuke: I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT ANYMORE! I JUST THINK SHE'S KINDA CUTE! NOTHING MORE!!

Mitsuki: WELL I THINK YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A DUCKS BUTT!!  
Sasuke: WELL YOU HAVE PRETTY EYES!!

Mitsuki: AND YOU'RE A STUPID EMO WHOSE OBSESSED WITH DOING THE NASTY WITH SAKURA!!  
Sasuke: ...AND YOU'RE…YOU'RE…YOU'RE A FATHEAD!!

Naruto Gang: ...

Audience: …

Flower & Keeli: …

Mitsuki: Oh yeah. That cut me deep Sasuke. Real deep.

Sasuke: Hn.

Mitsuki: Oh go cry to Sakura.

Sakura: He does that every night anyways!

Flower: Okay, that's weird…back to Gaara's truth or dare!!

Keeli: I WANNA ASK HIM!!  
Mitsuki: Uh go for it?

Keeli: YAY!! GAARA!! THIS IS A TRUTH!!  
Gaara: Hn.

Keeli: Did you always like Mitsuki-chan or did you just start to as to not hurt her feelings?

Gaara: Hn. I've liked her since…well…for awhile now. I've always liked her. 

Mitsuki: -/- G-Gaara-kun…

Mitsuki faints.

Everyone: Here we go again. 

Neji: Hn.  
Temari: You think she'd be over that…

Tenten: Huh?

Shikamaru: Now that she's finally dating him you think she'd stop fainting. But well…

Chouji: -munch- Well, -munch- she's her! -munch- So she just won't!

Ino: Chouji, could you at least wait till you're done chewing to talk?

Chouji: -munch- Huh?  
Ino: Nevermind Chouji-kun…

Keeli reads the next dare and squeals. 

Keeli: OH MY GOD!! THIS IS GONNA CAUSE SO MUCH VIOLENCE!! PERFECT!! NEJI BIRD-BOY AND SAKURA COME DOWN HERE!! 

Sakura Sasuke and Neji walk down from their seats and onto the stage.

Flower: Hina, can you poof in a chair, some chains, some duct tape, and some…uh…let's go with heavy duty scotch tape! Oh, and a kiddie pool filled with pudding!!

Hinata: Chocolate?  
Keeli: No…how about rice pudding!!

Hinata: Hai!  
Hinata snaps her fingers and the items on the list appear. Flower and Keeli grin evilly and chain Sasuke to the chair, heavy duty scotch tape his eyes open, duct tape his mouth shut, and put the chair in the middle of the pool, which they fill with the rice pudding.

Keeli: Now, Sakura and Neji! MAKE OUT!!

Neji & Sakura: HUH!?

Sasuke: HMAPHSAKHQLH?!

Naruto: AHAHA!! 

Flower: DO IT NOW!!  
Sakura & Neji: NO!! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!!

Tenten is being tied to a chair as the three argue. 

Keeli: OH KANKAROU!! DO YOUR MAGIC PWEASE!!

Kankarou: ALRIGHT!!

(A/N I think that Kankarou is the closet perv type, so he would totally be willing to do this!)

Kankarou uses his chakra strings to make Neji and Sakura his puppets, and make the two make out.

Sasuke and Tenten freak out from their positions, and the gang and (strangely silent) audience gape. 

Mitsuki: KANKAROU IS A PERV!!  
Flower & Keeli: YAY YOU'RE BACK!!

Mitsuki: Uh yay? Now back to my rant! KANKAROU'S A PERV!!

Flower: PERVERT!!  
Keeli: ICKY!! KIBA-KUN SAVE ME!!

Keeli snaps her fingers and Kiba appears who she hides behind. Then steals Akamaru from, and runs off with. 

Kiba: AKAMARU!!  
Akamaru: WOOF WOOF BAARRKK!! (translation: YAY THE PRETTY GIRL LIKES ME BETTER!)

Kiba: AKAMARU!! TRAITOR!!

Tenten: KANAJRTKSA PRERV!!

Mitsuki: I KNOW HE'S A PERV!! 

Temari: OH YOU THINK THIS IS BAD?? HE USED TO DO THIS ALL THE TIME WITH DOLLS WHEN HE WAS LITTLE!!

Kankarou: TEMARI SHUT UP NO I DIDN'T!!

Hosts: PERV!!  
Naruto Gang: PERVERT!!

Audience: PPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRVVVVVVVVV!!

Mitsuki: Okay make the perviness stop!! AND KEELI GET BACK HERE!!  
Mitsuki and Flower snap their fingers and Tenten and Sasuke are free, Sakura and Neji stop making out, and the four are now in a cage, Keeli is back in the room, still holding Akamaru, and Kiba is in a separate cage. 

Mitsuki: AND LET THE FIGHTING BEGIN!!  
Keeli: AND CHOUJI COME HERE!!

Chouji walks down the stairs and over to Keeli. 

Keeli: Here ya go! -puts a collar on him-

Chouji: Uh…what the heck?!

Keeli: Chouji, sit!  
Chouji: Huh?!

Keeli presses a button on a remote control and Chouji is shocked.

Chouji: WHAT IS THIS THING?!

Keeli: IT IS REVENGE!!

Chouji: FOR WHO!?  
Keeli: BOB THE BUILDER!!

Mitsuki: Keeli! NO SHOCKING CHOUJI WHILE THE CAGE MATCH IS GOING ON!!  
Flower: Uh Mitsuki…they're all unconscious. A fanboy came up behind you and poked you in the side and you screamed and snapped and lightning hit every non-host except for Chouji onstage. 

Mitsuki: Oh yeah! I forgot!!

Keeli: -.-'

Mitsuki: Okay! Time for the next truth or dare!! -reads a card- ITACHI WEASEL MAN COME HERE!!

Itachi appears.

Itachi: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!

Flower: WELL NOW SHE HAS A RIGHT TO!!

Itachi: Huh?

Keeli: WEASEL!! BURN IT BURN IT!! -starts to run around chasing Itachi with a flamethrower-

Itachi: WHAT THE-Okay, why am I in a weasel suit??

Mitsuki: It was a dare!  
Flower: And I am lovin every second of it!!

Keeli: BURN BABY BURN!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Itachi escapes out a window, and Keeli goes back to shocking Chouji every five seconds. Mitsuki snaps her fingers and inside the cage everyone's hair turns bright pink. Except for Sakura's whose turns red. A pair of glasses appear on her face, and she is put in a separate cage with Ino.

Ino: KARIN!!  
Sakura: -wakes up- Ino-pig?

Ino: EVIL!!  
Ino starts throwing random gavels at Sakura, and releases an army of rats bugs and…mutant faulty hair products?

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Karin appears inside the cage.

Karin: What the… -looks around- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Mitsuki: Ah…the power of good television! 

Kiba: LET ME OUT!!  
Akamaru: BARK! (FEED ME!)

Keeli: CHEESEITS!!

Everyone: …

Karin & Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
Ino: DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Mitsuki: Well, that's not weird at all…

Keeli: Sarcasm?

Mitsuki: Sarcasm.

Flower: HEY MITSUKI!! YOU LEFT YOUR "EVIL IDEAS" PAPER AT MY PLACE!!

Mitsuki: -takes paper- Thanks!! -reads paper- I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and inside the cage Sakura and Ino's hair instantly has gum in it. 

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sakura & Ino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Sakura Ino & Karin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Flower: Interesting! NOW ITS TIME ONCE AGAIN FOR OUR SPECIAL FRIEND TO COME!!  
Flower Mitsuki and Keeli clap their hands (Akamaru is on Keeli's shoulder) and Mz. D appears!!

Mz. D: YOU WOKE ME UP FROM A NAP!! NOW YOU SHALL PERISH!!

Mitsuki Keeli & Flower: DON'T EAT US!!  
Mz. D: …Geez…I was joking guys!

Mitsuki: Oh.

Flower: I see.

Keeli: Oopsies!

Mz. D: So why am I here again? Besides the fact that you all love me!!  
Audience & Gang: …

-crickets chirping-

Mz. D: Did I say love?

Everyone: -nods-

Mz. D: I MEANT HATE!! DIEEEEEEE!!  
Mz. D pulls out a flamethrower and shoots at the Naruto gang. 

Naruto Gang: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The Naruto gang jump away from the bleachers/chair section thinger, and run in random directions.

Mz. D: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Mitsuki: MZ. DIANA ALEXANDRA MICHELLE THE SIXTH!! SIT!!

Mz. D is pulled to the ground by some kind of random host power. 

Mz. D: MY NAME IS NOT DIANA ALEXANDRA MICHELLE THE SIXTH!!

Some British dude: Yes you twit! I dare say, you are more unintelligent than that blonde fellow! Pip pip, cheerio. 

Flower: WHO LET THE BRITISH GUY IN?!  
Keeli: IT WAS OROCHIMARU!!

Orochimaru appears in the middle of the room.

Orochimaru: IT WAS NOT ME!!

Mitsuki: Yeah it was.  
Orochimaru: I hate you!!  
Mz. D: NOW I KNOW WHY I'M HERE!!

Flower: YES! YOU GET TO ASK HIM YOU'RE FAVORITE QUESTION!!  
Mz. D: Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: …

Mz. D: Are you…

Orochimaru: NO!!

Mz. D: YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH!!

Orochimaru: YOU'VE ASKED ME IT AT LEAST A MILLION TIMES! YOU WERE GOING TO ASK ME IF I'M GAY!! I'M NOT!!

Mitsuki: coughTHATHE'LLADMIT!!cough

Orochimaru: WHAT WAS THAT?! MITSUKI!?  
Mitsuki: HEY! ITS MITSUKI-_SAMA_ TO YOU!!

Orochimaru: WHY?? YOU ARE A LESSER BEING THAN ME!!  
Mitsuki: BUT I'M CUTER THAN YOU!! AND I'M NOT GAY!!  
Orochimaru: I HATE YOU!! YOU ARE SO STUPID! WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WAS GAY BLAH BLAH BLAH… 

Blood appears, with a torpedo launcher.

Mz. D Blood & Mitsuki: NAGGING!! FIRE ONE!!

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Keeli: PUPPY!!  
Keeli starts chasing Akamaru around, playing with him. The Naruto gang is running around in circles in fear, three lions have appeared, the cages are gone, Kabuto has come to save Orochimaru and is hanging over a vat of oil, and Sasuke is now on a spinning wheel of doom!

Flower: Wow…okay. Well anyways we hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it was a little less random!! We aim to torture! I mean please!! So please review! We're hoping for 15 or more!! Please send in your truths and dares, and host requests! You can dare or truth anyone, even the hosts, if you send in a host request if its not obvious by your name please state whether you are a boy or a girl, for security reasons!! Thanks for being here today!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Orochimaru: I'M NOT GAY!!

Hosts: LIAR!! FIRE TWO!!  
Flower: MITSUKI!! NO! NO KILLING! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO NIGH NIGH!!

Mitsuki: NEVA!!  
Blood: You cheater!! FIRE THREE!!

Kiba: I WASN'T CHEATING ON YOU!! IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!!

Blood: LIAR!! FIRE FOUR!!

Kiba: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! FIRST MY DOG! NOW THIS!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT KEELI HID BEHIND ME!!

Hosts: COMPLAINING!! FIRE FIVE!!


	30. Amnesia Greg Muffins and WE'RE BACK!

Okay, before I am viciously attacked and or killed for not updating in years I have a great excuse

Okay, before I am viciously attacked and or killed for not updating in years I have a great excuse! I forgot. -gets pelted with tomatoes- AAAAHHHHHH!! I WAS JOKING PEOPLE!! JOKING!! Okay, the reason I haven't updated is because I haven't had like any inspiration or good ideas for this story! And then I went on vacation! And I've been working on four other stories, of which I've only gotten one done! So please forgive me, and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of NARUTO TRUTH OR DARE!!

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto. Never have. I just like to pretend!

Hosts!!

Mitsuki (Heza-chan X3)

Flower (Flowerpuff)

Greg (Megagamer200) (I was having a brain fart so Greg it is!)

Victims!!

You know em, you love em (most of em) The NARUTO GANG!!

Everyone is in the truth or dare room.

Mitsuki: Where am I?

Flower: You're an idiot. I told you not to take that candy from strangers!

Mitsuki: HE WASN'T A STRANGER HE WAS OROCHIMARU IN DISGUISE!!

Sasuke: So that makes it okay? You stupid psychotic little person…

Everyone: Uh oh.

Mitsuki: -twitch- Did you just call me psychotic?

Sasuke: Oh crap. Uh no?

Mitsuki: YOU DID!! DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and sporks come flying out of nowhere and stab Sasuke.

Mitsuki: Nobody calls me psychotic and gets away with it. Uhhh…why do I feel that way?

Everyone: -anime fall-

Ino: Ummm…why is she being so…uh…different?

Flower: Because she took candy from strangers.

Mitsuki: IT WAS OROCHIMARU!

Everyone: SO THAT MAKES IT OKAY?!

Mitsuki: …jerks…

Flower: But yeah, she doesn't remember much. Only that her name is Mitsuki, that she enjoys the game truth or dare, and well, she remembers all of you but not her specific feelings towards you. At least that's what I've been told.

Shino: …

Kankarou: So she doesn't remember that she hates Sasuke?! Or that she loves Gaara?!

Flower: Nope! This is why you don't take candy from stranger's people! Seriously!

Mitsuki: HE WAS OROCHIMARU!

Everyone: THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY!

Mitsuki: …

Gaara walks into the room and kisses Mitsuki as a hello.

Mitsuki: O.O

Gaara: …what?

Mitsuki: O.O

Flower: Not again!

Greg: What did you do to her?!

Flower: GREG! HI!!

Greg: Howdy. But seriously -waves his hand in front of Mitsuki's face- what did you do?

Flower: Well…Mitsuki has amnesia.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Flower: EVERYONE BUT GREG AND GAARA SHOULD KNOW THIS!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU YOU IDIOTS!!

Sasuke: …you didn't have to yell…

Flower: -.- 'idiot.'

Greg: I agree.

Sasuke: Hey…DID YOU JUST THINK SOMETHING MEAN ABOUT ME THAT ONLY YOU AND GREG and Mitsuki when she wakes up CAN HEAR?!

Flower: It's a possibility.

Sasuke: …Well that's not very nice… -goes and sits in his emo corner-

Gaara: Wait…so you're saying that my girlfriend doesn't remember that she loves me?

Greg: Apparently.

Gaara: I am gonna kill Orochimaru.

Sakura: Well it's not so bad…I mean she doesn't remember that she hates me and Ino so…

Mitsuki: Wait who do I hate?

Sakura: Me and Ino. Oh wait! I meant…yeah I can't think of anyone…

Flower: Yay you're back!

Mitsuki: Yeah…but one question…why did the hott red head kiss me?

Flower: Because you're dating him.

Mitsuki: Me?

Greg: No that flowerpot. Yes you!

Mitsuki: …

Flower: …

Mitsuki: You shouldn't talk about Flowers pot in public.

Flower: -.-'

Kiba: Flower…

Shino: No Kiba. My girlfriend is not on drugs before you even ask.

Kiba: Well that clears some things up. Then why is she always so crazy!?

Mitsuki & Shino: Sugar.

Gaara: Wait, if her memories gone how did she know that?

Flower: Because the 'candy' that she took from Orochimaru didn't affect her memories towards the hosts. That includes all guest hosts and Hinata and me.

Hinata: YAY SHE REMEMBERS ME!!

Everyone: …

Mitsuki: YAY!!

Flower: …WHO GAVE THEM SUGAR!!

Sakura whistles innocently and throws a bag of actual candy at Ino.

Ino: SAKURA DID IT!

Mitsuki: BOB DID IT!!

Greg: …Okay…

Flower: Uh yeah, she gets that way sometimes, forgot to mention that.

Greg: I see.

Hinata: Um…Flower-chan, shouldn't we start truth or dare?

Naruto: WHY HINATA?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK!?

Flower: Because she's a good girl! Unlike you! And yes we should start!

Kiba: HA! NARUTO GOT CALLED A GIRL!

Flower: What? Would you like to be included in that? Alright. Kiba you're a girl.

Mitsuki: OKAY! -snaps her fingers-

Kiba: …

Naruto: …

Flower: -looks the boys up and down- Well now you really are girls! Nice job Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: YAY!!

The boys (girls?) look at each other and groan.

Kiba: I HATE IRONY!

Naruto: I HATE LIFE!

Mitsuki & Greg: O.O

Naruto: What?

Mitsuki: EMOOOOOO!!

Greg: GET HIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

Mitsuki and Greg proceed to chase Naruto around the room and into the MSR.

Mitsuki: Nice job Greg! You're a natural! Hey Sasuke! Come here!

Sasuke appears in front of Mitsuki.

Sasuke: Hn. What?

Mitsuki: You're annoying and I hate you. That is all.

Sasuke: o.O Weirdo.

Gaara: Don't call her that. -hits Sasuke with a random fish-

Sakura: Wait…SHE REMEMBERED THAT SHE HATES SASUKE!

Mitsuki: Hey! Yeah I did! I also remember that he called me psychotic today!

Mitsuki snaps her fingers and Sasuke is in a rainbow frilly promish dress with lots of bows and ribbons.

Mitsuki: HA! Now **GO SELL MUFFINS**!

Mitsuki and Flower hand Sasuke trays of muffins.

Sasuke: I hate life…

Everyone: …

Mitsuki: …

Flower: …

Greg: …

Hinata: …

Chouji: Muffins?

Everyone: …

Ino: Wait you're not gonna chase Sasuke? He said he hated life.

Flower: There's not really a point. Everyone already knows he's emo.

Ino: Touché.

Mitsuki: Yeah. Chasing him around will only make him trip over his pretty new dress.

Sasuke: I hate you…

Greg: Aren't you supposed to be selling muffins or doing something productive?

Sasuke walks out the door carrying trays of muffins and you can hear him shout outside "COME GETCHA MUFFINS!"

Mitsuki: Well…he asked for it.

Flower: True dat.

Naruto gang: NOT AGAIN!!

The Naruto gang chases Flower around the room with sporks which they pulled out from who knows where.

Fangirls: SAAAAAAAASSSSSSSUKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE-CCCHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNN!!

Sasuke: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!

Everybody hears thundering footsteps up the stairs and stops what they're doing. Sasuke rushes in the room and slams and locks the door and runs over and bolts the windows shut. He also puts a no entering or exiting jutsu on the room. He then promptly faints.

Mitsuki: …Uhh……how the crap are we supposed to get out of here.

Gaara: Who knows.

Shikamaru: We could always just wait till Sasuke wakes up. Troublesome.

Greg: What if he never wakes up?

Mitsuki: Then we cry. And make pie! Because we're all going to die!

Everyone: …

Flower: -whacks Mitsuki on the back of the head with a frying pan-

Mitsuki: -faints-

Kankarou: Why'd you do that?

Flower: I don't know it works on television!

Shino: …

Gaara: You knocked out my girlfriend…

Greg: …That looks fun…can I try?!

Flower: Sure go ahead! –hands Greg the pan-

Greg: YAY! -smacks Lee in the face with the pan-

Lee: FOR THE LOVE OF YOUTH!! -passes out dramatically-

Everyone: …idiot.

Flower: Anyways Naruto, I need you to come here for just a second! Gaara you too!

Naruto: Okay!

Naruto and Gaara stand in front of Flower and she and Greg snap their fingers. Two large cages appear in the room.

Shukaku: MWAHAHAHAHA WE ARE FREEEEEEEEEE!!

Kyuubi: No we're not you idiot. We're in cages. Duh.

Shukaku: …oh…you don't have to be so mean about it…

Kyuubi: I'm a demon. I'm mean. Get over it.

Shukaku: -CENSOR- and I wanted to go wreak havoc and have a beer…shucks…

Flower: Okay…let's not talk like that mister!

Kyuubi: She's a girl. (AN: okay not true but funny, very funny!)

Greg: O.o

Flower: o.O

Everyone: …

Gaara: THERE'S A GIRL INSIDE ME?! WTF?!

Flower: Every time you try to swear I'm going to make you talk in IM speak. Behave!

Naruto: Kyuubi…you're not a girl right?

Kyuubi: No I'm your father.

Naruto: You are?! O.O

Kyuubi: OF COURSE NOT YOU LITTLE -CENSOR-HEAD!!

Flower & Mitsuki: BAD! -try to smack him but hit the cage-

Mitsuki: Ouchie…hey Gaara, you know you have a girl in you right? That's freaky. So that makes it like I'm secondhand kissing a girl whenever I kiss you. Oh yeah, where's the duckhead?

Everyone: YAY YOU REMEMBER! WAIT! NOOOOO YOU REMEMBER!!

The Naruto gang burst into tears except for Shino Gaara and Hinata. Sasuke is sleep sobbing.

Mitsuki: Jerkfaces. Hey Ino come here!

Ino walks in front of Mitsuki and is pushed off a precariously placed cliff. Flower drags Sakura over by the ear and pushes her over.

Mitsuki: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Flower: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Mitsuki: It's good to be back…

Greg: Nice to finally meet you!

Mitsuki: Ditto! -shakes Greg's hand-

Naruto: Okay Kyuubi and Shukaku are starting a swear match and its scaring me! Make them stop!

Kyuubi: YOU -CENSOR-

Shukaku: YOU -CENSOR-

Mitsuki: NO SWEARING!! -claps her hands and the demons are in fluffy cloud dresses-

Kyuubi & Shukaku: -.-'

Mitsuki: -claps her hands again and they are back inside Naruto and Gaara-

Greg: Hey Hinata, you know that one time Naruto touched your butt?

Neji: -twitch-

Naruto: -gulp-

Hinata: Yep! :)

Greg: Did you like it?

Hinata: …We will not discuss that in the company of others.

Naruto: -gulp-

Neji: -twitch-

Mitsuki: WOULD YOU TWO STOP THAT?!

Flower: Hey! I just realized something!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Flower: HITTING MITSUKI WITH A FRYING PAN ACTUALLY WORKED! HA! And they say you don't learn anything from cartoons…

Mitsuki: …well that explains the headache…

Greg: Hey Mitsuki catch! -throws a raccoon at Mitsuki-

Mitsuki: -catches- WTF? Is this my boyfriend?

Greg: Possibly.

Mitsuki: …okay why?

Greg: It was a dare.

Flower & Mitsuki: Oh.

Mitsuki: We shalt call him Mr. Fluffykins!

Temari: I thought that was the mouse that lived outside your room?

Mitsuki: Shush!

Kiba: Hey does anyone else smell sausage?

Tenten: Yeah I do!

Chouji: SAUSAGE!! -runs into a wall looking for sausage and is knocked unconscious-

Mitsuki: I feel as though we're missing someone…

Flower: Me too…

Greg: WE SHOULD TURN OROCHIMARU INTO A ROACH! You know cause like his name? O_roach_imaru, get it?

Mitsuki: …Okay worst joke ever but we'll do the dare anyways! -puts down Mr. Fluffykins/Gaara-

Greg Mitsuki and Flower clap their hands three times and a roach appears in the middle of the room.

Greg: Behold! O_roach_imaru!

Flower: STOP WITH THE FREAKING BAD JOKES ALREADY!

Shino: Hey guys what did I miss? -takes a bite of sausage-

Naruto: SAUSAGE!!

Temari: Well that explains the sausage…

Kiba: Yep!

The phone suddenly rings. Like randomly. Not at all like it was planned that way. Nope. Not at all.

Mitsuki: -picks up phone- Hello? Blood why are you crying? Kiba did WHAT?! Yeah…yep…uh huh…yep I'll hurt him for you…have a nice vacation…don't kill anyone…bye! -hangs up-

Flower: Kiba I would run.

Kiba: -runs around and tries to escape but the door and windows are all still locked- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Mitsuki: YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE YOU THREE-TIMING LITTLE CREEP!!

Kiba: I AM NOT A THREE-TIMER!! -gets chased by Mitsuki who is trying to stab him with a ham- -its not working-

Mitsuki: WHY A HAM?!

Flower: It was a dare…who knows what goes on in the minds of some people. Just chase him.

Greg: And while you do that you and I have to sing Hips don't lie by Shakira! Nifty!

Everyone: …

Shino: …If you pull anything on my girlfriend I'll kill you…

Naruto: Wow! That's the most he's said in months!

Flower: Idiot…

Greg: OKAY LETS SING!! And then we draw on Sasuke's face!

**Greg**_Flower_

**Ladies up in here tonight **

**No fighting, no fighting **

**We got the refugees up in here **

**No fighting, no fighting **

**Shakira, Shakira **

**I never really knew that she could dance like this **

**She makes a man want to speak Spanish, **

**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa **

**Shakira, Shakira **

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You make a woman go mad _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

_And I'm on tonight _

_You know my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_All the attraction, the tension _

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection _

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving **

**And it's driving me crazy **

**And I didn't have the slightest idea **

**Until I saw you dancing **

**And when you walk up on the dance floor **

**Nobody cannot ignore the way you move **

**your body, girl **

**And everything so unexpected - the way **

**you right and left it **

**So you can keep on shaking it **

**I never really knew that she could dance like this **

**She makes a man want to speak Spanish **

**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa **

**Shakira, Shakira **

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You make a woman go mad _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

_And I'm on tonight _

_You know my hips don't lie _

_And I am starting to feel you boy _

_Come on let's go, real slow _

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto _

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_All the attraction, the tension _

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection _

**Shakira, Shakira **

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving _

_Half animal, half man _

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing _

_But you seem to have a plan _

_My will and self restraint _

_Have come to fail now, fail now _

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so _

_you know _

_That's a bit too hard to explain _

_**Baila en la calle de noche **_

_**Baila en la calle de dia **_

_**Baila en la calle de noche **_

_**Baila en la calle de dia **_

**I never really knew that she could dance like this **

**She makes a man want to speak Spanish **

**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa **

**Shakira, Shakira **

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You know you got me hypnotized _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

**Se****n****orita, feel the conga, let me see you **

**move like you come from Colombia **

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it! _

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi _

**Yeah **

**She's so sexy every man's fantasy **

**a refugee like me back with the Fugees **

**from a 3rd world country **

**I go back like when 'pac carried crates for **

**Humpty Humpty **

**I need a whole club dizzy **

**Why the CIA wanna watch us? **

**Colombians and Haitians **

**I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction **

**No more we do snatch ropes **

**Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats **

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel you boy _

_Come on let's go, real slow _

_Baby, like this is perfecto _

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my _

_hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_The attraction, the tension _

_Baby, like this is perfection _

**No fighting **

**No fighting**

Flower: TA DA!!

Everyone: -clapping-

Shino: … -kisses his girlfriend and glares at Greg beneath his sunglasses-

Greg: Did he glare at me?

Mitsuki: PROBABLY! -stabs at Kiba with ham-

Chouji: HAM!! MY PRECIOUS HAM!!

Kiba: NO! HE'S AWAKE!! MITSUKI LET GO OF THE HAM FOR YOU LIFE!!

Mitsuki: -drops the ham and covers behind a now human Gaara-

Gaara: …Hn. Nice to have you back. -kisses Mitsuki-

Mitsuki: O.O Wow………nice……

Flower: Hey guys, why are their two roachs?

Greg: Ones Orochimaru and ones Karin. She's screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! in roach.

Flower: I see.

Sakura: Can I dye Ino-pigs hair green?

Mitsuki: When did you return from the bottom of that cliff? I thought I put dynamite down there! How did you survive?!

Ino: You never lit the fuse.

Mitsuki: …

Flower: …

Greg: …

Hinata: …

All 4: Oh. Oops.

Hinata: Hey Ino Sakura's gonna dye your hair green!

Ino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitsuki: Okay Sakura get her out of her and dye her hair before she gets hit by a random falling piano!

Ino: BUT I'LL LOOK LIKE LEE IN GREEN!! -an ice block falls on her head-

Hinata: Ouch.

Temari: Well that hasn't happened in awhile.

Tenten: At least it shut her up.

Greg: -drawing on Sasuke's face-

Mitsuki: HEY! I've been dared to swim in pudding!

Kiba: Ha! Paybacks a witch!

Mitsuki: One of my lifelong goals will now be completed!

Kiba: …I hate you.

Mitsuki: I know. But you actually don't you just think you do. And this is all a dream that you will never wake up from.

Kiba: O.O -pinches himself to try and wake himself up. Doesn't work. Starts slapping himself in the face-

Mitsuki: -about to dive in pool of vanilla fudge pudding- I suggest smacking yourself against a wall. -dives in pool-

Kiba: -smacking himself against a wall-

Mitsuki: IT'S ALL SQUISHY! Neato!

Flower: -watching Kiba and eating popcorn-

Everyone: -watching Kiba- dang…I feel kinda bad but I can't look away…

Flower: Did you really have to mess with his mind Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: Well duh! -de-puddings herself- He's three-timing Blood! Revenge must be taken!

Everyone: -.-'

Greg: Hey Naruto!

Naruto: What?! Datteboya!

Greg: You've been dared to stand on Hokage Mountain and shout "I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!" really loud! But since we get out of here we have supplied this miniature version which you must now stand upon with both feet and shout "I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!" on. -hands him pin sized version of hokage mountain-

Mitsuki: You may begin.

Naruto: -trying to stand on mountain- I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!! -falls-

Flower: …ouch.

Greg: Definitely ouch.

Mitsuki: Yep!

Flower: Wow, it's time for us to dump water on Sasuke already?!

Mitsuki: YAY!! -dumps bucket of acid on Sasuke-

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

Everyone: …

Naruto: -laughing-

Hinata: Mitsuki-chan that was acid.

Mitsuki: Yeah I know.

Everyone: -anime fall-

Flower: Because he called you psychotic?

Mitsuki: Because he called me psychotic.

Gaara: Mitsuki, Sasuke is in severe pain and he just released the jutsu and took off for town.

Mitsuki: Well crap. Flower, Greg, you wanna go get him? I'm gonna sit here with Gaara and watch his pain. I'll close.

Greg: YES! I GET TO CHASE HIM IN BLIND FURY?!

Flower: YEP! Oh wait!

Greg: What?

Flower: You're gonna need one of these! -hands him a flamethrower-

Greg: Excellent…shall we?

Flower: We shall! CHARGE!! -leads the Naruto gang who are now in army suits out the door, Shino glaring at Greg the whole time-

Mitsuki: So, let us watch Sasuke's pain! -turns on the TV-

Gaara: Well my once again nonamnesiaic girlfriend is busy so I'll close for the day. Thank you for joining us today, please send in your truths and dares. You can dare anyone even the hosts. Since Heza-chan is not updating as much as anyone would like she is not taking host requests presently seeing as she has billions and doesn't plan on going over fifty chapters. At the moment anyways. Please continue to join us though, we will continue to feature those who have already requested being a host, I mean its only fair. So please stick with us and submit your truths and dares. We appreciate it.

Mitsuki: HA!! HE RAN INTO A POLE! CLASSIC!

Gaara: Well till next time, see ya. Hn. Mitsuki don't bounce around like that. You'll hurt yourself.

Mitsuki: HE RAN INTO A TREE!!

Gaara: Mitsuki DOWN!


End file.
